The Doctor's Daughter  Season 2
by sazzy1234
Summary: New Doctor, new journey's. Join Chloe in her travels and adventures with the Doctor and Rose. Surely she can't get in more trouble than last season. Can she?
1. Regeneration

**An: sorry it's been a while. Been busy and uuuhh ill. Enjoy. And welcome to the new season. Will also move Christmas invasion onto this (in it's right place at last.) New Earth then a rather…interesting chapter I've been writing. Please R&R**

**Hoping across the Universe (Regeneration)**

"6pm," the Doctor spoke looking into the controls and switching something. Chloe let him do it himself. It was only a few adjustments. She yawned slightly, rather tired by the latest events. "Tuesday, October, 5006, on the way to Barcelona."

"Sounds good to me," Chloe piped up.

"The Doctor grinned broadly at his daughter. Chloe grinned back.

'New Smile,' she thought.   
"Now then, what do I look like?" he said to Rose and Chloe, Chloe opened her mouth to say something, while Rose just looked stunned, clinging onto one of the coral pillars of the TARDIS.

"No, better not ask, especially you," he said pointing at Chloe. Chloe gave a mischievous grin.

Rose sort of opened her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said stopping her. Changing the beat and way her said each one.  
"Didn't know there where that many different ways to say no," Chloe said.

"Me neither," the Doctor said scratching his head.

"Anyway, where was I? No, no, no, no," the no's said quieter this time, as if repeating himself to get back to where he was. "Ah yes, don't tell me. Right, two arms, two legs, two hands," he wrapped one hand round his left wrist, routing the wrist slightly. Chloe tilted her head again, watching her father. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle," he stopped and looked at Chloe. "Oh please say I have," he reached up to his head. "Hair!!!!! Hair, I'm not bold! Oooo big hair," he said brushing his hand through the new crop of brown hair.  
"Almost got as much as me," she laughed. The Doctor smiled. His hand trailed down his face. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns. Ooo, really bad skin," he said touching just next to his ears. Chloe laughed. "Little bit thinner, that's weird."

"No more diets," Chloe said with a nod, folding her arms.

"Now that is a bonus," the Doctor spoke bobbing his head in a nod, eyes gazing in thought. Then the Doctor eye's narrowed, they squinted in puzzlement. One hand still rested on his stomach, the other on his side. He looked up at his two companions.

"I have got a mole," he paused.

"I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades." He arched his back, wriggling his shoulder blades...

Chloe just shook her head in a grin. This was the first proper regeneration of her father, but she'd seen it before of other Time Lords, when she was much younger. She found it all rather amusing.  
"That's all right, love the mole! Go on then, who wants to go first, tell me, how do I look?"

"Who are you?" Rose spoke. She still looked rather spooked.

Chloe looked at her puzzled.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor spoke as that was clear to everyone, a grin still present on his new face.

"No," she said in almost a mutter. Chloe frowned.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, that's not him, where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

"Blonde," Chloe muttered, the Doctor gave her a warning look. She looked away, swinging on her feet, with her hands behind her back whistling, as if innocent.

"You saw me," the Doctor said speaking to Rose. He pointed a thumbed hand over his shoulder. "I, I changed. Right in front of you."

"No, I saw you sort of explode. You replaced him like a, a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something."

"Body swap?" Chloe said confused. She shrugged to herself.

Rose slowly stepped forward; she reached an arm out and gave her father a push in the chest. "You're not fooling me," she spoke.

Chloe stepped forward, annoyed. The Doctor raised a hand telling her to keep back.

"I've seen all sorts of things, Nanogenes, Gelf, Slitheen."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, a small smile still on his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you Slitheen?"

Chloe laughed out loud.

"I'm not a Slitheen," the Doctor said every seriously. He darted Chloe another warning look.

"What?" she mouthed to him from behind Rose's back. She wondered closer, so she wasn't out of the conversation.

"Send him back. I'm warning you; send him back, right now!" Rose shouted.

"Ut oh!" Chloe said. "Maybe we should have explained this like sometime before."

The Doctor kinda shrugged, in a 'maybe we should have but what's done is done,' kinda way.

"Rose it's me," the Doctor spoke. He lowered himself forward, trying his hardest to get her to see. "Honestly, it's me!"

"I was dying, to save me own life I changed my own body. Every single cell."

Chloe blinked, she hated the idea that she almost lost him. "But, it's still me," he grinned, reaching over and pulling his daughter into a one armed hug.  
"You can't be," she said. The Doctors grip realised on Chloe's shoulder, her stepped forward, his left hand locking with Chloe's, pulling her towards Rose as well.

"Then how can I remember this. The very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies. Ooo such a long time ago," he said, squeezing Chloe's hand with a wink in his charming way.  
"I took you hand," he said slipping his right hand into Rose's. "I said one word. Just one word, I said…" and in a whisper he spoke, "Run!"

Rose looked deep into his eyes. Chloe saw something change on her face.

"Doctor," she said as if realising.

"Hello," he said in a cheeky, friendly kinda way, with a massive grin on his face. Rose stepped back, almost faint. Chloe stepped forward, worried. The Doctor realised his grip and skipped off round the TARDIS.

"And we never stopped did we. All across the universe."

"No need to stop," Chloe grinned.

"Yep, running, running, running," he pressed a button on the TARDIS. "And one time we had to hop, remember, hopping for our lives," he said leaning on one leg and began hopping on the spot. Chloe lifted an eyebrow, a small grin on her face, a slightly puzzled look as well.

"Yeah, all that hoping, yeah Chloe, hopping, hopping, hopping," he said still grinning. Chloe just shook her head with a grin, arms folded across her front. She raised a hand to her temple, spinning it in a circle, "Cuckoo!" she said, grinning. "Going mad in old age Dad," she said with a grin. He switched between each of his foot.

"We didn't hop?"

"Nope," she grinned. His hoping slowed then stopped.

"Don't mind him. Makes him go about cuckoo the whole regeneration thing. Least that's what mum said," Chloe said to Rose.

"Can you change back?" Rose asked.

"Do you want me too?" the Doctor asked in a serious tone. Chloe looked from the Doctor to Rose and back again.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh," he replied.

"Can you?"

"No," he said quickly. His eyes dropped to the floor for the briefest of moments. He was thinking.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. Chloe knew those word hurt him, but they had to be said. Chloe didn't say anything, she wanted to but she couldn't. It was Rose's decision.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No," both Chloe and the Doctor said together, quickly.

"But, your choice. If you wanna go home"

The Doctor stepped forward. He pushed on a leaver, his gaze staying on Rose.

Chloe knew he was hurting.

"Cancel Barcelona, good thing in a way. No chance for Chloe to bring in new pets. Change to London, the Powell Estate, uuhhh lets say 24th December. Consider it a Christmas present," he said. A lot of squeaking and then a ting, like a small chime, sounded through the TARDIS. Chloe stared at the floor. One she didn't want to go back to the Earth, two she didn't want Rose to go. And surely seeing her mum at Christmas, surely seeing everything she has at home would make her leave.

"There," he spoke.

"I'm going home?" she asked.

"It's up to you. Back to your Mum," he said.

"Don't go Rose," Chloe said.

"Chloe," the Doctor warned. "It's her own decision, thank you." His arms folded across his chest.

"But…"

"No buts' young lady, I may have regenerated but I remember everything you've done."

Chloe gulped.

"And you can't take the Mick out of my ears any more," he said grinning in a funny high pitched voice. Chloe stuck her tongue out at her father.

"It's all waiting, fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast."

"Yuck!" Chloe said sticking out her tongue.  
"I know," the Doctor said to his grimacing daughter.

"No Christmas, so turkey."

"Not to bad then," she said.

"Although having met your mother Rose, nut loaf would be more appropriate."

"We're so not going to hers for dinner then," Chloe spoke.

Rose laughed at the pair.

"Was that a smile?" the Doctor asked.

"No!" she said adverting her gaze.

"That was smile. Wasn't it Chlo'?"

"Yep, definitely," she said with a conclusive nod.

"Not it wasn't."

"You smiled," the Doctor grinned.

"No I didn't," Rose said with a straight face.

"Uh useless hey Chloe," he looked over at his daughter and smiled. He walked over to her.

"Hello my beautiful little girl," he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
Chloe frowned at the sudden change. "What was that for?" she said whipping her face.  
"Seeing you through new eyes," he said. "Get to see your beautiful face for the first time again," he said rubbing his nose against her cheek, while hugging her.

"Daddd!" she said.

"You're embarrassing me," she spoke.

"See I must be the Doctor. Chloe gets embarrassed," he said pulling Chloe into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as the both looked towards Rose.

Rose smiled again.

"See you smiled!" the both said the Doctor pointing.

"No I didn't," she said.

"Oh come on, all I did was change. I didn't…….fhhhhhshhhhhhh," Chloe withered in pain as the Doctor screamed something. She shook herself off.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," the Doctor said.

"You…did," Chloe said breathing heavily.

"Chloe are you ok," the Doctor said. "fssssssaaaaa," he suddenly said.

"Ut-oh," Chloe squeaked as the pain rose again.

"Big ut-oh," the Doctor said.

"Are you two alright?" Rose asked. The Doctor suddenly breathed out a long stream of golden light.

"Not good," Chloe said.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The change is going a bit wrong," he said the pair then buckled over in pain.

"Just…a bit," Chloe said, closing her eyes and holding her stomach.  
"You two?" the Doctor asked. "Genetic link, of course," he then said. "Clever."

"Painful!" Chloe stated.  
"Look maybe we should go back," Rose said.

Suddenly Chloe collapsed to the floor. She could see and feel everything, but she couldn't move, she couldn't see.

"Chloe?" the Doctor said. She felt his hand tap her face.

"Oh gosh, that's not good. Come on wakey wakey," he said tapping her face.

She heard him run to the consol.

"This should do it," he said. "Realise some of the connection. She can't take some much of the regeneration. TARDIS get's it a bit wrong sometimes. Like the co-ordinates."

Chloe blinked.  
"Hello sweetheart," the Doctor said looking over her grinning. He helped her up.

"Ouch!" she said.

Suddenly something seemed to snap inside him, her grinned, almost evilly.

He stood up, looking over.

"Wonder what this thing does her?" he said pressing something. Chloe giggled.

"You shouldn't have done that," she laughed.

"Probably not," he laughed in return. "What we need is speed!"

"Yeah speed," Chloe said dashing off to the controls.

They both worked, speeding up the TARDIS. Rose looked scared.

"What's wrong with you two?" she said.

"My beautiful ship, come on faster!" the Doctor barked. "Faster girl!"

"Stop it!"

"Ahh don't be so dull, let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex."

"Sounds like my kinda fun," Chloe giggled.

Suddenly he changed again, Chloe saw his pleading eyes look at Rose.  
"The regenerations going wrong, we can't stop ourselves." His eyes closed. Chloe grabbed at her head.

"My head," she said.

"Mine too," he screeched. "Faster," he suddenly snapped a change. "Let's open up those engines Chloe."

An alarm began to sound. Chloe giggled.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Crash land," the Doctor laughed.

"Well then do something," Rose shouted.

"Too late," Chloe laughed.

"Yep, out of control," the Doctor squeaked in a high pitched voice, he was really enjoying himself by now.  
"Your gonna kill us," Rose shouted.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" the Doctor shouted.

"Eye, eye Captain!" Chloe shouted.

"Christmas eve," he grinned.


	2. The Christmas Invasion

**An: Putting it in it's rightful place.**

The Christmas invasion

Chloe buckled in two as pain spread through her body, snaking its way to every limb. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father buckle too, breathing out a yellowish light.

"What, what's happening?" Rose asked clinging to one of the pillars.

Chloe straightened up as best as she could; she used the railings to support herself as she walked over to the consol. She held her stomach with one arm and was very uneasy on her feet.

"We're heading for Earth." She tapped a few buttons. "We're going to fast. I can't stop it. We're going to…"

The TARDIS shook and the three companions hit the grating hard, unable to maintain their balance.

The Doctor laughed standing up and rubbing his new long dark hair with both hands. Chloe saw the fever in his eyes as stumbled out of the door. Chloe quickly followed, concerned for her father.

"Here we are then. London! Earth! The solar system! I did it!"

"Jackie, mickey! Blimey, hang on, no, no. I have something to tell you… something important. What was it?" Chloe watched the Doctor uneasy on his feet. He rubbed his hair again, as if it helped him thinking.

"Oh I know…Merry Christmas," with that her father collapsed. Chloe felt another flood of pain through her body. Rose was quickly at the Doctor's side.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine," Chloe replied.

"Chloe what's going on?" Rose asked. Chloe saw the fear in her Rose's eyes, the confusion.

"He's regenerating; it takes a lot of energy. The TARDIS tries to help by using energy from me. Doesn't kill me of anything, just makes me, well like him. Tired sort of, hard to explain. It knows we're related, it's just trying to speed up the process. This is the fist time he's regenerated in my lifetime, so I'm a little confused myself." She panted from the pain "It's a way of helping to regenerate, it, it, need rest." She said, her legs going heavy. Rose hooked and arm under Chloe's.

"Who is he?" Mickey asked. "And where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right infront of you, that;s the Doctor."

"Need rest," Chloe said. They moved to the flat. Mickey had his arms hooked under the Doctor's allowing his feet to drag along the ground.

"Careful," Chloe panted to Mickey.

"Spear bedroom?" Rose asked. Jackie nodded, still in shock.

"Where's the Doctor Rose?" Jackie asked, "and who's that," she said pointing to the new Doctor.

"No time for explaining," Chloe said. Rose helped her into the spear bedroom.

"Put him, argh," she winced with the pain. "…on the bed." She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Chloe, I need to know what's going…" that's all Chloe remembered as her head began to drop. She sat in the chair with her head on the bed, holding the Doctors hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe opened her eyes. She was staring at her feet. She found herself in some dark space. She looked up after hearing a small noise. She saw the Doctor happily floating above her head.

"Wooo," he said, grinning brightly and waving his arms as if he where swimming.. Chloe folded her arms looking up at the Doctor.

The Doctor saw Chloe. ."What took you so long?" he asked, as he did a small summersault.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his showing off.

"Well you left me to sort out all the loose ends. I couldn't just shut down. I need to try and explain." She tapped her foot. "Not sure Rose really understood though."

"No matter, it's started now. Come and float with me Chloe. Let us float until we can float no more" he grinned and waved his arms again, swimming through the air.

"Mum said you acted strangely when you regenerate now I know what she meant."

The Doctor smiled.

"Nothing better than a little regeneration to make you feel fresh."

"So how long does this last?" Chloe said, looking around at the blackness.

"Ptff," the Doctor said blowing out some air and floating down, his feet touching the ground. He took a few steps towards her.

"Few hours, 12 maybe." Suddenly his appearance changed. He was no longer wearing the black leather jacket, he was now in white, with blue stripped PJ's. Chloe giggled.

"Hey, who did that?" he asked.

"They must have changed you," Chloe giggled.

The Doctor frowned.

Chloe suddenly changed. She was now dressed in teddy pyjamas. She frowned.

It was the Doctor's turn to laugh.

"Not funny!" she said. She folded her arms again.

"Revenge is so sweet Chloe, so how do I look?" he asked.

"Like I a chicken," Chloe replied.

"Chicken?"

"Sorry, regeneration. Messing with my head," Chloe said. She pointed to her foot.

"That's your foot."

"So it is," she tried again, but she gave up after a moment.

" Fair enough, for all I know, I look like a chicken."

"Peanut!" Chloe replied giggling. She felt slightly drunk.

"Peanut exactly. Yep regeneration, does that to ya," he tapped her head and winked/

"So…12 hours in…your...mind," Chloe grinned and suddenly darted off.

"Oi, Chloe no! Stay out of there." Chloe went to open a door, but the Doctor appeared in front of her.

"When your in my mind, you do as your told. When your ready to regenerate I will not run about your mind etc, etc. Is that a dinosaur?" the Doctor said looking out into the distance.

"Nope, it's a pie, I think." She stopped for a moment to think before asking "How did you do that?" she enquired about randomly appearing in front of her.

"My mind, I can make anything happen," he replied.

"So, if you wanted a green porcupine with a top hat on, wearing pink slippers, playing poker on top of an Aston Martin, while dancing," Chloe said.

"Easy," he replied. Folding his arms and grinning. "watch!" he closed his eyes but before anything happened a Chloe began to hear music.

"Is that Christmas music?" Chloe asked.

"Sounds like it, I didn't think that up."

Then a faint voice was heard by the pair

"Doctor!"

"Did you here that?" the Doctor asked, turning round.

"Yeah, isn't that?"

"Doctor! Wake up." the voice said again.

"Rose?" the Doctor finished the question.

"Tad rude," Chloe added.

"Help me," the Doctor looked to Chloe and the Chloe to the Doctor. And suddenly she was sitting up, back in the room. The Doctor was sat up to, sonic screwdriver in hand. A Christmas tree was spinning very fast, it had just crashed through the wall. He extened his arm and the sonic screwdriver exploded. And suddenly there was a seriouisness to the pair.

"Remote control," the Doctor spoke. "But who's controlling it." he stood up and walked out the flat. Chloe was close behind him. He grabbed a blue dressing gown by the side of the bed and put it on.

Once they where outside, the Doctor looked over the edge of the balcony. Chloe looked to where he was looking. She saw 3 figues in santa outfits. There faces where masks.

"That's them," Mickey spoke. "What are they?"

Chloe looked to her father. She felt her knees weak and she knew she had a fever.

The Doctor exteneded his sonic screw driver. The santa figues began to step back. Suddenly they where engulfed in a blue light, as if being transported up to something.

"They're just gone. I mean what kidn of rubbish where they. No offence but they;'re not much cop if a sonic screw drivers gonna scare them off"

"Pilot fish," Chloe spoke.

"Exactly," the Doctor said.

Chloe and the Doctor suddenly fell backwards in pain. they where soon surrounded by the three humans.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"We've been woken up to early. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." A stream of yellow light came out of his mouth.

"You see, the pilot fish could smeel it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence. That's you lot and carry me and Chloe off. Use us as batteries for a couple of years." Chloe knees collapsed as the Doctor growned.

"Oh, oh , oh…" Jackie spoke looking at the pair.

"It hurts," Chloe shouted.

"Chloe, Chloe listen to me, you'll be fine. Gosh my head!" he added at the end.

"…no I'm having a neural implosion. i need…"

"What do you need…" Jackie spoke cutting him off.

"…I need."

"…just say it. tell me, tell me."

"..i need…"

"Painkillers? Asprin?"

"…I need…"

"…codeine? paractemol? Oh I don't know. Pepto-bismol?"

…I need."

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C, Vitamic D, vitamin E!"

"…I need."

"is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup? Nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich. Soup and a nice little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor finally managed to get out.

"So much I need, I'm hurting too," Chloe spoke.

"Oh, they haven't changed much."

"We haven't got much time. If theirs pilot fish then…" the Doctor suddenly pulled his hand out the dressing gown pocket.

"Why's their an apple in my dressing gown?"  
Chloe just smiled at the sight. Everyone gathered around the pair and the Doctor holding an apple. Maybe she wasn;t awake yet.

"That;s horward sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor said. Looking at the apple in confusion.

"He gets hungry," Jackie replied.

"He get's hungry in his sleep," Chloe said scrunching her face up, confused.

"Sometimes." Chloe thought this Howard was a strange man. But the thought was cut short as a sharp pain drove through her body. She was really getting fed up of this.

"Why did you have to go an regenerate?" Chloe shouted.

"The pilot fish…" the Doctor grabbed Rose's arm. Knowing she'd listen better than Jackie. "…they mean there's something…" he paused panting. Chloe couldn't speak any longer, the pain caused her to just concentrate on staying awake. She had to wait for the Doctor. "Something is coming," she felt the Doctor shut down and she let go too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"urgh," Chloe said coming round. She was lead on her back. She was back in the black expanse. The Doctor was lead next to her. He began to giggle, Chloe turned her head.

"What?" she asked turning her head to look at him. He turned to look at her.

"Apple!" he said producing an apple from his dressing gown pocket. Chloe began to laugh.

The Doctor got to his feet slowly, he was very unsteady. He stretched out his hand to help Chloe up. The two where still laughing.

"Apple," she said laughing. The drunkenness of regeneration coming back.

"remember," the Doctor paused to catch his breath. "remember when you got a surde nut stuck in our ear." Chloe laughed.

"I just remember you coming in and saying, daddy, I've got a nut stuck in my ear."

They both laughed again.

"Love my little Chloe," the Doctor said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Your still my dad. Love you," she replied. "So…" she said. "What now?"

"Well it's going to take a lot longer, hopefully I'll be ok. 36 chance that my brain will explode."

"I'm not going through this whole regeneration thing again," Chloe replied.

"Good old game of chess," the Doctor said. A board appeared on the floor.

"So while Rose and that lot deal with the onslaught that's coming. We're going to play chess," Chloe said.

"Yep," the Doctor said sitting down and crossing his legs.

Chloe did the same on the opposite side of the board.

"You first, your writes," the Doctor said.

They both stared at the board for ages, before Chloe moved the first piece.

This carried on for a very long time. Each taking a very long time deciding which piece they moved.

Eventually the Doctor moved his king taking Chloe's last Knight, each left with a king each.

"Hmm, stale mate."

"End game," the Doctor added.

Chloe shrugged.

"Good game," she said standing up. The Doctor stood up too, he looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Let's float," he said, taking her hand as he had done in his old self. Chloe smiled, and the Doctor kicked off. Chloe felt as there was no pressure on her shoulders at all. All her thoughts where gone, she was totally at ease. She couldn't feel herself hertling round the sun at a million miles per hour. She was just free.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped, his face becoming serious again.

"It should have finished by now," he replied.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The regeneration, it should have finished. It's lasting to long," he looked around.

"Let us out," he shouted.

Chloe looked at him.

"You said it yourself, it was going to take longer."

"Yes, but not this long," he replied. "..LET US OUT!" he shouted again.

"So we're…stuck."

The Doctor looked at her, but didn't answer. He didn't need to. It was Chloe turn to shout.

"LET US OUT!"

"LET US OUT!" the Doctor said.

" LET US OUT!" Chloe cried out, but her crys getting weaker.

The Doctor looked to Chloe, she saw the defeat in his eyes for a tiny moment, then it was gone.

"Right, there's got to be a way out. It's my mind, I can do what I want. I want you out of my mind Chloe," he said closing his eyes. Nothing happened. The Doctor opened one eye spotting Chloe.

"Ah, it didn't work," he said. Chloe shook her head.

"Hmm maybe," he walked up to her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Trust me," he said looking into her eyes. Chloe was just about to ask him what he she had to trust him about, when she felt the Doctor push her hard backwords. A door opened behind her and she found herself on her home planet.

Her father, her old father was stood there holding a baby. She walked over to him. The small child was cooing in his hands.

"My beautiful Chloe," he spoke. Chloe smiled, the baby was here. These must be his memories. Suddenly Chloe heard crashing around her, the memory had changed, a toddler was running to her father as the sky darkened.

"It's coming," someone said behind Chloe.   
And there she was stood there, as real as anything could be. Her mother.

"Get inside," the Doctor said. She watched as the toddle was scooped into his arms and they ran inside the house. It changed again she was standing on a new planet, but there was nothing there, just dust. She saw the TARDIS appear, the Doctor walked out and he collapsed to his knees. He was crying. Chloe wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't see her. Chloe felt tears fall down her face, and suddenly she was being pulled backwards. Two arms where wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have tried that," the Doctor said holding his daughter close.

Chloe wiped the tears away.

"It's ok, It was worth a try," she said.

"Think, think, thinkedy, think," the Doctor said, tapping his head.

He suddenly stopped, turning to his daughter.

"Do you smell something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"something," he replied.

"well that helpssss…tea!" she said.

"TEA!" the Doctor replied, and suddenly Chloe awoke, the Doctor was looking down at her.

"TEA!" he said again. She was sitting in the TARDIS.

"Where?!" Chloe said, slgithly confused, her head spinning. The Doctor ran to the main consol.

"Interesting, seem to be in some sort of ship. Very interesting."

Chloe stood up looking at her father.

"So, these are the sharks then."

"Yep, big ones!"

"Fantastic!" Chloe said. The Doctor grinned and headed for the doorway. The Doctor waited for Chloe to stand next to him.

"Ready to save the Earth?" he asked. Chloe grinned.

"Let's do it…"

The doors of the TARDIS opened to the faces of Rose, Mickey.

'What the..' Chloe thought, wasn't that Harriet Jones MP for flydale North. A load of aliens where stood around too.

"Did ya miss me?" the Doctor said grinning.

Rose grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly one of the alien creatures screamed and lashed a wip at the 2 time travellers. Chloe took a step back as the Doctor grabbed it. it wasn't a normal wip though, it was one of the ones that killed instantly. The Doctor didn't even winced as he pulled it out of the aliens hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that," the Doctor spoke. Chloe stood by her fathers side.

"How dare.." the creature said. Before he finished his sentence the Doctor grabbed the creatures staff and snapped it over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Chloe take note, don't buy from markets." He turned to the creature again.

"Now you just wait. I'm busy. Chloe stand guard." Chloe took a few steps forward, folded her arms and stood with her legs shoulders width apart. She started at the creature. It looked at

"You have my permission to sick him if he moves."

"yes sir," Chloe replied, putting on a mischievous grin to the creature, daring it to move. It stayed back.

"Mickey, hello…" the Doctor said. Chloe looked over her shoulder to watch what was going on. The creature took a step forward in silence, but Chloe turned and glad at him. The creature took a step back realisign this was no ordinary child. She looked back at her father.

"And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. Blimey! It's like this is your life."

"No big red book though," Chloe said.

"Tea! That's all we needed. A good cup of tea. Super heated infusion of free-radicals and tannin, just thing for healing the synpses. Good for me and Chloe. Wouldn't have liked to be stuck in my mind for all eternity."

Chloe giggled. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"Now first thigns first. Be honest. How do I look? I asked Chloe, but she wasn't much help. Said I looked like a chicken."

"um…different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

"I like it," Chloe added.

"Am i…ginger?" the Doctor asked. Chloe knew this was going to kill him…again.

"Sorry dad, it's brown." The Doctor looked to Chloe, then to Rose. Rose nodded conferming it.

"Oh I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He suddenly changed to shout.

"And you Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you where. Fat lot of good you where. You gave up one me." He changed again.

"Oh, that's rude. Is that what sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not giner."

"You got a lot more hair," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Harriet Jones asked.

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said.

"Didn't you get the whole dad thing?" Chloe asked.

"What happened to my Doctor? Or is it just a title that's passed on?"

"Once again, the whole dad thing!" Chloe said.

"I'm him, I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be," Harriet said. The Doctor took a set forward, quiting his voice.

"Harriet Jones, we where trapped in downing street together, and the one thing that scared you. The one thing that scared you most wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh my gosh," Harriet said. Realising it was him. The one thing she had only said to him. It must be…

"Did you win the election?" the Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority," Harriet said in a modest tone.

"If I might interrupt," the creature said. Chloe scowled at him. The creature stepped back, but looked to the Doctor to continue.

"Yes, sorry. Hello big fella," the Doctor said. He walked up next to Chloe, wrapping and arm around her, silently telling her she could stand down from her duties.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well that's the question," the Doctor said winking at Chloe.

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW," the Doctor said imitating the creature. "See that's the thing, I'm the Doctor and I have a daughter. But beyond that…I just don't know.I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested." Chloe watched as the Doctor paced the room. Thinking aloud.

"I am funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose, chloe shook her head with a smile. "A right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed, left handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react to this?" he said. He wiggled a finger for Chloe to follow.

"How am the new me, going to react to a GREAT BIG THREATENING BUTTON! A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Wait, wait!"

Chloe looked at him.

The Doctor clicked his fingers together. Then pointed to Chloe.

"Have we done the lesson on great big threatening buttons yet?" the Doctor asked. Chloe shook her head.

"Great, take notes," he waved his hand for her to come closer.

"Right, first asses the great big threatening button. I'm thinking some sort of control matrix, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Now work out what's feeding it," he knelt down and opened a small hatch on the side.

"What do we have here?" he asked. He poked his finger in the bowl inside and pulled it out. He stuck the figner in his mouth.

"Blood?"

"Yeah deffinutly blood. Himan blood.A positive, with just a dask of Iron. Arhlll" he said disliking the taste.

Chloe just shook her head.

"So Chloe, what does that mean?" he smiled at his daughter.

"Durhh, they're controlling all the A positives."

"Bingo!" the Doctor said, ruffling her hair in affection. "I haven't seen blood control in years. Well this leaves us with a great big stinking problem." Chloe shrugged.

"I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a greta big threatening button that should never never be pushed. What do you think I'm going to do Chloe?"

"Push it," she said with a grin. And he did.

"Seems you know me better than I do," he said to Chloe. There where gasps in the room.

"You killed them," the man next to Harriet said. Chloe frowned.

"What do you think big fella? Are they dead?" the Doctor asked.

"We allow them to live," the creature said. Chloe laughed.

"You had no choice," she said.

"Chloe's right. That's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but nothing more."

"Like hynosis," Chloe added with a nod.

"yep, you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken, chloe what is it with chickens today. Back to my point walk like a chicken, sign like elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instincts to strong."

"Blood control is just one form of conquest." Chloe bowed her head and glared at the alien again."ooo Chloe's not to happy. I'd watch it!" the Doctor said to the creature.

" I could summon the armeda and take this planet by force" the creature said.

"Well yeah, yeah you could. Yeah. You could do that. Of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet."

"Oh no, he's at it again," Chloe muggled.

"…and blinking stepped into the sun, there is more to be seen then can ever be seen, more to do…no, hold it."

He turned to Chloe.

"…that's the lion king," she said with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter the point still stands."

"…yeah," Chloe said moving next to her father. "…leave them alone." They said together.

"Or what?" the creature asked.  
The Doctor grinned at Chloe and Chloe grinned at the Doctor.

"Was that a challenge?" the Doctor asked.

"I think so, we've just been challenged."

"ooo you shouldn't challenge us."

"Nope," Chloe added.

"Ok," the Doctor ran off grabbing a sword and standing ready.

"I accept your challenge. We fight for Earth" All the creatures around began to laugh. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that struck a cord," the Doctor said. "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still aply."

"You stand as this worlds champion."

"Thank you, I have no idea who I am, but you just summed me up in on sentence."

"Are we going to fight or are you just a Kalleck pell case kree selva!"

Chloe laughed as the creature hissed, raising his own sword.

Chloe watched as both raised their swords and then lowed to one knee in a sermionous way.

"For the planet," the alien spoke.

"For the planet," the Doctor replied In a very serious tone.

The crowds of creatures cheared around as they both stood.

The creature took the first swipe and the Doctor bloked hit. He swung back, but was bloked. They become locked before the creature pushed the Doctor back. He Doctor stumbled, but Chloe just had to stand back and watch. Even though her heart was aching to help. She was smiling so much at her father. This was still her father.

Suddenly the creature lunged for the Doctor.

"Look out," Rose shouted, stepping forward.

"Oh yeah that'll help. I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise."

"Being rude again," Chloe said, tapping a foot.

A few more swipes of the sword and the Doctor was on the retreat.

"Bit of fresh air?" he said. Chloe quickly ran after the batteling pair. Suddenly she found herself standing on the wings of the ship. High in the sky over London. The wind brushing against her face. And her father was fighting for everything below. And she truly believed in him. From the moment she was born, she believe in him. 'cos he could fix everything.

"Go Dad!" she shouted. The Doctor grinned at his daughter by attacking the creature again. The Doctor was being backed torwards the edge of the ship.

"Don't," Chloe said as rose stepped forward.

"Don't or you'll break the rules. The Doctor will automatically loose the planet. We just have to watch. And hope," she blew out a puff of air.

"Don't you trust me to win Chlo'," the Doctor spoke.

"Oh course I do," she smiled.

"At least one person does, 'cos I'm not to sure myself." Chloe rolled her eyes at her father. He wiped his nose pausing for a moment. Both contendings catching their breath. Then the creature shouted and lunged for the Doctor. The Doctor shouting and lundging at the creature. The swords locked together, each looking into the opponents eyes. The Doctor pulled out and swung again, but the creature got the upper hand and the Doctor fell to one knee. The creature hit the Doctor in the face. He was lead on his back, head hanging over the edge of the ship. Chloe's feet where screaming at her to move, but she knew the rules. The creature swung his sword and she saw his hand and sword fall towards earth.

"No!" Chloe screamed. She felt a sudden pain around her wrist. Her hand was beginning to glow.

"You cut my hand off," the Doctor said.

"Sycorax!" the creatured shoute. Chloe realised that was their names. Her hand began to glow brighter. The Sycorac moved away from the Doctor, as if triumphant. The Doctor stood slowly.

"And now I know what type of man I am. I'm lucky because quiet by chance, I still within 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. And I can do this." he lifted his right arm. Chloe's hand glowed brighter, it was draning a small amount of energry from her. Healing him. A new hand grew. The Doctor smiled, chloe smiled.

"Witchcraft!" the Sycorac said.

"Timelord!" Chloe shouted, jumping up on the spot!

Chloe looked around and saw another Sycorac standing next to her. She grabbed it sword and chucked it to her father.

"Thanks Chlo'," he said spinning the sword round. "You wanna know the best bit? This new hand… it's a fighting hand," Chloe laughed so hard as the Doctor spoke those words. She saw him lunge again at te Sycorac.

This time he seemed more precided, more confident, he was smiling as he fought the Sycorac leader. The Sycorac leader made one last lunge, the Doctor stepped to the side as the Sycorac fell forward. He gave one hard thump to the Sycorac's head and he fell to the egde of the ship wing. It was the creatures turn to be hanging over the edge.

"I win," the Doctor said. Chloe jumped up thumping the air. The Doctor held the sword to the creatures throat.

"Then kill me," the Sycorac said.

"I'll spare your life if you take this champions command. Leave this planet and never return. What d'ya say?"

"Yes," the creature spoke.

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear,"

"there we are then, thanks for that. Cheers big fella."

Chloe felt a rush of happiness through her body. She ran to her father, wrapping him in a hug.

"You did it!"

"Of course I did," he said.

"Bravo!" Harriet Jones said.

"That says it all, Bravo!" Rose spoke coming over with his dressing gown. She helped him put it on.

"Not bad for a man and his jimjams. Very Arthur Dent. Now there was a nice man."

Chloe smiled at that memory.

"Hold on, what've I got in here," he reached in his pocket and produced…

"A Satsuma. Ah that friends of your mother's Rose. He does like his snacks doesn't he. But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?"

"What ya mean?" Chloe asked. The Doctor wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"You know, you go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom. There's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"

Suddenly the sound of a clinking sword could be heard. Chloe felt something running up behind her. The Doctor threw the Satsuma at a button near the door and the wing behind her dropped away, taking the creature with it. The Doctor didn't even turn around.

"No second chances, I'm that sort of guy…"

They headed inside all together. The triumphant party. Surrounded by the rest of the Sycorax the Doctor looked around and spoke calmly and clearly.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you from scavenging here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars, and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, its potential, when you talk of the Earth, then make sure you tell them this. It – is – defended."

What a speech, Chloe thought, and suddenly she was engulfed in blue light. Like the pilot fish had been earlier. She found herself staring at the concrete buildings of Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Just off Bloxsome road," mickey replied.

"We're just round the corner, we did it!"

"Wait," both the Doctor and Chloe said watching the sky. The ship still there.  
It slowly moved away.

"Go on my son!" Mickey said cheering and jumping.

"And don't come back," Chloe said screaming. And jumping on Mickey's back.

"It is defenced," Mickey said copying the Doctor's earlier speech.

Chloe turned to her father looking up at him with such pride. He beamed down at his daughter.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said. "You kept me sain in here," he said tapping his head. "And you gave me a new hand," he said.

"Anytime," chloe said.

Rose ran other to the man who had been with harriet Jones, giving him a hug. He looked a bit shocked but just accepted it.

Harriet walked over to the two timetravellors.

"My Doctor," she said. Chloe smiled.

"Prime Minister," the Doctor replied. They shared a hug, until harriet turned to Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Absolutely the same man," she said.

"Of course he is," Chloe replied.

"He's my dad, savour of the Earth, defended of the universe yadeh yadeh yadeh…"

The Doctor smiled patting Chloe on the head.

"Are there many more out there," Harriet said pointing to the skys.

"Not just Sycorax," the Doctor spoke.

"Hundreds of species," the Doctor said.

"Thousands of them," Chloe added.

"And the human race is drawing attention to itself," the Doctor said. "Every day your sending out probes, messages and signals. This planets so noisy. Your getting notice more and more. You better get use to it," the Doctor said.

"ROSE!" someone shouted, Chloe and the Doctor turned their heads. Jackie was running down the road.

"Talking of trouble.." the Doctor said.

"Oh my gosh, Rose!"

"he did it mum," Rose responded to her extactic mother. Chloe barely noticed the mans phone ring. She was smiling at all the commotion and happiness.

"You did it too. It was the tea. Fixed his head."

"I'm actually glad we saw Jackie today," Chloe said quietly to the Doctor. I don't think I could have spent to much longer in your head. The Doctor laughed.

"That's all I needed. cup of tea."

"I said so," Jackie said.

"Look at him," Rose replied.

"Is it him though? Is it really the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged with a grin on his face. Before anything could be said Jackie opened her mouth again, spotting harriet Jones.

"Oh my gosh, it's the bleeding Prime Minster."

"Come here you," the Doctor said to Jackie, strectching out his arms for a hug. Jackie walked over and hugged him. Soon Chloe found herself sandwiched between the group and a massive hug.

"You left me," Jackie said as they eventually came out of the hug. "What do I do with all the food."

Chloe saw the Doctor look to Harriet.

4 beams of green light suddenly went into the sky, the beams met together and united to form a massive one. A huge explosion could be seen above them.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose said, frightened. Chloe's blood boiled. The Doctor seemed to have the same line of thought.

"That was murder!" he said stepping forward towards Harriet Jones. He spat the words out as if they tasted awful.

"that was defence," harriet replied. Chloe felt like screaming at Harriet.

"It's adapted from alien technology, a ship that fell to Earth 10 years ago."

"They where leaving!" Chloe shouted.

"You said it Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about Earth. I'm sorry Doctor, Chloe. But you two aren't here all the time. You come and go. It happened today Mr Llewellyn and the Major."

Chloe looked at the floor. She realised that when they weren't there the Earth would be in trouble. But it was still murder.

"..that was murder. They died right infront of me while you where…sleeping. In which case have to defend ourselves."

"britians goldern age" the Doctor spoke.

"It comes with a price," Harriet replied.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should have told them to run to run as fast as they can." Chloe stepped closer to her father, as if backing him up.

"Run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. Did it on their behalf."

"And I should have stopped you," he replied.

"What does that make you Doctor? You and your daughtger. Another alien threat."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. She could tell the Doctor was furious now.

"Never…never threaten my daughter. Don't you challenge me Harriet Jones, 'cause I'm a completely new man." He stepped forward to be right in Harriets face.

"I could bring down your Government with a signle word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think your capable of that," Harriet replied.

"No. Your right, not a single word. Just six."

"I don'think so," she replied.

"Six words."

"Stop it," Harriet said fed up with the threat.

"Six," he replied. Chloe stood watching the pair. She knew he was capable. She knew how easily he could do it. he slowly walked over to the man in the suit. And suddenly Chloe could here him. She could here her father and he wasn't event talking.

'Don't you think she looks tired,' she could here, repeating in his mind. He was walking over to the man. He removed the ear mic from him and spoke in his ear.

'What?' Chloe thought. She saw his mouth open but she was to far to hear the words. But she could in her head.

'Don't you think she looks tired,' he was saying to the man.

The Doctor walked back, he looked down at Chloe, but he didn't say anything. She turned to walk away with him. In the background Chloe could hear harriet saying.

"What did he say?" the man replied.

"Nothing!"

"Doctor what did you say?"

"Doctor."

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie and of course Chloe where heading back to Rose's place.

'Please are looking at me,' Chloe heard. She turned to the Doctor. He smiled, the others hadn't noticed him speaking.

'What?!'

'Ha ha! It works,' the Doctor replied. ' I was wondering when you'd become telepathic, took long enough.'

'Cool, so I can read your thoughts.'

'Your not that good yet little on.'

'…so you can read mine,' she asked in head.

'Sometimes,' he replied.

'I knew it! Why didn't you tell me that I'd become telepathic.'

' 'Cos not all timelords and ladies are. Just a select few. I thought you where though.'

'Can you read like Rose's mind?'

'Nah, doesn't work on humans. Wish it did though. Would love to see what goes on Jackies mind.'

The two began to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor replied.

"Anyway, I need to change. I like the Arthur Dent look, but people are starring."

The group split and the Doctor and Chloe headed towards the TARDIS. The Doctor and Chloe each headed for their own wardrobe.

Chloe put her usual clothes on. She wore her back trousers and white blouse, but something made her stop and think. She picked up a pair of pink converses and put them on. It was different, but it worked. She smiled at her reflection. She headed out and stood outside the Doctor's wardrobe she leant against the wall tapping her foot with her arms folded. Soon the door opened and the Doctor appeared. Totally new outfit for a totally new Doctor. He was wearing a shirt with a brownwastecoat and jacket on top. A brown coat ontop of that. He had brown trousers on and on his feet… Chloe laughed. Black converse.

"The whole telepathic thing goes deeper than you think Chlo'," he replied. Wrapping one arm around his daughter and stuff his other hand in his pocket.

"You look…"

"…fantastic," he replied.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Your first Christmas hey?"

Chloe nodded.

"Well lets get going then, we can't miss out on anything." The headed out of the TARDIS and back to Rose's and jackie's flat.

The Doctor opened the door and Rose was the first to see them. she was setting the table.  
She walked over embracing the Doctor in a hug. Then she did the same to Chloe.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"merry Chrismtas to you Rose Tyler." The Doctor grinned.

"Now where's the grub I'm starving," the Doctor added.

"it's ready," Jackie called. They all sat down at the table. The Doctor at the head of the table Chloe to his right, Rose to his left. Jackie next to Rose and Mickey next to Chloe.

"First tradition, Christmas crackers. Nothing better than Christmas crackers."

Chloe tilted her head on the side and the Doctor picked one up and extended it to Chloe.

"Hold it and pull," Rose said.

She held it and pulled. It made a satisfying bang. Chloe was left holding the larger end.

"Look inside." The Doctor said. She opened it and pulled out a green paper hat. The Doctor took it opened it up and plonked it on Chloe's head.

"Fanatastic!" he said. Mickey and Jackie pulled one and Rose and the Doctor pulled one. Soon the Doctor was donning a fetching red hat, Rose a pink one, Mickey a yellow one and Jackie a blue one. They exchanged bad jokes from in the cracker and admired the tiny cheap plastic toys they had. But they all seemed to accept that they where cheap. They loved the whole cracker thing. soon they where tucking into turkey, spuds, sprouts, parsnips, everything a Christmas dinenr should have. They chatted a lot and just enjoyed each others company.

Chloe watched the festivitys with a huge smile on her face. Chrismtas was about family and these humans where probably the closet things the Doctor and Chloe had. It had taken a while, well a year to realise that humans weren't all that bad after all…

The TV was on quietly in the corner. Something made Chloe's ears prick up.

'Look at that,' the Doctor said in Chloe's mind.

She starred ta the TV, Harriet Jones was on there. Underneath was a caption.

"Prime Minister unfit for office?"

"Prime Minister is it true your no longer fit to fit to be in position?" – reporter

"No. now can we talk about something else," she replied.

"Is it true your unfit for office," he asked again.

The Doctor took out a new pair of specks. Chloe admired them for a moment. It made her smile. He was different but underneath everything, he was still her father.

"Look! There is nothing wrong with my health," she replied.

"I don't know where these stories are coming from."

'I do,' Chloe thought.

'Me and my big mouth,' the Doctor replied in his mind.

Chloe grinned at her father.

"A vote of no confidence is completely unjustified."

"Are you going to resign?"

"on today of all day's I find I'm fine. Look at me I'm fine, I look fine, I feel fine."

Suddenly there attention was brough away from the TV when Jackie spoke. She was on the phone. Chloe turned to listen.

"it's Bev. She says go look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked stil eating.

"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift."  
Mickey and Rose headed for the door. Chloe and the Doctor followed. Chloe darted ahead of the Doctor, being young she was still excitable. They all went down the stairs to where flakes of snow drifted down to the ground.

Chloe shook, feeling slightly ill for a moment.

'Yuck,' she thought.

'They think it's snow,' the Doctor said to Chloe. Chloe looked into the sky seeing what looked like fireworks or something.

"Beautful," Rose said. "What are they? Meotores?"

"it's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful," Rose replied. Chloe shook off as much ash as she could.

"This is a brand new planet Earth," the Doctor spoke. Chloe felt his arm wrap around her. She leant back against him as she had done with her old father.

"No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it."

"Everything's new," Chloe added.

"And what about you, What are you going to do next?"

"well…back to the TARDIS, same old life, he Chloe." Chloe looked at Rose with sad eyes. She couldn't leave them now. She knew her father had changed, but Rose had said it, he was the same Doctor.

"On your own?"

"Why don't you want to come?"

"Well yeah."

"Do you though?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I just thought….'cause I'd changed."

"…yeah and I thought 'cause you changed you might not want me anymore."

"Stop stop stop. Right he's changed, his heart hasn't changed. He wants you to come along, you want to come along…and I want you to come along. End of," Chloe grinned. Rose and the Doctor laughed.

"You're never going to stay are you?" Mickey asked.

"there's just so much out there," she replied. "So much to see, I've got to go"

"yeah," he said with a eak smile.

"we'll I recon you three are mad," Jackie said. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

Chloe went to open her mouth when the Doctor placed a hand across her mouth.

"Torubles just the bit inbetween," he knew Chloe thought trouble was the best bit, but he couldn;tr frighten Jackie.

"It's all waiting out there Jackie. And it's brand new to me. All those planets, creatures horizons, haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes. And Chloe, Chloe's just bursting to know. She so young. Just like Rose. Wanting to learn.

And he looked at Chloe and then at Rose.

"And it's going to be…fantastic!" And Rose truly saw it was the Doctor at last. The one word that made him the Doctor.

"Fantastic!" Chloe shouted. The Doctor stretched out a hand for Rose to hold while still have one arm wrapped around his daughter.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creaps," she said. He wiggled his fingers and Rose took his hand.

"So where we gonna go first?" Rose asked.

The Doctor let Rose's hand go and pointed into the key.

"That…no," he changed where he was pointing. "That way," he replied, smiling at the two girls.

"That way," Rose said.

"That way," Chloe added.

"Yeha that way," Rose finished

They stepped into the TARDIS.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. New Earth

**Warning – Very long!**

New Earth.

My name is Chloe. I stand just under 5 foot tall and I have long blonde hair. My eyes are brown and I have a love for gadgets.

The man over there, that's my father. If I said that a week ago you'd be looking at a totally different man. This man's hair is longer, his eyes darker and his smile is different. But I love him unconditionally. Sometimes he annoys me. Sometimes I get angry when I don't understand the things he does. But he's still my father.

My Dad, the new Doctor.

The Doctor looked from the controls to Chloe, the edge of his lip curled into a smile. His arms folded across his chest, he had a boyish charm to him. A wise glint in his eye told anyone not to underestimate this man. Chloe grinned wide dashing as fast as she could for the controls.

"Take it easy," the Doctor said watching his daughter.

Chloe looked over to her father who began happily tapping away at the consol. Chloe walked a button which was really stuck.

"Steady on," the Doctor said. "Your hurt your hand, use the hammer," he passed her the hammer. Chloe gave the button a satisfying another whack!

Rose was currently saying goodbye to her mother and Mickey.

The Doctor was grinning brightly as the middle of the TARDIS began to rise and sink, it springing to life, ready to go.

"That never gets old," he said.

"Same as you then Dad," Chloe spoke.

The doors open and Rose came in. The lord and little lady both pulled on a leaver and grinned at Rose. And they where off.

"So where we going?" Rose asked, her hands looking around the straps on her rucksack.

"Further then we've ever gone before," the Doctor

"It's the year five billion and twenty three, we're in the galaxy M-87, and this…" he looked out around him, "this is new Earth."

"Brilliant," Chloe explained as a small space craft soured over her head. She looked out over the cliff, over the water to a massive city.

"That's just…"

"Not bad, not bad at all," the Doctor said grinning.

"I'll never get use to this, never! Different down beneath my feet," she said bouncing on her feet. Different sky," the Rose paused. "What's that smell?"

"Apple grass," the Doctor spoke picking some.

"Apple grass," Rose said in a way as if to say, 'last yea i'd never believe it, but now I'll believe anything.'

Chloe plucked the grass from her fathers hand and bit into it.

"Yuck Chloe, you don't know what's been here. Futuristic dogs maybe," the Doctor said.

"Crunchy!" she replied.

"It's….beautiful," Rose said.

"Beautiful smutiful, I want adventure," Chloe said.

"Will you ever calm down Chloe," the Doctor asked.

"You never did," she replied.

"Point taken."

"Can I just say, travel with you," she said to the Doctor locking her arm round his. "And you," she said turning to Chloe and ruffling her hair. "I love it!"

"Me too," the Doctor replied. The Doctor and Rose turned to Chloe.

"Ok…me too," she said, sort of reluctantly, but in her heart…she truly did love it.

"Come on," Chloe said grabbing her father's arm, who in turn pulled Rose along. Chloe heard them make slightly shocked noises and she giggled.

She pulled them along, letting go of their hands suddenly, she reached into her pocket.  
"Woo calm down little dude," she said to her robotic pet Jimbo. She had saved the creature from platform one when the Earth had been destroyed. She'd reprogrammed him since he had originally been used to sabotage the platform,

"He's going berserk," Chloe said turning to her father. The silver creature bounced in her hand.

"Maybe it's being back near his time," the Doctor said taking him from Chloe's hand and flipping him over to look at him. The electronic creature made a squeaking protest.

"Little blighter doesn't like that," the Doctor said flipping him back over and handing up to Chloe. "I'll take a better look when we go back to the TARDIS later."

Chloe nodded and pocketed Jimbo.

The Doctor took his long pin stripped coat off and laid it on the ground. He sat down, and then leant back, staring up at the skies, his hands knitted together on his stomach. Chloe came to sit next to him, and Rose on the other side of the Doctor. Chloe sat crossed legged next to her father. She began picking at the grass.

"So the year five billion," the Doctor started. "The Sun expands the Earth gets roasted."

"I see not all your memories gone," Chloe smiled.

"Cheeky," the Doctor replied. He moved one hand behind his head to rest on like a pillow.

"That was our first date," Rose joked.

"We had chips," the Doctor spoke in a squeaky voice.

Chloe gave a mock frown.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars."

"There's so stopping you guys," Chloe spoke to Rose.

"As soon as the Earth burns up, you get all nostalgic. Big revival moment, they find this place. Same size as Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely."  
"With the added apple grass," Chloe grinned.

The Doctor sat up laughing slightly.

"The call goes out, the human's move in," the Doctor spoke.

"What's the new City called?" Rose asked.

"New New York," the Doctor grinned.

"Oh come on," Rose spoke.

"It is," the Doctor and Chloe said together.

"It's the City of New New York," the Doctor said. "Strictly speaking it's the fifthteenth New York since the Original," the Doctor spoke. "So that makes it New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York."

"Shouldn't it be 16 New Yorks? You only said 15," Chloe stated.

"I said since the Original," the Doctor spoke.

"Yes so New York plus 15 New York's is 16."

"Chloe what was before New York?" the Doctor grinned. Chloe frowned.

"York!"

"Correctumundo my little one," he said. "You still have a lot of learning."  
"So I was correct New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York!" he looked over at Rose." What?!" he asked.

"You're so different," she smiled.

"New new Doctor."

"More like…new, new, new…" she was stopped mid-sentance as the Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"Yes I get it clever clogs," he spoke.

"Can we go and visit New New York? So good they named it twice," Rose asked standing up.

"Well I thought we might go there first," the Doctor said looking out over the water. He stood up pulling his jacket on. Chloe sprung to her feet in her usual energetic way. She looked out to where the Doctor was looking. Just around the bay stood a large building with something on the sigh. Chloe frowned.

"Why what is it?" Rose asked.

"Ugh, a hospital," Chloe spoke.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Green moon on the side, universal sign for hospital," the Doctor spoke.

"Ugh!" Chloe said again.

"Chloe has a thing about hospitals," the Doctor spoke. "Sorry Chloe, but we're going there. Look I got this message on the physic paper," the Doctor said holding out the wallet like object.

_Ward 26, Please Come._

"Someone wants to see me," he spoke.

"Why do you think they want to see you hey?" Chloe asked.

"Because it's my physic paper," the Doctor said tapping Chloe on the nose. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on," he said.

"We need to buy some grapes," Rose said grabbing the Doctors arm. Chloe took a pace just ahead of the pair. She grabbed another handful of apple grass and began idoly chewing it.

"She really likes that stuff," Rose said.

"Strange isn't it. You spend half there childhood trying to make them eat more fruit and vegetables and as soon as it's repackaged, they'll scoff the stuff."

Chloe looked back and rolled her eyes. She chucked the rest of the handful at her father. He laughed and ducked from the floating grass.

"I was thinking, when you go in, I can wait outside," she said stopping for a moment to let them catch up, then linking her arm with the free arm of her fathers.  
"Sorry Chloe," the Doctor spoke. "If I have to go, so do you."  
"But no buts."

"What do you mean _if I have to go_?" Rose asked.

"He's scared of hospitals too," she said.   
"I'm not scared…I just not that keen on them," he spoke.

"That's rich coming from you," Rose said. They approached the doors of the hospital. They slid open into a hallway.

"I can't help it. I just don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps," the Doctor said.

Some random announcements came over the PA.   
"Very smart. Not exactly NHS," Rose said.

"No shop, I like the little shop," the Doctor added.

"I thought this far in the future they'd have cured everything."  
"The human race moves on, but so do virus' it's an ongoing war."

"You can see why I don't like hospitals," Chloe whispered as a full human sized, cat like creature walked past.   
"They're the nurses too," she continued to whisper. Chloe then hurried off to where her father was.

"They're cats," Rose spoke.

"Don't stare," the Doctor said. "Think about what you look like to them. All pink and yellow." His mind suddenly wondered. He pointed over to a space. "That's where I'd put a shop, right there." he then turned. Chloe was pulled along by her father.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked. The Doctor just looked at her. Neither noticed that Rose was still staring at the wall the Doctor had pointed to, as they entered the lift.

"Ward 26, thanks," the Doctor spoke. Chloe turned.

"Uh Dad," she spoke. The Doctor turned.

"Doctor," Rose shouted.

"Oh, too late. We're going up," he spoke through the doors.

"All right, there's another lift," a muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"And watch out for the disinfectant," the Doctor added.

"The what?" asked a voice.

"The disinfectant," the Doctor shouted.

"The what?"

"The dis…oh she'll find out," the Doctor said with a wink to Chloe. Chloe stood next to her father as the lift rumbled to a start.

"Commence stage one disinfectant," said the lift voice. Chloe sighed.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," the Doctor spoke. Chloe groaned. A blast of disinfectant and water came from the ceiling. Chloe closed her eyes. The Doctor began scrubbing away at his hair. Chloe folded her arms in annoyance.

"Chloe," the Doctor said. She mumbled something then scrubbed at her hair. The water came to a stop and Chloe shook herself like a dog would. "There has to be a better way of doing this," she spoke. . A puff of powder came out, before the hot air dried the pair.

"Did you wash behind your ears?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes!" she spoke, slightly annoyed. The Doctor pulled her ear back as she folded her arms.  
"It'll do," the Doctor said before pushing her towards the opening doors.

Chloe mumbled her arms still folded.

"May I help you?" asked one of the funny cat people. Chloe took safety behind her father.

"Yes, we're looking for ward 26, who are you?" the Doctor spoke.

"I am Sister Jatt. This way," she said.

"Scardy Cat," the Doctor grinned.  
"Ha ha," Chloe mocked laughed. The Doctor stretched out a hand and wiggled his fingers. Chloe took it, her face turning into a smile.

"Nice place," the Doctor spoke to the Cat nurse. "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."  
Chloe lifted a curious eyebrow at her father.

"The hospital is a place of healing," the cat said. Chloe took a few steps to get as far away as she could from the cat, while still holding her fathers hand.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me, other people," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe looked over at a person suspended in the air. She was bright red. Chloe tugged on the Doctors sleeve slightly. He turned and followed her gaze.

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend," the cat spoke.

Suddenly it was Chloe's turn to be guided to look at something. The Doctor stopped for a moment, causing Chloe to. She looked over to what her father was looking at. A rather large man dressed in rather fancy clothing groaned. A woman stood next to his bed. She was dressed in a suit and wore a very funny looking pair of glasses.

"Excuse me," she suddenly spoke. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New Yorks."

Chloe gulped slightly, not from fear of the woman, but from the man.

"That's petrifold regretion, right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm dying sir," the man spoke. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this," he added.

Chloe looked at his greyed face.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the woman quickly butted in.

"Flau Clovis…" the man suddenly spoke reaching forward in pain. The woman rushed to his side once more. "I'm so weak," he said, holding the woman's hand.

"Sister Jatt a little privacy, please," the woman spoke.

Chloe walked with the Doctor as the cat moved on.

"He'll be up and about in no time," she spoke. Chloe frowned, the Doctor frowned.

"I doubt it," the Doctor spoke.

"I double doubt it," Chloe added.

"Petrifold regretion, he's turning to stone," the Doctor spoke.

"There won't be a cure for…." Chloe thought for a moment.

"A thousand years," the Doctor added. "He may be up and about, but only as a statue."  
"Least it'll save costs on labour," Chloe spoke.

"Chloe," the Doctor scolded. She ducked her head down realising what she had said.

"Sorry," she said in a low whisper.

"Have faith in the sisterhood," the cat then spoke.

Chloe yawned slightly wondered if they would get out of here soon. She wondered off somewhere, his thoughts carrying her away. A sharp whistle pierced the air. She turned to see the Doctor staring at her. The whistle obviously coming from him. Chloe shoved her hands in her pockets and wondered back to the Doctor.  
"No wondering off you. I can't believe that worked actually," the Doctor said with a smile.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I called you back with a whistle," he grinned in triumph. Chloe gave a puzzled look. She shook her head.

"Is there no-one here you recognise?" the cat asked in the middle of the father and daughters conversation. "It is rather unusual to visit without knowing a patient."

A gentle tug on her arm caused her to look over where the Doctor was starting. She smiled recognising someone.

"I think I found him," the Doctor spoke. The Doctor pulled Chloe in the direction. Chloe obliged.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave these two in your care," the cat spoke to another. The Doctor's hand slipped from Chloe as they walked over. The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned to Sister Jatt.

"My friend, I think she may have got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor spoke. Chloe took a few steps nearer to the one they where visiting. The Face of Boe.  
"Certainly, sir," the cat spoke.

She starred at the creature a smile on her face.   
"You seem like the only constant in an ever changing world," she whispered softly to him.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep. That's all he tends to do these days," Novice Hame spoke.

"Are you friend's or…"  
"We met just the once," the Doctor spoke.

"But I see your everywhere," Chloe whispered. Through the time she had spent travelling with her father the creature had appeared many a time. On television, even just his name popped up once and a while.

"On platform one," the Doctor continued. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew," Novice Hame spoke. Chloe frowned slightly, concerned about the old creature. "The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" Chloe asked.

"Old age," the cat replied. Chloe turned; her heart ached for the Face. They had only met once but yet…she still felt for him. "It is the one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh I don't know. I like impossible," the Doctor spoke. He winked to his daughter, a soft smile on his face. He walked over to the tank, and crouched down.  
"I'm here," he spoke gently. "I look at bit different. But it's me," he said. "It's the Doctor."

Chloe watched as he placed a hand on the tank, as if comforting the Face of Boe.

"Come on," the Doctor said standing, he stretched his hand out.

"We'll be back in a bit," he said to the cat. They walked away down a corridor to where some seats where. The Doctor sat down.

"Do you….do you really think he's dying?" Chloe asked.

"Everything has it's time," the Doctor spoke.  
"But he's always been there," she said.

The Doctor looked into his daughters eyes. "You understand him don't you," he said.

"No, not yet," she said. "But…"

"One day," the Doctor spoke with a gentle smile. "You seem quiet," the Doctor said. Chloe shrugged.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Chloe shrugged again.

"Come on, you can tell ya old Dad," he said grinning.

"I guess…," she muttered something inaudible to the Doctor.

"Pardon?"

"I guess…I miss….I miss Jack," she said. The Doctor looked at Chloe for a moment. Chloe kept her glance down on the floor, her hands sitting in her lap. Suddenly she felt his two hands on hers.

"It's ok to miss him, but he has lots and lots of work to do…one day…you'll…understand," the Doctor said. Chloe frowned.

"Just please, trust me on this," he said.

"Wonder where Rose has got to," Chloe spoke.   
"Yeah, me too," the Doctor said scratching his head, his face puzzled. He stood up and went to the water cooler. He looked up at Chloe.

'Drink?' he asked.

'Get out of my head,' Chloe replied telepathically while folding her arms.

'Sorry, I just love the fact you can do it now,' he replied.

"No thanks," she said allowed.

"I'll take one of Novice Hame," he spoke pouring out the water.

"Let's head back," the Doctor said. "I don't think he wanted me…"  
"Us!" Chloe cut in with a smile.

"…us to come just to watch him sleep. Maybe Rose'll have found her way as well."

The headed back down the corridor and into the ward. Chloe walked back up to the Face of Boe's tank. She smiled.

'Hello,' she said in her mind. But nothing happened.

"Hope Harmony and Health," said the PA. Chloe rolled her eyes.

'Can't be nice staying in here with all those stupid recordings. And the cats are a bit scary,' she said telepathically.

"That's very kind of you. There's no need," said the cat as the Doctor handed her some water.  
"You're the one working," the Doctor said walking over to stare out the window.

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke," she said. "I suppose I'm company for him," she added. "I can hear him singing sometimes. Such ancient songs."

"I we the only visitors?" the Doctor asked.

"The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend has said that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There are all sorts of suspicions around him. On story says just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart a great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," she replied.

"Tell me the rest," he asked seriously.

"It's said he'll talk to the wonders. To the ones with no home. With only each other. The lonely God and his miracle."

The Doctor looked to Chloe, the Chloe to the Doctor.

He walked off with Chloe in tow.

"Do you…" Chloe began.

"It's a story," he spoke.

"But, but it fits," Chloe said. The Doctor smiled at his daughter and brushed a hand through her hair.

"The future happens upon no stories. Whatever happens happens. If it does, we shall deal with it then," he spoke.

"Anyway, where is Rose?" the Doctor suddenly said. "It's been ages."

Chloe walked over to the cat. "Is there a phone around here?" Chloe asked.

"Yes one over there," she said. The Doctor followed Chloe over to the phone. The Doctor picked the receiver up and rang Rose's mobile.

"Rose where are you?" the Doctor asked. Chloe heard some muffled sounds. The Doctor made a strange confused face.

"Where've you been?" the Doctor asked. "How long does it take to get to ward 26?"

There were some more sounds. Chloe hated hearing one side of the conversation.

"You'll never guess! I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?" suddenly Chloe saw the Doctor's face change. He was now starring down the hallway.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute," he spoke and put the phone down. He proceeded to walk back down the ward. Chloe followed just behind him. She still wasn't sure what she was doing, until she heard someone talk.

"I didn't think I was going to make it," a man laughed. It was the stone man. But now he was all…pink! He looked normal, not longer ill.

"It's that man and the girl again. My good luck charms," he spoke. The Doctor smiled while scratching his ear. Chloe frowned. "Come in. Don't be shy," he spoke. Chloe stepped forward with her father.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," said the woman with a smile. She had a glass of champagne and so did the Duke of Manhattan.

"Winch me up," he asked and so he was. "Up look at me. No sigh of infection."

"Champaign sir," said some sort of butler.

"Not thanks," said the Doctor. "You had petrifold regretion right?"

"'Had' being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured," said the Duke. Chloe scrunched up her nose. Something wasn't right. She knew it. The Doctor knew it. One of the funny cats had wondered over and Chloe jumped slightly when she saw it standing next to her. Chloe quickly moved to the Doctors left hand side.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor spoke.

"Primitive species would excuse us of magic but it's merely the tender application of science," Sister Jatt spoke. At least Chloe thought it was Sister Jatt.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked.

"How on New Earth you might say," the cat spoke. Chloe frowned.

"What's in that solution?" the Doctor said nodding towards the bags of solution that where being fed intravenously to the Duke.

"A simple remedy," the cat spoke.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

'So it's not Sister Jatt,' Chloe thought.

'Chloe you need to learn to pay more attention to detail,' the Doctor sighed in his head.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Chloe," she smiled.

"I think you'll find we're the Doctor's here," the cat spoke ignoring Chloe.

"Matron Casp, your needed in intensive care," said another cat.

'Jatt?' Chloe asked her father telepathically. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Excuse me," Casp said.

Chloe heard the cat talk to the other cat, but didn't catch the whole conversation. She frowned as she looked up at her father. He seemed concerned too.

"This isn't right," he said as he turned to take a better look around the ward. Some of these people have diseases that…that shouldn't be treatable…" he pulled out his spectacles.

"Do you really need those?" Chloe asked.

"No but they make me look smart," he spoke with a grin. Chloe rolled her eyes at her father but couldn't help smiling too.

"I would love to know what was in these," he said holding one of the liquid filled bags. The one he was holding had a green tint.

"You could always taste it," Chloe spoke casually. The Doctor looked around

"Too many people, well cats." Chloe nodded at her father. The Doctor looked up from what he was doing.

"There you are," he said moving away from Chloe. He stretched out a hand to encourage Rose towards where Chloe was. "Come and look at this patient," he said. Chloe turned to the red person standing behind her.

"Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two Days! I've never seen anything like it."

"There medical science is way, way, way advanced," Chloe spoke.

"Yes it is," the Doctor confirmed. "Look at this one," he said walking over to another patient. "Pallidome pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes."

"Very nasty thing," Chloe spoke.

"Yes and he's fine!" the Doctor turned looking around for any cats. He lowered his voice.

"Let's fined a terminal. I need to find out how they do this," he spoke. "They seem to want to keep this all a big secret."

"It is a little strange," Chloe spoke.

"Just a little," the Doctor said with sarcasm. "If they have the best medicine in the world, then why keep it a secret?"

"Money?" Chloe asked.

"This isn't the 21st Century Chloe. You really need to do a bit more studying."  
"But!"

"No buts, I want you to read the whole collection of Peter Dollings the 85th."

"But!"

"Every single one."

"That's 4,342 books. AAANNDD he didn't write them all. I know it. I don't care what anyone says."

"I can't Adam and Eve it," said Rose causing the two time travellers out of there conversation. Chloe frowned, the Doctor frowned.

"What…what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, just larking about. New Earth. New Me."

"Well I can talk. New New Doctor," the Doctor grinned.

"Mmm, aren't you just," Rose spoke.

Ok this wasn't good. Chloe frowned greatly. She was just about to say something when….Rose pulled the Doctor in to a kiss. And this wasn't just any old kiss. It was full on snog! Chloe's blood boiled, but he body stayed frozen to the spot. It was as if her mind was going into over mode and shutting down all at once. As Rose moved off she heard the Doctor say something but it didn't register he walked off.

Boy she was in a bad mood now. She followed behind, fuming from what she had just seen. The Doctor didn't even seem bothered. Now word escaped her lips though. She was so angry she couldn't even formulate the sentence together to express her feelings. Her anger was building.

"Hurry up Chloe," the Doctor said turning to his daughter. He stopped suddenly seeing her face. "Are you alright?" he asked in a not to upbeat voice, more concern than anything.

"You kissed her," she said quietly.

"What?"

"You – kissed – her!" Chloe said.  
"Oh Chloe, come on now. You're not angry about that are you," he spoke taking a step towards his daughter. He crouched slightly to be at a better eye level with her.

"Technically she kissed me, and…have you noticed she's being a bit…strange. I mean she's never been like that before," the Doctor turned to look where Rose was pressing a panel of buttons. "I mean have you ever seen her even talk on almost the same level as me."

Chloe thought for a moment. The Doctor turned back to look at Chloe who was starring at the ground. He give one of his teethy grins then pulled the unsuspecting girl into a hug.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…what am I going to do with you, hey?"

"You are the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, precious little,"

"Little!" she pulled out of the hug slightly, but her annoyance was somewhat of a joke.

"Ok not little, but my point Chloe is that I love you to the worlds end. And I will never, ever let anything come between us. That was nothing. Ignore it. Forget it," he gave her a tap on the nose and smiled with a wink. "Now let's go try and find out why Rose is acting that way," the Doctor began to walk away, hands in his jacket pocket.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor said turning back.

"What did you mean by still got it?" she asked very seriously. The Doctor stood silently. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again like a fish. A hand scratched at his head. "Umm," he couldn't think of what to say. Suddenly Chloe's face broke. Her lips curled upwards and she let out a laugh and walked past her flabbergasted father.

"To easy," she said. He shook his head and followed the girl.

Rose was not much further up ahead and with a dozen or so quick steps, Chloe was right behind her. The Doctor was already right besides Chloe. Chloe turned to her left and suddenly bumped into Rose.  
"Sorry," Chloe said stepping back.

"Don't be so clumsy, you little girl."

Chloe's eyes felt like they burned read. The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Remember I told you, she's no herself,' he said telepathically. Chloe nodded.

"Look at this," Rose said pointing to a screen.

"Great we can find out how these cats have all that technology," the Doctor spoke rubbing his hands together he pressed on the screen.

"Hmm," he spoke.

"Doesn't seem anything wrong to me," Chloe said.  
"No, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nanodentistry. No sigh of the shop. They should have a shop."  
"You could right out one of those little complaint cards," Chloe grinned.

"No, it's missing something else," Rose spoke. She came closer to inspect the screen. "When I was downstairs those nurse-cat-nuns where talking about intensive care, but where is it?"

"Your right, well done."

'For once!' Chloe said telepathically to her father.

'Chloe!' he scolded her.

'Revenge,' Chloe said in her mind.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub frame." Chloe raised an eyebrow at Rose's words.

"What if the sub frames locked?" the Doctor spoke. Chloe was about to respond with the answer and then something about the Doctor already knew that like that back of his hand when Rose said.

"Try the installation protocol." Chloe raised both eyebrows in sheer shock. The Doctor had been testing her.

"Yeah, course, sorry," he responded.

A funny noise pierced the air. Chloe stepped back with the Doctor and Rose as the wall in front of them, with the computer screen, descended, revealing a passageway.

"Cool," Chloe spoke. Rose stepped through it grinning. Chloe looked to the Doctor, the Doctor looked to Chloe. Something was up. No words spoken, no telepathically speaking, they both knew they where thinking the same thing. They followed Rose.

"Intensive care," Rose spoke.  
"Certaininly looks intensive," the Doctor replied.

They walked into the green darkness. Suddenly the reached railings. Chloe looked out.

"Woo," she spoke. A gigantic space, with circular sort of walls. The walls covered in row after row of pods. Green pods, filled with people. Layer after layer of them. Stacked like boxes. Chloe heard a whistle and she turned. The Doctor was about 5 meters away infront of the pod. Chloe jogged slightly to catch up to him and Rose. The Doctor turned to the pod, removing his sonic screwdriver form his pocket. He pointed at one of the pods. It opened with a hiss. Some sort of smokey gas escaped.

"That's horrible what's wrong with him?" Rose asked.

Chloe looked at the man. His face was blistered, his eyes blood shot. He looked like he was at death's door.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor spoke. "I'm so sorry," he replied closing the door. Chloe's heart sank. She hoped, hoped badly…the Doctor opened the next pod, and Chloe no longer hoped. As her fears where true. It was the same for the next person. She turned to look at all the other pods. Every one of them.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked.

"All of them," the Doctor and Chloe spoke in unison.

"Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything?" the Doctor added.

"What about us, are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air sterile, just don't touch them," the Doctor replied. He closed the door on the woman. He turned to lean on the rails. Chloe stood next to him. She looked at her father, examining his face. Anger, pain, hurt. She saw it in the lines in his face.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked. Chloe turned to look at her.

"Don't you see," Chloe spoke. "They're not patients."

"But they're sick," Rose said.

"They where born sick," the Doctor spoke. "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick," the Doctor said his words full of anger.

"Lab' rats," Chloe said.

"No wonder the sister's have a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"How could they? One life suffers so another, another lives," Chloe spoke turning to her father.

"I don't know why Chloe, but I'm going to stop it," the Doctor replied turning to walk down the railed platform.

"Why don't they just die?" Rose asked.

'That accent is really bugging me now,' Chloe spoke to her father in her mind.

'We're going to get some answers soon,' the Doctor replied.

"Plague carriers," the Doctor said realising no one had answered Rose's question. "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," a voice said. Chloe's head snapped to the right to see a cat. The Doctor stepped in front of Chloe in a protective manor. He walked towards the cat.

"Novice Hame," he spoke. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The sisterhood has sworn to help," she replied.

"What by killing?" the Doctor shouted in reply.

"That's immoral," Chloe cried out. "It's wrong!"

"But they're not real people," she replied calmly. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

Chloe opened her mouth, but her father stepped forward speaking.

"What's your turn over? A thousand today. A thousand the next. How many thousands? For how many years? How many?!" he shouted the last line with every bit of emotion in his body.

"Man kind needed us," Novice Hame spoke. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did everything, we tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle. But the results where to slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are flesh."

Chloe boiled. She felt as if steam came out of her ears.

"These people are alive," the Doctor growled.  
"You're killing them. They're suffering every minute we stand here," Chloe added. She turned to see Rose stood, looking around. She didn't seem bothered.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy because of us," the cat replied.

"If they live because of this, life if worthless."

"Well said," Chloe said her eyebrow furrowed in anger.

"But who are you to decide that?" she replied.

"I'm the Doctor," Chloe's father said standing forward. She loved him so much. The way he did everything in his power to make life right. She loved the way he seemed absolutely fearless. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm," Rose said barging past Chloe. Chloe let out a small growl under her breath. "None of the humans in this city actually know about this?" she asked. Her voice was still weird and sort of posh.

"We thought it best not," the cat replied.

"Hold on," said the Doctor. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your bows. But what have you done to Rose?" he asked. Chloe looked to Rose. She saw the look that a person gets when they're caught. Chloe grinned on one side.

"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very very calm," the Doctor replied to the cat. His face was scrunched up in anger. Red and ready to burst. "You want to be aware of that, very calm! And the only reason I'm being very calm is that the brain is a very delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head I want it reversed," he spoke.

"We haven't done anything," the cat replied. Chloe's face became puzzled.

"Then what's wrong with her," she said looking from Rose, to the Doctor, to the cat.

"I'm pretty perfect," she said with a fake grin to Chloe. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"There are people dying and Rose would care," the Doctor replied.

Chloe lifted and eyebrow and smiled.

"Whole in one," she spoke to her Dad.   
"Thanks," he said.

"All right clever clogs, smarty pants. You two are a right pair aren't you. Always thinking up the answers. Solving the mystery. Like a right pair of Sherlock Homes and Watson."

Chloe frowned at the prospect of being the Watson. Rose walked up to the Doctor and turned him round. She grabbed his tie. The Doctor began to back off, as Rose placed a hand over hand, climbing his tie with her hands.

"Lady-killer," Chloe heard her whisper. Chloe barged into her, standing in-between Rose and the Doctor. He face was aflame with anger. The Doctor was a little taken aback at his daughters actions.

"Leave My Father Alone," she said in a slow strong voice.

"Ooo little Chloe, tough little Chloe. You and what army," she said. Chloe dived at Rose as the Doctor grabbed her back.  
'Chloe not now,' he telepathically told her as she wiggled in his arms. She stopped and the Doctor let go. She pulled on her top to straighten it out and glared at Rose.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your minds to find it out."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. Rose leaned over and Chloe told herself not to move. Every bone in her body being held back with everything she had in her mind.

"The last human," Chloe heard.

"Cassandra?" they both said at the same time.

"Wake up and smell the perfume," she spoke. Chloe saw her puff a jar of perfume in the Doctors face. Chloe darted forward but Rose repeated the action. Then she was falling.

'Ut-oh,' Chloe thought.

'Ut-oh indeed, we're out cold,' the Doctor replied.

'Oh your not here too are you. Can't I have a bit of privacy when I'm unconscious,' she replied to the Doctor.

'No, we need to start forming a place.'

'Fine. Something smells funny,' Chloe spoke.

'Brilliant, I can smell, senses coming back. Actually, no, not brilliant. Sterile smell. We're in one of the pods.'

Chloe woke; her body was slumped against a wall.

"Let us out, let us out," the Doctor cried.

"Aren't you two lucky, one spare? Chloe being so small was easy to squeeze with you," Rose spoke from outside the glass green door.

"Stop calling me small!" Chloe shouted.

"Not the time Chloe," the Doctor said. "You've stolen Roses' body," he spoke to Cassandra.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you two. Especially you Doctor. And now that's exactly what I got. A thousand and one diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every 10 minutes. You've got about three minutes left," she said looking at her watch. "Enjoy," she grinned.

Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Just let Rose go Cassandra," the Doctor begged.

"I will. As soon as I find someone younger and less common. Then I'll junk her with the waste, now hush-a-bye! It's show time."

"We gotta get out of here," Chloe said banging her hand on the grass screen.

"Wait listen, the cats are here," the Doctor said. He pressed his face to the glass. Then he turned his head so his ear was against it. "They're further away; I can barely hear what they're saying to Cassandra. Oh, Cassandra just said something about a yogurt."  
"Yogurt?" Chloe said confused.  
"No yacht, she's trying to blackmail them. And I don't think its working. Who's Chip?"

Chloe shrugged at her father.

"Plan B, wonder what…" his words where cut off as the door opened and he stumbled forward from having his wait against it.  
"What have you done?" the Doctor asked.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenalin just to wake them up. See ya!" she spoke. Chloe turned to see a row of infected plague carriers in-between them and the cats.

"Don't touch them," the Doctor shouted. "Whatever you do, don't touch them." He grabbed Chloe's hand and ran off in the same direction of Rose or Cassandra, whoever it was. Chloe felt her feet moving quickly beneath her. She felt the Doctor pull her to one side as they dodged and infected person. Sparks began to fly off the pod.  
"The humans must have taken out the controls," the Doctor shouted as they continued to run. They had caught up with Cassandra and a funny looking guy who had painting marks all over. Chloe presumed her was chip.

"Oh my gosh," Cassandra said as they stopped for a moment. Chloe looked over the railings. She saw them all getting loose.

"What have you done?" the Doctor said.

"It wasn't me," she replied.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world," the Doctor spoke.

"And that isn't nice," Chloe added panting, out of breath.

"I want that body safe Cassandra. We've got to get down," the Doctor added.

"But there's thousands of them," Cassandra cried. Her face was panicked and frightened.

"Down, down, go down!" the Doctor said. He pushed Chloe in front of him and in the direction of the stage. Chloe ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. The Doctor was right behind her.

"This Building is under quarantine," the PA system spoke.

"Lock down," Chloe said.

They went down and down and further down until they reached a door. Cassandra and Chip rushed through with Chloe and the Doctor close on their tails. They where in some sort of basement. Cassandra stood in front of the lift.

"No, the lifts have closed down. There's a quarantine, nothings moving," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe's eyes darted about the room for another route.

"This way," Cassandra shouted. They began to follow her.

"Should we really trust her?" Chloe spoke.

"What else can we do?" the Doctor said right behind Chloe.

They ran down a hallway, when suddenly on Chloe's right she saw some infected humans coming very close down a hallway. She jumped forward. She turned with the Doctor seeing Chip trapped off from them now.

"Don't touch them," the Doctor shouted.   
"Already told us that," Chloe said panting again.

"Leave him! This is a clone thing. He's only a half life," Cassandra spoke.

"But…" Chloe spoke.

"Mistress," he called out.

"Sorry I can't help," the Doctor said in despair. He pulled Chloe along. She started to struggle but the Doctor was stronger then her.

Chloe found herself in a room, the three stopped.

'Chloe just trust me. We couldn't help him. We have to save Rose now,' he spoke in her mind. The Doctor looked at Cassandra. Chloe slumped against a wall, sitting. She was exhausted and felt the pain. He may only be a half life, but he was still life.

"We're trapped. What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well fort starters, you're going to leave that body," the Doctor spoke. "That psycho-graft is banned on every planet," the Doctor spoke. "You're compressing Rose to death!"

Chloe looked up from her position on the floor. She looked. Sure enough a psycho-graft stood not far from her.

"She'll die," Chloe said standing up. "Get out of her body NOW!" Chloe shouted.

"But I've got no where to go. My original skins dead," Cassandra said.

"And?" Chloe said.

"It's not our problem," the Doctor added. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out."

"Give her back," the Doctor said lifting his sonic screwdriver in threat.

"You asked for it," Cassandra spoke. Roses' body seemed to breathe out and a yellow energy flew through the room. The Doctor seemed to breathe in.

"Oh no you don't," Chloe said walking close to the Doctor.

"Get out of him Cassandra," Chloe said looking up at the Doctor. She stood within an inch at him, having to look up a fair way.

The Doctor, well Cassandra, laughed at her.

"Where'd she go?" Rose said in the background.

"Oh my this is different," Cassandra said walking away from Chloe.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked. Chloe nodded at her.

"Goodness me, I'm a man," she spoke.  
"GET OUT!" Chloe said stomping her feet.

"Alright pipsqueak, calm down," Cassandra said walking over. "My you are ever smaller to him." Chloe gritted her teeth.

"Oh, oh my, two hearts," she said suddenly. "Oh baby I'm beating out a samba!"

"Cassandra I'm warning you," Chloe growled.

"What ya gonna do about it? Huh?" Cassandra asked. "Oo," she said suddenly moving a hand down her (well the Doctor's) side. "He's slim. And a little bit foxy," Cassandra said wiggling the Doctor's eyebrows. Chloe rushed forward but Cassandra dodged out the way. She grabbed Chloe by the back of the collar.

"Height advantage my dear," she said looking at Chloe. Chloe wiggled trying to get loose.

"Oh don't deny you like him Rose," Cassandra said dropping Chloe. Chloe caught herself before falling to the floor. "I've been inside your head. You've been looking."

Chloe glared at Rose as she brushed herself off. Rose turned away from her look.

Suddenly the door opened and a load of infected humans burst threw.

"No time for speed dating," Chloe said looking around for an exit.

"What do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Up the ladder," Chloe said darting for it. Cassandra pushed her out of the way.

"Out the way Blondie," Cassandra spoke.

Chloe jumped on behind Cassandra.

"Come on Rose," she called; although at the moment she felt like leaving for behind after what Cassandra had said about Rose liking her father. Although it was only the briefest of moments that she thought this. Chloe began climbing the ladder.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose spoke from below. "Ow," Rose said from below. Chloe looked down. One of the cats had hold of Rose's foots. "Get off," Rose cried.

"Hold on," Chloe shouted.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the sisterhood. You've destroyed everything?"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra spoke for inside the Doctor's body.

"Everywhere, disease," the cat spoke. "This is the human world. Sickness!"  
"Look out," Chloe cried as an infected human approached. The human reached up to grab the cat. Chloe watched as the cat began to rapidly grown lines, spots, blisters. Every disease infecting her body. The cat screamed and fell. Chloe turned to climb again.  
"GO!" she shouted. Cassandra began to climb again. Chloe felt her arms tired as they neared the top. They reached a doorway out of the elevator shaft.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the electronic screwdriver," Rose spoke.

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked pulling it out from the Doctor's jacket pocket.

"Yes I mean that thing," Rose replied.

"But I don't know how, the Doctor's hidden away all this thoughts," she replied.  
"Ha!" Chloe said.   
"Sorry to tell you this, but that puts you in exactly the same position I'm in pipsqueak. Stuck, with a load of people who want to kill us!"

"Chloe cat you use Jimbo. You've done it before."

"But I can't reach the door. Cassandra's in the way. There's no way of us swapping places on the stairs."

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it."

Cassandra made a funny look on the Doctor's face.

"Do it!" Rose shouted.  
"Hold on," Rose shouted. The same energy flashed out of the Doctor's body and into Rose's.

"Oh chav-tastic again," Cassandra said from inside Rose's body. Chloe looked up to the Doctor. He was pointing the electronic screw driver directly at Rose.

"Open it," Cassandra cried.

"Not until you get out of her," the Doctor spoke.

"We need the Doctor," she said.

"I order you to leave her," the Doctor shouted.

Chloe felt something weird. Her body felt funny. She began to speak but she wasn't the one making the words.  
"Is this better?" Cassandra asked from inside the Doctor. The Doctor let out a sort of laugh, the one you do when in complete despair.

"NO!" he shouted.  
"Oh great, hormone city," Cassandra spoke. "And I'm short. I hate being a pip-squeak, now hurry up and open that door."

"Cassandra leave her NOW! And don't you dare go back into Rose," the Doctor spoke.  
Chloe found herself lurching forward.  
"No matter how bad the situation, there is no need to shout," the Doctor said in a funny accent. Chloe realised Cassandra was back in the Doctor.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Chloe shouted. "We're back to square one," she shouted.

"Your heads funny. Half wanting you please your father, half wanting to be yourself," Cassandra laughed.

"Really NOT the time, get out!"

"But I go into either of you two, he simply refuses. He's so rude!"

"Really running out of time here, DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh I'm so going to regret this," Cassandra spoke.

The Doctor breathed out.  
"Where's she gone?" Chloe asked. She looked down at Rose. Rose shrugged. Then she looked further down.

"Ha, she's in that infected body."

"Oh sweet lord, I look disgusting," the infected body spoke.  
"Go Dad!" Chloe spoke. She watched as she got to work on the door. The doors sprung open.  
"Nice everyone's back to normal," the Doctor said jumping through the doors. Chloe climbed the few steps and copied him. Rose on her heal. The doors began to close when Chloe felt that funny feeling again.

"That is your last warning Cassandra," the Doctor said to Chloe.

"Inside her head, they're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives, they've never been touched."

Cassandra stood up in Chloe's body. She dramatically changed and said.

"By gosh she is small," standing right next to the Doctor. "Clever too, you really need to take more notice of her Doctor. Oh and she's sorry for the wiring accident."  
"What wiring accident?" the Doctor asked.

"You'll find out," Cassandra spoke. "I don't think I can stand it in here, to many thoughts. Much like yours Doctor…" she stopped suddenly. Chloe looked at her father.  
"Not me," he said. He turned to look at Rose.  
"Can you PLEASE stop body swapping," Chloe said. "It's rather confusing."

The Doctor walked forward and opened the door. Chloe saw the ward she had been in a while ago. The Face of Boe asleep. The lady with glasses who had been protecting the Duke of Manhattan, Flau Clovis that was here name. She ran forward with a chair and screamed angrily.

"We're clean, we're safe, and we're safe. We're clean, we're clean. Look!" the Doctor shouted quickly and raised his hands to show he was clean. Chloe did the same. Cassandra sort of copied them.  
"If we'd been touched, we'd be dead," he added.

Flau Clovis out the chair down, trusting them.   
"How's it going up here? What's the status?" the Doctor asked, putting the sonic screw driver away.  
"Nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left," she spoke. "I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, the quarantine would be broken," the Doctor spoke seriously, but calmly.

"I'm not dying in here," she replied.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out," the Doctor added. "There's 10 million people in that city," he said pointing out the window, "They'd all be at risk. Now turn that off," he said pointing to the device sending a signal in her hand.  
"Not if it gets me out," she said.

'Selfish,' Chloe thought.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Right Chloe?"

Chloe nodded.

"Rose, Novice Hame, everyone. Excuse me your Grace."

'Plan?' Chloe asked in her mind.

'Yep,' the Doctor replied. Chloe smiled at the answer.

"Very fitting," she spoke allowed. Cassandra looked at her puzzled.

"Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move!" Chloe had already rushed off to get the brightly coloured plastic bags. The others began rushing around. She returned to her Dad with a bundle in her arms, as many as she could carry. The Doctor smiled at his daughter with a special glint in his eye. Chloe looked at what he was working on.

"I hope this works," Chloe said holding two bits of metal together for him. Jimbo crawled out of Chloe's pocket to inspect what was going on.

"Not now boy," Chloe said. The creature looked hurt and slumped away into her pocket.

"I'm guessing Cassandra must have some of Jimbo's brother's and sisters. That's why he went bonkers earlier," Chloe commented.

"No!" the Doctor said sternly, grabbing a piece of yellow rope and wrapping around him.

"What?!" Chloe said.

"No you cannot keep them," he said.

"But…."  
"Come on, help me with these," the Doctor said distracting her. She knew what he was doing. She was no fool. I mean she had the Doctor for her father. So she may not be AS intelligent as him, but still she knew a distraction when she saw one. She helped clip on the intravenous bags to the rope. Rose, uh…Cassandra looked unsure of herself as she ran around the room. She handed some of the bags to the Doctor.

"Thank you," he said.

"For nothing," Chloe mumbled, the Doctor just looked at Chloe. He didn't correct her. For a moment she thought he might even be smiling. He hurried over to the lift shaft and pressed his sonic screwdriver to the panel. The doors opened to reveal and empty doorway, a lift cable and a long drop down.

"Right Chlo', piggy back," the Doctor spoke. He turned and crouched down.

"Bit old for…"

"Chloe!" he warmed. Chloe jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor picked up the machine he had been working on, he looped it over his arm.

"1," he spoke. "2," Chloe heard his thoughts.

"UT-OH!" she said realising what he was going to do. "3!" he said shoving the sonic screwdriver between his teeth so he had free hands.

He began running as fast as he could towards the door. Chloe closed her eyes.

"I'm I dead?" she spoke her eyes tightly shut.

"No, but I will be if you don't loosen your grip," the Doctor said in a muffled voice.  
"Sorry," Chloe said loosening her grip. She had ended up wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly when she thought she was going to fall. The two where suspended above the drop, by only a wire. The Doctor hung tightly, wrapping his legs around the rope. His hand was

"What shall I do?" Cassandra asked from the doorway.

"Stay put," the Doctor said claming the circular device to the wire. He used the sonic screw driver to fasten it.

"You two are completely mad," she said.

"And?" Chloe smiled. She wiggled her eyebrows and the Doctor sometimes did.

"Going down," the Doctor said. The device held onto the string while they began to descend…fast! The Doctor held on, while Chloe held on tightly to the Doctor. She closed her eyes again. She gritted her teeth and wondered when the horrible sensation of free-falling would stop in her stomach. Suddenly the slowed and then she felt the Doctor's feet hit something hard. She hoped off his back.

"Right Chloe…" his words where cut short. He looked at Chloe puzzled.

"Can you here something?" he asked. Chloe looked up where the sound was coming from.

"We've got incoming," she said dashing back against the wall.

The Cassandra Rose came flying in, using what looked like the same device the Doctor had used.

"Well that's one way to loose weight," she said brushing herself off as she came to a Holt.

"How'd you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not hard when you've lived as long as I have," Cassandra said. "And those people where coming towards me. They broke in. I wasn't going to stay up there with them."

"Fair enough," the Doctor said. "You can make yourself useful. When I say so, take hold of that lever."

"There's still quarantine down there. We can't…" Cassandra spoke.

"Hold that lever!" the Doctor shouted.

"Thought that was going to be my job," Chloe sulked folding her arms.

"Chloe do you want to open the stage curtains, or do you want to be on stage."

Chloe smiled at her fathers metaphor.

"Gotcha," she said. He tossed a few of the bags to Chloe and she knew exactly what to do. She ripped one open and poured it into the tank. The Doctor began doing the same. He used his teeth to open the bags. One after the other they mixed them all together into one tank.

"We're cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself," the Doctor said with a wink.

"Now, that lever's gonna resist, but keep it in position. Hold on with everything you have," he said to Cassandra. He walked over to a hatch and opened it.

"What about you?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor's in! Chloe after me," he said. He hopped down onto the floor. Chloe moved to the hatch and sat at the edge. She pushed herself off into the arms of the Doctor.

"I didn't need to come down here," she said with a grin.

"And?" he said in the Chloe way. She smiled at him.

"Bath time!" he said, he raised the sonic screwdriver and the doors to the lift opened. The same type of lifts that disinfected them on the way in.

The sick, infected people turned to look.

"Come on, in here," he said coaxing them in. they began to stand and walk towards the pair.  
"Don't tell them!" Cassandra could be heard saying from above.

"Pull that lever," the Doctor ordered back.

"Commence stage one disinfection," the PA system said.

"Do I have to wash behind my ears again?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. Chloe rolled her eyes. The Doctor stretched out his hands towards the people as they drew closer.

"Come on," he said. Chloe scrunched up her nose as the cocktail they had made poured on them, soaking her. The infected people walked in. Closer, closer. Until they reached the water. They where drenched in the same water. Chloe smiled.

"All they have to do is pass it on, pass it on, and pass it on Chloe."

Chloe heard a muffle from above but the Doctor's boyish cheer and the sound of water made impossible for Chloe to hear. She laughed at the whole situation. She watched as the Doctor bounced up and down.

Chloe watched as the people walked from one to another. A touch was all that was needed. She watched as the boiled washed away. As the pain was taken from their body.

Chloe ran out, placing a hand on people's shoulders. Reaching out to their arms. She laughed and jumped around.

"What did you do? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra asked. Chloe turned back with a smile on her face.

"No way!" she shouted.

"That's your way of doing things Cassandra," the Doctor spoke.

"I'm the Doctor and I cured them," he said walking out to them.

"I," Chloe said shaking her head with a smile.

"Ok you helped, a bit."

"Doctor Chloe, I like it," she grinned.

"I still think 'the' is better!" Chloe shook her head at her father's reference to her name had she been a boy.

One of the humans came up to the Doctor. A female. He hugged her.

"That's right. Hey, there you go sweetheart," he said. He looked around and saw another man alone. "Go to him. Go. That's it," the Doctor said. Chloe grinned and placed an arm around her father. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think Chloe?"  
"Fantastic," she said. "A new human race," she said. "To go with the new Doctor and New Earth and New New York…"

"Ok I think I get the idea," she said grinning.

"A new subspecies Cassandra. A brand new form of life," the Doctor spoke. "New humans. Look at them. LOOK!"

He began wondering around the room admiring them. Chloe thought his grin was going to fly off his face.

"Rub by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them, because you helped create them," he said pointing to Cassandra.

"He's right," Chloe said.

"I'm always right," the Doctor said.

"Oh yeah, then what about two years ago…"

"We'll talk about that later," he said. "But what matters is the human race. It keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out."

Chloe placed her hands knitted behind her back and took a slow and sly step back.

"And where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked, his back still turned to her.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said and ran off. The Doctor turned to watch her run off.

"Wonder what she's up too," the Doctor said. In normal situations she wouldn't allow her to run off, but the place was locked down and they just had to wait until the police came. Which the PA system said they would be.

Chloe headed down the hallway to where she remembered the room being. The very room that Cassandra had found Rose. The one

Chloe crouched down near a box. She smiled at what she saw. 3 adult spider robots, identical to Jimbo where in the box.

"Friend's of yours?" Chloe asked Jimbo, who crawled out of her pocket sensing the other creatures near by. Jimbo crawled down her arm and scanned them.

"Aww babies," she said picking up the little things. One of them stood up. Chloe picked up Jimbo between her hands and aimed his blue light at them.  
"Time for a little reprogramming. A little upgrade as Dad once said."

The blue light shone on each of the creatures.   
"All done," she said. She picked up the 5 babies. They where no bigger than a 50 pence piece. She placed each one in her pocket.

"We better get back Jimbo. I'm gonna be in so much trouble for running of."Jimbo gave a beep of agreement. She placed the 3 adult spider robots in her pocket.

She slowly walked back into the same area her Dad had been. She frowned and closed her eyes.

'Where are you?' she asked telepathically.

'With the Face of Boe,' said a voice her mind. Chloe spun on here heals and ran off to find her father. She dogged out of the way of the police that where arriving. Rose stood a little further back from the Doctor, who was stood in front of Boe's tank.

"I thought he was suppose to be dying," Chloe said seeing the creature was awake.

'There are better things to do today,' the Face of Boe said telepathically. 'Dying can wait.'  
"Oh I hate telepathy," Cassandra said. "Just what I need a head full of big-face!" Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. Realising they still didn't have Rose back. The Doctor shushed Cassandra.

"I had grown tired of the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."

"There are legends you know saying your millions of years old," the Doctor said walking even closer and crouching down.

"Now that would be impossible," the Face of Boe spoke.

"Wouldn't it just?" the Doctor said with a laugh in his voice. "I got the impression that there was something you wanted to tell me," the Doctor spoke.

"A secret," the Face of Boe spoke.

"That's what the legend says," the Doctor replied.

"It can wait."

"Oh does it have to?" the Doctor said disappointedly.

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for a third a final time, for the last time and the truth shall be told. Until that day…" a green light glowered around the Face of Boe as he became translucent and then totally disappeared leaving the Doctor still kneeling on the floor.

'Trust your heart Chloe. Times ahead may be hard but never stop looking,' a voice said. Chloe looked around. Boe was gone but the voice echoed again. The Doctor obviously couldn't here it.

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor spoke. "That is text book enigmatic. Are you alright?" the Doctor asked look at Chloe. Chloe thought for a moment. If he hadn't heard then the Face of Boe didn't want him to here.

"Yeah," she spoke with a smile.

"And now for you," the Doctor said standing up and looking at Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra spoke.

"You've lived long enough Cassandra," the Doctor spoke softly yet firmly. "Leave that body and end it Cassandra."

Cassandra's face crimpled up. She lifted a hand to her face as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I don't want to die," she said in a squeaky voice.

"No one does," the Doctor replied.  
"Help me."

"I can't," the Doctor replied. Chloe looked to her father. He was so right, but it didn't make things easier.

"Mistress," said a voice. The three looked to the direction of where the voice came from. Chip stood there weary and tired out.

"Oh you're alive," Cassandra spoke.

"I kept myself safe, for you Mistress."

"A body," she spoke.

Chloe's eyes went wide.

"No," she said.

"And not just that a volunteer."

"You can't," Chloe spoke to Cassandra. "Dad you can't let her."

"Don't you dare? He's got his own life," the Doctor spoke.

"But I worship the mistress," Chip said sternly. "I welcome her."

"You can't Cassandra. You…" the Doctor was cut off. Rose breathed out as once again the wispy goldenness flew over to Chip. The Doctor dived for a falling Rose.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor said grabbing her. He stood her up only for her to fall again.

"Woo," he said catching her again. "Okay?" he asked standing her up a second time.

"Yeah," Rose paused.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hello," the Doctor replied with a big grin. "Welcome back."

Chloe turned to look at Chip. Chip smirked at her. Chloe scrunched her face in anger.

"Oh sweet, I'm a walking doodle," Chip, well now Cassandra said holding up her hands.

"You can't stay in there," Chloe spoke.

"She's right, it's not fair," the Doctor added. "I can take you to the City, they can make you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well that would be rather dramatic," Cassandra spoke. "Possibly my finniest hour and certainly my finniest hat," Cassandra said lifting her hand to Chip's blue hat.

"But I'm afraid we don't have time," she spoke. "Poor little chip, he's only a half life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so," she paused. "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Cassandra was cut off as Chip's body collapsed. The Doctor caught him. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cassandra stopped on Chip's knees. "I'm dying," she said realising her fate. "But that's fine," she said.

Chloe nudged her father.

"I can take you to the City," he spoke with a little encouragement from his daughter.

"No, you won't," Cassandra spoke. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for me and Chip anymore. You where right Doctor. It's time to die. And that's good."  
'Can't we do something,' Chloe said.

'We can give her one last thing,' the Doctor replied telepathically.

"Come on, there's one last thing we can do," the Doctor spoke lifting Cassandra, Chloe held her other arm.

They walked slowly and steadily to the TARDIS. Rose opened the doors. They lead her inside and sat her at the pilots seat.

"Stay with her...uh him," Chloe shook her head confused. "Just stay," Chloe said to Rose. The Doctor and Chloe got to work on the controls.

They stopped as they arrived at their destination. The Doctor picked up a long black cloak.

"Put this on," he spoke. Rose helped Cassandra with the cloak on. They walked steadily to the door, Cassandra unaided this time. The Doctor opened the door. Chloe approached just behind and peered out at the party scene.

The real Cassandra stood in the middle of a crowd. She wooed them with her jokes.

"Thank you," the Chip/Cassandra spoke.

"Just got, and don't look back," the Doctor spoke.

"Good luck," Rose added. Chloe just smiled at Cassandra.

"You look beautiful," was all the words Chloe heard. They where all that Chloe needed to here. She saw little Chip's body weaken and his knees buckle. Cassandra lurched forward to help. Chloe saw as people crowded around him. Chloe's heart was torn. However much and enemy she was, a life's a life.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered. An arm went around her as she turned. The three walked to the TARDIS doors and they walked in. Rose walked off in her own thoughts.

"Dad? Why…"

"Why tell yourself you look beautiful?" the Doctor asked understanding his daughter's thoughts already. Chloe nodded. "I dunno," he said blowing out air. "Maybe, maybe she never realised that she was beautiful without it. Maybe she realises now."

Chloe smiled.

"Come here," the Doctor said pulling her into a hug.

"It's been a long few days hasn't it?" Chloe nodded on his chest. The Doctor suddenly frowned.

"What have you got in your pockets," he asked moving backwards.

"Got to go," Chloe said darting off.

"CHLOE!" he shouted after her.

The Doctor, Chloe and Rose will return in half a dozen and two!

**AN: Yikes that's a long one. Please R&R as I seem to be inspired more by them. Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a FANTASTIC new year. **


	4. A Dozen and Two

namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name"place"!--[if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authoruser/o:Author  
o:LastAuthoruser/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime79/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-03-17T22:51:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-03-17T22:51:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words1888/o:Words  
o:Characters10765/o:Characters  
o:CompanyCleeve School/o:Company  
o:Lines89/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs25/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces12628/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml[endif--

Half a Dozen and two!

"Yipe," Chloe cried hearing the Doctor's footsteps behind her. She didn't think he'd chase her as well. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. She kept running for a bit down different corridors. She slowed her run and then eventually stopped.

She turned to look down the hallway she had just come from. She grinned to herself straitening her jacket. She turned around and bumped into something. The Doctor! "Don't think you can hide from me. I built this thing. I know every hideaway, every corridor, every nook and cranny." 

'Hmm,' she thought. 'That seemed oddly familiar.'

"I've had that lecture before," she spoke.

"And I hope I don't have to tell you again before your learn," the Doctor replied scruffing her by the collar. He pulled her back down the corridor and through a door. He definitely knew the TARDIS better than her. He seemed to know short cuts she didn't even know about.

"Right now, you're going to tell me what's in your pockets?" the Doctor spoke. 

"Nothing," she spoke.

"Chloe don't lie to me," he said in all matter of serious. She patted her hands against her pockets.

"Serious nothing, just Jimbo," he face looked rather puzzled as she produced the single spider robot in her pocket. The Doctor starred at her.

"If you don't tell me the…"

"Dad look, there's nothing in my pockets. They've gone," she said pulling her pockets out and showing him as Jimbo sat comfortable on her shoulder. 

"Oh ok," the Doctor said in a much more bubbly way. He turned around and walked off. Suddenly he halted. He turned slowly his face puzzled

"What's…gone," he said in a low voice. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"I…kinda-bought-back-some-of-those-robots-that-Cassandra-had," she spoke scratching her head. 

"And where are they now?" the Doctor asked, his arms folded.

"I…I dunno," Chloe spoke with a shrug.

"CHLOE!"

"I'll find them, I promise," Chloe spoke quickly.  
"No, you're coming back to the control room with me first," he spoke. Chloe walked besides her father, neither saying a word to one another. Chloe realised she was in BIG trouble. Soon they reached the control room and the Doctor marched up to the centre column. He pressed some buttons and spun a few spinning things. He leant on both arms peering into a screen. 

"There," he said point for Chloe to see. "And there, and…there and…how many of these things are there?" he stood up. 

"Uhh, seven…not including Jimbo," Chloe spoke. The small creature on her shoulder beeped. 

"Right," the Doctor said. "And you said you de-activated…" the Doctor was silenced as the TARDIS shook. Lights blinked and everything went dark. The only light was a slow bluey glow from the main consol. 

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

The Doctor looked up, his hands holding tightly to the consol.

"I'm not to sure, but I'm pretty certain it has something to do with you," he said looking at Chloe. She gulped.

"Come on it could be anything, a broken wire, a fried circuit. Peanut butter in the controls."

"Which happened to be all because of you in the past," the Doctor added.

A small creature suddenly scuttled onto the controls. It looked up and beeped as Jimbo did.  
"There's one," Chloe called. The Doctor jumped for it but the little thing moved just in time leaving the Doctor to come crashing to the ground.

"Get it," he shouted. The little creature began doing something to the controls. Its eye lit up, an eerie red glow. Sparks flew around the consol. Chloe grabbed her jacket and threw it over the creature. It moved slightly but she placed her hands over the jacket and lifted it. The Doctor stood up and grabbed the jacket off Chloe. He removed the sonic screw driver from his pocket and pointed it at the coat.  
"Don't hurt it," Chloe shouted. The sonic screwdriver whizzed into action causing the movement in the jacket to stop. The Doctor replaced the screwdriver in his pocket and opened up the jacket. The small creature lay motionless. Chloe looked at her father with a confused and upset face.

"I've just turned it off," the Doctor said with a smile. He tapped Chloe on the shoulder in a comforting way. Chloe smiled back. The Doctor moved over to the controls and placed it on a metal square plate. He began tapping at some controls. "They're still programmed to destroy," the Doctor said. "Cassandra probably kept them to destroy the hospital. Get ride of anyone who wanted talk about her. What she did. So now they're in the TARDIS, and activated." 

Chloe tried to give an innocent smile. 

"Right we gotta find them," the Doctor exclaimed. He began to scan the ship for the creatures. He then picked up a circular object.  
"I can track them on this," he said, "once I program the computer."

"Come on," he suddenly said in a rather more optimistic and happy kind of way. Chloe ran off after him. The first four creatures where found easily in a little group. The four of them had been working together to try and destroy all power to the ship. They had stacked themselves on top of each other to reach a panel. The Doctor had quickly disabled them all and deposited them in his pocked. 

"Five down, 8 to go," the Doctor spoke.

The next one wasn't so easy to get. It had managed to get underneath the control room meaning Chloe had to once again be lowered into the space under the flooring. She had of course protested at first but after a lecture about the whole situation being her fault she had gone, albeit very reluctantly. The Doctor let her use the sonic screwdriver to disable the small creature and soon enough she found herself being pulled through the gap by her father, back into the main control room. 

"Six," the Doctor counted.

Two more had been found on the ceiling of a room. They had already done a fair bit of damage to the room, which the Doctor and Chloe only realised after they had captured the creatures, and that was only down to the fact that there was a distinct smell of burning.  
"Fire!" the Doctor exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot in a boyish way. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Right, I'm the adult here," he said straightening his tie and then pulling a fire extinguisher out of a cupboard and extinguishing the curtains. 

They left the smouldering room and headed off to find more of the creatures. 

"It's around here somewhere," the Doctor spoke puzzled. He scratched at his head. 

"It should be right here," the Doctor said pointing at the floor as he looked at the scanner. Suddenly a creature fell right at their feet. It looked up with it's bright red light and made a sort of 'gulp' sound (we as best a robot could gulp!) before Chloe dived on the creature. 

"So that's four, plus one, two more and another one. Eight!" the Doctor grinned.  
They soon found themselves on a trail of another creature but their searching was suddenly halted.

The TARDIS lurched to the side. Chloe found herself being flung against a wall. 

It lurched again. Suddenly Chloe felt very disorientated. Everything went dark for a moment. She heard something.

"Chloe," someone said. "CHLOE!" the voice became louder. She felt her arms being shaken gently. She opened her eyes. 

"Ugh," she said reaching for her head.  
"You banged your head," the Doctor said shining the sonic screw driver in her eyes.

"Hey!" Chloe said disgruntled holding a hand to the light.  
"Just checking for concussion," the concerned father said. Chloe rolled her eyes. She stood up with the help of the Doctor then looked around and frowned.  
"Maybe you should check me again because I seem to believe we're standing on the ceiling!"

"No we are," the Doctor said. "The ships been flipped."

"What?"

"The little devils have flipped the ship right over. We are standing on the ceiling."

Suddenly the pair heard a noise. The Doctor was running already before Chloe could say anything. He darted around a corner with his sonic screwdriver held high. He then stopped.

"Hello," he said with a huge grin on his face. Chloe looked round the corner rubbing her head. There stood Rose.  
"What's going on?" Rose asked. She looked like she'd just got out of bed. Her hair was all ruffled and messy.

"Nothing much. Escaped robots trying to destroy the ship. The usual," the Doctor spoke.

"Oh ok," Rose spoke sarcastically. Suddenly the Doctor froze, his face went serious.

"Stay very still," the Doctor spoke to Rose.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Just do what I say." The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver to her shoulder. Rose suddenly realised there was something crawling up her shoulder. She recognised the familiar shape as it came over her shoulder. She had often seen a similar creature perched on Chloe's shoulder, although she had never been fond of the idea herself. She stood perfectly still, but Chloe could see she was scared. The Doctor turned the sonic screw driver on and the creature dropped to the floor.

"None!" the Doctor spoke allowed.

"There are more of these things?" Rose asked.

"A Dozen and two by the scans calculations," the Doctor spoke holding up the circular scanner.

Soon the three of them where running around the ship after the creatures. There creature count was up to twelve.  
"That's a round dozen," the Doctor spoke panting. The three stood (on the ceiling) catching their breath when suddenly the Doctor looked up. They where stood in the control room, well on the ceiling of the control room. One of the creatures stood on the control panel above them. It began to push buttons.

"Stop him," the Doctor shouted. The central pillar began to rise and sink as the TARDIS began to move. The three where slung around the room. 

"Chloe your gonna have to climb the centre," the Doctor spoke. "It's not in reach of the sonic screw driver."

Chloe looked up at the central pillar. She took a breath and nodded. The Doctor lifted her to get her so she could reach up. She pulled herself up and began climbing her way up. When she was half way the creature looked down at her. It scurried to more controls and the TARDIS lurched again.  
"I'm gonna fall," Chloe said clinging on for dear life.  
"You can do it Chloe," the Doctor called from below. Rose and the Doctor looked up at the small girl. Her eyes where closed and she was doing everything she could to stop herself failing. Suddenly she opened her eyes looked up and began climbing. She heaved herself up further and further. The creature began to panic and scuttled back and forth considering what it should do. Chloe stretched out her arm with the sonic screwdriver in it. She pressed the button, and suddenly it was failing, failing from her hands. She watched as it fell further and further away. The creature seemed to be almost laughing at her as it scuttled closer. He let out a short light onto her hand. Her hand slipped from the pillar in pain. It walked around the other side.

"CHLOE!" the Doctor called up, unable to help. Chloe knew she was a goner. She closed her eyes hoping that the Doctor might be able to catch her or something. She was just waiting until the creature made his next move. "Sorry," she whispered to her Dad. Suddenly she heard the creature's feet scuttling, she knew it must be close. But nothing happened. After a few moments she opened her eyes. There she saw good old Jimbo battling with the other robot. His eye glowed a beautiful blue, more blue then it had ever been. The two creatures wrestled each other, there little arms intertwining. Jimbo gave an almighty push and the creature began to fall. At the last minute it grabbed hold of Jimbo's leg. It was the only thing holding it to stop it from falling the long distance to the ground. Jimbo looked at the creature. His little hands slipping.  
"Jimbo," Chloe called out trying to grab him but he was to far away. He looked at Chloe and gave a little beep, and then his grip slipped and the two creatures fell to the ground. 

"No!" Chloe called. She slid slowly began her descent of the column. Her feet eventually met the ground where her father and Rose where huddled. The two creatures where in pieces on the floor.  
"No," Chloe said softly. A tear fell from her eye. The Doctor looked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Chloe began to sob harder. "He saved me Dad," she spoke. 

"I know," the Doctor spoke.

"It's my fault he's dead."

"He's just a robot…"

"He's not just a robot, he's a friend," Chloe sobbed. 

Some time later the Doctor had managed to re-flip the TARDIS. Chloe was sat at in the pilots chair with the creature in her hand. 

"Twelve," the Doctor counted the disabled robots on the control panel.  
"Thirteen," Rose spoke holding out the remains of the one that had fallen.

"Fourteen," Chloe spoke cradling the fragments of Jimbo, tears still falling down her face. 

"A Dozen and Two."


	5. Tooth and Claw

**Tooth and Claw**

Chloe kneed close to the ground. She used a hand to dig into the cold soil. The Doctor, her father stood behind her watching, his hands cupped together holding the shards of metal. Chloe stood up and turned to him, cupping her hands together. He passed her the metal pieces. She lowered herself to the ground once again and placed the pieces of metal into the hole then pushed the soil back over the hole. She then slowly she stood. The two stood in silence, neither speaking a single world. The Doctor slowly placed a gentle, supportive hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Goodbye Jimbo," Chloe whispered then turned towards the TARDIS, the Doctor watched his daughter drift back to the TARDIS. He then crouched to the ground, grasping his hands together.

"You meant so much to here. You where a friend, a companion and a listener. You listened better then me sometimes," the Doctor let out a laugh. "I'm talking to shards of metal. I just wish I could fix you," the Doctor sighed.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him and looked up. He saw his daughter idly pushing at random buttons.

"Where we going then?" the Doctor asked with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Let's found out," Chloe grinned as she pulled on a final leaver. The TARDIS whirred into action causing the whole room to shake violently. Chloe watched the central column rise and sink in a rhythmical pattern.

"Your back," Rose spoke as she walked into the room.

"And were off again," Chloe said running around the controls with a massive smile on her face.

"Your letting her choose?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied to a slightly unsure Rose.

The TARDIS came to a holt and Chloe was the first to the door. She peered out of the doors.

"Looks safe enough," she said jumping out. The Doctor was close behind her, making sure she wasn't already causing trouble. Two seconds was all she needed to cause some sort of disaster.

"Boring," Chloe stated simply and turned around back into the TARDIS.

"Fair enough," the Doctor said turning around. Rose stopped him in his tracks.  
"Why are you acting like this?" Rose asked.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"Why are you letting Chloe do whatever she wants. Your usually telling her she can't do anything."

"She's upset Rose. I'm just letting her have a bit of freedom for five minutes," he replied in a whispered, serious tone. Rose looked at the Doctor and understood his idea. She nodded and the both headed back into the TARDIS.

"How about the 1970's?" the Doctor asked.

"Not bothered," Chloe replied her arms folded as she leant against the main controls.

"1970's it is then."

"Hang on. If we're going to the 1970's i can't go dressed like this," Rose spoke and darted off to get changed.

Within a few minutes she reappeared in short leg dungarees, a pink top and tights. Chloe raised and eyebrow at the interesting choice of clothing.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked. Chloe went to speak but her ever quicker father cut in before she could cause an argument.

"the late 1970's. You'd be better off with a bin bag," he replied

"I'm not so sure about this now," Chloe said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Rose said giggling.

"Listen to this," the Doctor spoke pushing down a leaver. Music began to play into the TARDIS. Chloe raised another eyebrow.

"Ian Dury and the Block Heads. Number one in 1979," the Doctor stated.

"Your a punk!" Rose laughed. Chloe giggled too.

"It's good to be a lunatic," the Doctor sang.

"That's what you are, a big old punk with a bit of rock ability thrown in," Rose continued.

Chloe laughed. The Doctor gave a wink and a smile.

"Do you want to see him?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"How do you mean, in concert?" Rose replied.

"What else is the TARDIS for? I can take you to the battle of Trafalgar, the first antigravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979, what do you think?"

"I think somebody doesn't want to admit he's a punk and is avoiding the previous statement about one being a punk," Chloe spoke with a huge grin on her face. The Doctor gave Chloe a single look, half a warning, half a smile.

"Sheffield it is," Rose said

"Hold on tight," the Doctor replied.

The TARDIS lurched forward causing all three to fall onto the controls. Chloe dashed around to the controls. The Doctor grabbed a rather large hammer and began thumping away at the controls just as the words 'hit me with your rhythm stick,' sang through the TARDIS.

"LANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDGIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG," the Doctor shouted. The all three hit the floor. The three began to laugh. The Doctor was quick to jump up.

"1979. Hell of a year, china invades Vietnam. The Muppet movie, love that film. Margret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth with a little help from me."

"And me!" Chloe added.

"Ok, ok," the Doctor said grabbing his coat. "With the help of me AND Chloe. You know it nearly took off my thumb. I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to my...thumb," the Doctor paused as them stepped outside causing Chloe to stop looking at him and start to look forward. She gulped. Men on horse back with guns pointed straight at the three companions stood in front of them. They wore red suits with small amounts of black and tartan. The three raised here hands in surrender.

"1879," he spoke. "Same difference," he shrugged.

"You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl," a Scottish accent spoke. Chloe frowned and then realised he was speaking about Rose.

"Are we in Scotland," the Doctor spoke a Scottish accent rounding his words.

'Do you have to do that?' Chloe spoke telepathically to her father.

'Come on how often do i get to practise my Scottish accent.'

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the man asked on horseback, gun still raised.

"I'm dazed and confused."

"Aye, he's been ill of late kind sir," Chloe said with a Scottish accent. The Doctor looked at his daughter.

'If you get a Scottish accent, so do i.'

'Fair enough,' the Doctor replied telepathically.

"Aye, i'm weary from chasing this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, your timorous beastie?" the Doctor spoke turning to Rose.

"Och , aye. I've been 'oot' and 'aboot'," Rose said in a very unrealistic Scottish accent.

"No, don't do that?" the Doctor whispered in his normal voice.

"Hoots, mons?" Rose added.

"No really don't. Really," the Doctor spoke. Rose looked at Chloe, who shook her head.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the Township of Balamory," the Doctor spoke. Chloe almost burst out laughing then.

"This is my daughter Chloe McCrimmon. I have our credentials if i may," the Doctor spoke reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his psychic paper. "As you can see a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor bell himself."

"Let them approached," said a woman's voice. A posh English accent. Chloe only then noticed a drawn carriage.

"I don't think that's wise ma'am?" the man on horse back replied.

"Let them approached," the voice repeated.

"You will approach the carriage and show all due defence." The Doctor gave the man a one fingered salute. Chloe followed him as he headed towards the carriage.

A man opened the door and sat inside.

"Rose, may i introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler Ma'am," Rose spoke introducing herself. "And my apologies for being so naked."

Chloe giggled.

"I've had five daughters, it means nothing to me. But you Doctor, show me these credentials."

The Doctor handed her the psychic paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It clearly states here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor said slightly confused. "Yes it does. Good, good. Erm then let me ask you , why is your majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" the Doctor spoke.

"A tree on the line," she replied.

Chloe frowned puzzled.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" the doctor asked.

"What seriously? There's people out there trying to kill you?" Rose asked.

"I'm quite use to starring down the barrel of a gun," the Queen spoke.  
"Sir Robert MacLeish lives about 10 miles hence," the man on horseback spoke. Chloe turned to look at him. "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight and then we'll reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his daughter and his timorous beastie will come with us," the Queen spoke.

"Yes Ma'am," the man spoke. "We'd better get moving it's almost night fall."

"Indeed and there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare children," the Queen looked at Chloe. Chloe raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Good for the blood," the queen added. "Drive on," she spoke. The carriage began to move.

"Hey hang on a minute," Chloe spoke. The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Aren't we going in the carriage," she asked her father who was still holding her arm.

"We weren't asked to," the Doctor spoke.

"But it's TEN miles."

"Come on," the Doctor spoke beginning to work behind the carriage with Rose.

"TEN MILES!" Chloe shouted still standing still. She let out a sigh then hurried to catch up with her father.

'Ten miles,' she said telepathically to her father.

'Correction just under ten now we've started walking. Now get out of my head.'

"It's funny," Rose spoke oblivious to their conversation. "they say assassination, you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."

"six," Chloe spoke.

"Correct," the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose said.

"1879, she's had six attempts on her life already. And I'll tell you something else, we just met Queen Victoria," the Doctor spoke with every bit of excitement of a schoolboy.

"I know!" Rose replied.

"What a laugh!"

"But you promised Ian Dury," Chloe stated.

"You barely know who he is," the Doctor replied. Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"She was just sitting there," Rose added.

"Like a stamp," the Doctor replied.

"I want her to say, 'we are not amused,' i bet you five quid i can make her say it."

"Anyone can get anyone to say it," Chloe stated.

"Smart aleck," Rose said to Chloe, who in return smiled.

"10 and I'm in," Chloe spoke.

"Well if i gambled on that, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time and the same goes for you too Chloe."

"Twenty?" Rose added.

"Done," said the Doctor.

"Ten miles," Chloe stated again after a short pause.  
"Yes we know," the Doctor replied.

"It's so unfair. My legs are shorter then yours. I have to take at least two to every ones of yours, that doubles the amount of work i have to do..."

"Oh stop your whining," the Doctor said laughing. Chloe ran a couple of steps to catch up.

She sighed and settled into a pace. It was going to be a long journey.

"Fancy," Chloe commentated as they entered the courtyard of the building.

'Best Behaviour Chloe,' the Doctor spoke telepathically.

'Yes sir,' she replied.

They watched as the Queen elegantly stepped out of the carriage. A dark haired man strolled over to her and bowed.

"yoru Majesty," he said in a Scottish brogue.

"Sir Robert," she replied "my apologues for the emergency and how is lady Isobel.

"She's indisposed, i'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season and she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame you your majesty if you wanted to ride on."

'I think someone doesn't want the queen here,' Chloe thought.

'Chloe,' the Doctor warned in his mind.

'What i didn't SAY anything.'

The Doctor turned to look at her. Chloe quickly snapped her head away from him to return her focus to the queen and Sir Robert.

"Not at all I've had quite enough carriage exercise," the Queen replied to Sir Roberts suggestion.

'Yeah, and I've had enough plain old exercise,' Chloe thought and then felt the Doctor holding her arm. A much louder warning then before. She gulped slightly.

"This is charming," the queen noted about the place. "If not rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often, the Torchwood Estate. Now shall we go inside? Please excuse the naked girl."

Chloe giggled.

"Sorry," Rose said.

"She's a feral child," the Doctor said imitating Sir Roberts accent. His arm let go of Chloe and his hands where placed in his pockets. "I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the elephant man, so..."

Chloe giggled.

"Thinks he's funny, but am not amused. What do you think, ma'am?"

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

Chloe giggled at Rose again. The Doctor joined in, but not enough to be noticed as the Queen went into the house.

"So close," Rose said.

"About a close as me and a Dalek!" Chloe stated.

"Mackeson and Ramsay you will escort the property. Hurry up," order one of the soldiers. Chloe watched as two armed men went to the carriage and collected a small locked wooden box.

"So what was in there then?" the Doctor spoke.

"Property of the crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."

"Ten pounds says i know what it is," Chloe whispered to the Doctor and Rose in her usual accent.

"Chloe this betting's not doing any good for you," the Doctor grinned.

Chloe shrugged and followed Rose and the Doctor into the house.

They walked down a few hallways, Chloe a few steps behind her father and Rose. She admired the craftsmanship of the house, although a cold breath seemed to reach through the walls causing her to shiver slightly. She didn't know where they were going, she just new to follow, and so she did. Eventually they reached a room that seemed to open widely and there she was presented with an enormous telescope.

"This must be the famous indever," the Queen spoke.

"All my father's work, built by hand in his final years. It become something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather then caring for himself or the house," spoke Sir Robert.

"I wish i had met him. I like him," the Doctor replied. "That thing's beautiful can i..."

"Help yourself," replied Sir Robert.

Chloe was forward like a shot before her Dad could even get there.

"I'm sorry about her. Inquisitive mind," the Doctor spoke.

"Like her father then," Sir Robert replied.

"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest most of us thought him a little eccentric."

Chloe frowned as she looked up through the great telescope and turned to his father. He frowned back and then did the same as she had done.

"I wish now i had spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"Rose could have done much better then that," Chloe stated as her father stood up.

"It is a bit rubbish," the Doctor spoke. "How many prisms has it got?" the Doctor spoke.

"Way to many," Chloe replied still mimicking her fathers Scottish accent. "You couldn't the sun with that thing."

"Aye, the magnification's gone right over the top. That's a kind of stupid..."

He stopped and leant forward to Rose. He dropped the accent and spoke quietly.

"Am i being rude again?"

"Yep," she replied. "Your turning into Chloe."  
"Oi!" Chloe hissed. The Doctor ruffled her hair.

"It's pretty, it's very pretty."

"And the imagination should be applauded," the Queen spoke.

"I thought you might disprove Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful. You could easily not be amused, or something. No?"  
Chloe rolled her eyes at Roses latest attempt. The Doctor rubbed a single eye with a grin on his face as he shook his head. He was as 'amused' as Chloe with Roses latest attempt.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer?" was the Queens reply. "Sir Roberts father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and the sciences yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor commented.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Comburg."

"Bavourie," the Doctor whispered to Rose.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So what's this wolf then?" the Doctor enquired.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert spoke.

"Then tell it," the Doctor replied.

"It's said that..."  
"Excuse me," interrupted one of the butlers. A bold man with a smart suite on. Come to think of it Chloe realised all of the butlers seemed to be bold. She shrugged and consider it to be the matter that maybe that's how they where suppose to look. Clean and tidy. Unlike her fathers own hair.

"Perhaps her majesties party could repair to their room. It's almost dark," the man spoke. Chloe scrunched her nose annoyed she wasn't going to here the story. Or at least not yet. It had seemed rather interesting. She had already gotten bored with the telescope.

"yes of course," Sir Robert replied.

"And then supper," the Queen added. "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler?"

Chloe grinned.

"I'm tired of nakedness," the queen added.

"It's not amusing is it," Rose tried again. The Queen turned ignoring her. Chloe grinned even bigger, as did the Doctor

"Stop it," the Doctor mouthed to Rose.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at severn and talk some more of this wolf. After all there is a full moon tonight," the Queen spoke.

"So there is ma'am," Sir Robert replied. He bowed as he watched the guest leave.

'yes,' Chloe thought.

'Your liking the story then.'

'More interesting then that old telescope i could have built it when i was three. And better then that old thing,' Chloe replied telepathically to her father.

The butlers escorted Rose, the Doctor and Chloe out of the room. Rose was taken to get some clothes and Chloe and the Doctor where taken to a room so they could get settled. The Doctor closed the door. Chloe smiled and dashed for the bed. she jumped up bouncing on it.

"Oi no bouncing on the bed," the Doctor spoke.

"You sound so human," Chloe replied landing jumping over to the edge where the Doctor was now sat. She sat next to him. the doctor smiled at Chloe, and Chloe smiled back.

"So what do you think of this place?" the Doctor asked.

"It's...interesting," Chloe spoke. "It's unusual. There's something odd about it."

"I agree with you there," the Doctor replied looking around the room.

"And that telescope was...just wrong. I mean it should have been better."

"I agree with that too," the Doctor replied again.

The two sat their looking at each other.

"Are you ok with everything?" her father suddenly asked. Chloe looked puzzled at him. "You know with everything. I was so preoccupied with trying to sort Rose out when i changed that i didn't think of you. I never ask you how you felt."

Chloe dipped her eyes to her hands. She rubbed them together, admiring the tiny lines on them. "I'm fine. I knew it could happen. It's part of our life."

"You can still be upset about it," the Doctor spoke seriously. His eyes watched her slightly concerned. Chloe looked up.

"It's strange, i thought it would be harder then this. But it's so natural. I look at you and your still my dad. I always thought that maybe i wouldn't recognise you if you changed. I thought maybe i would forget that you where my dad because your face was different. But not for a moment have i looked at you and forgotten. It's like a natural instinct. Something deep inside me that never lets me think that your face is wrong or anything." She placed her hand on the side of his face. The Doctor smiled gently. "Your my dad, and I know it. Your hair may be different. Your eyes, your...sideburns," the two laughed slightly. The Doctor lifted his hand to his daughters face. An unspoken bond between the two was felt. They both smiled at one another.

"Anyway we better get going," the Doctor spoke. "Or we'll be late for supper."

"Can't be late for supper," Chloe said bounding to the door.

The Doctor took his daughters hand and the two walked downstairs.

"We're looking for the dining room," the Doctor asked another bolded butler.

"This way sir," the man spoke and they followed him down the hall. The two arrived a minute or so before seven. Sir Robert was the only one present. Just as Chloe went to say thing the queen arrived. Sir Robert stood up straighter and bowed slightly. The Doctor did the same. They all sat at the table. The Doctor crossed his arms and leant on the table.

"Wonder where Rose is?" Chloe said to her father. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

Soon some butlers entered the room with bowls of soup. One placed a bowl in front of Chloe. Chloe scrunched her nose at the green substance.

'Looks like something a slitheen sneezed up,' she thought to her father.

'Now don't be rude Chloe."

Chloe sniffed slightly and then picked up a spoon. She began to eat the soup not concentrating on the taste. She still didn't get this whole eating thing. Her father seemed to enjoy it, but Chloe just felt it a waste of time. Before long Chloe hit the bottom of her bowl and she was glad of it.

The Doctor having already finished turned to one of the butlers.

"Would you be so kind to find where my companion Rose is?" he asked. The butler nodded and excited the room. The door opened again with more food. This time a roasted pork joint. Chloe once again scrunched up her nose.

"Not hungry weeurn?" the Captain asked as Chloe placed a small piece of meat on her plate.

"I'm tired from the travelling," Chloe spoke with a smile.

"Aye, understandable," the Captain replied. "So where do you study?" he asked.

"I home school her," the Doctor replied.  
"You find time?"

"I wouldnee have it any other way. Education is very important."

"Indeed," spoke the Queen.

Soon the pork was finished (Chloe still had most of hers on her plate.) The Butler arrived with news.

"She begs her apology Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her. "

'Typical Rose,' Chloe said to her father in her head.

"Oh, that's alright. Save her a wee bit of ham," he replied to the butler.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw," the Queen joked. Suddenly someone began laughing loudly and some what uncontrollable. Chloe turned to the Captain from whom the nose was coming from.  
"Very wise ma'am. Very witty."

"Slightly witty, perhaps," she replied. "I know you rarely get to dine with me Captain, but don't get too excited."

Chloe grinned.

"I shall contain my wit in case i do you a further injury," she added.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."

"Besides we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," replied Queen Victoria.

"I am wary as to tell it in front of a child."

Chloe frowned wondering who it was.

"Ohhh," she said allowed.

"Oh don't mind her. It'll do her good," the Doctor replied.

"Since my husbands death i find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction," she spoke.

"You must miss him," the Doctor sadly spoke.  
"Very much," she replied after a short pause. "Oh completely. And that's a charm of a ghost story isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's for children." Chloe frowned again. "But the hope of contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the creators greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolidation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait." She paused for a moment looking sad.

'I miss Mum,' Chloe thought as the Queen spoke. The Doctor turned to his daughter. He must of heard her. Chloe felt the Doctor's hand on hers and she smiled.

Suddenly the Queens attitude changed.

"Come, begin your tale Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

Chloe grinned at the prostpect of the story. She sat forward more, ears pricked up. The Doctor smiled at his daughter. Glad she was happy again. The small moment of pain slipping back into the background to be just an ache.

"The story goes back 300 years," Sir Robert began. "Every full moon the howling rings through the valleys. Next morning live stock is found ripped apart and devoured."

"Oh tales like this disguise the work of thieves," the Captain spoke. "Steal the sheep blame a wolf, simple as that."

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation a boy will vanishes from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of this creature?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes Doctor," Sir Robert replied. "Drawings and wood carvings." Chloe's heart thundered in her chest. She was excited. Myths always had some truth behind them, somewhere. "And it's not merely a wolf, it's more then that. This is a man who becomes and animal. "

"A werewolf," the Doctor said leaning forward on the table with eyes as bright an excited as ever.

Sir Robert nodded. "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even to have claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learnt it's purpose. I should have listened."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"His work was hindered, he had enemies."

The Doctor tapped Chloe's arms and she followed his gaze to one of the butlers who had moved. He was moving towards the window slowly. There's a monastery in the Glen of St Catherine. The brethren opposed me father's investigation." The butler began to chant, but some of the people in the room didn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps they felt his work was ungodly," the Queen spoke.

"That's what i thought. But now i wonder.

"Latin," Chloe whispered.  
"What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

The final piece of the puzzle Chloe thought. The Doctor sat upright. "And what if they where with us right now?" he spoke.

Suddenly the Captain sprang from the chair, presenting a hand gun, pointing it at the butlers head.

"Rose," the Doctor said.

Chloe's mind flew into action, her father set out a chain of reactions. She remembered what the same man had said. He must have her.

Suddenly Sir Robert did something rather unexpected. He stepped infront of the gun to block the clear show the Captain had.  
"What is the meaning of this" the Queen asked.

"Explain yourself sir," the Captain added.

"I'm sorry your majesty they've got my wife," Sir Robert spoke his tone quite calm. Chloe realised his need to protect the man in order to get the safe return of his wife.

"Rose," shouted the Doctor much louder. "Rose, Where is she?" All was in vein as the man kept chanting.  
"Sir Robert come on," the Doctor spoke. Chloe saw him think for a moment. Was he going to risk his chances with this man in the hope he might save his wife or protect the man set out to kill her. He choose the Doctor.

Chloe's hearts began to race. She couldn't but help the slight creasing of her lips into a smile at the anticipation of a new adventure.

'What are you smiling at?' the Doctor asked telepathically.

'Nothing,' Chloe replied with a twinkle in her eye, one that did not go unnoticed by her father, for it was the twinkle that he knew all to well in his own eye. The Doctor looked at her, his lips creasing. She grinned back. He stretched out his hand and wiggled his fingers for her to take his hand. She did. They dashed out the door quickly with Sir Robert in pursuit.

"Where have they got them?" the Doctor asked. "I think, I think in the basement."

"Show me," the Doctor said. Sir Robert took the lead as they ran down the darkened hallways. They turned another corner and down a stair well. The Doctors hand had slipped from Chloe's and he looked back to make sure she was keeping up. She gave him a nodded and a smile.

"In there," Sir Robert said pointing ahead. A large wooden door stood ahead. The Doctor ran up to him giving it a shove. He stood back then gave it a kick with the sole of his trainers. The door flew down and they ran into the room. A group of woman where gathered around, extremely distressed. And then there was Rose.

"Where the hell have you two been?" she asked. Chloe shrugged and smiled. Then she heard a noise which caused her to turn around.

"Wow," Chloe said grinning from ear to ear. The beautiful creature that stood before her. It was caged in.

"Oh, that's beautiful," the Doctor said.  
"Okay so that's werewolf off my list," Chloe spoke. Suddenly the beast began to stretch himself out. The bars buckled around him as he began to break free of the cage.

"Isobel," screamed Sir Robert. Chloe turned to see him grabbing a woman and leading her towards the door. The other woman began dashing out in panic.

"I don't think we should stay here much longer," Chloe said, her face watching the creature.

"Get out," shouted the Doctor turning to the fleeing people. "Come on. Out! Out! Out!"

Chloe stood there in total awe. He pushed Rose out the door. The Doctor turned to see his daughter watching as the creature rose up. He too couldn't help but watch for a moment, but then he realised the danger. He rushed forward and grabbed Chloe around the waste, picking her up slightly and running towards the door. He gently let go when he was there and shoved her forward. He pulled the sonic screw driver from his pocked and bolted the door.

"RUN!" he shouted so she did.

Chloe dashed away with the Doctor. They caught up with the others and found themselves in a small room.

"Weapons," Sir Robert shouted grabbing guns. He began to pass them to the men.

"Lady Isobel, take the girls! Get them out through the kitchen," he spoke.

'Sexiest,' Chloe thought.

'Chloe not the time,' the Doctor replied in his mind.

'I'm staying with you,' she thought sternly.

'Okay, but do everything I say.'

'Don't I always,' she grinned. The Doctor began to loosen people's chains with the sonic screwdriver. He went to Rose and lifted her hand. Chloe looked over her shoulder to where Sir Robert and Lady Isobel where. They said there goodbyes and shared a kiss. Chloe wondered if the two would ever see each other again. She hoped they would. But things didn't always turn out the way she hoped.

"All of you at my side! Come on!" Lady Isobel shouted to the woman. Chloe stood firmly and loyally by her fathers side.  
"Could be any form of light-modulating species triggered by specific wavelengths."  
"So that narrows it down to oh a few million," Chloe replied to her father. The Doctor nodded.

"Did it say what it wanted?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"The Queen, the Crown, the Thrown."

"Not much then," Chloe said.

"Not now Chloe," the Doctor scolded.

A loud crash sounded through the door. Chloe drew her ears back to listen. Her face become one of utter seriousness. It was coming, and it was strong. The Doctor ran forward to where the noise was coming. As usual Chloe was at his heal with Rose not far behind. The Doctor went through a doorframe with Chloe just behind. Rose stopped and waited for them. Chloe looked to her right. Then her left. He father was stock still looking straight down the hallway. Chloe straightened up as she saw the beast towering high. It almost had to crouch in the hallways. And for a moment there was utter stillness. All three where still. Then it made a small growl. Chloe shivered with fear and before she moved she felt the Doctor shoving her towards the door. Chloe began running, the Doctor grabbed Roses hand. Chloe was ahead and ran back into the room.

"It's coming," she shouted. Chloe only just noticed the marks men lined up, just in time to not collide with them. She got behind there lines.

"Fire," shouted a man as the werewolf entered the room. It stopped as the bullets hit it. Then a second and third round. It then dashed back into the hallway.

"All right you men we should retreat upstairs. Come with me," the Doctor spoke. Chloe couldn't believe it. She actually felt scared. Chloe-scared. She shook it off trying to be brave.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's earth could survive such an assault."

'Exactly,' thought Chloe, meaning this was not a creature from Earth.

"I'm telling you come upstairs," the Doctor shouted as the man took the men towards the hallway where the creature had ran.

"And I'm telling you sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall."

'Not the best wall decoration,' thought Chloe. She shook her head to get ride of the stupid thought. He looked out into the hallway to see where it had gone.

"It must have crawled away to die," he said smugly. Chloe's eyes went wide as something leant down from the ceiling and picked up him. A scream could be heard.

"There's nothing we could do," the Doctor said, small amount of anger in his voice. He began to run. He pushed Rose towards another exit. Chloe followed with Sir Robert. Chloe stopped once they where there.

"The men," she said. The Doctor turned to look at her. Then she heard screams. The Doctor looked at her stretching out a hand. She ran towards him and took it.

They ran along many hallways, which all looked the same to Chloe.

Soon they went through the door.

"You majesty," Chloe could here Sir Robert calling for her. "Your majesty." then she appeared from the top of the staircase. The Doctor locked the door behind them.

"Sir Robert, what's happening I heard such terrible noises," she spoke coming down the stairs.

"Your majesty we have to get out. But what of Father Angelo, is he still here?"

"Captain Renolds disposed of him," she spoke.

"The front doors no good. It's been bordered shut," the Doctor said returning.

"Great, when did you go?" Chloe asked.

"You need to pay more attention my little one," he said with a grin and tapped her on the nose with his sonic screwdriver.

"Pardon me your Majesty you'll have to leg it out of a window," he said with a nod of his head. The Doctor raised his arms to direct them.

The Queen excited first followed by Sir Robert and Rose.

"Always by my side hey Chloe," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Forever," she replied.

"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress"

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

Chloe scrupled her nose.

"Yeah any chance you could hurry up," the Doctor spoke

'Thanks,' Chloe said telepathically.

'No problem,' replied the Doctor.

Sir Robert went to the window and leant forward, he pushed it open but quickly ducked. Chloe ducked as the others did. Three shots where fired at the window. The Doctor, still crouching, approached the window.

"I reckon the monky-boys want us to stay inside," he spoke.

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen spoke.

"Yeah, that's why they want you," Rose said. "The wolfs lined you up for a biting," she added.

"Now stop this talk, there can't actually be a wolf."

Suddenly a howl echoed through the room. Everyone turned to look where is had come from. Chloe felt herself jump. Her hearts began to race.

The Doctor was up like a shot and out the room back to where he had locked the door. The others followed. The door began to shattered as something bashed into it. Chloe was pretty sure she knew exactly what it was.  
"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"Is that it?" Rose asked.

"You got any silver bullets?" Chloe asked.

"No."

"There we are then, we run."

The Doctor turned to the Queen. "Your majesty, as a doctor, I recommended a vigorous jog good for the health." he began jogging on the spot. Chloe lifted and eyebrow at him. She then turned towards the stairs. She being the closest took the lead and began running up the spiralling staircase. She quickly looked behind to check the others where close behind. The Doctor was helping the Queen up the stairs.

'Very kind of you,' she spoke telepathically.

'Maybe I'll get an Knighthood. Sir Doctor."

Chloe giggled ahead.

"What she laughing at?" Rose spoke panting.

"It's Chloe," the Doctor said as an answer. Chloe reached the top and watched as the others where close behind. She leant over to see the wolf climbing the stairs.

"Come on, come on," the Doctor shouted to the others. He then tugged at Chloe's arm. They began to run down another corridor. Then another. The Doctor and Chloe where at the tail of them. Chloe dared to glance around as they turned a corner, but that was her big mistake. She lost her foot and fell flat on the ground. She turned over as the werewolf heading straight forward, so close she didn't have time to get up. She was powerless. Her hearts pounded in fear it would be there last beats. She closed her eyes. She felt herself being pulled, but it wasn't like she had expected. No sharp claws. Just her arms being dragged along the ground, then being pulled to her feet. The Doctor looked into her eyes, checking she was alright. She could see the fear in his eyes, the idea he had almost lost her. But then they where running with the werewolf getting closer. Suddenly Chloe felt something very close. She turned and right on there shoulders was the creature. A shot rang though her ears. The beast seemed to stop and retreat. Chloe took a moment to realise that the Captain had taken the shot.

"I'll take this position and hold it," he spoke. "Keep moving," he shouted. He began to reload his gun. "Your majesty I went to look for your property and it had been taken," he spoke. "The chest was empty."

"I have it. It is safe," she replied.

"Then remove yourself ma'am," he added. "Doctor you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you Sir Robert are a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it," the Doctor spoke.

"It'll buy you time. Now run," he replied. Chloe began to jog, then run with the others around her. Sir Robert led them into a room. Chloe stood looking around. Chloe could here the Captain screaming. She turned to see Rose standing, watching I shock, in the hallway. The Doctor an out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the room.

"Barricade the door," the Doctor ordered. Chloe grabbed for anything, as small table to hold the door. The others helped.  
"Wait a minute, shhh, shh, wait," the Doctor said. The room fell silent. The wolf howled.

"It's stopped," the Doctor spoke quietly. The Doctor stood on a chair and placed his ear to the wall, listening, and listening.

"It's gone," he said quietly.

"Listen," said Rose. They listened as the beast stomped around the hallways around the room.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yes," Sir Robert replied causing a small amount of relief to Chloe.

"No," he suddenly said and dashed towards a wall. He and the Doctor began barricading that as well.

"Shh," Rose quietened the room again. Chloe flinched at the snarls. She then calmed herself and listened as the creature made more noises. Slowly they got quieter. The creature was retreating.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

She was right thought Chloe, why didn't it break through the doors like all the others.

"Something inside this room," the Doctor spoke as he began to wonder around the room.

"What is it why can't it get in?" the Doctor said looking around.

"I tell you what though," Rose said. The Doctor and Chloe looked at her puzzled.

"What?" they asked.

"Werewolf," she replied with a grin.

"I know!" replied the Doctor with excitement. They hugged, the Chloe flopped to the floor putting her face in her hands.

"Are you alright," the Doctor asked worried. He walked over a crouched down next to his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," she said.

"Your not."

"Am too," she replied looking at him. He just lookde at her.

"Okay, it just…"

"Scared you."

"Shh," she said to him raising a hand to her lips. The Doctor's face was very real.

"I thought I almost lost you. It's alright to be scared," he said placing a hand on her head. She flopped down onto the floor exhausted. He Doctor was concerned but knew she was going to be okay. He stood his eyes never leaving his daughter as she starred at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Sir Robert spoke. "It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"They were bold athletic, your wife was always, I thought you where just happy," the Doctor spoke. Chloe raised an eyebrow from her position laid on the floor.

"I'll tell you what though ma'am," Rose began. "I bet your not amused."

Chloe groaned.

"Do you think this funny?" the Queen replied.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry."

"What exactly, I pray, someone, please, tell me, what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically its more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariaform," the Doctor said scratching his head.

"And should I trust you, sir and your daughter? You change your voices so easily. What happened to your accent?"

"Oh right, sorry…that!"

Chloe frowned.

"When did we loose our accent?" she thought allowed. Chloe looked up at the Doctor he shrugged.

"I'll not have it. No sir, not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

Silence filled the room. The Queen sat down as everyone stood silently. A few minutes passed and the Doctor began to wonder around the room.

"Are you going to get up now?" he asked Chloe crouching down.

"No," she replied quiet clearly. The Doctor frowned at her.

"I'm quite happy here," she said starring at the ceiling. The Doctor shrugged and stood up. The continued his wondering. Chloe watched out the corner of her eye as he approached a wall and ran his hand over the carving.

"Mistletoe," he spoke.  
"Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know, I suppose." he replied.

"And on the other door too," the Doctor spoke. "Thought a carving wouldn't be enough." Chloe watched his face full of thought.

"I wonder," he said standing up on the chair again. Then he did something rather unexpected. He licked the wall. Chloe scrunched up her nose, still laid on the floor. The Doctor jumped down from the chair.

"Chloe come here," he said wiggling his fingers while not turning around.  
"What?" she asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Taste this," he said.

"I am not licking a wall," she replied leaning back door.

"Come here," he said more sternly

"Nope, nadah, no, nope," she said shaking her head. The Doctor turned around, bent down and grabbed her under the shoulders. He lifted her up and dragged her to the wall. Chloe felt to an extent this was his way of being her funny old dad.

"Lick it," he said holding her to the wall.

"I refuse to lick a wall," she said.

"This is scientific, you'll learn a lot."

"From licking a wall!"

"LICK IT!"  
"Oh for crying out load," she said an licked the wall. She shook her head at the taste then wiped her tongue on the sleeve of her jacket.

"That's aweful."

"But what is it?" he asked.

Chloe sniffed as she thought.

"Viscum album, the oil of mistletoe."  
"Correctumondo!" the Doctor pronounced. "It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was you Dad? I love him!"

"Much better then my dad. My dad makes me lick a wall!"

"Shh or I'll make you lick it again. Maybe this is some sort of ultimate punishment," the Doctor spoke the second part as if speaking to no one but himself. He shook his head coming back to the room.  
"Powerful stuff mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolfs allergic to it," Rose asked.

"or it thinks it is. The monky-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf. Maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Sir Robert spoke.

"Oh your father got all the brains," the Doctor spoke, slightly sneering in annoyance.

"Being rude again," Rose spoke.

"I was about to say the same thing," Chloe said defending her father.

"Your always rude," Rose said.

"True," Chloe grinned.

"I mean that one," the Doctor spoke. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This rooms the greatest arsenal we could have," he added placing a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses on himself.

"Arm yourself," he said tossing the books at the people in the room. Chloe caught one and sighed.

"Homework," she spoke.

Chloe picked up a book and flicked through it then grabbed another one. In that time the Doctor had read three while the others where left flicking much slower.

"Your reading really is bad," the Doctor said quietly to Chloe. "You need to read more. This will do you good." he chucked her another couple of books. She read through the two books. "Much better," he spoke grinning at his daughter.

Chloe kept reading trying to pick out anything that made sense.

"Look up biology and zoology. There might be something on wolves," Rose thought. Chloe grabbed another book on zoology.

"What about this then?" the Doctor said looking at the book in Chloe's hands. "A whole book on mistletoe," he said.  
"And rather boring too," she said handing it to him to read.

"The application of gunpowder," Sir Robert spoke. "if we could build some sort of explosive," he began.

"Hmm that's the sort of thing," the Doctor spoke. Chloe picked up another book.

"The history of dressing gowns, not sure that's fitting," she said putting it down.

"Ohh," said the Doctor holding something. Chloe looked up from her latest read. She followed him as he placed a book on the table.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to earth," he spoke as they all admired the drawing.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"No, looks more like a shooting star," Chloe said pointing to the image.

"In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the V, and almighty fire did burn in the pit," Sir Robert read. "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived," the Doctor spoke. Chloe grinned realising what he was saying.

"Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans host after host after host."

"But why does it want the thrown?" asked Sir Robert.

"That's what it wants, it said so. The Empire of the Wolf," Rose stated.

"World Domination," Chloe stated.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Star ships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in it's wake."

"Sir Robert," the Queen broke her silence. "If I am to die here…"

"Don't say that Your Majesty."

"I would rather destroy myself then let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."  
"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor said looking up from the map.

"Thank you for your opinion but there is nothing more valuable than this," she spoke. Chloe frowned as the Queen reached into her handbag. What could be the most valuable thing on earth? And there is was. In all it glory and perfection.

"Oh You Majesty," said Sir Robert.

"Is that the Koh-I-noor?" asked Rose.

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied, while Chloe could only reply with a nod. The three walked closer to get a closer look.

"The greatest diamond in the world," the Doctor spoke.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die," she spoke.

"Well that's true of anything if you wait long enough," the Doctor replied.

'I thought that, that legend only applied to me and actually brought fortune to the woman.'

'A legends a legend,' the Doctor replied to Chloe's thought.

'But legends usually have an air of truth. Look at big foot.'

The Doctor looked at Chloe with a grin.

"Can I?" asked the Doctor stretching out a hand to suggest he wanted to hold it. She was reluctant at first but then gave over the diamond.

"That is so beautiful," the Doctor spoke.

"Like perfection," Chloe stated.

"How much is it worth?"

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the Doctor said.

"Good job my mums not here, she'd be fighting off the wolf bare hands for that thing," Rose spoke.

'Ah Jackie,' Chloe thought. 'One of few woman to hit my father.'

"And she'd win," the Doctor spoke.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert asked unsettled by how quiet the creature had been for some time.

"I don' trust this silence," he spoke. Chloe rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he meant without that line. Why did people always speak the obvious? Unfortunately Chloe didn't get the concept that people did not make links as easily as she did.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked.

"My annual pilgrimage," the Queen replied.

"Can see?" Chloe asked. The Doctor handed it to Chloe.

"I'm taking it Hellier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs re-cutting."

"But it's perfect," Rose spoke.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now there's a fact," the Doctor began removing his glasses. "Prince Albert kept having the Koh-I-noor cut down. It used to be 40 bigger then this," the Doctor said pointing at the stone. "But he was never happy, kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right," the Queen added her first had knowledge. "But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished," the Doctor said. Chloe looked at him. He'd made the link.

'you've made the link,' she said. 'The diamond has something to do with this.'

'Chloe it has everything to do with this. It's the answer we've been looking for,' the Doctor replied in his mind.

"there's a lot of unfinished business in this house. Your father's research and your husbands, ma'am. He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all. They're connected. Oh my head," he said rubbing his hair widely. Chloe raised and eyebrow. "What if this house… it's a trap for you right, ma'am?"

"Obviously," she replied.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself Doctor?"

"GENIUS," Chloe shouted with a wide grin.  
"2 minutes," the Doctor stated.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"between me figuring it out and you. I win!" he stated. Chloe rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it. Laying the real trap, not for you, but for the wolf," the Doctor spoke. The last line was like a whisper. Then Chloe felt something, dust hitting her head. Everyone looked up. Chloe's heart pounded as she lept into the air, dropping the diamond.

"Chloe!" the Doctor scolded grabbing for the diamond. The wolf stood on the glass temple ceiling above them. The glass began to crack beneath it's feet.

"Out! Out! Out! OUT!" the Doctor shouted rapidly. Everyone began grabbing at the items barricading the doors, as the beast fell through the class. It looked stunned for a second, as the doors opened, and then got ready for the chase. They where all out the door in a shot. "We've got to get to the observatory," the Doctor shouted to the all as they ran for their lives. Chloe was ahead of them all and suddenly she heard screaming. She turned to see the werewolf had caught up to Rose as she stood there screaming in fear. Chloe felt someone shove her firmly out the way, as she watched that same person throw a hot liquid at the creature. It ran away cowering.  
"Good shot," said the Doctor. Chloe recomposed herself as Lady Isobel gave her an apologetic look.

"It was mistletoe," said one of the girls. Chloe dashed with the Doctor to see where it was going. The girls where leaving again, heading for safety. The Doctor, Rose, Chloe, Sir Robert and the Queen had a job to do.  
"Come on," said the Doctor realising the wolf would be back soon.

"The observatory is this way," Sir Robert said. They began climbing the stairs again, up and up, higher and higher.

"No mistletoe on these doors," the Doctor acknowledged as they entered the door. "Your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" the Doctor asked Sir Robert.

"Do your work and I'll defend it," he replied.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something," the Doctor spoke. Chloe looked at Sir Robert, her face serious.

"I said I'll find you time, sir. Now get inside."

"Good man," said the Doctor with the straightest face Chloe had ever seen. Chloe was going to protest but when she saw the way the Doctor looked at her she shut up.

"Who's got the diamond?" the Doctor asked.

"You have," Chloe stated.

"Oh yeah," he said in a stupid voice pulling it from his pocket.

"Hold it for me," the Doctor said. "And this time don't drop it," he replied handing it to Chloe. She pocketed it.  
"For what purpose do you need the diamond?" the Queen asked.

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor stated. Chloe dashed over to the telescope before the Doctor had even spoken.

"Rose," the Doctor said instructing her to come help.

"Lift it, come on," he said to her. Chloe was already struggling with her side of the large cog. The Doctor joined her at her side. They began turning it.

"Not exactly the right time for star gazing," she said sarcastically.

"Yes it is," the two time travellers replied. Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. It was Sir Robert. Chloe looked to her father, but he just kept pulling on the cog. Chloe continued.

Thuds began on the door. Thud, thud, thud. Chloe pulled with all her might.

"You said this thing doesn't work," Rose stated.

"it doesn't work…as a telescope, 'cause that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies light the light, like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"With what, there's no electricity," Rose stated. Chloe and the Doctor looked at each other, to exhausted to explain.

"Moonlight," Rose suddenly realised. "But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by the moonlight."

"Your 70 water you can still drown," the Doctor replied.

"Come on," Chloe groaned, not at them but at the thing itself. That was it, the thing began to align, the light began to flood the machine. An enormous bang and the door shattered underneath the wolfs weight. The three travellers turned to look at it.

"Dad catch," Chloe shouted as the Doctor dashed for where the light came out at the end. She threw the diamond to her father, who caught it perfectly and rolled it under the light. The light shone throne the diamond reflecting off the angles. The light caught the wolf lifting it into the air. And like that the wolf disappeared to be replaced by a young man.

"Make it brighter," he spoke. "Let me go."

The Doctor moved towards the machine and pulled a leaver. The light intensified and engulfed the boy. An outline of a wolf appeared, it howled and then disappeared. Chloe breathed out, exhausted. The Doctor moved to pick up the diamond. He looked over at the Queen. Chloe frowned, watching as she examined her wrist.

"Your Majesty, did it bite you?" he asked.

"No it's…a cut, that's all," she said dismissing the Doctors comment.

"if that thing bit you…"

"It was a splinter of wood when the door come open. It's nothing," she replied.

"Let me see," the Doctor said reaching for her wrist. She tapped him on the hand, lowering her hand.

"It's nothing," she reinforced.

Chloe began to wonder around, she drifted into the hallway going a little way down it. She found a window and looked out of it. The sun was just rising. She watched for a few minutes, not noticing she was in the presence of someone. The Doctor had his hands in his pockets watching his daughter.

"Chloe it really is alright to be scared," the Doctor said eventually. Chloe whipped her head around shocked at someone being there. The Doctor saw the look of panic on her face. She sat herself in the window seat and let her head rest against the pain of glass behind her. The Doctor came to sit next to her. She let her head rest against his shoulder and they sat like that for some time. They didn't speak, but the Doctor comforted her just being there. He placed an arm around her and looked down into her eyes with a smile.

"I proud of you," he said. "Every day I see you, I'm so proud of you," spoke. Chloe smiled at him. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well we better get a move on," Chloe said. "Adventures over. Pastures new," she grinned standing up and looking back at her father. She stretched out her hand for her father.

"Indeed," the Doctor said taking her hand and getting to his feet. They walked back hand in hand to the room.

"Hmm they must have gone somewhere else," Chloe said seeing the empty room. They carried on walking until the reached some noises. Following it they found everyone there, the guards where gathering and so where the girls from the kitchen. Rose and the Queen stood.  
"I believe I owe you a thank you Doctor, Rose and Chloe. It is a shame Chloe is so young she cannot receive a Knighting along with you two."

"What!?" Chloe shrieked. "I'm older then I look."

The Queen smiled.

"I feel I shall have to make an exception in this case."

"Alright!" shouted Chloe.

The Queen turned and was presented with a sward. Chloe's eyes went slightly wide. The Doctor laughed at Chloe.

"What does one dub the?" she asked.

"Umm…ptff..oh," the Doctor struggled.

"of the TARDIS ma'am," Chloe replied. The Doctor grinned at the Queen. "And Rose is from the Powel Estate," Chloe giggled. The Queen nodded.

"Step forward and kneel," the Queen spoke. All three did in a line. Chloe rested her hands on her knee grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor smiled at her, pride in his eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state. I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS," the Queen tapped the sword on his shoulders. "By the power invested in me by the church and the state. I dub thee Dame Chloe of TARDIS," she tapped the sword on Chloe's shoulders. Chloe closed her eyes in mock fear. The Doctor and Rose grinned, trying not to laugh.

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state. I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powel estate."

"You may stand," she added.

'Good my knees where beginning to hurt,' Chloe thought. The Doctor shook his head.

"Many thanks, ma'am," the Doctor spoke.

"Ditto," Chloe replied. The Doctor rolled his eyes and nudged his daughter. Chloe cleared her thought. "I mean many thanks….ma'am."

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home," Rose shrieked.

"Your majesty you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," she replied. Then her face seemed to change. She seemed less…gentle.

"Then you may think on this also, I am not amused." Chloe clicked her fingers together.

"Darn it," she said. The Doctor mocked his annoyance with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes," said Rose celebrating her victory.

"Not remotely amused," she added at the sight of there three companions reaction. "And hence forth, I banish you." Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said as if he swore he had mistaken her words.

"I have rewarded you Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this Empire, never to return."

Chloe stood in shock with her father.

"I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where your from. But I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and relfect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you will survive this terrible life."

She stepped back from the three companions.

"Now leave my world and never return," she spoke. The Doctor bowed his head in recognition. He walked silently out the room. Chloe was at his heal in a dash but didn't know what to say. The three left the house immediately not saying a word.

"Well…" Chloe spoke.

"Well indeed," the Doctor replied.

"Second," she spoke.

"Third," the Doctor added.

"What are you two on about?" Rose asked.

"The times we've been banished from British Empire. And that's just the British Empire," Chloe giggled. Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor took his daughters hand.

"Do we have to walk all the way back?" she asked.

"Yep," the Doctor spoke. Chloe groaned. They began the path towards the TARDIS.

"Do you need a ride?" said a voice only steps into their journey. Chloe turned around and lifted a hand to her face as the bright light shone in her eyes. A grey house stood with a car attached to it. A man sitting on the cart with the reins in his hand.

"Hello," the Doctor said in his boyish voice, excited and friendly.

"Hello," replied a Scottish accent. "I wonder if you would want a ride on the back of the cart," the man spoke. "I'm Dougal by the way," he stretched out a hand. The Doctor took it. "I'm the Doctor, this is Chloe and Rose."

"Nice meeting ya, had far are you going."

"Oh about 10 miles," the Doctor replied his hand still covering his eyes from the sun.

"Jump on the back," he spoke. "No point walking all that way if I'm heading the same way."  
"Good man," the Doctor spoke. Chloe was around the back in a shot and scrambled up onto the back. The Doctor helped her then got on himself. Rose climbed on too. Chloe swung her legs back and worth, her hands planted either side of her looking at the floor as the cart began to go.

"You owe me twenty," Rose suddenly spoke.

"Ahh yes, but technically you said she would say "WE are not amused," and she said "I am not amused.""

"Unfair," replied Rose to the Doctor. He grinned from ear to ear.

They sat there for some time on the back of cart chatting about random things.

"Ah here we go," the Doctor eventually said. Chloe yawned bored of the journey, she'd be glad to get back into the TARDIS. The cold air was starting to get to her. She hopped off the back as it was still moving.

"Kids," the Doctor spoke.

"About here Dougal," the Doctor shouted.  
"Wooo," Dougal said to his horse. Chloe darted around to the front to pat the horse.

"Cheers Dougal," the Doctor shouted waving to the man. Chloe stood back.

"Walk on," Dougal said and off they went again. Chloe waved, as did the Doctor and Rose. Chloe hopped down the small hill towards her father.

"You know, the funny thing is Queen Victoria actually suffered from a mutation of the blood," the Doctor began.  
"It's in historical records," Chloe stated. "She's a haemophiliac."

"They use to call it the Royal disease," the Doctor added.

"But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it," Chloe spoke.

"Her mum didn't have it," the Doctor added.

"Her dad didn't have it," Chloe replied.

"It came from nowhere," they both spoke.

"You two make me laugh sometimes, sharing a conversation like that. It's as if you know what each others going to say."

The two time travellers smiled.

"Do you mean that that was a wolf bite?" asked Rose.

"Well maybe haemophilia is just a historian euphemism," the Doctor spoke

"For werewolf?" Rose said shocked.

"Could be," father and daughter smiled.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose asked again.

"Could be," they replied again. "  
"And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," the Doctor suggested.

"So the Royal family are werewolves?" Rose stated.

"Well maybe not yet. I mean a single wolf cell could take 100 years to mature," the Doctor mused. "Might be ready by oooh, 21st century."

Chloe grinned at the Doctor's suggestion.

"nah, that's just ridiculous," Rose laughed.

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows with a smile.

"Mind you Princess Ann," Rose added.  
"I'll say no more," the Doctor replied.

"And if you think about it, they've very private," Rose laughed. "They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting. They love blood sports."

Chloe hopped up to the TARDIS watching the two talking. She folded her arms and rested her back against the doors. The time lord and lady began laughing.

"What are you suggesting Rose Tyler?" Chloe asked. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and Chloe walked in.

"Oh my gosh they're werewolves," Rose exclaimed. Chloe just smiled.

An: Long to say the least. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	6. School Reunion

School Reunion

"I refuse," Chloe said sternly leaning back on the pilot chair of the TARDIS.

"Come on Chloe, we'll get some better insight."

"I am not wearing any uniform and am definitely not going to school."

The Doctor shook his head. On a return visit to Earth Mickey had told the three time travellers about the strange goings on at a school. Thus the Doctor as inquisitive as ever wanted to investigate. Sure Chloe had been just as keen to investigate until she found out what the Doctor wanted her to do.

"Chloe it's the only way I can get you into the school. It's a great way to get to know what's going on. Kids gossip loads."

"I am not doing it."

"Chloe it's the only way and I refuse to leave you here in the TARDIS. To many temptations of causing trouble."

The TARDIS doors opened and Mickey walked in holding up two uniforms. His grin stretched from ear to ear. The one was small, perfect to fit Chloe's frame. A shirt, tie and grey jumper with a school crest on it. Chloe groaned loudly.

"It looks stupid," Chloe stated. She looked at her father, then at Mickey then back to her father. He had a smile on his face, a kind of 'please help me,' kind of look. She groaned again, got up and grabbed the uniform off Mickey, whilst giving him a glare then headed off to get change.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. Then she saw her father in the reflection of the mirror, stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I'm not happy about this," she spoke.  
"Rose isn't to happy with her outfit either."

"it's not just this uniform, I mean school," Chloe turned to look at her father. "Most of those…kids they jus listen to their equally thick teachers, who gabber on about concepts that are usually incorrect."

The Doctor walked over to Chloe and reached for the tie that was hung over the mirror. He moved it around his daughters neck and began tying it.

"Do I really have to do this?" Chloe asked. The Doctor just smiled as he finished off her tie. He tucked it neatly into her jumper.

"Yes, now hurry up or your going to be late for school."

Chloe groaned again then followed her father down the hallway. Rose was waiting in a white outfit as the Doctor and Chloe arrived in the main consol room.

"Very smart," Rose said to Chloe.

"Very…smart," Chloe replied to Rose with a grin. Rose laughed back.

"Right we're going to head off now, Rose you start in about an hour. And don't be late," the Doctor said picking up a briefcase. Mickey gave Chloe a backpack and then waved the pair off as they headed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had parked around the corner from the school and so they where there in a matter of minutes.

"Nervous?" the Doctor asked as they walked towards the reception area of the school.

"No," Chloe replied. The Doctor smiled knowing otherwise. Once in the reception area the Doctor spoke to the receptionist and within minutes the headmaster of the school was with them. He was a funny looking man, grey hair and weird eyes.

"Good morning," he said taking the Doctors hand. "You must be John Smith, and this must be Chloe Smith. Thank you for filling in so quickly, I hope the journey wasn't to bad."

"Not at all," the Doctor replied.

"Chloe Mr Arthur's here is going to be your tutor, he'll make sure your ok now hurry along," the headmaster said. Chloe turned to see a man in a black suit. He had blonde hair and a stare that seemed to go right through Chloe. Chloe looked to her father wide eyed. The Doctor smiled.

"See you at lunch," he spoke, Chloe nodded then followed Mr Arthur's down the hallway. They arrived in a classroom, the kids already in there. They where sat quietly apart from a few and waiting. Chloe frowned slightly as from all she had learnt from her father school children where often noisy and rebellious.

"Good morning class. This is Chloe Smith. I hope you will make her feel welcome." 30 or so glaring eyes stared straight at Chloe.  
"You may take a seat," the man spoke. Chloe sat at a desk by herself. The register was quickly done and then her tutor handed her a time table and map of the school. Chloe looked at it quickly then stuffed them both in her blazer pocket.

"Laura here will help you if you get lost," the teacher spoke.

"I'll be fine," Chloe stated.

"it's a big school."

"I'll be fine," stated Chloe again. The bell rang and Chloe grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She had maths first and headed in the direction of the room she had seen briefly on the map. She was there first there standing and waiting.  
"New student?" the female teacher asked as she came out of the classroom ready to collect the children.

"You must be Chloe Smith," she stated. Chloe nodded. She then went into the room when the teacher let her. Chloe sighed as the work was handed out. She watched as the teacher explained it on the board. Chloe yawned, picked up a pen and quickly wrote all the answers to the question in her new exercise book. She yawned again and put the pencil down.  
"Chloe are you stuck?" the teacher said arriving at her table.

"No, I've finished," she said sitting back in her chair. The teacher picked up the book looked at the answers, then she looked to Chloe.

"How did you do this so quickly," the teacher said looking at the answer. Chloe realised her mistake.  
"I looked at the answers in the back of the text book," Chloe said trying to make sure her intellegnce wasn't picked up on.

"Chloe I don't know how they taught you at your last school but that is not the way we work. You work the maths out for yourself. Start again." the teacher tour the work out of her book and placed it down on Chloe's desk. Chloe took her time this time. She pretended to be stuck. Looked around the room a bit. Wrote a wrong answer. By the end of the lesson Chloe was extremely bored.

Chloe spent the first day pretty much like that. The second as well.

Chloe sat in the TARDIS pilot chair looking at her Dad.

"I can't do it anymore," she said. "It's so dull," she added.

"Please Chloe we need to keep working on it. I haven't worked out what's going on yet. Something's fish about that place and I don't know what."

Chloe just sighed.

"Do you know where my jacket it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah it's over there," the Doctor said pointing to where the jacket was resting on some railings.  
"I don't remember leaving it there."

Chloe put her black pinstriped jacket on to finish her outfit. She was glad to be out of the itchy school clothing.

"Where's Rose?" Chloe asked.

"With Mickey I think," he said not looking up from the controls.

Chloe grabbed some pieces of metal and set them down and began working on them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the 4th period the next day she was happy to see her Dad would be teacher her for science. She stood waiting in the corridors for the lesson, as usual she was the first there. Actually no one else was there yet at all.

The Doctor came out of his classroom. He smiled at Chloe.

"Ready for science?" the Doctor asked. Chloe smiled her reply. The others in the class arrived and the Doctor stood aside to let them in. Chloe took a seat in the middle of the class and waited for the lesson to begin. Boy this was going to be fun.

"Good morning class," the Doctor said and picked up a pen. "I am Mr Smith and I'm your new teacher." he then began writing on the white board. Chloe winced at the squeaking of the pen. "So physics," the Doctor said. "Phhhhhhhysics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics…" Chloe lifted her eyebrow.

"Hope your getting all this down. He then stated. He turned around a drew something on the board. Chloe quickly folded a piece of paper into an airplane and lanced it at her father. It hit him squarely in the back. The class laughed. The Doctor turned around, his face seriously. The class went quiet. He slowly moved towards the piece of paper and picked it up.

"Lunch time detention….Chloe," he spoke. Chloe's eyes went wide. "You can write me a 2,000 word essay on the physics behind how a paper airplane glides through the air."

"It wasn't me," Chloe stated. The Doctor just looked at her. Chloe placed and elbow on the table and sulked.

"Ok lets see what you know," he said to the class.

"Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricty and are hung from a swing so that they can swing freely. What would happen if they where brought near each other?" the Doctor asked.

'Repel each other because the have the same charge,' Chloe said in her mind.

A boy raised his hand.

"Yes what's your name," the Doctor asked the blonde boy with glasses.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correcto-mundo," the Doctor said. Chloe scrunched up her nose. "A word I have never used before and hopefully never again."

"Question two I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going through the coil?"

'To easy,' Chloe thought yawning, folding her arms, placing them on the table and resting her chin on them. Milo once again raised his hand.

"Some on else," the Doctor asked. He looked at Chloe.

'Going to give it a go?' the Doctor asked in his mind. 'I'm not talking to you,' was her reply.

"Chloe sit up," the Doctor said. Chloe muttered something and sat up. "And tuck that shirt in," he added. Chloe glared at him.

"Okay Milo go for it."

"Measure the current and PD using an ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two to Milo. Right then Milo, tell me this. True or false, the greater the damping on a system, the quicker it looses energy."

'False,' replied Chloe in her mind. The Doctor's eyes flickered to Chloe then back to Milo.

"False," Milo replied a fraction after Chloe.

"What is non-coding DNA?"

'DNA that doesn't code for a proton.'

"DNA that doesn't code for a proton," Milo spoke. Chloe grinned at the fact she was quicker.

"65,983 times 5," the Doctor asked.

'329,915,' Chloe replied in her head.

"329,915," Milo replied.

'I win,' Chloe said to her father In her mind.

"How do you travel faster then light?" the Doctor said folding his arms and looking at the boy.

'Many different ways,' Chloe replied.

"By harnessing a quantum tunnel with a FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

'That's one of them,' Chloe added. The Doctor briefly looked to Chloe.

'He shouldn't know that,' Chloe said to her father. 'No he shouldn't,' he replied.

"Right," the Doctor said. "Open your books to page 45 and start on the work," he said. Chloe did so and quickly finished the questions. She then began drawing a doodle of the Doctor. A crude one that school children would draw. Chloe gave him an evil persona, ruffled hair and in general made him look rather stupid. If he was going to make her a school child. She was going to behave like one of the worst school children you could get. Chloe didn't realise the Doctor stood behind her as she doodled away.  
"Can I see you book Chloe?" the Doctor asked. He had been helping some other students out and checking on others.  
"No it's fine," Chloe said biting her lip. She was half smiling and half unsure what to expect. The Doctor stretched out his hand and took it from under Chloe's folded arms. He lifted it to his face, readjusted his glasses and looked at the picture.

"Can you go wait outside Chloe," he then said. "Now." Chloe stood up looked at her father then walked outside to the classes "ooooo."

Chloe stood outside arms folded. A few minutes later the Doctor came out.

'I'm sorry but I got to keep up the teacher act,' the Doctor said in his mind. The door was open on purpose as the two stood just around the corner. The class could here everything the Doctor was about to say.

"I will not except this behaviour in my lesson." he said sternly. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Now I don't want to here another peep out of you and I want you to behave how you are expected."

Chloe glared at her father, snatched the book at of his hands and returned to the classroom. Well the bell went for lunch Chloe shovelled her books into her bag and headed for the door.

"Are you forgetting something Chloe?" the Doctor asked. She looked at her father not uttering a word.

"Detention," Chloe rolled her eyes. The Doctor watched as the others excited the class then he turned to Chloe. He sat perched on his desk, arms folded. Chloe looked at her father, then her lips began to curl into a smile, so did his.

"Paper airplane," he said. "Is that really the best you could go?"

"If you'd been teaching us chemistry I would have made a stink bomb," she said grinning. "Nice work with the detention though I really believed it."  
The Doctor cleared his through and deverted his eyes.

"What?!" Chloe. "Your having me on," she added.

"We better carry it through. So the students know where they stand with me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. The Doctor patted her on the shoulder.

"When this is over, I promise you will get the next choice of locations."

"Promise," she said.

"Promise."

Chloe grinned and the two headed to the lunch room

Chloe followed the other children to the canteen and lined up behind them. As she grabbed a try she followed down the line as dollops of food where put on her plate along with chips! Chloe gave a small smile to Rose as she passed. Chloe wondered over to the table her father and placed the try down.

Chloe sat at the desk and pushed her try of 'food' away. Chloe took her bag off her back and grabbed for a piece of homework and a spare sheet of paper. She pulled out all her homework for the morning and placed the books open on the desk. She grabbed two pens and placed them on the table. She pushed her sleeves up, picked up both pens, one in each hand, and began working on two separate pieces of homework with both hands.  
"So what did you think of that boy?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"knowledge far beyond what he should," she said not stopping a second on the two pieces of work she was doing. The Doctor watched as her hands quickly scrawled across the page. She looked up quickly for the next question to her homework while her left hand continued the essay her father had set. Rose came over dressed in her dinner lady outfit.

"Two days," she said.

"Sorry could you just…There's a bit of gravy," the Doctor said pointing to the spot on the table. Rose wiped at a spot.

"No no just there," the Doctor said pointing at a spot with a fork with a chip stuck on it.

"Two days we've been here," she stated again."

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us on to this."

"I'm thinking a large vat of fish guts…"Chloe began thinking her plans for revenge on Mickey allowed. The Doctor grinned.

"He was right though. Boy in class this morning, got the knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah there a bit…different," the Doctor said as Rose stole one off his plate.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this," Rose stated.  
"You can have mine," Chloe said still scribbling away at her work.

"It's very well behaved here," the Doctor said. "I thought they'd all be happy-slappy hoodies," he spoke folding his arms. Chloe looked up raising an eyebrow. "Happy-slappy hoodies with ASBOS. Happy-slappy hoodies with ASBOS and ring tones. Eh? Don't tell me I don't fit in. The worst I've had is a slight giggle at them when Chloe launched a paper aeroplane at my back," the Doctor spoke.

"By the way how did you know that was me." the Doctor raised and eyebrow.

"I have my ways," he said with a grin.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," said another dinner lady to Rose.

"I was just talking to this teacher," Rose spoke.

"Hello," the Doctor said with a massive grin. Chloe stopped her work and looked around.

"They don't like the chips," Rose said to the dinner lady.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now get back to work."

"See this is me. Dinner lady," Rose said sarcastically walking around the table.

"I'll have the crumble."

"I'm so gonna kill you," Chloe heard Rose mutter.

"Finished?" the Doctor asked Chloe. She nodded and pushed the paper towards him. He shoved it quickly in his pocket.

"why do I have the feeling I wrote that all for nothing," Chloe said to him. He grinned at her. Another teacher walked passed them towards a table where a girl and group of kids sat.

"Melissa," he spoke to one of the girls. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me so it's time we moved you up to the next class."

"Kenny not eating the chips I see," he then added to a boy.

"I'm not allowed," he replied.

"Luke, extra class. Now," he then spoke. Chloe watched as some of the students got up and followed the teacher.

"Why aren't you in the top class?" the Doctor asked.

"You told me to not draw attention to myself."

The Doctor looked at Chloe, then nodded.

"Good," he said.

"right better go to the next class."

Chloe nodded and headed off binning the whole of her lunch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe sat swinging her legs on the pilot chair of the TARDIS. Once again she had changed out of her inform into her much preferred outfit. The Doctor watched his daughter from the controls. He smiled at her, his miracle.

"I think out best bet is to visit it tonight when it's closed up. Investigate those strange goings on that Rose said," he spoke. Chloe nodded. A nock at the TARDIS doors had Chloe on her feet in seconds. She dashed to the doors and opened them.  
"Who Is it?" the Doctor asked not looking up from the consol.

"Rose and Ricky," Chloe replied.

"It's Mickey," Mickey said.

"You ready?" the Doctor asked the two.  
"I'll take the TARDIS right into the school."

"Now that's being lazy," Chloe spoke.

"No it's not," the Doctor grinned. "It's just in case we need a quick escape root." The two ran around the controls working perfectly in unison and soon the TARDIS quietened as they reached their destination.

"Yep," Rose said with a grin. The Doctor picked up his coat and Chloe's jacket. He tossed the black jacket to Chloe and put his coat.

"Right lets go," he said. On opening the door they found themselves in a large cupboard.

"The gym cupboard," Chloe commented. They began walking out into the gym then down some corridors.

"Oh. It's weird seeing school at night," Rose spoke. Chloe grinned following her father. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid I use to think all the teachers slept in schools," Rose said. The four of them grinned then stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Right then team…" the Doctor said his hands in his pockets. "Oh I hate people who say team. Uh gang."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her father. "Erm…comrades," the Doctor looked to Chloe, who shook her head at her Dad.

"Anyway," he spoke. "Rose, go into the kitchen, get a sample of that oil you said about. Mickey the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out that department. I'll take Chloe with me and we'll look in Finches office. Meet back here in ten minutes."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Chloe asked.

"Because there is no end to how much trouble your likely to cause," the Doctor said. Chloe smiled.

"True," she said. The Doctor began heading up the stairs, Chloe followed him. They reached the floor they where looking for and began heading down the corridor. A screeching nose made the pair stop. Chloe saw her fathers face become very serious. He began walking slowly. The Doctor stuck his head around the corner then came back. He stood with his back to the wall smiling at Chloe.

'What?' Chloe asked him in her mind. The Doctor raised a finger to his lips. Chloe frowned as no one could here her thoughts. He then gestured for her to follow. Slowly they headed down the corridor.

'I thought we where heading for the head's office?' Chloe said.

'In a minute,' the Doctor said as they began heading down some stairs. They where heading back to the gym.

'Dad, where are we going?' Chloe asked as he opened the doors. Chloe stopped next to her father then saw the woman, her back turned to the father and daughter. Chloe stood confused and unsure. Surely they'd be spotted in a minute. What is she were some sort of worked for the school?

The woman turned towards them. Shock was on her face. She must have seen the TARDIS. But usually that wasn't enough to make anyone have the look of shock. Maybe she was worried about being caught. All Chloe knew was that she was utterly confused about all this.

"Hello Sarah Jane," the Doctor spoke. Chloe frowned. He knew her?

"It's you," she spoke back to him. Chloe frowned even more. She couldn't possibly know that he was…

"Doctor," she spoke. Chloe frowned even more. "Oh my gosh. It's you isn't it? You've regenerated," she said.

Chloe frowned even more. She must know a lot about the Doctor to know about regeneration. It was like they where old friends.

"Half a Dozen times since we last met," he spoke.  
"You look…incredible," she spoke.

"So do you," he replied.

"I got old," she spoke. Her look then settled upon Chloe.

"You companions are getting younger aren't they?" Sarah Jane spoke. Chloe frowned.

"She's not a companion," the Doctor smiled. "Sarah Jane, this is my daughter….Chloe," he spoke.

Sarah Jane seemed to grin from ear to ear. "You have daughter," she spoke. "She's, she's beautiful," Sarah Jane spoke. "And a wife?" she asked. The Doctor's face became sad.

"She died," the Doctor replied.  
"Oh I am sorry," she replied. Suddenly her face changed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist," he spoke. "What about you?"

"Same," she replied. Chloe was still confused. The two grinned but once again her face changed.

"I thought you'd died. I waited for you, you didn't come back and I thought you must have died," she spoke.

"I lived. Everyone else died," the Doctor spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Everyone else died Sarah," he replied.

"I can't believe it's you," she spoke. A screaming pierced the air.

"Okay, now I can," she spoke with a grin on her face. Chloe began running for the door with the Doctor and Sarah. They came out of the room and found Rose running.

"Did you here that?" she said stopping. Chloe nodded.

"Who's she?" Rose asked.

"That's what I want to know," Chloe added.

"Rose, Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane, Rose," the Doctor replied.

"Still doesn't answer my question," Chloe spoke.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Sarah spoke stretching out a hand. Rose shook it.

"I was right though. Your assistants are getting younger," she spoke.

"I'm not his assistant," Rose spoke. The Doctor began scratching his head in embarrassment. Chloe finally cottoned on.

"No?"

'Your in for it,' Chloe said to her father.

"Get you tiger," Sarah Jane spoke. The Doctor pushed his daughter forward and he gestured for everyone to follow.

'Ah the old distract them method. They're not going to forget though,' Chloe said to him in her mind. The Doctor just looked at her.

Chloe rounded a corner to where the scream was coming from. They where in the kitchen now.

"Sorry," said Mickey stood there. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sorry it was only me."  
"That was the wimpiest scream I have ever heard," Chloe spoke picking up one of the packets that had spilled on the ground. She looked at it and stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
"You told me to investigate so I stated to looking through some of these cupboards and all these fell out on me," he said pointing to the packets.

"Oh my gosh they're rats," Rose spoke. Chloe looked at the now yellow creatures in vacuum packs. "Dozen of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream," the Doctor said to Mickey.

"It took me by surprise," Mickey defended himself.

"Like a little girl," the Doctor said in a high pitched voice. Chloe laughed.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats."

"Nine maybe ten years old," the Doctor began.

"With pigtails and a frilly dress," Chloe added.

"Hello can we focus," Rose said.

"Sorry," the time lord and lady said but then grinned to one another.

"Has anyone noticed anything strange about this?" Rose asked. "Rats in schools."

"Well, obviously, they use them in biology lessons, they dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked Rose.

"Excuse me no one dissects rats in schools anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages" Rose replied. Chloe felt the chill in the air and took a step back so she was almost hidden behind her father.

"Anyway! Moving on…" the Doctor said cutting in to break the conversation. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

"I'll do it," Chloe said dashing off but was caught on the collar of her jacket by her father.

"We're all going," the Doctor said. Chloe scrunched up her nose.

"She's definitely your daughter," Sarah Jane spoke.

"This way," the Doctor said walking off and throwing a rat at Mickey who flinched. Chloe grinned sort of grinned then followed her father. Chloe watched as Sarah Jane and Rose passed her. They where soon stood side by side of the Doctor.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" Rose asked across the Doctor.

"Sarah Jane Smith, I use to travel with the Doctor," she replied.

"I knew it," Chloe said behind them.

"Oh well he's never mentioned you," Rose replied.

"Oh I must have done. Sarah Jane. I mention her all the time," the Doctor added. Chloe shrugged, it was news to her. Although her Dad his past to himself a lot of the time.

"Hold on, sorry…never," Rose added. Chloe smirked which got a her a warning look from her Dad. She dropped back so now she's behind Mickey not wanting to be part of all this.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?"

"Oh, mate," Mickey said stopping the Doctor with a hand on his shoulder as they slowed up behind the two ladies at the front.

"The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare," Mickey spoke.

Chloe eyes became fire at this comment. She steamed. They weren't some sort of girlfriends of her father.

They began heading up the corridor. Chloe sauntered along behind them. The Doctor turned around, hands in his pockets, stopping to wait for his daughter.  
"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine," Chloe replied. The Doctor looked at his daughter.

"You never tell me stories of your past," Chloe replied.

"the past the past, the future is everything," the Doctor replied. Chloe smiled and took her fathers hand which he stuck out.

They walked up a flight of stairs and along a corridor back to where the Doctor and Chloe had been before the Doctor had seen Sarah Jane and followed her to the gym.

"Maybe those rats where food," the Doctor spoke producing his sonic screw driver and setting to work on the lock. Chloe snuck up behind Mickey and jumped at him making a rat squeaking sound. He screamed again and fell to the floor. Chloe began laughing hard. Sarah Jane's face turned to a smile and so did the Doctors. Rose turned to somewhat anger and she glared at the Doctor for condoning it.

"Chloe….you shouldn't have done that," he said allowed.

'Yeah right,' she replied to him in his mind.

Rose helped Mickey up and the Doctor winked at Chloe. He couldn't help but love her mischievousness sometimes.

"Anyway what would the food be for," Rose asked once Mickey was on his feet. He brushed himself down and glared at Chloe. The door opened and the Doctor peered in. Chloe dodged past the rest and ducked under the Doctor.

Chloe's eyes lit up.  
"Rose. You know how you use to think all teachers use to sleep in the school," the Doctor spoke.

"Well they do," the Doctor said as he stood aside for the others to look inside. Chloe grinned at the large bat like creatures hanging from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey replied.

Chloe watched as he Rose and Sarah Jane ran out of the room. The Doctor calmly took Chloe's hand and they walked out of the room. Chloe heard a screech of one of them. They ran down the stairs and to the doors although the Doctor and Chloe weren't moving all that fast, just following the others really.

"I am not going back in there," Mickey spoke.  
"Those where the teachers?" Rose asked.

"When Mr Finch arrived he brought with him severn new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse, thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on," he said walking back into the school with Chloe close behind him.

"You've got to be kidding," Mickey spoke.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse the oil from the kitchen," the Doctor replied.

"Not scared are you Mickey," Chloe said grinning and folding her arms.

"I might be able to help you there," Sarah spoke. "I've got something to show you," she added. She took the Doctors are and guided him into the car park. The others followed. Chloe stopped next to the pair who where standing by a car. Sarah Jane reached for her keys and unlocked the boot of the car.

"A blanket?" Chloe spoke. The Doctor rolled his eyes and lifted the blanket up.

"K9!" he said with such excitement. Chloe looked at the robotic creature before her. Shaped slightly like a dog and slightly rusty around the edges.

"I like him," Chloe said.

"Chloe, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith allow me to introduce K9. Well K9 Mar 3 to be precise," the Doctor said.

"Why does he look so discos?" Rose spoke not overlay impressed.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5000 this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" he asked Sarah Jane. Chloe leaned over and brushed a hand over the metallic creature. This was a bit of the Doctors pass.

"One day, just…nothing," she replied.

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not like getting parts from Mini Metro," she replied. "Besides the technology him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him anyone," she added.

"Oh, what's the nasty lady done you, hey?" the Doctor said in a voice you'd speak to a dog too. The Doctor began rubbing the robots head and ears.

"He's brilliant," Chloe spoke. "Look at this wiring it's….brilliant. Hey I bet you we could fix him," she spoke. The Doctor grinned broadly at his daughter. "Your gonna love him," he spoke.

"No offence but can you two stop petting him for one minute," Rose spoke. "Never mind the tin dog, we're busy."

The Doctor gestured for Chloe to step back and then he shut the boot of the car.

"We need somewhere I can repair him. What's close to here?" the Doctor asked.

"There's an all night café just around the corner," Mickey commented.  
"That'll do," the Doctor said. He opened the passenger seat of the car door.  
"Sarah Jane," he said and she got in the car too. Chloe jumped in the back and eventually so did Mickey and Rose. They drove the short distance to the café. Chloe got out and watched as the Doctor lifted the large metallic dog out of the boot. Rose and Mickey had already gone inside. Chloe followed her Dad inside and watched as he placed the creature on the table. Chloe kneeled on the seat next to her father as Sarah Jane sat on the other side.

"Start with rewiring that section," the Doctor said.

"Jimbo can…," Chloe began instinctively reaching for her pocket. Her face saddened. The Doctor saw it.

'How can a robot cause so much grief,' Chloe said to her father in her mind. He smiled slightly then handed her his sonic screw driver. Chloe looked at it her hand, then grinned from ear to ear. He was trusting her with his sonic screw driver. The Doctor began working on the control panel as Chloe began putting wires back in place.

"I thought of you on Christmas day," Sarah Jane spoke. "This Christmas just gone. Great big spaceship overhead, I thought 'oh yeah! Bet he's up there'."

"Right on top of it," the Doctor spoke.

"Battling to save the earth," Chloe said grinning as she worked.

"And Rose?" Sarah Jane asked. Chloe passed the sonic screw driver back to her father and began taping in some codes.

"She was there too," the Doctor replied.

"Did I do something wrong because you never came back for me. You just dumped me," Sarah spoke. Chloe looked over at her.

"I told you I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed," the Doctor said.

"I waited for you," she spoke. Chloe let her legs to sit properly on the chair. She looked back at the work she was doing trying to not look like she was listening to much or at least looking busy.

"I missed you," she spoke.

"Oh you didn't need me," he replied. "You were getting on with your life," he added.

"You were my life," she spoke.

Chloe bit her lower lip. She never thought about the effect the Doctor had on people. On people who had never seen the stars. Never travelled the way they had.  
"You know what the most difficult thing was. Coping with what happened next. You know, with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me super novas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

Chloe felt uneasy like this, unsure what to do. She kept working on the dog but her ears where listening.  
"All those things you saw, you want me to apologise for that," the Doctor asked.

"No, but…we get a taste of splendour and then we have to go back," she replied.

"But look at you, your investigating. You found that school. Your doing what we always did," he said with a smile.

"You could have come back," she spoke. Chloe's eyes dropped. She didn't know the background or anything, and she couldn't even begin to understand why her father did it. But she knew he had his reasons.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" she asked in almost a whisper. The Doctor turned, he looked at Chloe who pretended to still be working. He knew she had been listening to every word. He turned back to wrok on the dog.

"It wasn't Croydon," Sarah Jane broke the silence, "Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" the Doctor asked.

"Aberdeen," she said slightly angry.

"Right," the Doctor said starring into space. "That's next to Croydon isn't it," he spoke with a grin.

Chloe clicked something into place and she heard a whirring sound.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business," the Doctor spoke.

"Good teamwork," he added speaking to Chloe. They stood up. The Doctor stood in front of him. The robotic creature nodded his head, his eye glowed red and his ears span around.

"Master," he spoke. Chloe grinned.

"He recognises me," the Doctor said in soppyish way,

"Affirmative," K9 replied.

"Hey K9 do you know who this is," the Doctor said. He gestured for who to come closer. He then took her hand and stretched it out to K9. A small probe came out of his head and touched Chloe on the hand.

"That tickles," Chloe stated.

"DNA match, she is offspring of the Master." Chloe grinned.

"Nice to meet you to K9," Chloe replied.

"This is my daughter K9. Chloe," he spoke proudly.

"K9 is honoured to meet Master's daughter."

Chloe petted the creature on the head.

"Rose give us the oil," the Doctor spoke.

Those stood up and handed the Doctor a small vile. The Doctor took in an opened th elid.

"I wouldn't touch it though," Rose spoke as the Doctor went to stick his finger in it. "The dinner lady got scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady," the Doctor replied. "And I don't often say that," he added.

The Doctor scooped a bit onto his finger and once again K9 extended a small probe from his eye. The Doctor rubbed it on the probe.

"Here we go. Come on, boy, here we go."

"Oil…ex….ex….ex….extract….analysing…" K9 stuttered.

"Listen to him, man! That's a voice," Mickey laughed.

"Careful that's my dog," Sarah Jane spoke warningly.

"Confirmation of analysis," K9 spoke. Chloe watched in awe of the creature. He was beautiful in her eyes. He may bit slightly broken but he was brilliant.

"Substance is Krillitane oil," K9 spoke again. Chloe looked to her father. She didn't know what it was.

"They're Krillitanes the Doctor spoke."  
"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very," spoke the Doctor. "Think how bad things could possible be and add another suitcase full of bad."

"Sounds…bad," Chloe grinned at the prospect of something behind so bad.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a compasite race," the Doctor replied.

"So that's why you didn't recognise them," Chloe spoke. The Doctor nodded.

"Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or been invaded by, you've got bits of Viking, bits of France, whatever," the Doctor spoke to the Earthlings. "The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy," the Doctor paused for a moment. "And exactly why I didn't recognise them Chloe because last time I saw Krilitanes they looked like us, except they had really long necks."

"What they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children," the Doctor spoke. "They are doing something to the children. Right I need to find out what though. Let's get everything packed away."

'To give you thinking time,' Chloe thought with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor turned to talk again but Chloe ducked down to be at K9's level.

"Hey Boy," she said rubbing the Dogs head.

"Hello Miss," he said. "I thank you for re-re.." he stuttered again. "Repairing me," he finished.

"Well I don't think everything's in proper working order but I'm sure we can have you fixed properly soon enough," Chloe grinned. The other's began heading to the car. The Doctor stood watching his daughter interacting with the dog.

"Can you fetch?" Chloe asked with a massive grin.  
"Affirmative," the dog replied. Chloe grinned from ear to ear as did the Doctor.

"The most advanced dog in the universe, and you can still fetch."

"Come on, let's get him in the car," the Doctor spoke. Rose was stood outside the door as the two time travellers came out.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asked.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor replied.

"Yeah it does if I'm the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor said stopping infront of her.

Chloe stopped and turned around.

"I thought you and me where…I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this…Now, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked.

"No. Not to you," he replied.

"But Sarah Jane. You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her once. Not even to Chloe. Why not?"

"I don't age," the Doctor spoke. "I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone…"

"What Doctor?" Rose asked.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me…but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on."

"But I'll always be here," Chloe spoke. The Doctor turned to his daughter. He walked forwards placing a hand on her face. Chloe stood there looking into his eyes, her heart hurting for her father. The Doctor hugged her to him.

"And I almost lost you," was all he said. He gently let her go then turn to Rose.

"Do you understand me?" he asked. "It's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time lord," a voice said.

Chloe looked up. Mr Finch was stood on the roof above them with a fully formed Krillitane. It screeched and began diving for them. The Doctor pushed Rose and Chloe back as Mickey and Sarah Jane ducked.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It didn't even touch you, it just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asked. The Doctor said nothing just watched as the creature Rose into the air. They loaded K9 into the van and drove off. They waited around the corner for light to come. It was getting on for morning already. The Doctor opened the car door and stepped out. Chloe followed him as he began walking down the pavement. His hands brushed back his coat so that he could put them in his pocket. Chloe joined him at his side and they two walked together.

"I'm sorry," he eventually spoke.

"For what?" she asked. The two had strayed a far way from the car. The Doctor stopped and leaned agains the wall.

"For…everything," he said. Chloe looked at him puzzled.

"You never wanted Rose with us. I shouldn't have brought her along so easily. I should have talked to you."

"Don't say that," Chloe replied. "I like having her with us. She makes you happy."  
"You make me happy," the Doctor replied. "And don't you ever forget that."

"But she makes you less…angry. It's like you need her to make you see differently. Your hurting less…and so am I. We needed her Dad. However much I denied it, it's like…" Chloe didn't have the words to explain. But her father understood.

"But you have to understand. Like I said. One day she'll grow old."

"One day Dad. Not now, one day. You care about her don't you."

"I care about you," he said.

"No I mean…you CARE about her," Chloe said. The Doctor didn't reply. He looked into the skies above him. He felt a small hand in his and looked down. Chloe smiled up at him.

"Let's go back the suns coming up."

They slowly wondered back to the car. Eventually the sun rose and the 5 of them headed back to the school. The got out of the car and stood in the playground.

"Rose and Sarah you go to the maths room. Crack open those computers. I need to see the hardware inside. Here you might need this," he produced the sonic screw driver. Rose outstretched an arm but he handed it to Sarah Jane. "Mickey surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked.

"Here take these, you can keep K9 company," Sarah Jane spoke handing Mickey the keys to the car. Chloe smirked.  
"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor added causing Chloe to smirk more.

"He's metal," Mickey replied.

"I didn't mean for him," he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch," the Doctor spoke.

"And me?" Chloe asked.

"Do you have to ask?" the Doctor replied with a grin. Chloe rolled her eyes and followed the Doctor. He headed up the stairs. "In his office?" Chloe asked. The Doctor suddenly stopped. He leaned over the railings of the stairwell. He looked down. Chloe could see him. Mr Finch. A grin spread across his lips. The Doctor watched as he left.

"This way," the Doctor said. They didn't follow him but the Doctor sort of knew where to go. He lead Chloe to the swimming pool. Mr Finch stood there hands locked behind his back smiling evilly.

Chloe stopped just inside as the Doctor walked ahead. He stood the other side of the pool from Mr Finch.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"My name is Brother Lassar. And you?"  
"The Doctor."

"Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" the Doctor inquired.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in just one day, just imagine."  
Chloe's blood boiled. She glared across to Mr Finch.

"And now your shapes human," the Doctor spoke.

"A personal favourite, that's all."  
"And the others?"

"My brothers remain in bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane hides beneath."

"And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient dust senators. So frightened of change and chaos," Chloe watched as the Doctor and Mr Finch headed her way. Chloe remember little of her ancestors. Her father told her stories but she remembered little.

"And, of course, they'll all but extinct. Only you. The last."

The two reached the end of the pool and they both turned the corner to meet at the top. Chloe stood watching, waiting, listening.  
"This plan of yours, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't know?" Mr Finch replied.

"That's why I'm asking," the Doctor replied.

Mr Finch tutted.

"Surely a man of your intelligence should have figured it out now. You should have let that daughter of yours shine. She would have seen the wonders then."  
"If I don't like it, the it will stop," the Doctor replied.

"Fascinating," Mr Finch said standing inches away from the Doctor. "Your people where peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it," the Doctor said turning away from Mr Finch.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon, you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," he spoke walking past the Doctor. He walked slowly towards Chloe. He stopped as he reached Chloe, looked at her, then carried on. The Doctor moved towards Chloe making sure she was ok.

"that was weird," Chloe said. The Doctor looked towards the door.

"We need to find out what they're doing in that maths class," he replied. "Come on," he said. And then they where heading down the hallway and up the stairs. Chloe was getting fed up of the stairs.

"Wonder if they've killed each other yet?" Chloe spoke with a grin to her father. The Doctor looked at his daughter and grinned.

"I'm sure they're fine," he replied.  
"Want a bet?" she asked.

"You have got to stop with the bets!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor walked through into the computer maths lab.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked. The two where laughing. Actually laughing and together. Chloe frowned.

"What?" asked the Doctor. The two continued laughing. Chloe frowned even more.

"Listen I need to find out what's programmed inside these machines," the Doctor spoke. The two continued laughing. Rose poked the sonic screwdriver towards him.

"What?" the Doctor asked again. He looked to Chloe who shrugged.

"Stop it!" he said. Chloe grinned at the Doctor, still very confused but deciding the whole situation seemed rather…funny.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the class and lifted up a networking device.

"Need a hand?" Chloe asked.

"I could use two if you can spare them," the Doctor spoke. He picked up some wire and hooked it around his neck.

"New fashion?" Chloe asked.

"Something like that," the Doctor replied. Rose and Sarah Jane had finally calmed down. An announcement over the speaker startled them. It called the pupils in.

"They're going to come up here," Chloe commented.

"Rose hold the fort," the Doctor said. Rose headed over to the door of the room.

"I can't shift it," the Doctor spoke using the sonic screw driver.

"I thought the sonic screw driver could open everything."  
"Everything accept a dead lock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What are they teaching those kids?"

Suddenly the screens began to flash. It flowed green with lines and lines of code.

"You wanted a program," spoke Sarah Jane. "There it is."  
Chloe dashed to a computer her mind absorbing the information.  
"Some sort of code," the Doctor spoke. "No, no it can't be."

"That's…" Chloe began.

"The Skasas Paradigm," the Doctor spoke. "They're trying to crack the Skasas Paradigm."

"But that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Chloe."

"The Skasas what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The god-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got the control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer," the Doctor commented.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.

"What's 59 times 35?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"2065. Oh my gosh," she replied.

"Correctumondo," Chloe said with a grin.

"Hey that's my word," the Doctor said.  
"You weren't using it," Chloe replied.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults," Sarah Jane asked.

"Not it's got to be children," the Doctor spoke. "Once, just once Chloe's mind worked above mine. She solved a problem that I couldn't. And why?" the Doctor asked. Chloe frowned remembering the time.

"Because she thought outside the box. Children have imaginations. The god-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to crack the code, they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin," spoke a voice. Chloe's head snapped around to behind her. Finch stood there smiling. "Think of it Doctor. With the paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh, yeah, the whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch on it. Call me old fashioned but I like things as they are," the Doctor replied.

"They act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is to preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor snapped.

"No," Finch replied. "Someone like you," Finch said in a hushed voice. "The paradigm gives us power but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisation you could save. Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords…reborn"

Chloe froze. Her head dropped,. He breathing became heavier. They could bring them back. They could bring her back.  
"Doctor don't listen to him," Sarah Jane shouted.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh. Never wither, never age, never die."

Finch turned to the Doctor and Chloe. "There lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be. And of course the young girl. Who wants nothing more then to have her mother," Finch said staring at Chloe. Chloe's eyes dropped again. Her head hurt, everything hurt. "Join us. A Time Lord child. The ultimate mind to help the Paradigm."

"I could save everyone," the Doctor spoke.

"Yes," Finch replied.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor added. Finch smiled.

"No," said a voice. It was Sarah Jane. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship. Everything has it's time. And everything ends. Chloe felt a tear falling down her face. Just the one. The Doctor looked at Chloe. And like that he made up his mind. He was doing this for her. His ace full of anger he lifted a chair and threw it forward into the glass screen in front. He shattered.

"OUT!" the Doctor shouted. Chloe stood there. Starring at the broken glass. Finch stood there smiling.

"She can be here with you so soon," Finch said. He outstretched his hand as the Doctor always did. The Doctor turned seeing his daughter standing there. He gently walked to Chloe.

"She's gone," he said and took his daughters hand. Chloe nodded and then she saw the furry in Finches eyes. The Doctor and Chloe where running out the room. They ran down the stairs and caught up to Rose and Sarah Jane. Suddenly Mickey appeared at the foot of the stairs with a boy.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked. Suddenly Chloe's eyes went wide. A screeching sound came running down the hallways as three Krillitanes jumped along the walls fast. And they where all running again, away from the creatures. They headed into the lunch hall and the Doctor went straight for the other exit, grabbing in his pockets for his sonic screw driver. Finch stepped through the doors followed by many Krillitanes.  
"Are they the teachers?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," the Doctor replied.

"Leave the Doctor and the girl alive. I need them. As for the others, you can feast." The Krillitanes dived at the group. The Doctor lifted a chair and swiped at the Krillitanes as the others ducked to the floor. Chloe realised she couldn't be harmed. Finch wanted her and her father. She grabbed a chair and stood on a table swiping at the creatures.

"Come on you bats, is that the best you got?" Chloe said with a grin. But it wasn't working. They kept diving at the others. Suddenly a orange beam shot through the air and hit one of the Krillitanes square in the chest. It fell to the floor. Finch screamed.  
"K9 shouted Sarah Jane."

"Suggest you engage running mode , mistress," K9 replied.  
"Come on," shouted the Doctor and the all got to their feet. The Doctor grabbed Chloe under the arms and lifted her as fast as he could from the table. They headed back through the door they came through.

"K9 hold them back," the Doctor shouted as they ran.

"Affirmative, Master," he replied and began shooting more and more. "maximum defence mode," Chloe heard him shout.  
"Come on," shouted the Doctor as they got through a pair of doors, ushering the gang through so he could lock them. Once they where all through the doors he locked them tight with the sonic screw driver. They found themselves in the Doctor's science lab. They all found a seat to take a small rest. They where trapped now. They needed to work out a plan.

"How are we going to stop them?" Rose spoke sitting on a chair. The Doctor leant against the desk. Chloe sat on the desk next to her father. She felt the need to be close to him at the moment.

"The oil, the Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed there physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them."

Chloe grinned at her father. He was…brilliant. "How much was there in the kitchens?" the Doctor asked.

"Barrels of it," Rose replied. Suddenly a screeching spread through the rooms. They'd been found. Chloe looked to the door as claws began to pierce through it.  
"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey…" the Doctor began.

"What now? Hold the coats?" Mickey replied.  
"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" the Doctor thought allowed. Chloe watched as the boy walked up to the fire alarm and hit it hard with his elbow making the fire alarm sound. The Doctor laughed and opened the door. The bats where standing screeching in pain. The gang ran past them quickly. They got a small distance between them and the Krillitanes before the alarm stopped. Chloe gulped.

"Master," said a voice. Chloe turned with her father to see K9 coming around the corner. "Come on boy," the Doctor said urging him on. "Good boy."

They reached the kitchen and Chloe saw the barrels of oil. She ran up to one reaching to get the lid off. It was stuck on hard. The Doctor began to use the sonic screw driver.  
"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must have done it. I can't open them," he commented testing another barrel.  
"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser," K9 commented. "but my batteries are failing."

"Right everyone out the back door. K9 stay with me," the Doctor spoke. Chloe shook her head at the Doctor.

"I'm not leaving until you are," she spoke. The Doctor looked at his daughter then nodded. The others headed for the back door. The Doctor leant down and began working on K9 trying to help him. Chloe began grabbing at wires to try and stop the loss of energy.

"Keep working on that," the Doctor said handing Chloe the sonic screw driver. She nodded. The Doctor began moving the vats closer together.  
"Capacity for only one shot," K9 spoke. "For maximum impact I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

The Doctor ran forward and knelt down next to K9 and Chloe.

"But you'll be trapped inside," he said.

"That is correct," K9 replied.

"I can't let you do that," the Doctor said.

"No alternative possible Master," K9 replied again. Chloe heard the familiar screeching sound. The Doctor turned to the door realising time was dwindling. He looked at the dog. Chloe saw the pain in his eyes. The same pain that she had for her own pet.  
"Goodbye old friend," the Doctor spoke.

"Goodbye, Master," he replied.  
"You good dog," the Doctor said.

"Affirmative," K9 replied. Chloe grinned. The Doctor patted him and then stood up. Chloe joined him. The Doctor gave a nod and they ran for the door. The Doctor held his daughters hand. They ran out of the red doors and he sealed it with the sonic screw driver.

"Where's K9" Sarah Jane asked.

"We need to run," the Doctor said. Chloe began running.

"Where is he? What have you done" she asked with panic in her voice. The Doctor ran back to her and grabbed her, pulling her away from the building. The Doctor took hold of Sarah Jane's hand like he needed to comfort her now. Chloe ran behind smiling at her father. He had done the right thing. For a while she thought maybe they should have joined them, but he was right.

The gang stood there surrounded by school children as a loud explosion blasted through the air. Chloe watched the fire ball blaze skyward. Cheers sounded through the air from the children.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor spoke to Sarah Jane.

"It's all right," she replied. "He was just a daft metal dog. Fine, really." Chloe watched as Sarah Jane's eyes welled up. The Doctor saw it too. The hurt, the pain. He pulled her to him hugging her. Chloe saw the friendship and care they had between one another. She smiled at them not saying a word.

"I need some time," Sarah Jane spoke quietly and began to walk off.

"Meet me in the park later," the Doctor said. "You know where," he added. She smiled. The Doctor turned to Chloe.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Not now," she replied. He nodded and took her hand. "Hope the TARDIS is ok," she spoke. "The TARDIS can handle a little explosion," he replied. The headed back through the door, Mickey and Rose behind them. The Doctor used his key to unlock the door for the TARDIS and there was a familiar creak of the doors. Chloe walked in not saying a word and then began walking down a corridor. As she had many times before she just walked letting herself go wherever her feet to her until eventually she stopped sitting down on the floor, her knees bent, she hugged them. Not all that long later she heard movement. The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at Chloe. He moved to sit on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke.

"What for" he asked. Chloe frowned, then laughed. "Didn't we have this exact conversation the opposite way around," Chloe spoke smiling at her father about their talk last night.

"Yeah, yeah we did," the Doctor smiled.

"I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have stopped. I almost went with him even though you weren't."

"Chloe for a moment in that classroom I thought the exact same thing. I wanted to join him. I wanted our people back. I wanted her back. What's important is that you didn't," he said trying to look her in the eye, but Chloe's eyes where starring at the floor. "I'm proud of you for that," he said with a grin. Chloe smiled at looked at him. "Dad?"

"What?"

"I have an idea," she said smilign and jumped up. She stretched out a hand to help him up, and he took it. They too stood. The Doctor followed his daughter as she headed off down the corridors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Some time later the TARDIS arrived in the park. Chloe walked out with the Doctor next to her and one very special friend.

"Hey boy," she said to the metal dog.

"Hello miss," K9 replied. Chloe gave a teeth grin to the dog.

"I wish I could keep you," she replied.

"K9 will miss miss and master."

"And we'll miss you," the Doctor spoke leaning down.

"Remember me," she said.

"Affirmative," he replied.

Chloe watched as he moved to behind the TARDIS. A small surprise for Sarah Jane Smith.

Chloe walked back into the TARDIS and climbed the steps to the ledge. She began working on fixing a link in the system. 10 minutes later or so when Chloe was fiddling with some wiring. The Doctor was staring at the screen and massive smile suddenly crossed his face and he headed for the door. Mickey and Rose watched.

"Cup of tea," Chloe heard the Doctor asked. She tried to look out the door but she couldn't see, although she was pretty sure she knew who it was. Sarah Jane walked in starring in almost shock. Chloe waved from her position on the ledge, swinging her feet to and froe.

"You've redecorated," Sarah Jane spoke.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but it'll do." Chloe scrunched up her nose. She had never known the TARDIS to look anything else then how it now stood.  
"I love it," Rose spoke. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

'Cat Fight?' Chloe said to her Dad in her mind.

'I hope not,' he replied.

"Hey you, what's 47 times 369?"

"No idea," Rose replied.

"17343," Chloe replied with a grin. Sarah Jane looked up at Chloe.

"You are your father's daughter aren't you," she said with a grin.

"The oils faded," Rose replied.  
"But your still clever," Sarah Jane replied. "More then a match for him."

"You and me both," Rose replied.

"Ah but are you a match for Chloe," Chloe said standing up and heading for the steps. She put a foot either side of them and slide down them without using the steps. The grinned as she folded her arms.

"Oh nothing's a match for Chloe," the Doctor spoke ruffling her hair. She frowned, then smiled and leapt for his hair. He laughed grabbing her wrist to save his hair.  
"Doctor?" Rose spoke, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Um, we're about to head off , but you could come with us," he said speaking to Sarah Jane. She smiled and sighed.

"No," she replied. "I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own," she added. Chloe wondered if the Doctor was hurt, but she saw how much he respected her.

"Can I come," said a voice, Mickey's. Sarah Jane looked puzzled.

"Oh not with you," he said when he realised what she thought. "I mean, with you."  
"Oh no!" Chloe said shaking her head. Mickey ignored her.

"Because I'm not the tin dog and I want to see what's out there."  
"No, no, no, no," Chloe began shaking her head widely.

"Oh go on Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith, you need a Smith on board."

The Doctor put a hand over Chloe's mouth in a funny kind of way to stop her constant 'no!'  
"No, no, no!!" said Chloe's muffled voice.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh!" the Doctor replied. Chloe groaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun," the Doctor said looking down at his daughter. He moved his hand from across her mouth. Chloe stuck her tongue out at him with a mock frown.

"Yeah Chloe, we could become mates," Mickey replied. Chloe lifted and eyebrow at him.

"Rose is that okay, me travelling with you guys?"

"No, great. Why not?" she said but Chloe saw…jealously maybe.

"Well I better go," Sarah Jane spoke. She walked closer to Rose and put an arm around her. They began speaking but Chloe couldn't here. The Doctor nodded and Chloe and Chloe nodded back. The plan was set. She grinned from ear to ear. She punched something on the controls.

The Doctor stood by the TARDIS door. Sarah Jane walked up to him and the two went outside. Chloe followed realising she hadn't said goodbye.

"Goodbye," Chloe said sticking out her hand to Sarah Jane. She smiled and shook it. And then like that she hugged Chloe. Chloe grinned.

"She's so beautiful," Sarah Jane spoke. "She's so much like you," she added. "I'm so happy for you Doctor." The Doctor beamed.  
"Now you behave for your father," Sarah Jane said tapping Chloe on the nose.

"I always do," Chloe grinned.

"Hah," the Doctor said with a grin himself.

Chloe looked to the Doctor and smiled. She went back in the TARDIS realising they needed some time to themselves. A little while later. The door opened and the Doctor came through the doors, his face somewhat sad and yet….happy. Chloe smiled at her father and he walked over to her.

"Goodbye K9," Chloe said watching the screen as they disappeared and K9 appeared. And for a split second she saw the joy on Sarah Jane's face.


	7. The Girl in the Fireplace

AN: This was never intended to be the next chapter an original one has been written. Unfortunately I made a massive mistake and realised the other chapter wouldn't fit here or it would need a MASSIVE re-write so…here goes.

The Doctor's eyes met Chloe's and then they where whizzing around the control panel working perfectly in unison.

"Are they always like this?" Mickey asked.  
"Pretty much," Rose replied folding her arms and watching the pair. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped and Chloe ran for the doors.

"Slow down," the Doctor said watching her disappear through the doors. "I tell her time and time again and she never listens," the Doctor mumbled putting on his coat and heading for the doors whilst shaking his head.

"Come on," he said to Rose and Mickey it a somewhat cheery tone.

"It's a spaceship," Mickey said walking through the doors behind the Doctor.

"Well done Sherlock," Chloe said raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Chloe," Rose warned at her rude remark.

"Rose I'm alright with you. Your fine. But him…"

"The feelings mutual shortly," Mickey replied.

"Oi children," the Doctor spoke.

"I was just going to say I got a spaceship on my first go."

"It looks kind of abandoned is there anyone onboard?" Rose asked.

"Nah, nothing here," the Doctor spoke. "Well nothing dangerous," he added. "Well not that dangerous."

Chloe smiled slightly.

"You know what," he said after a pause. "I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous." Chloe shook her head with a grin at her father.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asked.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take," the Doctor replied fiddling with some controls in the spaceship. Chloe pressed a button setting off some sort of alarm.  
"CHLOE!" the Doctor said. He picked up his sonic screw driver and turned the alarm off.

"Sorry," she said with a grin.

The Doctor pulled on something and light flooded the room. The roof began to retract to show the space outside. Thousands and thousands of stars

"51st century," the Doctor spoke.

"Dagmar cluster," Chloe stated.

"Indeed, you're a very long way from home," he said to Rose and Mickey. "Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith meet the universe," Rose said to Mickey as the pair looked out the window.

"Hopefully he won't be meeting it for too long," Chloe mumbled to her father.  
"See anything you like?" Rose asked.

"It's so realistic," Mickey said.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Been a ton of repair working going on here," the Doctor said. He showed Chloe some wiring to prove his point.

"Now that's odd," the Doctor said pointing to a screen which showed the scamatics of the ship.

"Very odd," Chloe replied.

"All the warp engines are going," the Doctor replied. "Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a whole in the universe," he added. "And we're not moving."

"So where's all that power going?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"We're going to find out though," Chloe said her eyes alive with excitement.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked.

"Another thing we're going to find out?" Chloe replied.

"No life readings onboard," the Doctor spoke fiddling with some controls.

"Well we're in deep space they didn't just nip out for a fag," Rose commented.

"Why didn't you call her Sherlock for that comment, hey Chloe?" Mickey asked arms folded against his chest.

"I've checked all the smoking pods," the Doctor replied. Chloe raised and eyebrow and smiled at Mickey.

"You smell that?" the Doctor suddenly asked. Chloe sniffed the air. Then frowned.

"Yeah, someone's cooking," Rose replied.

"Sunday roast definitely," Mickey added.

Suddenly a door opened behind Chloe, the Doctor had caused it to open. She dashed through the door. She then stopped, staring at the sight before her.

"That's very odd," Chloe stated looking at a fully working fire place.

"Now there's something you don't see on your average spaceship," spoke the Doctor as he reached the room with Mickey and Rose. Chloe placed her hand on the wall of the fireplace. She could feel the heat of the fire.

"So Chloe where's it from?" the Doctor asked testing his daughters knowledge.

"I don't think it's 17th century. A bit later?"

"18th century," the Doctor said confirming her thoughts. "French," he added. He grabbed his sonic screw driver and began examining it. "Nice mental. Not a hologram. Not even a reproduction. This actually is and 18th century French fireplace."

"Dad look," Chloe said crouching down.

"Double sided," he said as he knelt next to Chloe. Chloe stood up to admire it some more. "There's another room through there."

"It can't be, that's the out hull of the ship. Look," Rose said starring out of the window.

"Hello," the Doctor spoke. Chloe frowned and looked at her father.

"Hello," replied a voice.  
"What's your name?" asked the Doctor. Chloe knelt down next to her father and saw the child's face in the other room. She was somewhat younger(in physical appearance) then Chloe with lighter and paler hair then Chloe's.

"Reinette," she replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name," the Doctor replied. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

Chloe could feel Rose and Mickey knelt behind her but she didn't bother looking around.  
"In my bedroom," she replied as if it where obvious.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"  
"Paris of course," she replied.

"Paris, right," the Doctor said as if he where a fool for asking.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" she asked.

"Oh it's just a routine…fire check," the Doctor replied. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Chloe was very puzzled by all this but fascinated at the exact same time.

"Of course I can. 1727."

"Right, lovely, one of my favourites. August is rubbish though, stay indoors."  
"I said sorry," Chloe spoke. The Doctor looked at his daughter and shook his head.  
"You almost got us and most of Europe killed," the Doctor then turned back to Reinette.

"Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help," he said. "Hope you enjoy the rest of your fire. Night-night."

"Goodnight Monsieur," she replied. Chloe stood up with the Doctor, as did Mickey and Rose.

"Well that was…interesting," Chloe replied.

"You said this was the 51st century," Mickey said.

"It is," replied Chloe.

"And I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," the Doctor spoke.

"What's that?" asked Mickey.

"That is something he just made up," Chloe said folding her arms.

"Didn't want to say 'Magic door'," the Doctor replied.

"Spatio-temporal hyperlink does sound better."

"And on the other side of the 'magic door' it's France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well she was speaking French. Right period French too," the Doctor replied. Chloe nodded her head agreeing.

Chloe walked closer to the fireplace again and tapped on the wall. The Doctor took off his coat and threw it onto a side.

"She was speaking English, I heard her," Mickey said.

"That's the TARDIS, translates for you," Rose said placing a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Even French," Mickey said.

"French, English, Marsian, Klingon…." Chloe said. The Doctor walked up next to Chloe.  
"Got ya," the Doctor said and then Chloe felt the floor moving. She grabbed a hold of the mantle to hold her steady.

"Doctor," shouted Rose as she disappeared from the Time Lord and Ladies view. The whole fireplace turned in a circle so that they arrived in the room which they had been looking at through the fireplace.

"You could have given me some warning," Chloe said standing up straight.

"Sorry," the Doctor said in a high pitched way. The Doctor raised a hand to his lips and the pointed to the bed where Reinette was asleep. The Doctor walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Chloe moved next to him to have a look. It was snowing. Chloe then turned around and began wandering around the room. She saw a music box on the side and picked it up. It started to play music. Chloe's face become one of slight panic as she tried to stop the music from playing.

"Chloe!" the Doctor scolded in a hushed whisper, but it was to late. Reinette gasped.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man, look…" he used his sonic screw driver to light the candle next to her bed. Chloe was still trying to stop the noise of the music box. She wrapped it under he jacket, which muffled the sound then she looked around opened a door and stuffed it in there before promptly shutting it.

"Excuse me a minute," the Doctor said to Reinette. He walked over to Chloe and grabbed her by the collar.  
"Stay next to me and don't touch a thing!" he said he pulled her so that they where now stood next to Reinettes bed. He let go of her collar. Chloe pulled her jacket to straighten it out and huffed.

"You do remember me," he said. "You know we where talking just a moment ago in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."  
Chloe frowned.

"really, hmm," he replied scratching at his neck. He began to walk back over to the fireplace. He suddenly stopped, turned around, walked back to the bed, grabbed Chloe under the arm and took her right up to the fireplace.

"Okay I get it. I'm really sorry," she spoke.

"Promise not to cause any more trouble," the Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"I'll try," Chloe replied. The Doctor nodded then tapped on the fire place.  
"Must be a loose connection," the Doctor said. "Need to get a man in," he added.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" she asked. The Doctor didn't seem to here that question. He was staring at a clock in front of him on the mantelpiece. Chloe frowned at him.

"Okay. That's scary," the Doctor spoke. Chloe frowned more.

"What is?" Chloe said looking at the clock. Her eyes went wide.

"Your scared of a broken clock?" Reinette spoke.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a tiny bit," the Doctor replied. Chloe gulped.

"Just a tiny tiny bit," Chloe added.

"If this clocks broken then and it's the only clock in the room…then where's that ticking sound coming from?" the Doctor said. Chloe had realised the same thing. Her head darted around looking to find the source. The Doctor slowly turned his head much calmer.

"You can tell it's not the clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big." Chloe looked to her left wondering if it was next to her. She felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder silently telling her to follow him. She turned her head to where the Doctor was looking and now heading. He walked back to the bed.

"Six feet I'd say. The size of a man." the Doctor approached further while Chloe stood, feet shoulder width apart, watching. The Doctor crouched low, kneeling and then moving his head to the floor so he could look under the bed.

"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," the Doctor instructed Reinette. Chloe approached until she was almost next to her father. She smiled at Reinette as if to say 'Don't worry, he's a bit loopy." Chloe saw the Doctor's arm wave to her, indicating she should see this. She crouched down next to her father. It was dark but there was something there. The Doctor stretched out his arm with the sonic screwdriver in his grasp. It whirled into action only to be batted out of the Doctor's hand. The Doctor fell backwards and as quickly as he had fallen he moved to look under the bed once again. The father and daughter stared at a pair of old fashioned shoes. A large buckle on each. The thing whatever it was, was now standing. Chloe placed both her hands on the bed and peered over. Her eyes went wide with excitement and fear at the exact same time. A small smile crossed her face.  
"Renette," the Doctor said calmly, "don't look round," he whispered. Chloe looked at the masked man. He was in French period dressing. The mask made it look like it was smiling but it was a sinister smile.

"You stay exactly where you are," the Doctor instructed the masked man. The Doctor stood up looking straight at the man, at least it looked like a man to Chloe. A man with a mask. But most men didn't tick like a clock. Chloe stayed where she was, peering up from her kneeled position on the floor. Her hands where still grasping the edge of the bed.

The Doctor looked to the creature, then back to Renette, then once again to the creature and back to Renette. His mind constantly working away.

"Hold on let me look," he said crouching down in front of Renette and placing a hand either side of her face. He stared straight into her eyes, searching for something in her mind.

"You've been scanning her brain," the Doctor said looking to the creature then back to Renette. Chloe frowned. "What you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girls brain worth blowing a whole in the universe for?"  
the Doctor moved his hands from Renette. Chloe could see fear in her eyes.

"I don't understand," she spoke. "It wants me?" she suddenly turned. Chloe didn't have the time to stop her or the early warning.

"You want me?" she said to it. Although she was afraid she didn't even wince at the creature. It was like she had seen it before.

"Not yet, you are incomplete," the creature replied. It had a mechanical voice. Almost programmed. It sent a shiver through Chloe. This was no human.

"Incomplete? What does that mean?" the Doctor replied. It didn't reply, just stood there, silently. "You can answer here you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" the Doctor stood up raising his sonic screw driver to it. The creature moved walking very mechanically around the bed. It was quick though. It raised it's hand, not much of a threat, Chloe thought, until a large sword like thing appeared from the end of it's hand.

"Moisseure, be careful," Renette spoke. Chloe was on her feet but unsure what to do.  
"It's just a nightmare Reinette, don't worry about it," he replied. "Everyone has nightmares," he added.

"I don't," Chloe spoke.

"Yes you do," he replied. Chloe folded her arms. Suddenly the creature lunged forward the Doctor backed away.

'Fireplace,' the Doctor spoke to Chloe in his mind. Chloe darted to it and stood next to the switch.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares. Don't you, monster?" the Doctor dodged out of the way as the creature threw it's sword like hand down. It stuck into the wooden mantle. Chloe grinned at the Doctor's triumph. She suddenly felt a hand on hers as she held on to the switch. It was her fathers.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

"ME,HA!" the Doctor replied as he pushed on the switch with Chloe. They began turning around back to the spaceship. As they reached the other side Chloe jumped forward away from the creature.

"DOCTOR!" Rose said. The Doctor dashed to the side of the ship grabbing a long gun he threw one to Chloe and grabbed one for himself. The two turned and fired, a blast of cold white liquid hit the creature and it ceased to move.

"Excellent ice gun," Mickey spoke.

"Fire extinguisher," replied the Doctor. "I don't let Chloe play with guns," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Good idea," Rose added. Chloe rolled her eyes at the pair she walked over to the mechanical creature in an attempt to ignore them.

"Where'd that come from?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped closer to the creature, "Here."

"So why's it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic conflate protocol," he Doctor replied not taking his eyes off the frozen statue. "Nice needlework. Shame about the face." The Doctor placed his hand under the chin of the creature and lifted off what seemed to be a mask. Underneath was a metal clogs and wheels encased in a plastic cover.

"Oh you are beautiful," the Doctor spoke her grabbed at his glasses in his pocket and placed them on his face to get a better look. "No really, you are. You're gorgeous. Look at that."  
"Are you okay dad?" Chloe asked.

"Just look it at Chloe. Absolutely beautiful. Space age clockwork. I love it. Gives me chills."

"Your giving me chills," Chloe told him. He ignored his daughter.

"Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and by the way, count those," he pointed to both his hearts, "it would be a crime it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me," the Doctor said holding up his sonic screw driver. It suddenly creaked and moved its head. They watched as it disappeared.

"Short range teleport," the Doctor spoke. "Can't have got far. Could still be onboard," he added.

Chloe began running to a door until she felt her jacket go taut and her stumbling backwards.  
"Not so fast," the Doctor spoke grabbing onto Chloe's jacket.

"You two don't go looking for it," the Doctor spoke to Mickey and Rose. Still holding onto Chloe's jacket he pulled her towards the fireplace and once again she found the floor spinning. She waved to Mickey and Rose with a grin.

"Where you going?" Rose asked.

"Back in a sec'," the Doctor replied.

"Are you ever going to trust me?" Chloe asked.

"I still don't trust myself, let alone you," the Doctor grinned at his daughter. He walked ahead of her and looked around the room. It was light and it had changed. No doll house, no toys. A bird cage now replaced it.  
"Reinette," the Doctor called out. "Just checking your okay," he spoke. The Doctor turned to the harp in the room. It stood tall and proud, so elegant. The Doctor brushed a band over the strings.

"I didn't know you played," Chloe said.

"Sure," he replied. Chloe walked closer and brushed a hand over the strings. The two turned sharply when they heard someone clearing there throat. A young woman stood in a beautiful dress.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor spoke slightly shocked. He took his glasses off and quickly shoved them in his pocket. Chloe frowned at his veins.

"I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it?" the Doctor asked. "I've been away, not sure how long for."

"Reinette? We're ready to go," said a female voice from some other room.

"Go to the carriage mother, I will join you there," the young woman replied. Chloe's went wide. She smiled slightly realising it had been quite some time since they had last visited. At least to Reinette it was.

"It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during childhood. You two are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Reinette," spoke the Doctor a very large grin on his face. "Well….goodness how you've grown," he replied.

"And you do not seem to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you," Reinette moved forward so she was right near to the father and daughter.

"Mosturiser. It does wonders," Chloe commented with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she swung toe and throw on her heels.

"Right, yes…ummm, sorry…ahh."

Chloe frowned at her fathers tongue tiredness. He was never lost for words. Or at least very rarely.

"Listen lovely to catch up but better be off, huh? don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man," the Doctor said. Chloe turned heading to the fireplace.  
"Strange, how could you be strange. I have known you since I was seven years old."  
"Yeah, I suppose you have. We came the quick route," the Doctor gave a slight nervous laugh. Reinette lifted a hand to the Doctor's face and brushed it on his cheek. Chloe stepped forward. She became tense in a protective manor.

"You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate but this is absurd," she spoke. Chloe relaxed slightly realising Reinette was only seeing if he where physically real.

"Reason tells me you cannot be real," she added.

"Oh, you should never listen to reason," the Doctor replied.

"Mamosell, your mother grows impatient," said a voice from outside the room. This time a man was speaking.

"A MOMENT!" Renette shouted. She turned back to the Doctor.

"Some many questions. So little time," she spoke. Chloe let out a chuckle and then her blood froze cold.

Reinette moved forward to the Doctor and then they where KISSING! And not just kissing, they where full on snogging. That alone was enough to make Chloe feel sick to the stomach. But it was HER father she was kissing. The two practically fell backwards into the fireplace. Chloe could feel her hands boiling. She was frozen to the spot but everything inside her was being wound up and wound up. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to grab her hair and wrench her off her father. But she was frozen to the spot. "Mademessoile Poisson," shouted a voice. A suddenly she stopped and ran quickly for the door. The Doctor was left watching as she left, unsure about what had just happened. He leant back on the fireplace in a slight daze and Chloe just stood there. A few moments passed when the Doctor finally realised Chloe had been stood there the whole time. He turned to her his mouth opening and shutting unsure what to say to the girl. The Doctor could see her physically shaking. Her face was becoming redder by the second.

"Chloe…" she said in a low tone, he moved his head to catch her gaze but she just stared blankly at the spot where the two had been….well you know! "Chloe," he said once again now getting rather worried. "Are you…okay?" he asked. Chloe's face stiffened. Her teeth gritted together and her forehead crumpled in a sudden. She turned sharply.  
"I'm going to kill her…" she said angrily as she began running towards where Reinette had excited. The Doctor grabbed at the running girl wrapping his arms tightly around her. The Doctor folded his arms around the girl as she fought with her back against the Doctor in an attempt to get loose.

"Chloe….Chloe….Chloe calm down," he said trying to reason with her. The small girl stopped struggling. The Doctor gently let her go. She turned sharply again starring at her father. For a moment the Doctor saw the pure anger in her eyes. Then she walked forward actually barging into the Doctors shoulder and to the fireplace. She activated the switch and the Doctor watch as her angered face disappeared as the fireplace spun around. He put his hands in his hair wondering what to do.

Chloe stepped forward off the fireplace and began to walk. Then she stopped. Her mind was going into overload. She kneeled down, then sat and finally laid down on the floor. Her mind went blank starring at the ceiling.

The next thing she knew she heard a sharp snapping of the fingers and her mind awoke allowing her to see the Doctor was standing over her concerned. She sat up suddenly.

"You…"  
"She started it," the Doctor said in his defence.  
"But you didn't exactly stop it did you," Chloe said standing up and pulling on her jacket to straighten it out.

"I….well….I didn't….she."  
Chloe looked at her father she turned around and walked off. For once it was the Doctor's turn to follow.

"Rose, Mickey?" Chloe heard the Doctor calling from behind. "Every time. every time! It's rule one. Don't go wondering off," he spoke from behind. "I tell them, I do. Don't wonder off." Chloe turned around and narrowed her eyes slightly at her father. The Doctor stopped in his tracks. Her couldn't stand it anymore. His face was serious as he walked firmly and purposely towards Chloe she watched him draw closer towards her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. Suddenly she felt two hands on her face. The Doctor looked straight into Chloe's eyes.  
'Listen to me,' said a voice inside Chloe's mind.

'NO!' she shouted back in her mind.

'LISTEN. I love you. I would do nothing to harm you.'

'Your forgetting about your wife. Your one true love.'

'Chloe that was nothing…that was….Chloe you cannot begin to understand your two young.'

'I understand alright. You don't care now she's dead.'

'Chloe you have no right….'

'I have every right…'

'Chloe listen to me.' Chloe threw up her arms bashing the Doctors out of the way. Her stepped back at the child's anger. She threw herself at the wall, hitting it with her hand. The Doctor watched as her face scrunched up in pain along with regret. She cradled her hand in her other hand. The Doctor walked forwards and gently took her hand. He placed his own on top of it. Chloe felt a warmth in spread through her fingers and palm of her hand.

'Better?' the Doctor asked in his mind. Chloe looked at her hand in his hands. It looked small compared to his. The Doctor starred at Chloe wanting her anger to go.

"I promise it won't happen again," she said to his daughter aloud. Her felt pain that he could never love while Chloe was unhappy but while she was still healing and learning it was a promise he needed to make.

He smiled gently at her and she smiled back. He wrapped his fingers around Chloe's and the two walked together.

"You know it really is rule number one not to go wondering off. I mean there could be anything on this ship," he said as they rounded a corner. The pair froze stiff. A grin spread quickly across Chloe's lips as a grey horse stood in front of them.

"that's a horse," Chloe spoke.

"That Is a horse," the Doctor replied. He looked at his daughter.

"NO!" he said suddenly.

"But…"  
"We are not keeping the horse," he spoke. Chloe huffed slightly.

"Come on we have to find Rose," he added.

"But we don't really need to find Mickey do we," she said with a wink. The Doctor rolled his eyes. The two walked past the horse, Chloe gave it a quick pat.

The walked for a little bit until they both stopped and frowned. They turned around slowly together.

"Is that horse following us?" the Doctor asked.

"I think so," Chloe said slowly. The Doctor shrugged and they turned again.  
"Rose," the Doctor called. The Doctor suddenly stopped again.  
"Will you stop following me," he said raising a hand to the horse. "I'm not your mother," he added. Chloe laughed at her father as the horse nudged the Doctor with it's snout.

"I think he likes you," she replied. The Doctor rolled his eyes again for the second time in a short space of time. Chloe rubbed the horses nose gently while holding it's reigns.

"So this is where you came from hey horsy," the Doctor said opening some doors. He beckoned for Chloe to follow him. Chloe found herself outdoors on Earth. The pair where in a grand garden behind a stone carved wall. A large area of grass, trees and pounds in front of them. Chloe saw some woman walking and chatting. Then she realised who it was. She lunged forward, but the Doctor pulled her down so they where hidden out the way. The Doctor stood up suddenly.

"Go look after Arthur," he said pointing. Chloe huffed at him. He gave her a stern look. Chloe huffed off back into the ship. She walked to the horses side and stroked his cheeks gently. She walked around the front of the horse and once again stroked his nose.  
"Do you ever feel like no one listens to you I wonder," Chloe said stroking his nose with the back of her hand while holding his reigns. She leaned forward so her forward was against Arthur's head. The two showing the utmost trust from each other.  
The Doctor walked back in.

"Did you really have to watch them?" Chloe asked.

"I was making sure those things didn't return. They're after her. Did I tell you she's Reinette Poisson."  
"What THE Reinette Poisson. As in Madam de Pompadour?"  
"Yep," the Doctor said grinning.

"Why are they after her then?" Chloe asked still stroking Arthur's face, but her face looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he said. The two began heading down the ship with Arthur in toe.  
"He could be a mascot," Chloe suggested. The Doctor smiled at the comment.

"I can hear voices," Chloe said her ears pricking up.  
"Me two," the Doctor replied in face now more serious. The two followed the sounds.  
"Who does he think he is?" said Mickey as they rounded the corner.

"King of France," the Doctor replied. Rose and Mickey look round, slightly shocked at the presence of the two time lords.

"Oh here's trouble," Rose said with a grin.

"I hope you mean Chloe," the Doctor spoke. Chloe groaned. She watched as the King looked straight at Chloe through the glass. She realised it was a mirror. He couldn't see them, but they could see him.

"What you two been up to?" Rose asked.

"Oh this and that. Become the imaginary friend of a future aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," suddenly Arthur picked the perfect point to whiney as if annoyed that he was left off the list. "Oh, and I met a horse," the Doctor added in a lower tone. Arthur stepped forward into view.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." he paused and thought for a moment.

"See these, they're all over the place, on every deck," he said pointing to the glass. "Gateways to history. But not just any old history. Hers!" he said pointing to Reinette as she walked into the room. Chloe's eyes narrowed at her.

"Time windows. Deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century staling a woman from the 18th. Why?"

"Yeah but who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jean-Antoinette Poisson. Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"So has she got plans for being the queen then?" Rose asked.

"No, he's already got a queen. She's planning on being his mistress," the Doctor replied as the four time travellers watched the two people through the mirror.

"Oh I get it. Camilla," Rose said with a chuckle.

"I think this is the night they first met," the Doctor spoke as Mickey and Rose laughed. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress with her own rooms at the palace, and her own title."

"Madam de Pompadour," Chloe spat.

"Someone doesn't like her," Rose spoke.

"I have my reasons," Chloe replied glaring at the figure looking in the mirror. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"The Queen must have loved her," Rose spoke sarcastically.

"No she did. They got on very well," the Doctor replied very seriously.

"The kings wife and the kings girlfriend?" Mickey questioned.

"France, it's a different planet," the Doctor replied.

"Well it will be in 2355 years," Chloe added.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at a figure in the room. Reinette turned. Chloe could here her talking to the figure but she couldn't hear the exact words. The figure turned and Chloe immediately recognised it, and so did the Doctor. He grabbed at the fire extinguisher that Mickey was holding and pushed at the glass mirror. It turned making a passageway into the room.

"Hello Reinette, hasn't time flown," the Doctor said charging past.

"Fireplace man," Reinette spoke in shock. Chloe stopped in front of her eyes glaring up at her. Reinette took a step backwards looking at Chloe knowing the girl wasn't all to pleased. Chloe heard the Doctor freeze the new clockwork man.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked as it creaked. The Doctor threw him the fire extinguisher to Rose.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice."  
"And then what?" Mickey asked once again.

"And then it kills everyone in the room."

Chloe saw, from the corner of her eye, the Doctor step back quickly as the creature stretched out its hand to grab him.

"Focuses the mind doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself?" the Doctor spoke.

"Order it to answer me," the Doctor said turning to Reinette. He then noticed Chloe standing on guard. He stepped forward.

'Chloe stand down,' he said in his mind. The room was silent for a moment, then slowly, not taking her eyes off Reinette she walked away to the side of her and over to where Rose and Mickey where.

Reinette watched as Chloe moved. Then she remembered the question.  
"Why should it listen to me?"

"I don't know, but it did when you where a child. Let's still if you still got it," the Doctor said walking up and whispering the last bit in her eye. Chloe sneered.  
"Answer his question," Reinette spoke. "Answer any and all questions put forward to you."

The creature lowered it's arm and then spoke in the funny mechanical voice. This time it was more feminine, a woman's voice.

"I am repair droid 7."

"And what happened to the ship then? There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm. 82 damage."  
Chloe was barely listening. She was watching Reinette closely.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey laughed. "Always comes down to that doesn't it. The parts."  
"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts," it repeated.  
"There should have been over 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts," it replied. Chloe frowned, she wondered if it was stuck. Maybe a side effect of the freezing. She turned her head back to Reinette. A smile spread across her lips.

'You are not freezing her,' the Doctor said in her mind.

'I wouldn't really freeze her,' Chloe replied. The Doctor gave a sideways glance before getting back to his interrogation.

"Fifty people just don't disappear, where did they…..oh," the Doctor stopped his mind working hard. "You didn't have the parts so you used the crew."

Chloe felt slightly sick at that thought.

"The crew?" Mickey said shocked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it. And there was a heart wired into machinery," Rose spoke. Chloe felt bile in her throat. She swallowed the feeling away.

"It's just doing what it's programmed to do. Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelled of?"

"Someone cooking," Rose said quietly.

"Flesh plus heat. BBQ!" the Doctor spoke. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows that take colossal energy. Why come here? You could've gone to a repair yard. Instead you come to 18th century France."  
"Me thinks there's a slight bug in the programming," Chloe said with a grin. The Doctor grinned. That was the girl her knew. That was his daughter.

"One more part is required," the clockwork person spoke. It moved it's head sharply with a large creak to look at Reinette.

"Then why haven't you taken her?" the Doctor asked.

"She is incomplete," it replied.

The Doctor began shaking his head. "What? So that's the plan, then? Keep opening up more and more time windows scanning her brain, checking if she's done yet?"

"They really like Barbeques," Chloe muttered.

"Why her?" Rose asked.

They all looked to Rose as to where that question had come from. "You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same," the creature replied.

"We're not the same. We are in no sense the same," Reinette spoke angrily.

"We are the same," it spoke again.  
"Get out of here," Reinette said bitterly. "Get out of here this instant."  
"Reinette, no!" the Doctor said. They watched as it disappeared like the other one had done before.

"Oh well done clever clogs," Chloe barked.

"It's back on the ship," the Doctor spoke with panic in his voice. "Rose take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it. Don't approach, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose said confused.

"Good name for a horse," the Doctor replied.

"No, your not keeping the horse," Rose replied.

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go, go," the Doctor replied in a higher voice waving them onto the ship. He closed the passage way up.

"Reinette your going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit" the Doctor step forward to her and raised his hands. He rested them on the side of her face. Chloe's fist clenched as she fought off the anger. Did he really need to do that? Chloe watched as both they're eyes closed.

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind."  
Chloe suddenly felt some weird feeling rush through her. Many new memories where flooding her mind. She shook her head.

"Oh, dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."  
"You are in my memories. You walk among them. But your not alone."  
"I seriously don't need to be in there," Chloe said shaking her head once again.

"The link is strong between me and Chloe," the Doctor spoke. "if there is anything you don't want us to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look."

'I might,' Chloe thought to her father.

'Chloe,' he warned.

"Oh, actually there's a door over there, you might just want to close…Oh actually several."

"I did not want to see that," Chloe spoke.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get use to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it," the Doctor replied.

"How can you resist?" Reinette asked.

"What age are you?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising," Reinette spoke.

'Leave him alone,' Chloe shouted in her mind.

"Not my question. Theirs. You're 23 and for some reason that's not old enough."  
Chloe saw Reinette gasp slightly. Chloe saw the clockwork droid when she was a child. The memory of the Doctor and Chloe being there.

"Sorry. You may find old memories reawakening. Side effect," the Doctor apologised.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood."  
"It'll pass. Stay with me," the Doctor replied to Reinette.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very lonely,"  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean alone? You've never been alone in your life," the Doctor opened his eyes. "When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and loonier now. So much pain…so much loss. Both so lonely. A girl who wants nothing more then her mother."  
"Get out," Chloe shouted suddenly throwing herself backwards and grasping her head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The Doctor took his hands from Reinette face. He turned with a face full of worry to Chloe. She was panting heavily.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction. Oh Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me," she spoke.

"Stay away from him," Chloe said stepping in-between the two.

"Chloe always faithful and protective. You feel the Doctor's heart but not all of it."

"I know that but I'd rather it not be you who where to fill his heart."

"Chloe!" the Doctor spoke.

Chloe turned to her father and looked at him. Then she turned sharply and stormed quickly out of the room.

She wondered aimlessly down the hallways until she eventually stopped. She sat on a window seat and starred into the darkness of the evening.

She consider her own words. Was she really willing to let someone into the Doctors heart the way her mother had. She hugged a leg to her chest as she continued to stare out of the window. She felt the sting of pain left from her mother's untimely death but the pain was less nowadays. She rested her cheek against the cold window her breath causing it to leave a streak of condensation of the window. She needed to trust her father to follow his heart. She nodded to herself with a small smile.

"It seems I am not the only one needing to have time to think," spoke a voice. Chloe turned to a man. She instantly recognised him from through the glass. The king of France.

"May I take a seat?" he asked. Chloe moved her foot so that he could sit down.

"And how does a small child come to be up so late in the palace?"

"Well, I never like to conform to bedtimes," Chloe grinned. The King laughed.  
"A child much like myself," he replied.

"And what is the King of France doing in a hallway when he has a ball on."  
"sometimes I like to escape being the King. It is a hard task for one man to be all the time."  
Chloe nodded. "But that's not all the story is it?" Chloe replied.

"No, I guess there is no fooling you. I met a girl this evening. She stole my heart the moment I met her. However she did not seem to care for me as every other woman."  
"Hang on a minute. You can't think every woman is after you."  
"I am the King of France am I not."  
"Good point."

"Then why does she not reciprocate my love." the king looked at Chloe and she just starred at him. "I must go," he said standing up and walking off leaving Chloe to watch him go. Suddenly she saw a figure heading her way. Her father walking down the hallway. He had his tie tied around his head a pair of shades and some sort of drink.

"Dad?"

"Chloe! How are you my little one?"

"Dad are you okay? Are you drunk?"

"Chloe my little girl, what a fantastic evening," he spoke before wandering off ahead of her. He staged toe and throw as Chloe watched in horror. He eventually worked his way back to the fireplace with Chloe in toe not sure what to do. She hoped he might sleep it off.

"Dad?" Chloe spoke as he stood by the fireplace. He gave a quick wink and raised his glass to Chloe. Chloe smiled back at her father. She stepped forward onto the revolving fireplace. They reached the other side and the Doctor staged around.

"Eliza Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!"

"Oh no," Chloe said as the Doctor began to sing. "I mean I think your plan will work but please, does it have to be that song?"  
"What plan?" the Doctor replied and then hiccupped. "My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!," he continued.

"Of all the musicals you pick you have to pick that one and that song!"

"It's a good song."

"I guess, what the hell is wrong with expressing yourself," Chloe replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Exactly, hakuna matta."

"Oh no not that one again!" Chloe replied.

"Do Rai Me?"

"If you sing that young definitely not going to be…popular," Chloe grinned even wider.

"Consider yourself grounded," the Doctor replied.

"Sucks to be me," Chloe replied with a shrug. "Grounded, that is far to human for you Dad." The Doctor shrugged and began staggering around as he continued his singing "I couldn't sleep tonight.  
Not for all the jewels in the crown!  
I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!

And still have begged for more," the Doctor swung around a piece of piping.

"I could have spread my wings," he said lunging outwards in a dance move. Chloe looked to Rose and grinned. Rose looked back at Chloe from her position pinned to a table surrounded by the clockwork droids. Mickey was in the same position as well but Chloe just…grinned. "and done…have you met the French," the Doctor spoke to Rose. "My gosh they know how to party!"

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in. the oncoming storm," Rose spoke.  
"You sound just like ya mother," the Doctor replied.

"What have you been doing? Where've you been?" Rose asked in a panic.

The Doctor sat next to Chloe and put an arm around her. "Well among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple centuries early."

"Really?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, do you know they've never even seen a banana before?" he stood up and headed towards Rose. "Always take a banana to a party, Rose," he said leaning down to her. Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
"Sounds like something Jack would say," Chloe replied.

"Banana's are good. Oh, Brilliant," the Doctor spoke the last bit changing his subject. He looked at the clockwork droids towering over Rose. "It's you," he said to one of the droids. "You're my favourite you are. You are the best, you know why? 'Cause your so thick. You're Mr thick thick thickity thick-face from thick-town, thickania," he paused for a moment and moved away from the droid. He then quickly turned back and added "and so's your dad."

"So that's the plan. Get blind drunk and then insult them to death," Chloe spoke. "Or serenade them with a rendition of some show tune?"

"Maybe," the Doctor replied. "Do you know why they where scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer," the Doctor laughed. "they want to know how old she is. Know why, 'cos this ships 37 years old. And they think when Reinette is 37, when she's complete," he made a quotation gesture with his hands, "then her brain will be compatible. 'Cos that's what your missing huh," he said walking towards one of the droids. Chloe smiled at her extremely intelligent father, "command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, gosh knows what, only he brain of madam de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible," replied one of the droids.

"Compatible," the Doctor said moving towards the droid that had spoke.

"If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine," he said grabbing the mask off the droid and poring the condense of his glass over the droids head. It clanked like a piece of machinery breaking. The Doctor replied the mask and smiled.

"Bravo," Chloe spoke.  
"Multi-grade anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."

The droids began to walk forward towards them. The other's handed been deactivated. Chloe lunged for a leaver and pulled hard. The droids stopped as if deactivated.

"Good work Chloe my girl," the Doctor said removing his bandana made from a tie from his head and placing it on Chloe's. he took the sunglasses off too.  
"Right you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off," the Doctor said pushing a leaver and realising Mickey and Rose.

"Those things safe?" Mickey asked about the droids.

"Yep, safe. Safe and thick the way I like it."

'Like Mickey then,' Chloe thought in her mind as she grinned swaying on her heels.

"Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. Need to close them all down. Zeus plugs? Zeus plugs," he searched his pockets for them. "Where are my Zeus plugs?"

"Oh sorry here they are," Chloe said pulling them out of her pocket and handing them to her father.

"Chloe can you please ask me before you use these things. They're dangerous," he scolded.

"Dangerous? I've seen you use them as castanets before, they're not dangerous."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?" Rose asked. Chloe looked up and frowned from where her and the Doctor where working.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chloe asked

"Sorry Chloe we can't all perform millions of tasks in our brains at once," Rose spoke. Chloe grinned.

"The amount of damage in these circuits, they where lucky to hit the right century," the Doctor replied to Rose's question.

"It's pretty much trial and error with them. Keep opening new ones until you find the right time," Chloe added.

"The windows aren't closing. Why aren't they closing?" the Doctor said pressing on the controls.

A clock chimed causing Chloe to frown hard.  
"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied while Chloe simply shrugged.

"Incoming message?" the Doctor pondered.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"From whom!" Chloe corrected.

"Alright shorty," Mickey spoke causing Chloe to narrow her eyes at him.

"It's a report from the field," the Doctor spoke realising what was going on. "One of them must still be out there with Reinette."

"That's why the windows won't close," Chloe spoke.

"Exactly," the Doctor replied. The two pushed a few more buttons.

Suddenly Chloe heard a creak behind her. She jumped forward turning around. The droid lifted it's head/ Chloe watched as it poured the red liquid ,the Doctor had splashed on it, out of it's sleeve, missing the Doctor's sleeve narrowly.

"That was a bit clever," the Doctor spoke. Chloe heard more creaking and watched as the other droids began to reawaken.

"Right. There are many things about this that are not good," he spoke.

"Not good at all," Chloe added.

The clock sound chimed again.

"Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" the Doctor inquired.

"She is complete. It begins," one of the droids replied. All of the droids lifted one of their arms and then placed their over hand at right angle and then disappeared as they where teleported.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window," the Doctor said in a panicked voice. "Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head. Right Rose," the Doctor said running towards her. He grabbed her hand and all 4 time travellers went running down the hallway. The Doctor stopped quickly at a drape and turned towards Rose.

"Explain to her, warn her that they'll be there in roughly five years. Tell her to keep them talking, it might slow them down or something. Tell her I'll come, I'll be there. I need to time to find the window, just time, go Rose!" he said pushing her through the drape.

The Doctor darted off with Chloe and Mickey in toe. The Doctor went to a control panel and started to work at it. Chloe watched him work as image after image flashed on the screen of the ship.

"There!" the Doctor and Daughter said in unison. "Deck 9," the Doctor spoke. Once gain the three ran down the passageways to the next room. They stopped suddenly. The Doctor walked up to the glass and pressed his hand against it. He looked down over the people in the room.

"It's a mirror," he spoke.  
"We can't get through," Chloe spoke. "If we break it, that's it. We'd be stuck."  
"Mickey go get Rose," the Doctor ordered.

"But!"

"NOW!" the Doctor shouted. Mickey turned and ran off. The Doctor turned to Chloe.

"It needs to be done," the Doctor spoke.

"I know," she replied. "For history's sake." the Doctor nodded. "I'm coming with you," she added.  
"You'll be stuck," the Doctor began.

"We'll be stuck together," Chloe replied.

The Doctor looked into his daughters eyes and smiled.

"Good girl," he spoke before tapping on some controls.

"We need something to break through," the Doctor suddenly spoke.

"What like?" Chloe asked.

"Something big, something strong," the Doctor spoke clicking his fingers together.  
"How about we ask the horse?" Chloe said with a grin.

"Chloe this is no time for…" the Doctor looked up seeing Arthur stood there patiently.

"Where did he come from?" the Doctor asked.

"Must have followed us," Chloe spoke. "What about Rose?"  
"What about her?" the Doctor asked.

"Well she's isn't going to be too pleased if we run off."  
"I'm hoping we'll get back. I'm trying to work out a plan," the Doctor said still tinkering with the machines. But time was running out. Chloe watched as Reinette was lead into the room with droid holding her.

"Could everyone just calm down," she spoke. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles," she spoke.

"Chloe write this down," the Doctor said handing her a scrap of paper and a pen from his pocket.

"To Rose and R…Mickey. We can out of time. I couldn't find a way back. I tried. We have to save history. We'll try to get back. Signed the Doctor," he spoke as Chloe scribbled. Chloe placed it down as the Doctor finished with some more controls. He ran to the horse and placed his foot in the stirrup and hopped on Arthur. Chloe followed him. The Doctor reached down to help her up. She sat behind him placing her hands around his waste.

"Hold on tight," the Doctor spoke.  
"I am," Chloe replied. The Doctor turned Arthur away from the mirror getting some distance for a run up. He pulled on the reigns turning the horse towards the mirror and paused. "Here goes nothing," the Doctor said nudging Arthur's sides gently with the heal of his foot and shouting works of encouragement. The horse charged at the window. Chloe closed her eyes and held on as tight as she could to her father. She felt the horses front feet leave the ground and a large crashing sound around her. The pair leant backwards as the horse landed. Chloe opened her eyes. There they where in the palace of Versailles, on a horse! The Doctor trotted the horse around and then pulled it to a halt. Not before winking at Reinette, who was positioned on the floor between two droids, who where ready to part her from her head. The Doctor jumped off before helping Chloe down.  
"Madame de Pompadour, you look younger very day," the Doctor spoke which got him a elbow in the side from his daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" said a man Chloe recognised.

"Oh, this is my lover. The King of France," Reinette told the Doctor and Chloe.

"Yeah, well I'm the Lord of Time," replied the Doctor quite truthfully. "And I'm here to fix a clock," the Doctor said walking up to one of the droids and taking it's mask off. People screamed around them causing Chloe to role her eyes and fold her arms. It stretched out it's arm to try and hurt the Doctor.

"Forget it, it's over," the Doctor spoke. "For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try 3000."

The droid began tapping it's arm quite frantically trying to teleport.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over, accept that! I'm not winding you up" the Doctor spoke. Chloe letter out a tiny grin at the last comment. But her heart broke that she was stuck. But at least she was stuck with him. Chloe watched as the droid gave up. As if it had nothing left to live for. It just stopped clicking. And one by one so did the others. Chloe heard a crash behind her and saw one had fallen a broken into pieces.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Reinette and stretched out his hand for her to take.

"What's happened to then?" Reinette asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now," the Doctor spoke. He looked to the mirror still holding Reinette hand. Chloe placed her hands in her pockets and sighed. She wondered to the exit of the large room and down a corridor to window. She sat herself on it starring out of the window.

'So this is my new home,' she thought.

Suddenly she realised she was not alone. The Doctor stood there, next to her. She looked at him as he starred out the window.  
"You did the right thing," Chloe said to her father.

"Thank you," he replied.

"So here we are, stuck in Paris," the Doctor spoke.

"Could be worse," Chloe spoke.

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah we could be stuck in that hospital with those…cats!" Chloe stated shivering. The Doctor smiled at Chloe's comment.

Chloe looked at her father seriously. She turned her body fully so she was sat directly in front of him. She looked down at his hands and took them slowly. The Doctor watched her. She looked up at him.

"I understand," she said to him. The Doctor looked puzzled.

"I understand that you sometimes need to be loved."  
"You love me," the Doctor spoke.

"you know what I mean," Chloe spoke. "The love for two people who are not related. The love that makes your hearts skip a beat when they walk in the room. The love that cannot be explain. And I want you to know…I'm not angry. I shouldn't be. I should never have been. You care about me more then every star in the sky. I understand," Chloe smiled to her father and he smiled back.

"Thank you. And understand I will always love your mum Chloe. I will always love Gail."

He turned his head looking into the stars. Chloe sat back so she was sitting across the window on the ceil.

"You know all their names don't you," said a voice. Chloe and the Doctor turned to see Reinette. "I saw that in your mind, every star."  
"What's in a name?" the Doctor replied. "Names are just titles. Titles don't mean anything."  
"Like the Doctor," Reinette spoke.

"Like Madame de Pompadour," the Doctor laughed.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

"from time to time," the Doctor replied.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves. Did you know that would happen?"  
"Hmm pretty much," the Doctor replied. Chloe sat there quietly looking out of the window.

"Yet still you came," she spoke.  
"Yeah, I did, didn't? catch me doing that again," the Doctor spoke.

"You'd do it in a heartbeat," Chloe spoke. The Doctor grinned.

"There are many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of them?" Reinette asked.

"When the mirror broke the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken windows and torn tapestries around here I'm afraid," the Doctor replied. "Wherever there was a time window."

"I'll…I'll pay for any damages," he stuttered. Chloe let out a soft laugh. "That's a thought I'm going to need money. I've always been a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" the Doctor asked Reinette.

Suddenly Reinette looked at him with a solemn face. "So here you are, my lonely angel. Stuck on the slow path with me."  
"Hey!" Chloe said.

"My lonely angels," Reinette laughed.

"Here's to the slow path," the Doctor said. He took the second drink from Reinette and raised it in a toast.

"Your not going to kiss are you? 'Cos I can go you know. Over there or something. Maybe out the room," she spoke standing up with a grin on her face as she mocked the pair. The Doctor grabbed her under one arm hugging him to her.

"It's a pity. I think I would have enjoyed the slow path."  
"We'll I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor spoke.

"And you have to put up with me too," Chloe added.  
"Oh aren't you?" Reinette spoke causing both the Doctor an Chloe to frown in confusion.

"Take my hand," she said to the Doctor. The Doctor took it. Chloe placed her hand in his. The followed her out of the room and down a corridor into another room.

Chloe smiled as she saw the fireplace in front of her. But her heart sank even though the thing itself was intact. "It's not a copy, it's an original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."  
"The fireplace," the Doctor spoke with hope in his voice. "The fireplace from your bedroom." he let for of Reinette and Chloe's hand and walked forward. As ever Chloe was close behind. "When did you do this?" he asked.  
"Many years ago," she replied. "in the hope that a door once opened may someday open again," she spoke. "One never quite knows when one needs her Doctor."  
the Doctor stopped starring at it. Chloe walked closer placing a hand on it.

"It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?" Reinette asked.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it."  
Chloe sighed very quietly knowing that she should let go of hope.

"But…" the Doctor said suddenly stepping forward with his sonic screw driver. This caused Chloe to grin widely. She dared to dream as he stepped forward.

"the link is basically physical and it's still physically here, which might just mean if I'm lucky," he tapped the woodwork, once twice and again. "If I'm very, very, very, very, very lucky…" he tapped a spot.  
"AHA!" he shouted with a massive grin on his face,

"What" asked Reinette.

"Loose connection!" the Doctor stated. Chloe grinned, boy she grinned, from ear to ear.

"Need to get a man in," the Doctor spoke as he whirred the sonic screwdriver then gave the fireplace whack.

"Wish us luck," the Doctor spoke.

"No!" she said but before they could stop the floor was moving. Chloe looked, she was back. She was really back. She never thought she'd see the ship again. The Doctor quickly crouched down to look through the fire as he had done when Reinette was just a child.

"Madame de Pompadour, still want to see those stars?" he asked.

Chloe looked back at her father. She smiled at him.

"More then anything," Chloe heard her reply.

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."

"Am I going somewhere?" she asked.

"Go to the window pick a star," he responded before standing up. "Wonder if Mickey and Rose have got themselves into any more trouble," the Doctor spoke walking around the corner. Chloe sprinted to catch him then took the lead. "Slow down," he shouted but she didn't listen. She rounded a corner into the place where the TARDIS was a saw Rose. Chloe dashed up to her and hugged her.

"Chloe!" Rose said with joy and shock in her voice.

"We're back, did ya miss us," the Doctor spoke from behind them. He walked over to Rose. "You bet I did. We where scared we weren't going to get home."  
"Oh so that's all you cared about, whether you where going to get home. Nothing to do with never seeing us again."  
"Of course I as worried about that," Rose said pinching Chloe's cheek. Chloe frowned and rubbed her cheek. The Doctor went up to Rose and hugged her.

"How long did you wait?" the Doctor asked.

"Five and a half hours," she replied.

"Great. Always wait five and a half hours," he responded.

Chloe stood next to Mickey smiled at him, then hugged him. He stood there in shock.

"Is she alright?" Mickey asked.

"Can't I hug someone without people asking me if I'm alright?" Chloe asked. Mickey smiled at reciprocated the hug. The Doctor walked over to Mickey and shook his hand.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Didn't you get my note?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah but all there was, was the words 'I'll explain later,' on it."

The Doctor looked to Chloe. She grinned. "If you want something doing, do it yourself," she told him. He rolled his eyes at her.  
"I will explain later," he said to Rose. "Into the TARDIS. I'll be back in a minute," he began to run off.

"I'm coming with'," Chloe said jogging behind him.

"Reinette," the Doctor said looking through the fireplace. "Are you there Reinette?" He stood up and once again they span around on the fireplace. The room was dark as they went in. it had changed it was different. It looked like some time had passed. Chloe hoped not to much time. The Doctor started walking.

"Reinette," he shouted at different intervals. Chloe went down one hallway then doubled back as she was loosing her father who was heading into a room.

"Oh, hello," he said. Chloe walked into the room where he was and noticed a man. She had seen him a few times before. The King.

"You just missed her," he spoke. "She'll be in Paris by six," he added. Chloe frowned wondering why she would leave. Maybe she had given up waiting for the Doctor.  
"Gosh. She was right. She said you two never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last. Yet not a day has aged on your face."  
"Didn't you realise that the last time at the party."  
"Yes I remember you but I thought in all the confusion I had seen wrong." He turned around and walked to a small writing table. He removed a letter from it.

"She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how woman are." He handed the note to the Doctor. Chloe looked at him as he starred at it. She turned suddenly as the cry of a horse came from outside the window. She followed the King to the window and her heart sank.

"And there she goes, leaving Versailles for the last time," he spoke. Chloe watched as the carriage holding a coffin was drawn along behind black horse in the dark wet weather. "Only 43 when she died. Too you…too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work to hard," he said. Chloe turned to the King, tears where in his eyes, and then she turned to look at her father. He reflected the same look as the King. "What did she say?" the King asked inquiring about the letter. The Doctor looked down at the envelope, then slowly he placed it in his jacket pocket. "Of course. Quite right," the King spoke turning back to the window. Chloe didn't take her eyes off her father. Her hearts where breaking for him. He slowly turned away in silence. Slowly followed silently behind him and soon enough they reached the fireplace. In silence he activated it and they where back in the ship within seconds. He walked over to retrieve his coat and then walked up towards where the TARDIS was. Chloe turned for a moment looking back at the fireplace. She brushed her hand over the mantel.

"Thank she," she spoke quietly and turned heading towards the TARDIS.

"Why her?" Chloe was just in time to here Rose say as she entered the TARDIS. "Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" she added.

"We'll probably never know," the Doctor spoke. "There's massive damage in the computer memory decks. Probably got confused," he said scratching his head and walking up to the main controls. "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids have gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."  
"You alright?" Rose asked after a few moments. Chloe saw her struggle to actually say something.

"I'm always alright," the Doctor said with a smile, but Chloe knew better. She stood there silently in the background watching her father, worried about him.  
"Come on Rose, it's time you showed me around the rest of this place," Mickey spoke as if to give him some time. The two headed off down the corridor. And Chloe just stood there. Watching, observing her father in silence. After some time he reached into his pockets and retrieved the envelope. He opened it and began to read. She closed her mind to give him privacy. This was a letter for him, not her. His back was to here as he read and for some time the two stood there in complete silence. Chloe could here herself breathing, her hearts beating. She felt them breaking for him. He turned slowly a tear in his eye that could never escape. Her looked at the screen on the control panel and clicked something. And then he just stood there. Chloe did nothing but watch. He looked up looking around the empty control room and then to his daughter. He walked to her, his eyes meeting hers. And then he placed his arms around her. Chloe lifted her arms to wrap around him and the two stood in silence.

AN: Another one finished. I do love writing about Chloe. Oh here's a quick competition. The bit where Chloe tells the Doctor off for singing name all the Musicals they are mentioning in there conversation. I count seven (including the one the Doctor sings first) The winner (first person to post there answers in the review section, will win…….umm….oh they will have there name or a name they want used as a character in the next edition of the Doctor's Daughter. So post your answer and name you'd want to go in the chapter. I'll announce the winner next time. Good luck. RandR


	8. Rise of the Cybermen

Rise of the Cybermen.

"Very cute," Mickey said seeing the Doctor and Chloe embracing each other. Chloe moved away from the Doctor and turned around looking at Mickey and Rose."Your just jealous because Rose never…." the last words where muffled as the Doctor's hand rested on her mouth. She pushed him away.

"I was just saying," she said frowning.

The Doctor dashed to the control panel and began tinkering with stuff. Chloe followed and instinctively helped.

"What are you two doing?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey we've had this conversation before," the Doctor began. "Your brain would never comprehend what we're doing," he spoke. "But you can hold that button for me," the Doctor spoke pointing a button. Mickey pressed it. The Doctor and Chloe began tinkering around the machine once again. The Doctor eventually sat down next to Rose on the pilot seat. Chloe perched herself on the railings.

"I wonder where our next adventure will be," Rose spoke. "Somewhere without fireplaces," Chloe spoke thoughtfully with her head on the side. "Or clockwork droids.""Remember that time you got stuck in that net Chloe," Rose spoke giggling. Chloe frowned. The Doctor began laughing along too.

"That was your fault," Chloe said.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes," the Doctor laughed. He turned towards Rose.

"I thought I was going to get frazzled," Rose replied. Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, one minute she's standing there, the next minute, ROAR!" the Doctor added as the three laughed.

"Where was that? What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Oh it was on this…umm planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story had to be there," the Doctor replied. He then looked at Mickey.

"What are you doing that for?" the Doctor asked Mickey who was still pressing the button.

"You told me to," he replied. "When was that?" the Doctor asked.

"About half an hour ago," he replied. Chloe smirked silently.

"Um…you can let go now," the Doctor spoke. Rose and Chloe laughed realising the Doctor had left him.

"Well how long's it been since I could have stopped?"

"10 minutes…..20.…..29," Chloe began laughing harder.

"You just forgot me!" Mickey shouted.

"No no no. I was calibrating. I know exactly what I am doing,"

Suddenly Chloe felt her head spinning. She coughed as smoke filled the room. She felt her body being flung across the room. She took a moment to get her bearings and then scrambled on her knees to the controls of the TARDIS. Flames and sparks flew from the machine. She met her Dad working away and began trying to help."You where saying," Chloe said coughing.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The time vortex. It's gone!"

"That's impossible," Chloe replied to her father.

"I know but it's just gone!"

The TARDIS shook violently as Chloe pressed at some buttons.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" the Doctor cried. "We're gonna crash." Chloe forgot about the buttons and held on tight to the main consol and closed her eyes.

The TARDIS shook even more violently, lurching to the side. Wires fell from the ceiling and it become very dark. Chloe hit the floor with a thud. "|Everyone alright? Rose, Chloe, Mickey?" the Doctor asked getting up.

"I'm fine okay, sorry, yeah," Mickey stuttered.

Chloe shook her head like a dog trying to gain her composure.

"Chloe?"

"1,2,3,4 and one thumb, fine!" she replied to her father as she checked all her digits where still in place. The Doctor stood up followed by Mickey and Rose. Chloe used the railings to hail herself to her feet.

"She's dead," the Doctor spoke mournfully. "The TARDIS is dead," he spoke again. Chloe felt her heart sink. The TARDIS had always been there. It was a part of her father and her.

"You can fix it?" Rose asked.

"There's nothing to fix she's perished," the Doctor replied.

"She's gone," Chloe spoke looking up at the tower of the main consol."The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct," the Doctor spoke. Chloe couldn't believe it. She looked to her father seeing the pain in his eyes.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Where from?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere."

"We fell out of the vortex," the Doctor spoke more sharply. "through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm, the lost dimension."

"Otherwise known as London," spoke Mickey. Chloe's head snapped around to where he was stood at the doors of the TARDIS. Chloe dashed to him to see if he was right. She followed him outside and looked around. It was London!"London, England, Earth….hold on…." he picked up a paper on the floor. "It's the 1st of February. This year. Not exactly far flung," Mickey spoke.

Chloe scrunched up her nose at her sudden surroundings. She looked to her father who had also noticed something odd.

"So this is London?" the Doctor spoke hopping down the wall onto the pavement.

"Yep!" Mickey replied.

"Your city," he asked again.

"That's the one," Mickey replied once again.

"Just as we left it," Chloe commented.

"Bang on," Mickey replied.

"And that includes the Zeppelins," the Doctor said starring into the sky as Chloe was. Mickey looked up at two or some Zeppelins hovering in the sky.

"What the?" Mickey began.

"That's beautiful," Rose spoke."Wouldn't exactly call it beautiful," Chloe commented. She turned to look out over the themes at twenty or so Zeppelins casually floating in the sky.

"Okay, so this is London with a big international Zeppelin festival."

"Yeah right," Chloe spoke.

"This is not your world," the Doctor spoke.

"But if the dates the same….it's parallel right?" Mickey asked. "Am I right? Like a parallel Earth only they've got Zeppelins? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" Mickey spoke very quickly.

"Must be," the Doctor spoke. "A parallel world where…" Rose said slightly confused. Chloe walked closer to the river and leant on the wall.

"come on," Mickey said butting in. "You've seen it in films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same just a little bit different. Like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony blare never got elected….""And he's still alive," Rose suddenly spoke. Chloe's eyes snapped down from the skies and followed Rose's gaze. It was him. Roses father. The one Chloe had met not that long ago. He was on a billboard advertisement. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive."

"Don't look at it Rose, don't even think about it," the Doctor said as he followed her towards the advertisement.

"But he's my dad. And…" she reached her hand out to the screen. "Trust me on this," it said and moved. It was a moving advertisement.

"Oh that's weird. But he's real," she commented smiling. "Trust me on this," it said again pushing and thumb into the air.

"He's a success. He's always planning these daft little schemes, health food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they where useless. But he did it," she grinned from ear to ear.

"Rose, if you've ever trust me then listen," the Doctor spoke standing in-between her and the board, holding her arms to make sure she was listening. "Stop looking at him. Your father's dead. He died when you where six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know he has his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him! Not ever."

Chloe saw the pain in Rose's eyes. It must be so hard. Chloe wondered what she would do if she ever had the chance to see her mum. Ever if it wasn't exactly her mum.

"Trust me on this, it looped four times."

Rose began walking off.

"Rose where are you going?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm just going for a walk.""You can't go see him."

"I know, I wouldn't know where to find him anyway," she spoke. "We're going to check the TARDIS. Don't go far," the Doctor said.

"Shouldn't someone go with her," Chloe spoke."She'll be okay. She just needs some time," the Doctor spoke. Chloe nodded. He began walking back to the TARDIS. Chloe hopped off the wall and beat her father to the doors. She pushed them open into the darkness.

"We're not meant to be here," the Doctor spoke following the blonde haired girl. "The TARDIS draws its power from the universe. But it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine and Chloe knows what happens when you do that.""Another one of my accidents," Chloe commented with a grin."I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one world to another. It's easy," Mickey spoke as he sat next to the Doctor on the pilot chair.

"Not in the real world," the Doctor spoke as he folded his arms.

"Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could pop between realities and be home in time for tea. Then they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed. The worlds where sealed. Everything became that bit less kind.""Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Accident," the Doctor said rubbing his eyes as if tired and confused.

"This was definitely not one of my accidents," Chloe commented. The Doctor smirked.

"This should have been impossible but now we're trapped," the Doctor spoke.

The three stayed silent for a moment. Then Chloe frowned as she watched her father. She noticed him looking at something. He suddenly sat forward.

"What's that?" he said looking at the ground. "What?" Mickey asked.

"That, there!" he said pointing. Chloe looked. She could see a light, a green light. "Is it a reflection?" the Doctor commented. Chloe moved closed to look under the grating on the floor.

"It's a light. Is it? Is that a light? I think it's a light," the Doctor commented lifting the floor up. "That's all we need. We've got power. Mickey we've got power! HA!"

Chloe suddenly frowned as the Doctor looked at her.

"Oh no!" she said. "NO NO NO!"

"Come on," he said. She let out a puff of air."I hate having to go under there," she said then sat down to move herself under the grating. She dug under the wiring reaching down. The space was small and things scratched at her. She threw bits of wire and circuit boards out of the area.

"It's alive!" the Doctor shouted.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one every bothers about and it's clinging on to life. It's got one little ounce of reality, tucked away inside."

"enough to get us home?" Mickey asked.

"Almost….got….it," she stretched her arm out and firmly grasped her hand around it. She stood up so her shoulders where just above the ground smiling at the green lighting in her hands. The Doctor crouched down to her grinning.

"Not yet," he spoke taking it from his daughter. "I need to charge it up.""We could go outside and connect it up to the national grid," Mickey suggested. Chloe shook her head.

"Wrong sort of energy," the Doctor commented. "It has to come from our universe," he added. "But we don't have anything," Mickey replied.

"There's me," the Doctor said looking at his daughter with a smile. He then gently blew on the green light. It glowed beautifully. The Doctor grinned madly.

"I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second," he spoke. Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile.

The light began to fade.

"It's going out, is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a recharging cycle. I'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in ooo 24 hours," the Doctor spoke.

"So we're stuck here for 24 hours," Chloe moaned like usual but jokingly.

"Yep," the Doctor said patting Chloe's head, who was still stuck in the grating.

"That's almost worst then having to walk 10 miles," Chloe commented about one of their previous adventures.

"So that gives us 24's on a parallel world?" Mickey pondered.

"Shore leave," the Doctor replied enthusiastically. "So long as we keep our heads down, easy, no problem. Well for me and your, not so for Chloe."

"Oi!" she said. "Sounds like boredom to me anyway."

"Let's go tell Rose," the Doctor replied stood up and headed for the door with Mickey.

"HEY!" Chloe shouted trying to get a foot up on the grating. The Doctor laughed and doubled back. He locked an arm under hers and lifted her out of the gap.

"Thanks," Chloe spoke with a grin. The Doctor brushed some dust of his daughters shoulder and smiled. "Come on," he spoke.

They headed out of the doors and down the road. The Doctor taking Chloe's hand in his own. It didn't take long to find her.

"There you are," the Doctor spoke seeing Rose sat on a bench not far ahead. "It's all right no applause, I fixed it.""And I did nothing?" Chloe spoke.

"With a little help from Chloe of course. 24 hours then we're flying back to reality," the Doctor sat next to Rose on the bench followed by Chloe. He held up the cell that they had rescued. He looked at the phone in Roses hand, which was at eye level with him, and then back at Rose. She had that vague look of someone deep in their own thoughts.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked in a worried and yet slightly angry and annoyed tone.

"My phone connected. There's this Cybus network. It finds your phone. It gave me internet access."

Chloe realised the implications of this.

"Rose whatever it says, this is the wrong world," the Doctor spoke.

"I don't exist," Rose spoke. Chloe frowned.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked in his still slightly angry tone.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born," she replied. "There's Pete, my Dad and Jackie. He still married Mum but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone," the Doctor said reaching out for it in annoyance. Rose snatched it away. Chloe felt angry, after what Rose had done before. Chloe had almost lost her father because of Rose.

"They're rich. They've got a house, a car and everything they want. But they haven't got me."

Rose stood up walking away starring at her phone. The Doctor watched her. Chloe sat there silently but very, very cross.

"I've got to see him," she spoke.

"You can't," the Doctor spoke. Chloe grinded her teeth together.

"I can't let you!" the Doctor replied.

"You just said 24 hours!"

"You can't become their daughter! That's not the way it works. Mickey tell her."

"24 hours yeah?"

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked Mickey as he stood up. The Doctor stood up, Chloe just sat there watching the scene unfold.

"Well, I can do what I want," Mickey spoke.

"I've got the address and everything."

"Stay where you are both of you! Rose come back! Mickey come back here, right now!" the Doctor argued hopelessly as the two drifted off in different directions.

"I just want to see them," Rose replied.

"Yeah. I've got things to see as well," Mickey spoke.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't know anything about me, do you? It's always been about Rose. I'm just a spare part," Mickey replied.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," Rose spoke.

"go on then. There's no choice is there? You can only chase after one of us and it's never going to be me is it?" Mickey spoke truthfully.

Rose stood there waiting as Mickey turned away.

"Back here 24 hours," the Doctor spoke as Mickey walked off. Rose began heading off too. Chloe stood on the bench making her slightly taller then her father as she watched Rose walk off.

"I needed your help then," the Doctor spoke ruffling his head.

"No you didn't. I wouldn't have been any use," she said smiling."What's the matter?" the Doctor spoke looking at his daughter.

"I don't….want to loose you again," she said looking at the ground. The Doctor looked up at his daughter, which was a very rare thing as he usually looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time Rose met her Dad, I almost lost you."

The Doctor could see the anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fed up of being angry," Chloe spoke. She hopped down onto the ground. "Anger just causes more pain."

"Very wise words," the Doctor said truthfully in a gentle tone.

"I would feel the same. All these temptations around you, if Mum where alive in some parallel world…" Chloe began. The Doctor smiled at his daughter as she looked on.

"That's the first time you've spoke about her in some time," the Doctor spoke.

"It's easier now," she replied. "It doesn't hurt as much," she added. She smiled to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled then looked both ways deciding what to do.

"Do I have 'mug' written across my forehead in big black permanent pen?" the Doctor spoke. "Because I swear with these two that there is. Can you just check?" the Doctor asked pointing to his head. Chloe giggled. "No but I can make it that way if you want?" she said pulling a black permanent marker from her pocket. "Oh no you don't," the Doctor said jumping up off the chair and running off. Chloe jumped off the bench and began perusing her father.

He stopped not to far ahead panting slightly. "I'm too old for this," he said smiling at his daughter.

"M-U," Chloe spelt allowed with a grin on her face miming the action with her hand. The Doctor pretended to wave an invisible flag. "Truce?" he asked. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I guess," she said pocketing the pen. "Come on," she said in a much more upbeat tone and grabbed her fathers hand dragging him after Rose. They caught up with her and began to step in pace beside her.

"So what's Mickey got to do here?" Chloe asked as she stashed her hands in her pockets.

"Who knows," the Doctor sighed.

"Maybe," Rose began.

"Maybe what?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe, I was just thinking, maybe he's going to see if his gran's alive. I mean I'm chasing my dead father. Why shouldn't he chase his dead grandmother?"

"Was he very close to his grandmother?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she looked after him. You see Mickey's Mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. Gosh, she use to slap him! But then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It was about vie years ago now. I was still at school."

Chloe looked at Rose, then to the Doctor.

"I never knew," the Doctor spoke.

"You never asked," Rose replied.

"You never said."

"That's Mickey, I suppose I ….we just take him for granted."

Chloe nodded slightly. 'I never really thought about Mickey's family,' she thought.

'Sometimes we can get too caught up in our own dramas,' the Doctor replied in his mind.

"Do you think she's still alive his gran?" Rose inquired.

"Could be. Like I said parallel world, ginger bread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can," the Doctor replied in a not to happy tone.

A beeping bunched the air and everyone around them came to a halt. Chloe frowned and looked around to see if everyone was in the same state. It was everyone, except for the Doctor, Rose and herself.

"What are they all doing?" Rose asked."They've stopped," the Doctor said bemused.

Chloe waved a hand in front of a mans face. He didn't move. The Doctor walked up to the same man and looked at his ear. Chloe looked to see a blue blinking device in his ear.

"It's the ear pieces," he commented. Chloe looked around and so everyone was wearing them. "Like Bluetooth attachments but they're all connected together."

Rose's phone beeped as if receiving a text message. Chloe watched as she pulled it out of her pocket and look at the screen.

"It's on my phone. It's automatic. Look it's downloading," she said holding out the phone so they all could see.

"Is this what they're all getting?" Rose wondered.

The Doctor placed his glasses on and Chloe smiled quietly to herself. She liked it when he wore glasses. They made him look smart and intelligent. "News, international news, sports and weather," Rose read out. "They get it direct. Downloading right into their heads," the Doctor spoke.

"I wouldn't let anyone into my head," Chloe spoke.

'Accept me,' the Doctor replied in thought.

'I don't choose you have you here,' Chloe replied. She saw his face. 'Only kidding.'

"TV schedules, lottery numbers," Rose carried on oblivious to the others conversation.

"Everyone shares the same information," the Doctor spoke he took the phone off Rose.

"Daily download, published by Cybus industries."

JOKE, the word appeared on the screen of the phone and everyone around laughed. Chloe winced and cowered slightly, frightened by the sudden noise. Then everyone began walking, carry on as if nothing happened.

"You lot your obsessed," the Doctor began speaking to Rose. "you'll do anything for the latest upgrade."

"Oi, not my lot remember. Different world, remember?" Rose replied annoyed at the Doctor's comment.

"It's not so far off your world. It's only parallel," the Doctor replied. Chloe giggled slightly.

"Oi look at that," the Doctor said pressing more buttons on Rose's phone. "Cybus industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected."Chloe looked at Rose, who in turn was looking at the Doctor. She was doing that kind of puppy dog look, one Chloe knew all to well. "Oh okay, I give up. Let's go see him," he spoke giving the phone back to Rose and beginning to walk. Chloe watched as the two walked away. She rolled her eyes and then followed.

"He lives the other side of London," Rose commented. "Here," she said pointing to a map. "We can get the tube," she added.

"I am not getting the tube," Chloe stated folding her arms. "Oh come on Chloe, it'll be fun.""I've red about those tubes, horrible, crowded, grubby, stale air.""Your more afraid of a tube then a Slitheen," Rose spoke.

"Even Slitheen's are nice compared to public transport," Chloe commented. Rose shrugged.

"Come on," she said. Chloe mumbled.

They purchased some tickets (luckily the currency was the same and Rose was carrying some spare cash and went on the tube. Chloe went through the barriers and headed for the escalator. She looked at her father confused."Never seen an escalator before," the Doctor said to Rose wondering why Chloe was staring at it as it had come from Mars. The Doctor pushed her forward. "Just step on," he said. Chloe put her first foot on and smiled, then frowned as her other foot was left behind and her legs began to drift apart. The Doctor nudged her foot using his so now she was stood on 2 moving steps. Chloe moved so she was standing on one.

"I don't like these," she spoke.

"Chloe your suppose to be intelligent," Rose spoke. "What are those cells doing in that head of yours?" she said tapping Chloe's head.

"They're wondering why people would create such a weird device!" Her eyes went wide seeing the end of the escalators.

"Jump," the Doctor shouted and gave her a gentle, yet firm shove causing Chloe to leap into the air and on to cautionary flooring. She was really regretting following Rose. She wondered if travelling with Mickey would have been better. She never thought she would consider anything to be worse then spending time with Mickey.

After quite some time of Chloe moaning and declaring that public transport was extremely scary, annoying and generally moaning the three found themselves heading over a few fields towards where Pete Tyler lived.

Chloe clambered up a hill in front of Rose and the Doctor, who where a few paces behind her.

"My feet and killing me," moaned.

"Not much further now," the Doctor spoke.

"I don't care, my feet are killing me," she moaned again. The Doctor laughed at his daughter who had slummed down onto the ground and was attempting to take off her shoe to rub her tired feet. "Come on," he spoke grabbing her hand. He heaved her up onto her feet causing her to grown once more.

They arrived outside a mansion of a home. The evening had well and truly settled in. Chloe slumped to the ground once.

"Chloe don't sit down on that wet grass," the Doctor mothered. Chloe ignored him. The Doctor crouched next to his daughter as did Rose. Chloe turned her head to see a Limo' pulling down the road to the house."They've got visitors," the Doctor spoke curiously.

"February the 1st, Mum's birthday," Rose spoke. "Even in a parallel universe she still loves a party."

Chloe let out a giggle at the comment.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look," the Doctor commented. Chloe sat up straighter at the Doctors comment. "And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside," the Doctor said smiling as he removed his psychic paper from his pocket. Rose smiled back.

"Psychic paper," Rose commented with excitement.

"Who'd you want to be?"

"King of Rome," Chloe commented.

"King of Rome?" the Doctor replied. "You can't be a king.""Can too according to that thing," she said smiling as she took it off her father and watched as the words 'King of Rome,' spread across the paper. The Doctor snatched it away from his playing child. Rose and the Doctor stood up.

"More walk?" Chloe commented as the other two set off. Chloe let out a groan and then stood up. She followed them down the pathway.

"Hello my good man," the Doctor spoke to the man at the door. "Here you go," he said handing him over the psychic paper. The man looked at it then up at the three people stood at the door.

"Servants are around the back," the man said quite off hand.

'Servants!' Chloe shouted at the Doctor in her mind.

"Uh thank you," the Doctor said pulling Chloe's arm as he headed around the back of the house. Rose followed confused.

'Servants!' Chloe said again in her mind. 'What where you thinking when you handed the paper over?' she asked.

'Uh…that maybe the best way to get information would be to be a servant,' the Doctor replied.

"I don't understand," Rose said not hearing the conversation between the two time travellers.

"Seems we're servants," the Doctor spoke as he reached the door.

"Ah right this way," one of the kitchen staff said. A man with thick black hair. "Your uniforms are in there," he spoke and then looked at Chloe. "Aren't you a bit young to be working?" he spoke.

"She's older then she looks," the Doctor said grabbing Chloe's arm and heading out of the way. A small rooms where being used for changing. Chloe looked at her costume and frowned.

"I am not wearing that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," the Doctor said before dashing out of the way so he didn't have to hear her complaining. Chloe groaned again. That's all she seemed to be doing changed into the maid outfit and then walked out of the room with a large frown on her face. She had forgone the skirt and decided to keep her plain black trousers on, hoping no one would notice.

She excited the room to find the Doctor waiting. Chloe thought how smart he looked in the black suit with bow tie. The Doctor smiled at his daughter."Don't laugh!" she scolded.

"I was going to say you look very beautiful," he said kissing her hand. Chloe rolled her eyes just as Rose came out from changing. "And so do you," the Doctor said kissing her hand too. "He's gone soppy," Rose spoke. "I think it's his way of apologising," Chloe commented.

"Take these," said the man pointing to three trays. One held a tray of drinks and others different selections of finger foods.

The Doctor took the tray of drinks and balanced them on his hand. Rose did the same with one of the food trays. Chloe picked one up and frowned in annoyance at the situation she was in. She led the way of the three companions as they followed the other servants into the room where the guests where.

"We could have been anyone," Rose commented.

"It got us in, didn't it," the Doctor replied

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could have been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose," Rose spoke."Princess Chloe," Chloe added with a grin. "I like the ring of that," she added.

"And we end of serving. I did enough of this back home," Rose spoke. Chloe took one of the pieces of food of her tray and shoved it in her mouth. They wondered over to some of the guests who took the food and drinks. Chloe took another piece of food. She thought it quite good but they where extremely small bites really.

"If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchen," the Doctor spoke as he slapped Chloe's hand away as she reached for a glass of wine off his tray. She frowned at him.

"According to Lucy, that man over there is the…"

"Who's Lucy?" both Rose and Chloe asked at the same time.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," the Doctor spoke nodding in her direction. "I spoke to where while I was waiting to you two.

"Oh that's Lucy is it?" Rose said sounding rather jealous. Chloe lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "Lucy says that's the President of Great Britain."

"What there's a president and not a Priminister?" Rose spoke what Chloe was thinking.

"Seems so," the Doctor replied.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick," Rose spoke allowed what Chloe was also thinking.

Chloe picked another piece of food off her plate.

"Stop eating the food," the Doctor scolded the took a piece of her tray. Chloe rolled her eyes.

Chloe followed her father as he wondered around the room. Moments later someone spoke.

"Excuse me, thank you very much, thank you, if I could have you attention please," Chloe looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

"That sounds familiar," she spoke. She followed as the other two headed through another room and out into a new room where a grand staircase stood. On it Pete Tyler, dressed in a very smart and expensive suit stood proudly.

"I'd just like to say thank you for coming on this very special occasion. My wife's…39th," there was light chuckle of laughter. "Trust me on this," he said raising his thumb as he had done on the advert. "And so without any further ado, where she is, the birthday girl, my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler," he spoke. Jackie came out look very posh, her hair done to perfection and her outfit perfectly selected. Chloe looked to Rose..

'I think Rose is going to keel over any minute,' Chloe commented to her father.

'Looks like she's just seen a ghost," the Doctor replied.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech," Jackie began. "That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politic. Just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky," the room laughed again. "Pardon me Mr President," she then spoke.

'So Lucy was right,' Chloe commented to her father while munching on more food.

"So yeah, get on with it and enjoy it," Jackie finished.

A cheer erupted around the room and people clapped. "You can't stay even if there was some way of telling them," the Doctor leant over to speak to Rose as her parents walked past oblivious to her being there.

"Course I can't," Rose replied. "I've still got Mum at home, my real Mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? it's just they're got each other. Mum's got no one."

"She's got you," the Doctor commented in an upbeat tone. "Those two haven't. all these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."Chloe thought about where her and her father where in this world. Did she exist? Where her dad and mum travelling along with her.

'You can't think like that,' the Doctor spoke to Chloe. She shot him a look. How did he know what she was thinking?

"Rose!" shouted Jackie suddenly causing all three of them to look at her. "There's my little girl. Come to mummy, come to mummy, yes."

The three watched as a little Yorkshire terrier scampered across the floor. Chloe's eyes went wide. Jackie picked the dog up. "Good girl aren't you?"

The Doctor and Chloe turned to Rose there faces plain, still until Rose looked at them. They both burst out laughing. They looked back at Rose who had a stern annoyed face. They both tried to stop laughing. "Sorry," the Doctor spoke. Rose walked off and then they began laughing again. After a few moments they managed to steady themselves. They began circling the room again. Chloe took a few more pieces of the food when people weren't look.

"You'll make yourself sick," the Doctor commented. "I can't help it, they're so….Moorish," she replied with a mouth full of food.

They finished emptying their trays, Chloe making sure hers was helped along and then the Doctor nodded over to a door. Chloe followed him. They walked along a corridor until the Doctor stopped. Chloe almost crashed into him. She followed his eyesight and saw he was looking through a slightly open doorway, where a laptop sat. The Doctor opened the door and walked through, Chloe followed. The Doctor shut the door behind Chloe, quietly and then walked over to the laptop. A Cybus industry logo displayed on it.

"What are you looking for?" Chloe asked at her sat at the computer.

"Oh you know, just seeing what's going on in this universe. The internet is a great invention," the Doctor spoke.

"Thank you," Chloe replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "With a little help from me," the Doctor commented, the words being reversed between the two. "And that was only in our universe," he added.

He began tapping at the computer. "This cybus industries seems to be everywhere," the Doctor spoke. "It would probably take over the world if it wanted too," the Doctor joked. Chloe laughed.

"Hey look at this," he spoke. "Someone's looking where they're not suppose to," he added. "But they haven't got full access yet," he added. "I can help with that," he said using his sonic screw driver. Suddenly a video started to play. It talked about a project, Chloe frowned as the images played. Then a 3D image representing a human head appeared and then metal around the head and suddenly it looked like."This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace," the person spoke on there.

"Cybus!" the Doctor exclaimed jumping up. Chloe followed quick on his heels her hearts pounding in her ears. Her father had shown images from before. She thought they had been stories, just stories. They ran out into the party, the Doctor scanning the room with his eyes for Rose. She appeared, her face looking white, whiter then before. She ran towards the window and the Doctor followed as did Chloe. The Doctor pressed his hands to the cold glass. Chloe looked out.

"It's happening again," the Doctor spoke. Chloe shook her head, it couldn't be real. The one thing the Doctor feared as much as Daleks where here.

"What do you mean?" Rose spoke.

"I've seen them before," the Doctor spoke.

"But I thought there where stories," Chloe said scarred.

"They're as real as you or eye, or at least they use to be. I thought they where gone. But not here. It's happening all over again."

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"Cybermen!" the Doctor spoke. Chloe's heart froze. It was is it brought them alive. As if up until now maybe they weren't what she thought. But the Doctor confirmed it.

A loud smashing noise made Chloe cover her ears. She felt herself being pulled down by the Doctor. She looked up to see one of them crashing through the window. People began screaming and running. More marched through the windows. The Doctor pulled Chloe and Rose away as two came very close to them. Everyone was herded into one group, surrounded by the cyber man. Chloe felt sick inside, probably a result of eating to much, but the fear sunk through her like a rapid river. The Doctor had his hands on Chloe's shoulders, holding her close and protecting her.

A ringing sounded through the air, then the President spoke."Mr Lumic," he predicted perfectly.

"Mr President," voice from somewhere. "I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point, sir," the voice spoke.

'Is Mr Lumic the one in charge of Cybus,' Chloe asked her father without speak.

'Yes,' the Doctor replied.

'So he created them.'

"I forbade this!" the President spoke. "These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

"What are they Robots?" Rose whispered.

"Worse that that?" the Doctor replied.

"Who where these people?" the President asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mr Lumic replied. Chloe hated that. Every life mattered, the Doctor had taught her.

"It does matter," Chloe said stepping out of the crowed of people, and out of the Doctors hold on her shoulders. He hadn't been expecting her to do such a thing. ""Chloe," the Doctor said springing forward worried. "Chloe don't."

"Every life matters," she carried on.

"Who is that?" Lumic spoke.

"A girl, just a little girl, no danger to you," the Doctor spoke walking slowly out of the crowd. He edged towards his daughter not wanting to provoke the cyber men.

"You killed them," Chloe spoke into the air stepping out of the Doctors reach once more as he tried to grab for her.

"You are mistaken, they are still alive," Mr Lumic spoke.

"Maybe there brain is, and their cells. But what makes them human. It's dead," Chloe spoke.

"A little girl should be seen an not heard," Lumic spoke annoyed.

The Doctor lunged once more grabbed Chloe and placing a firm hand across her mouth. He was worried about what might happen to her. He loved the passion that she had, but this time it was putting her in real danger, and he wasn't going to loose her.

"Yes, sir, right sir. Sorry, you'll not here another word," the Doctor spoke pulling Chloe back with his hand still over her mouth.

"I demand to know, Lumic, these people, who where they?" the President asked.

"They're human?" Rose whispered.

"They where. Until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside that cybernetic body. With a heart of steel all emotions removed.""Why no emotions?" Rose asked again.

"Because it hurts," the Doctor replied again.

"They where homeless and wretched and useless," he spoke. Chloe wriggled in the Doctors arms. He held on tighter her words muffled under his hand. "Chloe," the Doctor whispered in her ear. "This is not the time Chloe. Not the time to be angry. Later you can be angry, just not now," he turned to look her straight in the eye. He saw her absorbing his words. She nodded. Then slowly moved his hand away when he was sure she would not shout out again.

"I saved them," shouted Lumic. "And I elevated them and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands, goodnight, sir! Goodnight Mr President!"

Chloe felt worried inside as she saw the President close to the Cybermen. She realise how reckless she had been. Moved by anger, she had almost gotten herself killed.

"We have been upgraded," spoke a cyber man in a synthetic voice.

"Into what?" the Doctor spoke.

"The next level of man kind, we are human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me, this experiment ends tonight," the President spoke.

"Upgrading is compulsory," the cyber man spoke.

"And what if I refuse?" the President asked.

"Don't," the Doctor spoke. Chloe felt his hands tighten on her. She felt his fear.

"What if I refuse?" the President said ignoring him.

"I'm telling you don't," the Doctor spoke.

"What happens if I refuse?" he spoke defiantly once more.

"Then you are not compatible," the cyber man replied.

"What happens then?" he asked angrily.

"You will be deleted," it spoke then lifted its heavy hand onto the Presidents shoulder. She watched as an electric shock pulsed through his body, killing him stone dead.

Chloe felt the Doctor's grip tighten again. People began screaming and before Chloe knew it the Doctor was pulling her out the room in the panic. All around the room the cyber men began killing.

"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor shouted at Rose and Chloe and dragged them threw one of the broken windows and onto the grass outside. They began running and running. "But my Mum's in there," Rose spoke stopping and running back. Chloe stopped with the Doctor. He darted back to get Rose. "She is not your mother!" he shouted at her and grabbed her hand. Chloe began running again, just slightly ahead of the two. She stopped very abruptly her hearts pounding, the Doctor had to stop fast almost running into his daughter. A line of cyber man stood in front of Chloe. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her in another direction. The Doctor pulled her away fast and they where running again. They headed back towards the house and around the outside of it. Just as they where turning the corner Chloe heard Rose shouting.

"Pete, Pete!" Chloe turned to see Pete following them. They turned another corner.

"Pete is there a way out?" the Doctor asked.

"The side gates!" he shouted and began running towards them. The three followed right on his footsteps.

"Who are you? And how do you know so much?" Pete asked.

"You wouldn't believe me in a million years," the Doctor spoke as all four stopped abruptly once more as more cyber men lined up in front of them. Chloe shouldn't stop properly and she fell onto the gravel below. "Up, up, up," said a voice. She felt two arms lock under her shoulders. She looked up to see Pete. She scrambled to her feet, the Doctor ran to her, checking she was okay and then they all began running again. They ran out across the grass this time. Chloe could see a bright light and then she saw people running towards them. They had guns, big guns.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Get behind me," shouted Mickey's voice.

The four of them jumped behind Mickey and the other guy he was with. Chloe thought it funny how quickly he had made friends on this planet. Any other time she would have made a sarcastic comment, but this wasn't the time. They fired a few rounds, but the bullets just bounced off. But suddenly they stopped.

"Oh my gosh, look at you," Chloe heard Rose say to Mickey. She hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, no offence sweet heart, but who are you?" Mickey asked. Chloe frowned. Amnesia maybe?

"Rose!" shouted another voice, Mickey's voice? But Mickey hadn't spoken. Chloe wondered if she was going mad. Then she turned around and she swore she had gone mad. Until it all clicked. The first Mickey was from this universe.

"That's not me," spoke their Mickey. "That's like, the other one," he added.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's!" the Doctor commented. Chloe smiled, she was just about to say that!"It's Rickey," said the other Mickey.

"I knew it," shouted Chloe.

"Right all along," the Doctor said high fiving his daughter.

"There's more of them!" said Mickey. Chloe's eyes went wide. She could here there cold footsteps. There where a lot more of them.

"We're surrounded," Rose spoke. Chloe backed up until her back was against the Doctor's chest. He held her to him, he felt her fear.

'I'm scared,' she said secretly to him.

'I know,' he said.

Rickey lifted his gun. "Put the guns down, bullets won't stop them!" the Doctor spoke. The guy with Rickey began open firing. The Doctor darted towards him. "You. Stop shooting. Now!" he ordered. He stopped immediately at the Doctor's commands.

"We surrender!" the Doctor shouted to the cyber men. "Hands up," the Doctor ordered all of them. Chloe quickly lifted her hands knowing to obey him at a time like this. "There's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed," he spoke. Chloe realised that this was there only way out. The Doctor had already worked it out. . They needed time, this is the only way they could get time. He stood in front of Chloe in his protective fatherly way

"You are rogue elements," one of them spoke.

"But we surrender!" the Doctor shouted.

"You are incomputable," it spoke again. Chloe felt fear growing even more. Like the time when she saw the Dalek in the basement. The worst fear, the real true fear. The greatest fear that ever took over Chloe's body.

Very few things made Chloe this scared.

"But this is a surrender!" the Doctor spoke again, his voice getting more panicky.

"You will be deleted," Chloe felt cold inside. Was this it? Was this really it?

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me! We surrender!" the Doctor shouted with anger, fear and panic.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as cyber man but you will perish under maximum deletion!"

Chloe unconsciously stepped back as the cyber man stepped forwards. This was really it!

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"


	9. The Age of Steel

The Age of Steel

Chloe stood there shocked, stunned unsure of what to do. What could she do? Nothing. They where all defenceless or at least she thought they all where.

The Doctor lifted his hand, Chloe saw he was holding something. It wasn't his sonic screwdriver it was something else. It was the power cell. A ray of energy burst forward and into the Cyberman in front as it tried to come forward. It branched off the first one and connected with the others lighting them up like Christmas trees. They seemed to scream. Chloe felt excitement and hope inside. Her father always had a plan. They disintegrated in front of her eyes and she let go of the breath she was holding unconsciously.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mickey or was it Rickey, Chloe wasn't to sure which was which now.

"Or how about run instead?" the Doctor suggested as he looked around. Chloe realised there where still more Cyberman around them and she wasn't sure that the Doctor could use that trick again. At least not for now. She also hoped this didn't mean they'd have to stay longer. Twenty four hours on this planet, well at least it wasn't boring. A van beeped behind Chloe as they began running.

"Everybody in," shouted a woman's voice from behind.

Mickey and Rickey clambered in. the Doctor nodded to Chloe ran towards the van. Chloe stopped as she watched the Doctor having to chase after Pete who was heading straight back into the house. Rose just stood there looking into the house She stood by the doors of the van.

"Get in," said the man that had been with Rickey grabbing her by the collar and heaving her into the van. Chloe lifted her fists in annoyance ready to take him down. She was on high alert already.

"Wo steady," he spoke, he laughed at her. "Don't worry little girl," he spoke. Chloe lowered her arms but her eyes narrowed, her fast was fuming. Rose and Pete got into the van and sat down. The Doctor jumped in closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" he said as he turned around to see the confrontation.

"He called me little," Chloe spoke through gritted teeth. "He thinks I'm a joke. I would watch what you say," Chloe threatened the man.

"Ooo steady on, I'm scared," he laughed. Chloe stepped forward, the Doctor jumped in the way.

"Chloe sit down," he ordered. Chloe did as she was told, but her eyes never left the guy. "And you," the Doctor said. He sat down at the far end of the van. Chloe kept her eyes narrowed on him.

'Calm down,' the Doctors very monotone voice rang in her mind. She took her eyes of the man for a brief second to look at her father. His eyes where narrowed and looking very serious. She turned away, folded her arms and starred out of the window.

"What was that thing?" Rickey, at least Chloe thought it was Rickey, said from the front part of the van. The Doctor was now starring at the power cell

"Little piece of technology from home," the Doctor spoke.

"It's stopped glowing, has it run out?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a revitalising loop. I'll charge back up in about four hours. Will you stop sulking?" the Doctor added the last part quickly looking over at Chloe. Chloe just folded her arms even tighter and didn't make eye contact. "Suit yourself."

"So we don't have a weapon anymore?" Rickey asked.

"We've got weapons. Might not work on those metal things but they're good enough for men like him," the other man spoke looking at Pete. Chloe turned and was about to speak but Rose was quicker.

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know. Just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge," the man replied.

"Of Sherlock Homes," Chloe spoke bitterly. "And of course he just thought it would be fun to get chased by them himself and run around terrified," Chloe stood up and glared at him harder.

"Sit down," the Doctor barked. She did as she was told but she left her eyes on him to haunt him.

"Yeah, if it was part of the plan, do you really think I'd have left my wife?" Pete added. Chloe smirked.

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, thought," Rickey spoke. It was the Doctors turn to get angry.

"Talk about execution and you'll make me your enemy," he spat. "And take some really good advice, you don't want to do that."

"All the same, we have evidence that Pete Tyler's been working for the Lumic since twenty point five," Rickey spoke, his eyes locked on Pete, ready to kill.

"Is that true?" Rose asked. Chloe shook her head. She had met Pete, she had spoken to him. He'd comforted her when she thought she'd lost…Chloe looked to her father, old memories gave her a pang of pain inside, but she fought it off. He was still here and that was all that mattered.

"Tell them Mrs.M," Rickey spoke.

Chloe frowned slightly wondering who this Mrs.M was, then the driver spoke. They had barely noticed her. She had been sat so quietly

"We've got a Government mole who feeds us information," she spoke. Lumic's private files, the South America operation, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week.""Broadcast from Gemini," Pete spoke. Chloe smiled, he was pretty clever this Pete.

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked bitterly.

"I'm Gemini. That's me," he spoke. "Yeah, we'll you would say that," Rickey replied.

"Encrypted wavelength 657 using binary 9. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the security services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

Chloe let out a laugh at this comment. Both Rickey and the other guy shot her a look.

"No, no, no the preaches know what they're doing. Rickey said he's London's most wanted," Mickey spoke.

"Yeah that's not exactly…" Rickey spoke. Oh this is great, thought Chloe.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked.

"I'm London's most wanted for packet tickets."

This made Chloe laugh so hard the Doctor had to grab her as she almost fell of her chair.

"Most wanted for packing tickets," Chloe laughed. "Boy, I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark street," she joked.

"Great," spoke Pete. The Doctor just smiled.

"Yeah, they where deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me!"

"Good system," the Doctor smiled. "I do the same," the Doctor spoke very light-heartedly. She turned around and gave him a look.

'They're not the enemy Chloe,' the Doctor spoke in his mind. Chloe sighed. "I'm the Doctor by the way, if anyone's interested. And this fiery little character is my daughter Chloe," he said ruffling up her hair. "Don't mind her, her bark is far worse then her bite," he added.

"And I'm Rose. Hello," Rose spoke while waving. Chloe kept glaring at her father. "Love you two," he said quietly as he tapped her on the nose.

"Even better, that's the name of my dog," Pete spoke about Rose's name. Chloe looked at the her father and her lips crinkled into a smile. "Still at least we've got the catering staff on our side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor," Rose spoke.

"Why's that then?" Pete asked. The Doctor and Chloe looked at Rose. She couldn't tell him. It would make him mad, or change everything.

"I just did," she spoke.

"They took my wife!" Pete spoke worried.

"She might still be alive," Rose calmed him.

"That's even worse, because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and turns them into those machines."Cybermen," the Doctor spoke. "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off if I where you," he said to Pete. Pete removed the devices in his ears and handed them to the Doctor. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to disable them. "You never know. Lumic might be listening."

"Maybe I could tell him a bed time story," Chloe joked.

"He's over reached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight!"

"Wait look," Mrs. M spoke. She stopped the van. "They're all just walking." she spoke. The Doctor pulled the van door open. They all hopped out. Chloe watched as they marched like soldiers in the same direction, their ear pods blinking away.

"What the…"Mrs.M began.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's the ear pods Lumic's taken control," the Doctor spoke.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked. She stretched up to one man ready to take his ear pods off."Don't," both the Doctor and Chloe called. The Doctor grabbed her wrists. "You'll cause a brainstorm," he added. "The human race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone half a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it, easy life," the Doctor added.

"I've been saying that since I first went to Earth," Chloe added.

"Hey, come and see," said annoying man. They all rand to the corner that Rickey and annoying man where looking around. Chloe saw the Cyberman lined up, hording people out of houses.

"Where are they all going?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "Lumic must have a base of operation," the Doctor added.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototype," Pete spoke knowledgably.

"Why's he doing it?" asked Rose.

Pete looked at her. "He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, keeping the brain alive. At any cost."

"Thing is I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I?" Rose said turning to the Doctor. Chloe realised she had, she remember when they had been in America."The head, those handle shapes. In Van Statten's museum," Rose spoke. Chloe shook of the thought. That hadn't been her favourite place in the universe.

"Oh, there are Cybermen in our universe," the Doctor spoke. "They started on an ordinary world just like this, them swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a apparel version. They're starting from scratch on Earth.""What the hell are you lot talking about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that," Rickey broke the silence. "Come on, we need to get out the city. Okay split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that lot. Jake distract them, go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street, now move!" Rickey and Jake, or annoying man as Chloe preferred began running off. The Cyber men's footsteps where getting closer. "I'm going with him," Mickey spoke about Rickey and then kissed Rose passionately. She looked startled and scared.

"Come on, let's go," spoke. Everyone was running again. Chloe was in the middle of the pack and could here the Cybermen footsteps behind her. Then the Doctor shouted something. Chloe could see Cybermen ahead. He turned everyone up an alleyway. She took a moment to look behind and saw them following. They turned another corner.

"Behind here," the Doctor called causing everyone to dash behind some industrial bins and rubbish. The Doctor held Chloe's shoulder. She liked it when he did that. It made her feel safe. They hid silently crouched behind the bins. The footsteps stopped, the Cybermen where there. Chloe saw Rose take Pete's hand and squeeze. They had found them. She realised they all had their little ways of making themselves feel that little bit safer.

The Doctor lifted his sonic screw driver and it clicked. Then just like that the Cyberman turned and walked off. Chloe let out her breath. They gingerly stood up and saw the Cybermen heading in the other direction.

"Go," the Doctor whispered. Chloe moved out from behind the bins and began running. The Doctor caught her up and took her hand. She smiled at him.

'I haven't felt this scared since I saw a Dalek,' she said honestly in her mind.

'it's okay,'" the Doctor spoke.

"Which way's the bridge?" the Doctor asked. nodded in a direction and they began running towards it. They stopped by a lamppost, everyone took a moment to catch their breath. No one was there yet.

"Where are they?" spoke to herself.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked looking straight into Chloe's eyes, his hand still holding hers. She nodded, yes.

"Rose," he said turning to her."Fine," she replied.

They heard footsteps, human footsteps. Not the cold footsteps of a Cyberman. It was the annoying man, Jake.

"I ran past the river, you should have seen it. The whole city's on the march," he spoke.

Then Chloe saw something else, it was Mickey, or was it Rickey. He ran towards them, he was alone.

"Here, he is," Jake spoke, then "which one are you?"

"I'm sorry, the Cybermen, he couldn't…" he mumbled.

"Are you Rickey?" Jake asked. "Are you Rickey," he asked again when he stayed silent.

"Mickey, that's you isn't it?" Rose spoke uncertainly. "Yeah," he replied. She ran to him and hugged him.

Chloe saw Jake breaking. "He tried. He was running, there where to many of them…" Mickey spoke moving towards Jake. Jake moved, not wanting to know. "Shut it," he barked.

"There was nothing I could do," Mickey spoke.

"I said shut it," he shouted again turning towards Mickey. Chloe lowered her head. She actually felt sorry for him. "Don't even talk about him. Your nothing, you are. Nothing!""We can mourn him when London is safe," the Doctor spoke calmly. "For now we move on," the Doctor spoke.

"This way," Pete spoke, "it's not to far," he added. Jake set off close behind Pete. Rose caught up with Pete. Mickey lingered slightly further behind with . The Doctor waited a moment, his faithful daughter by his side.

He looked at her, still standing there and smiled.

"How bad is it?" she asked looking at him as they stood there. "How bad are they?"

"Bad," he spoke.

"Do you think you can stop them?" she asked. The Doctor speak, he turned and looked at the group walking a little way ahead now. "I hope so," he then spoke. "Come on," he added and they began walking hand in hand."So if there's two Mickey's, could there be to of us?" Chloe asked changed the subject.

"Maybe, probably not. And if there where two of us in this same universe, what are the chances we'd be on Earth at the exact same time?" the Doctor replied scratching his head.

"I guess," Chloe replied. "Two of you, that would be weird!" she laughed. The Doctor painful tapped his shoulder into hers for her comment.

"Two of you would definitely be worse!" he added. "I dunno," Chloe replied.

They walked hand in hand following behind the others for a little while.

"It's all right to be scared you know," the Doctor said.

"I can do scared, look see…" putting on an over the top scared face, "scared!"

"You know what I mean," he spoke.

"I know, I just…prefer not to show it," she spoke.

"Hmm," the Doctor spoke. "The problem with you is, that your to much like your father," he spoke with a grin shaking her hand.

"Chip off the old block. Yikes, I'm sounding human," Chloe spoke. "Do you know what?"

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"I really, really hate walking," she spoke, the Doctor laughed.

The other stopped ahead and the Doctor and Chloe caught them up. They where looking over a river. A factory stood tall with a funny looking clock on top.

"The whole of London's been sealed off and the entire populations been taken inside that place. To be converted," the Doctor spoke.

"We've got to get in there and shut it down," Rose added.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"I'll think of something," the Doctor spoke.

"Hey, I might think of something," Chloe commented. "Ever thought about that?"

"Have you got something?" the Doctor asked leaning down and smiling as he looked her in the eye.

"No…but.""I have so I win," he spoke.

"Your just making this up as you go along," Mickey spoke.

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "But I do it brilliantly.""So where's this great plan," Chloe said hoping the Doctor had been bluffing and she could think something up and save the day.

" I need your help," the Doctor spoke.

"Yes, sir," she spoke.

"Can we have your laptop," he spoke. Chloe hadn't even noticed she had one. She had it strapped to herself.

She unpacked it and got it working, she sat down at a table that was there."Schematics of the factory would be good," he spoke.

"I can give you the codes to do that," Pete spoke walking towards . He instructed her on how to get into the files."

Chloe placed her hands in her pockets and kicked at a pebble as she walked closer to the river.

"Not sulking again are you?" the Doctor asked. Chloe stuck out her tongue, only for the Doctor to smile back. He rested his arms on the wall and leaned against it. Chloe did the same but folded her in front of her. "I don't like swimming," Chloe said softly.

"Pardon?" the Doctor spoke to the random comment.

"Swimming," she said pointing to the river. "I do hope we don't have to swim because I hate it almost as much as walking." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Here we go Doctor," spoke. The Doctor and Chloe walked back to them a leant over 's shoulder.

"Look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant, big enough to walk through," she spoke. The Doctor sat on the table itself and peered at the screen. Chloe Climbed up the seat, onto the table then kneeled looking over the Doctor's shoulder to see.

"We go under then up into the control centre," the Doctor spoke pointing to the screen.

"There's another way in. thought he front door," Pete suddenly spoke. Chloe frowned at the words. "If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake spoke."I agreeing with annoying boy for once," Chloe spoke.

"We could," spoke . "Well, we could with these," she said producing some ear pods. "Fake ear pods. Dead, no signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." The Doctor took one and inspected it.

"Then that's my job," Pete spoke.

"You'd have to show no emotion, none at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," the Doctor informed.

"How many of those have you got?" Rose asked. Chloe looked at Rose. She wasn't really considering going through that way. It was dangerous. Really dangerous.

"Just two sets," replied. "Okay. It's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you."

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

Chloe looked at Rose, then realised she would do the same thing. If their was a tiny ounce of chance she could ever save her mother, in her reality or another, she would.

"We haven't got time," Rose spoke. "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that!"

"No stopping you is there?" he spoke knowing there wasn't.

"Nope," she replied.

"Not even Chloe's puppy dog eyes," he joked. Chloe did her best impression.

"Nope," Rose smiled. The Doctor tossed the ear pods over.

"Tell you what, we can attack the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy," the Doctor ran up the hill.

Chloe turned to Rose.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," Rose replied. Chloe looked at her feet not really sure what to say. Then she felt Rose hugging her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Rose. They stood there holding each other.

" would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnel," Chloe heard the Doctor speak.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" she replied.

The Doctor turned to see Rose and Chloe. There was silence for a moment.

"Chloe," he then said softly. There was a sadness in his voice. They broke their embrace.

"See ya later," Rose spoke."Yeah, bye Rose," Chloe spoke. She turned away and walked towards her father. He placed a hand on her back.

"We attack on three sides, above, between, below," he spoke. "We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machine."

"What about me?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, you can, umm…" the Doctor spoke. Chloe realised he'd been forgotten.

"What stay out of trouble and be the tin dog? No those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

"I don't need you idiot," Jake spoke angrily.

"I'm not an idiot," Mickey replied. "You got that, I'm offering to help.""Whatever!" Jake replied and walked off.

"Mickey," the Doctor called out as Mickey followed Jake. "Good luck."

"Yeah, you two. Rose I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you better!" Rose replied.

"And you shorty!"

"Oi!" Chloe called out.

"If we survive this I'll see you back at the TARDIS.

"That's a promise," Mickey spoke.

The Doctor hugged Rose."Good luck," he spoke. Chloe and Rose had already said there goodbyes. A nod was all they needed.

The Doctor, and Chloe began walking.

"I really do hate walking," Chloe spoke, the Doctor shook his head.

"Right over here," Mrs Moore spoke and headed towards a hatch in the ground. The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver to the edge and it whirred into action. Mrs Moore took the lead and went down the ladder. The Doctor went next, followed by Chloe. Chloe saw the Doctor hop the last five steps and then he made sure Chloe was okay.

"It's freezing," Mrs Moore spoke.

"Any sign of a light switch?" the Doctor asked. Chloe peered around.

"Can't see a thing, but I've got these!" Mrs Moore said grabbing her side bag. "A device for every occasion." She produced three head torches. "Ooo," said the Doctor. She handed one to Chloe. "Put it on."

"Fetching," Chloe commented as she adjusted hers to fit.

"Haven't got a hot dog in there have you? I'm starving," the Doctor asked.

"Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meet," Mrs Moore replied.

"I know. It's the Cybermen of food, but it's tasty," Chloe switched her torch on and looked at the Doctor, who in a very fathering way adjusted it more. She scrunched her nose up.

"A proper torch as well," she said handing the Doctor another Torch. "Let's see where we are," the Doctor said using the hand torch to peer into the darkness. He lifted it and the sight caused Chloe to leap three feet backwards. A Cybermen, a whole row of them.

"Already converted, just put on ice," the Doctor spoke. He turned to check on Chloe who nodded her okay. "Come on," he spoke in a very upbeat tone after that. Chloe was right behind him as ever. "Let's go slowly," he spoke. "Keep an eye out for trip systems." Chloe didn't like how closed in it was. It put her very close to the Cybermen. 'They're looking at me,' Chloe spoke to her father in her mind.

'They're frozen, they can't harm you,' he replied. 'Look think of something else to keep you mind off it, like…"

'Daleks?'

'No not like Dalek's, like puppy dogs!'

'Puppy dogs!!'

'Okay raindrops on roses,' he replied.

'Don't start that again.'

'And whiskers on kittens.'

'Lah, lah, I'm not listening.'

"So," the Doctor spoke allowed. "How did you get into this, then?" he asked Mrs Moore. "Rattling along with the Preachers."

"Oh, I use to be ordinary," she spoke. "Worked at Cybus industries, 9-5. Until one day I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. A life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about Mr Moore?" the Doctor asked.

"Well he's not called Moore. I got that from a book. Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids."

Chloe looked round for a moment. She looked at the woman, she admired her. She had given everything up, maybe she hadn't wanted to, but she had. And now she was fighting hard to keep them safe.

"What about you? Got any other family?"

"Oh I got Chloe. That's all I need. She keeps me pretty busy," he spoke. "That and the whole world on your shoulders.""You must have a wife," she spoke. "Chloe's mother."the two where silent.

"I see," she spoke.

"Go on then, what's you real name?" he asked.

"Angela Price," she replied.

"Don't tell a soul.""Not a word," the Doctor replied. They kept walking in silence for a bit longer.

'Are you humming?' the Doctor asked. 'In your head?'

'You told me to do something to get my mind off them,' she replied.

"Doctor, did that one just move," Mrs Moore spoke. Chloe stopped frozen to the spot, looking tentatively in front of her.

"It's just the torchlight," the Doctor reassured them. "Keep going," he spoke calmly.

Then Chloe jumped again as one turned and faced them.

"They're waking up," the Doctor's words where more urgent. "Run!"

They began turning as they ran past them. A few times Chloe just managed to get past them before they hands grabbed at her. They ran towards a ladder and the Doctor jumped up it and began using his sonic screwdriver to open the latch. Chloe turned watching the Cybermen drawing closer.

"Quick, open it, open it," Mrs Moore said in a very panicked voice.

"Get up, quick, quick," Mrs Moore spoke when the Doctor pushed open the door. "Come on," the Doctor shouted. Chloe clambered up the ladder, the Doctor practically dragged her by her arms the last few steps. Mrs Moore ran up the steps and the Doctor shut the latch with his sonic screwdriver behind them just as the Cybermen where climbing up.

"Oh, good team Mrs Moore," the Doctor panted.

"I really," Chloe panted sitting on the ground, "really, don't like running," she spoke.

"Come on," the Doctor said pulling Chloe to her feet. "We have to keep moving."

Suddenly something stepped out in front of them. The Doctor pushed Chloe and Mrs Moore back."You are not upgraded," spoke the monotone voice of a Cyberman.

"Yeah, we'll upgrade this," Mrs Moore spoke and them something at the Cyberman it shook violently as a electric current seem to spread over it. It collapsed to the ground.

"What on Earth was that thing?" the Doctor asked very impressed.

"Electromagnetic bomb," she spoke.

"Pretty cool," Chloe said as they walked forward to check if the thing was dead.

"Takes out computers. I figured it might stop a cyber suit."

"Well, you figured right. Let's have a look. Know your enemy," the Doctor spoke crouching down next to the creature. Chloe did the same. He pressed his sonic screwdriver to the breast plate.

"Got a logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand," the Doctor spoke as he lifted it off. "Heart of steel," he said lifting the piece up. He picked up a white stringy substance.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs Moore asked.

"Hmm. Central nerves system artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like the living thing. Well it is a living thing."

"Terrible existence though," Chloe spoke.

"But look, an emotion inhibitor," the Doctor pointed out. "Stop them feeling anything."

"But why?" Mrs Moore asked.

"It's still got a human brain. Imagine it's reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. It would go insane."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human," Mrs Moore replied to the Doctor.

"Because they have to," the Doctor spoke.

"That's no existence. That's not even life really is it?" Chloe spoke.

"Why am I cold?" it suddenly spoke.

"Oh my, gosh, it's still alive," Mrs Moore spoke. "It can feel."

"We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?"

"Can you remember your name?" the Doctor asked. Chloe watched, she felt in pain for the thing. She never though that she would. But that's what made these so nasty. They where humans inside. Normal humans, turned into…something so horrible.

"Sally. Sally Phelan.""You're a woman," Mrs Moore spoke."Where's Gareth?" she asked.

"Who's Gareth?" Mrs Moore asked.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before.""You're getting married," Mrs Moore spoke.

"I'm cold. So cold," it spoke.

"It's alright," the Doctor said. Chloe saw the Doctor holding up his sonic screw driver. She knew what he was going to do. "You sleep now Sally. Just got to sleep." The Sonic Screwdriver whizzed once more and the lights on the Cybermen turned dark.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing. 'Cause that's the key, the emotional inhibitor," the Doctor realised. "If we could find the code behind it, cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system to every Cyber man's head, they'd realise what they are," the Doctor realised.

"Then what happens then?" Mrs Moore spoke,

"I think it would kill them?" the Doctor spoke.

"Can we do that?" the Doctor asked. Chloe felt cold inside.

"We've got to," Mrs Moore replied. "Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice Doctor. It's got to be done." she stood up. Chloe just starred at the Cyberman in front of her. Suddenly a sound made Chloe look up. Mrs Moore stood there withering as a Cyberman stood behind her, its hand on her shoulder. She was dying. She collapsed to the ground. Chloe jumped up.

"No, no, no, you didn't have to kill her," the Doctor shriek. Chloe stood there unable to do anything. She felt so much pain inside. She felt ill and paralysed and…scared.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system," the Cyberman spoke. Another Cyberman approached from the side, and another from the other side. They where surrounded. "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis," it spoke. The one behind them turned.

"Come on," the Doctor said his hand going around Chloe. The Doctor turned her and they walked along the corridor.

"I don't feel to good," Chloe spoke. The Doctor pulled her closer to him as they walked. She felt something wet on her cheek. She placed a hand on it and realised she was crying. They where taken upstairs and into a room.

"We've been captured. But don't worry Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us. Oh well, never mind, you okay," the Doctor joked as he saw the two in the room. He walked over two them. Chloe didn't say anything. As soon as the Cybermen had moved away she walked over to the nearest wall and slumped down and placed her head on her folded knees.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "But they got Jackie.""We where two late. Lumic killed her," Pete spoke.

Chloe felt worse. Just another one to the long list, another one lost.

"Is she okay," Rose said nodding over to Chloe. The Doctor turned then dashed over only realising the state she was in.

"Chloe," he spoke softly. "Chloe," he spoke.

"What's the point in all this?" she sobbed. "It's stupid killing. It's pointless. Like when everyone died," she commented. "When she died!!! They don't deserve it Dad. But they're still dying.""Shhh," he tried to quiet the frightened girl. "It's okay," he said holding her close stroking her hair. "I promise you we will fix all this," he spoke. He hadn't realised how she had felt about all this.

"So where is this Famous Mr Lumic," the Doctor spoke. "Don't we get a chance to meet our Lord and Master?" the Doctor asked.

"He has been upgraded," a Cyberman spoke.

"Coward," Chloe spoke standing up, the Doctor followed suit.

"So he's just like you then," he spoke.

"He is superior," the Cyberman replied. "The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber controller."

Two doors drew open and out came a new Cyberman. It was sat on a large chair. It looked different. Chloe could see it's steaming blue eyes and she could see it's brain. It disgusted her. This was the creator of them, the reason she felt like this.

"This is the Age of Steel and I am it's creator."

Then there where screams. Lots of screams.

"That's my friends at work. Good boys," the Doctor suddenly spoke. Chloe realised that Mickey and Jake had been successful. People had been freed. They would survive, at least for now. She felt some satisfaction in this. "Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will," the Doctor spoke with a grin."I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen so will the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity.""And imagination what about that?" the Doctor asked angrily. "The one thing that led you here. You're killing it dead.""What is your name?" Mr Lumic Cyberman…thing asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title, Doctors need not exist. Cyberman never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's the point. That's exactly the point. Oh Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius except I'm in the room oh and of course Chloe. He turned around and winked at his daughter, getting the first smile out of her in a while. "But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness, and that's brilliant, that's so human. But once you get ride of sickness and mortality, what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance, they'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people.""You are proud of your emotions?""Oh yes," the Doctor spoke.

"Then tell me Doctor, have you known grief and rage and pain?""Yes, yes I have," he replied quietly.

"And they hurt, like the girl behind you. She is hurting," the Doctor turned to look at Chloe.

"Oh, yes, they hurt," the Doctor spoke.

"I could set you free, would you not want that," Lumic spoke. Chloe looked down, then straight back up."No," she spoke. "Do you not want to forget your pain?"

"No," she replied once more standing next to her father. The Doctor took Chloe's hand.

"A life without pain," Lumic added.

"You might as well kill me," the Doctor spoke.

"Then I take that option," Lumic spoke.

"It's not yours to take," the Doctor said angrily. "You're a Cyberman controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

'Hearts,' Chloe smiled to herself.

"You have no means of stopping me," Lumic replied. "I have an army a species of my own.""You just don't get it do you?" the Doctor said shaking his head. "An armies nothing! 'Cause those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary people can change the world. Some ordinary man or woman."Chloe frowned. She saw the Doctor glance at something. It was brief, but definite. Almost unnoticeable."Some idiot," Chloe smiled at the Doctors words.

"All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers, say the right code, say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cause even an idiot knows his computer these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic family database under….what was it Pete?"

"Binary 9.""Binary 9, an idiot could find that code. A cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing," Chloe watched ash the Doctor leant on computer terminal.

"Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends.""Your words are irrelevant," Lumic spoke. Chloe couldn't help but smile. She hurt inside, but this felt good. "Talk to much that's my problem," the Doctor spoke. "Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all those long chats on yours phone."

"You will be deleted," Lumic spoke annoyed now.

"Yes. Delete. Control. Hash. All those lovely buttons. Then of course my particular favourite. Send!" He threw his finger into the air and pressed down as if pressing the biggest send button in the world.

"And now let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place, by making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

Chloe heard a text alert, she turned and smiled at Rose.

"It's for you Doctor," Rose spoke. She threw it to Chloe. "Catch," Chloe said tossing it the last part of the phones journey.

"Like this," the Doctor spoke shoving it in a terminal.

The Cybermen began screaming. Chloe watched as they where doing exactly what the Doctor said. They where going mad. 6879760 flashed on the screen. The code had worked.

Chloe watched as one looked in the mirror. She heard the distress as it looked at itself in a reflection. "I'm sorry," spoke the Doctor. Chloe felt sick again.

"What have you done?" asked Lumic, he didn't seem affected.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done Lumic and it's killing them."

The Doctor, Rose and Pete began running. Chloe stood there watching them dying.

The Doctor turned back.

"Chloe there's nothing we can do," he spoke softly. "We've stopped this from happening all over the world. It had to be done," he spoke. Chloe nodded gently then ran with eh Doctor, hand in hand. An explosion blasted behind her as Lumic screamed "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

"This way," the Doctor shouted but stopped when he saw dying Cybermen on the path. The place was exploding around them. It would be dust in no time. "There's no way out," the Doctor shouted.

Rose lifted her phone to her ear.

"It's Mickey," she spoke. "He says head for the roof."

Then they where running again and Chloe didn't care. A stairway took them higher and then up a ladder and over a wall. Flames burst out everywhere and Chloe was worried the Doctor might loose his sideburns at one point. "Mickey where'd you leant to fly that thing?" Rose asked.

"Playstation," she told Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes. They ran towards the Zeppelin and suddenly a rope ladder dropped out.

"You've got to be kidding," Pete spoke. "Rose get on," the Doctor ordered. Chloe stopped next to him. "Chloe your next," he said pushing her forward. She climbed onto the rope ladder and began heading up. The Zeppelin began taking off, higher and higher. Chloe looked below to see both the Doctor and Pete holding on. "I HATE CLIMBING!" she shouted as she struggled upwards. The rope ladder lurched, Chloe grabbed hold tight. She looked down to see Lumic Cyberman climbing up.

"Dad!" Chloe shouted. The Doctor looked down. "Pete take this," the Doctor said dropping the sonic screw driver. Pete caught it perfectly. "Use it! Hold the button down. Press it against the rope. Just do it!"

Chloe held on for dear life.

"Jackie Tyler," Chloe heard Pete shout as he did as he was told. "This is for her!" Chloe held on and waited, the Cybermen getting closer. It would be able to reach Pete in one more second, closer and then it snapped. The rope snapped and the Cyberman was falling away, into the flames, falling to its death. The Doctor let out a laugh of victory as did Pete. Chloe closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Are you alright Chloe," he asked climbing up to her."Yeah fine, 'cept…""What?"

"I hate heights!" she grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He nodded to climb up and follow Rose who was now clambering into the ship so she did. The Doctor and Pete followed. Chloe walked into the control room then let herself collapse to the floor and lead out on the floor.

"Your suppose to be young and fit," the Doctor spoke stepping over her."I don't care," she spoke closing her eyes.

"Can you get us close to the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"Almost there," Mickey replied. "Come on you," the Doctor said pocking his daughters side with his foot. She let out a moan then sat up."What now?" she asked.

"Back down the ladder," he grinned.

Chloe groaned and let her head fall back to the floor. The Doctor picked her up and they headed to the hatch. They where now fairly close to the ground and it took a few moments for them to climb twenty or so steps to the ground. The TARDIS was just around the corner. "Park her up," the Doctor said looking up at Rose. "We'll be down in a minute," Rose spoke. The Doctor walked with Chloe to the TARDIS.

"How's the cell?" Chloe asked only realising they hadn't checked in some time."Let's take a look," he said reaching into his pocket. It glowed a beautiful life filling green. "She's alive," Chloe spoke. The Doctor nodded. They walked into the TARDIS and up to the control panel.

He placed the cell on the main controls and then Chloe held her breath. Then a flicker of light, then she was alive, alive and beautiful. The Doctor smiled, Chloe smiled.

"She's back," the Doctor said. "I missed you girl.""Get a room," Chloe spoke laughing as she ran out of the TARDIS.

Chloe went speeding past Rose and Pete who where talking."Come back here you little…" the Doctor joked. He stopped seeing Rose and Pete. "We'd better get going. We've only got five minutes of power," he spoke.

"The Doctor could show you how," Rose spoke. Chloe frowned.

"Thank you for everything," Pete spoke.

"Dad…" she spoke. Chloe's ears drew back. She'd told him.

"Don't. just don't…" Pete spoke. Chloe watched as he walked way. She felt Rose's heart breaking. How could he…

"I've got a present for you," said a voice behind them. Chloe just kept looking at Rose. She walked forward and took her hand, a tiny gesture to tell her it was okay.

"I found it. Not a crease," Mickey said holding out the Doctor's suit.

"My suit, Goodman," the Doctor spoke.

"And my jacket," Chloe said taking her favourite jacket.

"Now then Jake, we've got to run, but one more thing. Mrs Moore, her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

"Yeah course I will," Jake spoke.

"See you spud," Jake said ruffling Chloe's hair. Chloe scrunched up her nose as the others laughed.

"Off we go then," the Doctor spoke. Chloe headed towards the TARDIS.

"Erm…thing is I'm staying," Mickey spoke. Chloe spun on her heals.

"You're doing what?" the Doctor asked shocked.

"You can't," Rose added.

"It sort of balances it out 'cause this world lost its Rickey, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there.""But you can't stay," Rose spoke her eyes welling up with tears. Chloe rested her head against the Doctor's side. There was nothing either of them could do.

"Rose, my gran's here. She' still alive. My old gran, remember her?""Yeah.""She needs me."

"What about me? What if I need you?" she asked."Yeah, but Rose, you don't."

"It's just you and them isn't it?" he spoke looking at the Doctor and Chloe.

"We had something a long time ago, but not anymore.""Well, we'll come back," Rose replied. Chloe shook her head. "We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?"

"We can't," the Doctor spoke. "I told you travel between two parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We fell through a crack in time.""When we leave it closes," Chloe spoke.

"I've got to close it," the Doctor added. "We can't ever return."

"Doctor," Mickey said holding out his hand.

The Doctor took it."Take Roses phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories."

"See ya shorty," Mickey said turning to Chloe. Chloe looked down at the ground and bit her lip and then did something rather unexpected. She hugged Mickey. "See ya," she spoke. "I think that means she likes you," the Doctor spoke. "You have to work very hard to get Chloe to like you."

Chloe stepped back and smiled.

"Good luck. Mickey the idiot," the Doctor spoke tapping his face. "Watch it!" Mickey replied in a very friendly, mates kind of way. The Doctor looked to Chloe, he nodded his head in the direction of the TARDIS. Chloe took the hint and headed that way with the Doctor just behind them.

"She needs some time to say goodbye," he spoke as they came in. Chloe nodded. Chloe stood there…

"Come here," the Doctor spoke opening his arms up. Chloe reached into them, and they held each other. "And you need someone to tell you everything is going to be okay," the Doctor spoke stroking her hair."I'm here for you Chloe," he whispered. Chloe whipped a tear from her face.

"She was a brave lady wasn't she?"

"Mrs Moore," the Doctor asked not letting his daughter go. "Yeah."

"And Sally didn't die for no reason.""No, she showed me the answer."

"Why did Lumic do it?" Chloe asked.

"Because he didn't realise how important emotions are.""Even the bad ones," Chloe spoke.

"Especially the bad ones. They make the good ones better. Like happiness, enjoyment, love."Chloe smiled against his jacket. She stepped back from him. "Don't you ever forget that Chloe," he smiled.

Rose walked into the TARDIS.

"Can I go home?" she asked quietly. The Doctor nodded and typed and started to work on the controls. They had a lot of work to do. They needed to close up the hole still.

With a lot of fancy work around the controls the TARDIS came to a stop. Rose ran to the doors.

"You're alive," Rose said. Chloe saw Jackie standing in her living room. "Mum your alive," she spoke again and held Jackie to her.

"Well I was the last time I looked," she spoke. "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

Chloe stood next to her father who was leaning against the TARDIS doors. "What's wrong? Where did you go?""Far away," the Doctor replied. "That was…far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone home," the Doctor replied. "Come on," the Doctor spoke realising that Rose needed her mother. Chloe followed the Doctor into the TARDIS looking over her shoulder and Jackie and Rose. Sometimes she envied Rose for having a Mum. But Rose had no Dad.

"Do you think Mickey made the right decision?" Chloe asked."I don't know," the Doctor replied folding his arms as he rested against the main controls of the TARDIS. "All that's important is that he did what he thought was right," the Doctor replied. "He's helping fight them right now."

"Mickey the idiot, defender of Earth,' Chloe smiled. "Do you think she'll come with us?" Chloe asked about Rose.

"She's hurting," the Doctor replied. "But I think she'll be okay."

"And we've always got each other," Chloe smiled.

"Always," the Doctor replied. "So where to next?" he asked. "Somewhere different. Not Earth, a different planet. Where's there's no walking!"

"Is there anything you like doing," the Doctor joked. Chloe shrugged. "I've decided running isn't to bad. Heights aren't good and walking definitely isn't good.

"So what do you hate most?" the Doctor asked jokingly as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. "Apart from Daleks," she spoke. "the way you mothering me," she grinned. The Doctor pulled her into a hug. Chloe giggled away, content and happy…at least for now. For something was in the air. Something was going to change. Their next adventure was to change everything!

**AN:Thanks for the reviews -**

Crazysmallady - thanks she is a very fun character. You can't but help love her cheekiness…sometimes.

Clare-stovold - Funnily enough that last chapter is relatively shorter then the others due to there being lots of characters…meaning there aren't as many that include Chloe. Girl in the Fire place was about 12k words where as these two are about 8k each(written at seperate times so this one didn't delay the first one). Oh and sorry for the long wait…I have been away travelling and had a bit of a "I can't write because David Tennant's leaving,' time. I literally couldn't watch an episode until Christmas. I'm fine now.

As for regeneration I took a decision when I started writing her if she would/wouldn't and if she did, when…and so…yeah…I can't answer that…spoilers!

Bad Wolf jr - you didn't have to wait long. I was totally on a role with this one. Just started typing. Ooo Doctor and Chloe separated….sorry no spoilers :D

Mis-sparrow - thank you, glad you love it. Love to here that you love it…if that makes an ounce of sense. Rose-Jane - yes, sorry as I stated above. Travelling and the who DT thing. So yeah, I'm back. *waves* Hello! Oh yes her personality can be great at times, fiery…very fiery at others…and it's awesome that it's you favourite series. That makes me really happy. Gives me a massive smile. I would draw it, but it wouldn't fit the page.


	10. The Fall of Civilisation

Chloe looked up as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"This place looks…interesting," she spoke staring at the towering building above.

"Looks like one of those massive buildings they put businesses in," Rose spoke.

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets. "Kinda sticks out like a sour thumb," he commented. Chloe looked around and saw what the Doctor was talking about. All the other buildings where small, no more then two stories, tiny in comparison to the building in front of them that stretched high into the clouds.

"Might as well take a look," the Doctor grinned in boyish excitement.

"Did I ever tell you I hate heights?" Chloe said as the Doctor and Rose began heading towards the building. Chloe let out a sign when she realised she'd been ignored. Then she began following behind, her shoulders hunched in annoyance. People passed them, not taking time to note the new people to the streets. The three fitted in like any other. There was a large range of different characters here. Quite a few of them looked just like humans, almost humans…except for the three eyes…and the extra nose. The second lot of creatures where half the height of the Doctor and all had thick long black hair. Their skin was bright red, like really bad sunburn. They walked very quickly, dashing past Chloe all the time.

"Hey wait up," Chloe called getting lost in the crowds of people. The Doctor turned around and frowned. He scanned the crowds until his eyes locked on his daughter who was having to dodge out of the way and was getting shoved in all directions. He smiled, then beckoned her with a wave of his arm, then carried on. "Fat lot of good you are," Chloe spoke about her father as another creature bashed into her. "Hey watch it!" she cried.

"Sorry," the person said in a deep voice, then gave her on odd look, as if she looked weird, before carrying on.

Chloe stumbled through the rest of the crowds of pedestrians eventually reaching the entrance of the building. A sign hung over a large pain of glass. "Entrance," it said, but there was no door. Just the glass. Chloe could see the Doctor and Rose stood at the desk talking to someone. How had they gotten in? Chloe stood there looking in wondering what to door. She hoped they would turn around any minute now, but they carried on talking. Maybe the glass moved, she consider. She gingerly lifted a hand to the glass and pressed it forward expecting the feel of cold, hard glass but it seemed to ripple like water. It felt like her hand was engulfed in a thick gooey dry substance. She pushed it further and watched as it passed straight threw it. She pulled it back in shock and amazement. "Cool," she exclaimed then held her breath, closed her eyes and stepped forward. When she opened them, she was inside the building.

"I like that," she said grinning as she grinned back at the magical glass. The Doctor looked around with a smile.

"Thelonian glass," he noted his eyes beaming. "Looks like glass, but isn't. Also stops different types of life forms getting in. You can choose who you let in," he added. "Could do with some of that around the TARDIS for certain people," the Doctor wiggled and eyebrow at Rose.

A frown crossed the girls face. "I hope your not suggesting it's for me," she walked up to her father and Rose.

"Oh, of course not," the Doctor spoke with bags of sarcasm, still beaming. She decided to change the subject. "What are we waiting for?"

"The man behind the desk is going to get someone we can speak too," the Doctor replied. "I told him we where working on a book about the building.""Since when have you been an author," Chloe spoke sitting down in one of the chairs that where spread across the room. The Doctor waved his psychic paper at her. Chloe stood again and took it from him.

"Author James.…" Chloe looked at him shaking her head before sitting down again. One of the red people came back to the desk and looked up.

"You can go upstairs now. Office three there should be Felix Algarve, he will be able to answer you questions."

"Thanks my man," the Doctor said almost skipping to the stairs. Chloe followed with Rose. The stairs spiralled upwards, a door every once in a while was stuck on the spiral. It seemed an odd layout. They reached the top of the stairs and then walked into another open area. Spread around the edge where more doors."Office three, there," the Doctor spoke pointing. The Doctor walked towards the door. He knocked a couple of times."Come in," boomed a voice. The Doctor grinned and pushed the door open. "Why no therman glass?" Chloe wondered. The Doctor shrugged his response as he entered the room.

A man stood with his back to the three staring out the window. Behind him was a desk. It looked like a plain old office.

"Please do have a seat…Mr Kirk," he spoke. The Doctor walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs. Rose sat next to him. Chloe stood behind them, even though there was a third seat. She was highly interested in the fish tank that was at the side of the room.

Chloe saw the man turn around from the corner of her eye. Three eyes wondered independently of each other, inspecting the new visitors to the room.

"I am Felix," he spoke. "I created this building. But I'm sure you know that…Mr Kirk."

"Yes, of course. Felix. This is Rose my assistant and…Chloe put Jimbo back," the Doctor spoke as the small creature began paddling on the top of the water of the fish tank. "Sorry," spoke the girl as she grabbed at the little creature who was rather enjoying the swim. She loved the new personality chip she had installed in him. He had began picking up things he liked and didn't like, even to the point of hiding away whenever the Doctor mentioned attacking him with the sonic screwdriver. The creature paddled faster out of the girls grip until she made a quick dash for him, plunging him under the water slightly. Lifting her hand free, she shook off the water before replacing the creature in her pocket. "Stay!" she commanded and then lifted her head to the seven eyes starring at her. "Sorry," she whispered again before heading back to the seat.

"As I was saying, the names Felix, head of the Perteron Civilisation. Creator of this new land. It is great to have someone from the HAP galaxy. It has been so long since we last had visitors."

"Yes," spoke the Doctor. "We just thought we'd pop by for a cup of tea. You know, tea and a biscuit maybe."

Felix smiled with a slight nod of the head. He pressed a button on the table. Seconds later one of the red-skinned creatures came him. His shoulders where hunched and he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. In his hands, he had a tray of drinks, which he brought to the desk. "Quickly!" barked Felix. The noise startled the creature sending one of the drinks to spill across the desk."You stupid little…"Felix lifted his hands as the creature cowered away."Excuse me," the Doctor stood up. Chloe and Rose gasped at the situation. "Leave!" Felix barked again lowering his hand, realising that his visitors did not like this display. The creature scurried to the door.

"Sorry about that Mr Kirk, Hartens need to be put into line," he reclined into his chair more, knitting his fingers together. "Not the most intelligent creatures in the world, but they're pretty harmless. Make good servants. Yes, harmless unlike the Jewarts."

The Doctor did not reply to this.

"I feel it is my duty Mr Kirk to explain to you the risks of coming to this planet. We are still at war with the creatures that would seek to destroy our civilised ways. The Jewarts are creatures of the dark. Only at night do they plague our streets. Kill and murder. I managed to capture one myself," Felix beamed.

"Can I see," the Doctor spoke. Felix looked slightly put out by this comment. He buzzed in the red HAP once more. "I guess it could do no harm. However, understand they are lying, murderous creatures. Do not trust it," he stood with the HAP behind him. "Follow me," he spoke.

They followed Felix down many corridors and paths into the depths of the building. Exactly where you would find a cell in any film. They walked into a darkened room, which was split either side with glass. Three glass cells lined each of the three walls. Felix pointed to the one occupied cell.

Inside the cell stood a creature hiding in the corner. It hissed as they came near."Mr Kirk I must go. When you are finished just come outside and you will be escorted out. I hope your visit is how you pleased by I must go. I remind you to leave by the time night arrives Mr Kirk. The streets are dangerous by then."

The Doctor took a few steps forward watching the shadows. "Do you come to mock me as well?" the creatures hissed. Chloe watched as his wings stretched slightly and then tucked behind his back."No," the Doctor spoke calmy. "I just want to know why you killed so many of these people."

"You believe the lies of these people," the Jewart replied. "You believe the lies of the people who would enslave a whole race."

The Doctor turned to see the red creature standing behind them, his shoulders hunched over. "Is this true?" the Doctor spoke to the HAP. "I thought you worked for them." The HAP's eyes darted down to the floor, taking a step back."Tell me the truth, I can help you," the Doctor spoke.

"Dull the lights," a voice echoed around the room. The red HAP walked towards a panel on the wall and wiped a single finger across it. The lights drew dim. Slowly the dark creature stepped forward. His form was human, but wings grew from his back. His teeth where long and sharp and there was little resemblance of a nose on his face.

"We are not murders, we are fighting for equality," he spoke. "For us and them," he said nodding towards the HAP. The HAP looked around for a moment then walked forward. He took something from his pocket and handed it through the plastic to the Jewart. "So Felix is enforcing his way of life onto the two other species of this planet" Chloe spoke starring at the Jewart. "Yes," spoke the Jewart. "You must help me, if you don't let me out many of my people will die…tonight!"

The Doctor looked up."What do you mean?" Rose asked what everyone was thinking.

The red creature lifted his head and began to speak for the first time.

"Felix plans to destroy them. He has spys among the Jewarts, Quine here discovered his plans. The spy brought him here to be locked up," the Hap spoke.

"What's he going to do?" the Doctor asked the HAP. "Tonight the Jewarts will try and storm the building and bring down the Perteron Civilisation. However, they have rigged the building with explosives. It's going to explode. Then they'll blame the whole thing on the Jewarts and the rest of the Jewart civilisation will be persecuted even more until they are wiped off the face of the planet."

"They can't do that," Chloe spoke.

"But how does Felix know the Jewarts are going to storm the building?" the Doctor asked.

"He made it happen. The spy has told the Jewarts that the Perteron are holding a meeting here tonight. The Jewarts believe if they storm the building tonight they can arrest some of the most powerful people in the whole of Perton,"

"But instead they're heading straight into a trap," the Doctor spoke.

"Yes," Quine the Jewart spoke.

"And how can I trust everything you are saying is true?" the Doctor asked.

"You are an intelligent man are you not," the Jewart spoke looking the Doctor straight in the eye. Neither of them said another word as Chloe's father turned towards an information panel on the wall. Chloe followed and watched as she zapped through security clearances and into the most confidential files. His eyes flicked over the information, absorbing it. Chloe did the same. He stopped then turned to his daughter before turning one eighty towards Quine. He strode forward and lifted his sonic screwdriver to the door. A crack exploded and the door released.

"Thank you," Quine spoke. "But I must not exit into the light. We cannot survive."

"Kind of like vampires?" Rose noted. "Maybe vampires are real," Rose then thought allowed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the comment with a smile.

"Right, we need to get to the Jewarts…" the Doctor began.

"I cannot allow that," someone spoke behind them. The group turned towards Felix. Behind him stood three Pertons holding large weapons. Felix walked forward. "I cannot allow you to sabotage all this work Mr Kirk," Felix said as he walked around the Doctor. "We have worked to hard for you to come in and spoil this."

Quine hissed at Felix as he approached. Felix lifted a torch light object to Quine. Quine shirked in pain at the light. "In!" Felix barked. The Jewart shrunk back into the corner of his cell. "Now you," he spoke turning towards the three companions. He opened the door of the cell next to Quinine's.. "Inside."

Chloe looked to her father. He nodded at her and to Rose. The three entered the cell. "You as well," Felix spoke to the HAP. The red HAP scuttled into the cell with the others.

"And those gadgets of yours," Felix spoke his hand open to the Doctor. The Doctor handed over his screwdriver. Felix turned to Chloe, she frowned for a moment and then her eyes grew wide with realisation. She shook her head for a moment. One of the guards stepped forward."Chloe," the Doctor spoke his tone low, tell her she had to hand him over. He did not need any more words. She understood completely. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the creature that sprung away in her hand. "Sleep," she commanded. Jimbo's bright blew light turned off.

Felix took the two objects before stepped out of the cell. They locked the glass door in front of the three. "You won't get away with this," the Doctor spoke.

"Oh I will," Felix, grinned. "The silly people of my race listen to me. And with a few fake attacks from the Jewarts here and there, they have learnt to fear them," his laugh boomed before he turned toward the door and walked out with the guards.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked realising they had a ticking bomb on their hands. Literally.

"We'll think of something," the Doctor spoke as he began pacing up and down the cell. The Jewart seemed to cackle in the cell next to them. "These are impossible to escape," he said slinking back into the darkness. "The last chance is that my people have realised what is going on.""That's an awfully big hope," the Doctor spoke starring through the glass between him and Quine. "I have spent so long in here that I no longer have hope. Every time I get close, my chance is dashed."

Chloe saw a very defeated creature in the room next door. What Felix and his government where doing was so wrong. Just looking at Quine summed up why she and the Doctor felt the need to sat down on the floor her eyes starring at a spot, deep in thought. The Doctor continued pacing. Rose came to sit on the bench at the side as the HAP stood with his hunched shoulders in the corner. Every once and a while the Doctor would stop as if coming up with something. Then he continued walking as if casting the thought aside.

This carried on for some time, Chloe wondered how much time they had left to escape when suddenly the Doctor stopped. "Chloe," he said turning and crouching down to his daughter. He placed his hands on her shoulders, starring deep into her eyes as if reading her. "Chloe, Jimbo. Can you control him from his far away?" he asked. Chloe starred back at her father."I," she began looking around as if searching for the answer in the room. "I don't know. But I guess I can try," she began. She stood to the door, placing her hands on the glass. "JIMBO!" she cried.

"No, no, no, no, it won't work like that," the Doctor spoke. "He's to far away. You'll have to focus your mind," he spoke turning his daughter. "Close your eyes. Imagine you are near him, imagine you are calling him," the Doctor spoke. "But that'll never work," Chloe replied.

"He's connected to the TARDIS, more than anything else," he spoke. "You fixed him with parts of the TARDIS and remember you're connected too. It's a big ask Chloe but you can do it.""Can't you," she pleaded.

"Chloe, he's yours!" Chloe looked at her father before she sighed. She closed her eyes, focusing hard. Trying to connect things in her mind that she didn't even understand. She imagined calling to him in her mind but she felt nothing. Then she imagined calling to the TARDIS as if she where alive. She felt two hands framing her face, the Doctor reaching inside her mind. He guided her through the paths, through the passages and towards him. "Jimbo!" she called and felt something awaken deep inside the TARDIS. The pair opened their eyes breathing heavily. "What was that?" Rose asked. "Hopefully our way out," the Doctor said standing by the door of the glass. Quine had moved from his corner now and was watching the cell next to him with keen interest.

"Do you think he's coming?" Chloe asked her father."I hope so," the Doctor spoke. Chloe wanted him to be but she couldn't help but think that it was her mind playing tricks. She wanted so much to contact him that her mind had convinced her it had. "We haven't got long," Quine spoke. "I can sense the darkness drawing in," he spoke his eyes closed and his mouth open as if he could taste the night.

Moments ticked by, the waiting almost killing Chloe. All three of the companions where pressed to the glass of the cell door, waiting and hoping. Chloe breaths seemed so heavy as she waited. She could here them ringing in her ears. Then there was a click at the door into the cell room and a small blue beam of light straight across the floor. The tiny clink of Jimbo's metal feet rounding the corner caused the three companions to cheer."I never thought I'd see the day when I actually liked that beautiful creature of yours," the Doctor spoke kissing his daughter on the head. Jimbo's beam of light danced on the cell door and within seconds, it clicked open."We'll done boy," Chloe spoke picking up the creature. She turned to Quine's cell and Jimbo realised him."Quick everyone," the Doctor spoke. However, before he could finish Jimbo let out a quick sharp sound.

"What?" the Doctor asked. Chloe watched as the creature leapt off her hand and along the floor. The group cautiously headed around the corner. Jimbo was just around the corner lifting the sonic screwdriver with a beam of his blue light.

"Oh you are a clever boy," the Doctor beamed taking the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor patted the creature on the head and Jimbo clicked happy little noises in response. He scurried over to Chloe who placed him back in his pocket. "This is all well and nice," Quine stated. "Yes," the Doctor spoke clearing his throat. "This way," he spoke. They all began running down the corridor.

"They are arriving," Quine sucked in air. "I can feel them. They are here. We need to be quick,"

They rushed down a corridor and then another. Suddenly a door swung open. The group came to a halt scared of what it might be. The face of a man appeared and then the wings behind him. It was a Jewart, followed by at least 10 more,

"Quine!" gasped the Jewart. "We haven't seen you in ages. We thought you'd been killed

"Quick you must get everyone out of the building," Quine spoke. "It's a trap," he added. "It's set to explode."

The Jewart stopped for a moment considering everything he was saying."Everyone out!" the Jewart ordered before turning back to Quine. "We have some on the second level."

"I'll go," the Doctor spoke as he began running towards the stairs.

"Dad," Chloe cried but wasn't heard over the cries from the other Jewarts as they struggled to exit the building. Rose was already running after the Doctor as Chloe struggled through the crowd of Jewarts. She headed up the stairs after her father.

She reached the next floor and looked around frantically for her father. Jimbo squeaked in her pocket, wanting to get out. She reached inside, realising the creature. He launched himself off her hand and then began running along the floor. "Jimbo," she cried and hoped he was taking her towards her father. "Jimbo wait," she spoke as he began getting further and further ahead. He stopped for a moment and bleeped again before he ran through the glass.

With Quine's help, the rest of the Jewarts had headed back down the stairs the Doctor and Rose had come up. The group had headed back down the stairs moments after Chloe had ran down the other set.

The three began heading down the stairs. "Where's Chloe?" the Doctor cried as he appeared outside of the building with the group.

"She must have got out with the first lot of the Jewarts," Quine spoke. "Not that's not like her," he spoke as he began searching frantically for clues of where she might be. He turned back to the glass he pushed his hands against it about to go hunting for. However, he met resistance that had not been there before.

Chloe paused for a second wondering if her father was still in the building. Surely he had gotten out by now. She saw Jimbo bleeping outside of the window causing her to turn. She placed her hands against the glass and began to push. But just like her father she felt the resistance. She banged her hands against the window hard. Jimbo began to bleep frantically now and a blue beam danced across the glass trying to free her from the giant prison.

"Felix must have blocked the glass. Stopped anything getting in or out," Quine spoke.

"Chloe," the Doctor spoke quietly at first. "Chloe," he cried thumping the glass. "Maybe a different entrance," he spoke. He began running along the side of the glass, his eyes searching the crowds of Jewarts around the buildings in hope of seeing the girl. He turned a corner and in the distance, on the side of the building her saw the form of his daughter. She was banging on the glass, trying to break it, trying to do anything.

"Chloe!" the Doctor cried. But she didn't seem or hear him. Because all she heard was the boom of an explosion.

AN: Well finally explained what happened before the Doctor and Chloe where split up.

This actually took a lot of thought and time. As well as having to go back to other stories to try and get some of the cannon right. (Although, there has been a lot of errors from me with certain things. Anyone notice that Jack fixed Jimbo twice? Hahaha)

This then leads onto the Chloe's Torchwood Adventure Series here:

.net/s/3332695/1/Chloes_Torchwood_Adventure

It then goes back to the Doctor's Daughter Series 2. If you check out the end of Chloe's Torchwood Adventure you will see this. But I won't tell you when or where in the timeline the Doctor and Chloe meet up. At least…not yet : )

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review and send me messages. I do read them all. And as always thank you for the support and encouragement. It's great to know people enjoy reading this little stories.


	11. Army of Ghosts

AN:

This is set after Chloe is returned….which I need to also update.

Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the formatting, don't know what my computer is doing with the layout.

A beautiful evening sun was casting its glow over the landscape as Chloe sat perched on a rock. She watched as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. Behind her the Doctor and Rose stood. Their breeze, on the warm night air as a couple of ray like creatures soured through the air. The companions stood their for some time in silence. The silence was not awkward. It was the kind of silence amongst people that took time to grow. A silence that was only accepted amongst friends, maybe even only amongst family.

The Doctor was the first one to speak. "How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked Rose. Chloe sat quietly in front of them. She didn't turn her head, she didn't move an inch.

"Forever," she heard Rose reply. As the Doctor and Rose exchanged a smile neither of them could see that Chloe's face also reflected them. The child that had once protested to the end of the universe about having an earth companion on their travel, had began to understand how valuable Rose really was. The girl would still never allow it to show, but somewhere deep inside her she'd began to care about Rose. She thought back to the times they had shared. She remembered the moment she had let Rose in on her inner most feelings on a planet a few years past.

"Chloe," called the Doctor from behind, bringing the child away from her thoughts. Her head whipped round. "Time to go," he shouted. "And watch when you stand up." Chloe just smiled a response as she slide herself down the rock slightly and plonked her feet firmly on the ground. The time lord and companion turned towards the TARDIS with Chloe a few steps behind.

"So where we going now?" Chloe asked as she threw her jacket over the railings of the TARDIS. A slight leap and she plonked herself firmly on the seat next to the controls, that the Doctor had already began working on. "A quick visit home for Rose," the Doctor replied.

"And then can we go visit the angerian Elephants?" her eyes sparkled with excitement as the question lingered in the air.

"Alright, alright. I guess I did promise you." Chloe grinned at the prospect. "But only if you don't cause any problems on our visits to Earth. Deal?"

"Or no deal…"Chloe grinned. The Doctor shook his head. "Deal, deal!" she quickly interjected, not wanting to miss the prospect of going to visit one of the most peculiar creatures in this part of the universe.

"Rose are you finished?" the Doctor bellowed so that his voice would reach the companion who was in a room packing her belongings.

"Almost," came a reply.

"Right, here we go," he spoke as he began playing with the controls. Chloe sat back and let out a yawn as she watched the Doctor expertly operate the TARDIS. Although she managed to do some of the things he did, she still couldn't work it like he did. Left on her own to operate it, she'd probably end up stuck on some isolated planet. (Although this wasn't unusual for the Doctor either, but that was for a whole different reason)

Rose appeared just as the TARDIS began to quieten as it arrived at it's destination. She grinned broadly as she headed towards the door. "I hope you got the right place…and time, this time!"

The Doctor feigned a look of hurt as he headed towards the door, after Rose. "It's as if you don't believe in my skills as a driver." he spoke.

"I don't think she does Dad," Chloe said raising an eyebrow and smiling as she picked up her jacket. "Get out," he said shoving his daughter threw he door. Looking around, Chloe recognised the estate they had visited many times previously. She remembered back to the first time they'd landed her, quite some time ago now. The three of them began walking through the deserted playground that they'd landed it. Rose took the lead a few steps ahead of the non-humans, excitement glowing in her eyes. "Why don't we let Rose visit Jackie by herself," Chloe spoke as she walked in step with her father.

"Remember the deal. No trouble," he began. "That also means going along with the plan." Chloe sighed slightly. She was wondering if this deal had been very fair in the first place.

They followed up the steps of the tower block and towards Rose's front door. She pushed it open and shouted "Mum, it's us. We're back!" The Doctor and Chloe stepped inside just behind Rose.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" she spoke in an exasperated yet excited voice.

"Shut up and come here," Rose spoke pulling her mum into a long hug.

"Oh I love you," Jackie spoke.

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

The Doctor and Chloe exchanged a look, before the Doctor gestured with his head to scoot around the hugging pair. The Doctor began moving past them with Chloe just behind.

"Oh no you don't. Come here," Jackie spoke grabbing the Doctor before planting a large kiss on his lips. She pulled him into a deep hug. Chloe almost snorted with laughter. "Oh you lovely big feller, you're all mine." Chloe was almost wetting herself with hysterics by this point.

"Just, just, just put me down," he spoke. Before she did, Jackie planted another kiss on his lips before letting him go. Chloe was still laughing hard, which meant she hadn't realised what was going to happen next. Jackie. Just as the Doctor was wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Jackie moved for Chloe. In a split second, the girl stopped laughing and darted towards her father, trying to escape around the back of him. The Doctor found himself in the way of Jackie, his daughter hidden behind him. "Come and give your Aunty Jackie a hug!" Jackie spoke to Chloe.

"I'm fine," spoke Chloe, clinging to the Doctors coat like a toddler. The Doctor quickly side stepped, pulling his coat free before heading towards the living room to find Rose.

What happened next can be accredited to one of Chloe's top three worst things that has ever happened to her. This is up there with number 3) Turning bright purple and 2) Getting mistaken as a zoo attraction. Therefore, I shall not divulge what happens next. You can pretty much guess.

Chloe stepped into the living room wiping her cheeks on her sleeves as Jackie stepped past her. She glared at her father and mouthed the word 'traitor,' which only encouraged a grin to appear on his face. The disgruntled girl plonked herself onto the nearest sofa, her arms laying firm crossed in front of her chest. She watched as Rose placed her oversized red backpack on the floor.

"I've got loads of washing for you," Rose stated with a grin. "And I got you this," she said producing a small bottle from her pocket. Chloe smiled at the delight the tiny object had given Rose. It seemed so simple to the Doctor and herself but for Rose it was amazing. "It's from the asteroid bazaar. It's made of um…" Rose turned sharply to the Doctor, "what's it called?"

"Bazoolium."

"Bazoolium," Rose confirmed. "When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's gonna to be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather."

Jackie was grinning, but barely glanced at the ornate, weather-predicting object in Roses hand. "I've got a surprise for you and all," Jackie announced out of the blue. Chloe lifted her head slightly interested in the change of conversation. A conversation that wasn't to do with anything a time lord would cover in the early years of life.

"Oh I get her a bazoolium and she doesn't even say thanks!" Rose said half sarcastically. Chloe let out a slight chuckle, which got her a glare for her father who had been scanning through a magazine. Chloe let out a huff of air.

Jackie kept smiling. "Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time - he'll be here in at ten past. Who do you think it is?"

"Santa Claus," Chloe suggest with a grin.

"Chloe!" the Doctor barked with another stare.

"Sorry," she grinned.

Rose starred at her mother for a second, trying to figure it out. "I don't know."

"Go on guess," Jackie replied.

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me," Rose replied.

'The tooth fairy,' Chloe thought in her mind.

'Strike three,' the Doctor replied so that the other two in the room wouldn't hear. 'Two moths re-wiring the third bedroom.'

'Not fair,' Chloe scoffed in annoyance, her arms tightening around her chest. Rose looked over at the pair, noticing the odd behaviour before starring back at her mother.

"It's your granddad! Granddad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute!"

'Great, another Tyler to contend with!' Chloe thought.

'4 months!' came the Doctors thought reply. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she glared at her father, who replied with just a lift of the eyebrows as he swayed on his heal.

"Right, cup of tea," Jackie announced heading through to the kitchen.

"She's gone mad!" Rose stated.

The Doctor looked at Rose and then to where Jackie disappeared. "You're telling me."

"So I get 4 months for a few comments, and you get to say that. Bit hypocritical isn't it?" Chloe stated as she stood on her feet.

"Five," the Doctor grinned.

"I give up!" Chloe shook her head.

"Will you two just listen? Granddad Prentice - that's her Dad. But he died - like ten years ago. Oh my gosh, she's lost it! Mum," Rose cried following her Mum into the kitchen before the time travellers had time to discuss the situation with her.

"Odd," Chloe stated.

"Chloe," the Doctor said placing his arm around her should. "Odd is our life."

"Agreed!"

"What you just said about Granddad…"Rose spoke as daughter and father entered the kitchen. The Doctor rested his head against of the doorframe, peering at Jackie with concerned and confused eyes.

"Any second now," Jackie grinned. Chloe, the Doctor and Rose frowned. Chloe quite liked the idea that she'd hear a knock at the door. That would definitely take them on a new adventure, trying to discover the mystery of the undead granddad. Although they'd kind of sorted that one out before. She didn't like the idea of repeats.

"He passed away," Rose began softly and gently. "His heart gave out. You remember?"

"Course I do!" Jackie spoke almost laughing.

"…then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie pulled her wrist up, checking the time displayed on her watch. "Ten past. Here he comes."

Chloe watched as suddenly a ghostly, shadowy figure stepped forward out of nowhere. It had not features but it had a human form. Chloe looked at her father, reading his response. He seemed confused as well, also…slightly worried, and almost angry.

"Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown," Jackie beamed. The Doctor was first to turn with Chloe straight on his heal. Rose followed the pair out of the flat door. They raced down the steps before the Doctor stopped in the courtyard below. Chloe starred at what the Doctor was looking at.

"They're everywhere," he said confused at the figures. Chloe looked over the courtyard where many more figures, just like the one in the kitchen, mingled about. People just seemed to accept them. How could people who had once been so scared of spaceships and other things, readily accept these creatures? This had obviously been happening for some time.

"Doctor looked out!" Rose shouted. Chloe turned to see a ghostly creature walking straight towards them. Chloe pinned herself against the wall. However, the Doctor was closer to the creature. It walked straight through him. He gasped slightly in discomfort.

"Dad," Chloe cried in concern walking towards him. At that moment, Jackie appeared from the flat.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a few minutes. They're about to fade," she stated knowledgeable.

The Doctor continued to look very concerned. "What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghost have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's not happy when I know more then him, is he?"

"He's right though Jackie. No ones worried," Chloe said starring back down at the people.

"Exactly Chloe. People aren't running for screaming or freaking out or…"

"Why should we?" Jackie interrupted. She once again checked her watch. "Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

The gang watched as, sure enough, the ghostly creatures faded. The Doctor shook his head as he marched back towards the steps. Chloe followed leaving Rose and Jackie behind.

"It's great knowing more then him," Jackie laughed. The Doctor ignored the comment as he entered the stairwell. He ran up the steps two at a time before heading into the living room of the flat. Chloe, as always on his heal. He retrieved the remote off the sofa. He plonked himself down on the floor before patting the space next to him and turning the TV on. Chloe sat in the place indicated for her. And watched as the screen came alive. For a while she watched the as the Doctor flipped from channel to channel. It showed news channels from all over the world, TV dramas, kids shows…all showing the ghosts…and everyone acting normal.

"They're all over the world," the Doctor spoke to no one in particular. Chloe just starred, confused and concerned. The Doctor suddenly flicked off the TV, obviously having enough. "When did it start," he asked Jackie, turning from a seated position.

"Well first of all Peggy heard this noise in the cellar," Chloe rolled her eyes, realising that Jackie though her father was referring to the last TV show.

"No I mean worldwide."

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were - ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that; whole planet was panicking... no sign of you, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realise that... we're lucky."

Rose decided to speak next. "What makes you think its granddad?"

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it? "

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort. You have to WANT it, sweetheart. "

The Doctor spoke next. "The more you want it, the stronger it gets?"

Chloe remembered to when she was younger and she use to pretend that her mother was real. Some times, she would wake up and actually believe she was still alive. The Doctor had eventually sat her down and told her that it was becoming unhealthily to keep dreaming about her being alive. Every time reality set back in, she just got heart even more. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The Doctor continued looking at Jackie but Chloe knew what he was communicating to her.

"Sort of, yeah," Jackie spoke.

"Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in," Chloe saw the Doctor's eyes narrow as he spoke.

Jackie didn't like what the Doctor was saying. "You're spoiling it."

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" Rose added.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them - they LOOK human!" Jackie spoke.

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people," Rose backed her up.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

Chloe nodded.

"Well I don't care," Jackie spoke turning away and starting to do the dishes as if upset. Rose looked at the Doctor and Chloe. "Would you give us a moment?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded then he looked down at Chloe before nodding his head towards the door.

"Meet you back at the TARDIS," the Doctor spoke.

The pair headed out of the flat and down the steps. "Do you have any idea what these are?" Chloe asked as she looked up at her father.

"Not a clue, but we're going to find out," he replied.

"Could they…?"

"Could they what?" the Doctor asked.

"I dunno…could they really be ghosts."

"Chloe," the Doctor stopped, turning towards his daughter. "Those are not ghosts. There is no such thing as ghosts. Not real ones. Not ones made of people who are dead."

Chloe nodded at her father, her gaze dropping down. "I understand," she smiled back her father.

The continued towards the TARDIS, which stood where it had before. Chloe was first to the door, taking a tiny skip ahead of the Doctor. She ran towards the centre and began pressing buttons.

"What you doing?" the Doctor grinned, intrigued at his daughter's idea.

"I'm getting her to run a few scans. See if she can work out what they're comprised of."

"It's a good idea…" the Doctor began.

"But?" Chloe said turning towards the Doctor.

"Well…there not made of anything Chloe. It's like they're not actually here. You're seeing the footprint remember. What we really want to concentrate on," he leant over the child's shoulder to pull a screen towards them, "is what's causing it. There should be a main focus are. If these guys are coming through in shifts, someone's letting them through.

"And where," Chloe smiled.

"Exactly. If we find out where. We can get some answers."

"I like that," she replied.

"Let's get going then," he said. Chloe assisted when the Doctor asked as he began building three cone shaped objects. Chloe scooted under the consol of the TARDIS next to her father, passing him objects that he asked for. A short amount of time passed and Chloe only stopped when she saw Rose appear through the door, clutching a newspaper. "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds," she read off the newspaper.. "Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing."

"Ha ha," Chloe laughed. Chloe watched as a mischievous, boyish grin crossed the Doctors face. He jumped up a rucksack strapped to his back. Chloe sat up laughing at her father.

"Who're you gonna call?" he shouted.

"Ghostbusters!" Rose and Chloe shouted.

" I ain't afraid of no ghosts," the Doctor added, causing the other two to laugh. The Doctor headed out of the TARDIS door with Rose and Chloe in pursuit. Chloe dashed to his side, helping to place the cones on the floor. She barely paid attention to Jackie.

"When's the next shift?" the Doctor asked Jackie.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do? "

"Triangulates their point of origin," the Doctor stated.

Rose stood next to the pair, who finished arranging the cones. "I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" she asked.

"Nah," replied the Doctor. "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

Jackie approached, obviously cross at the Doctor's plan. "You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" Chloe watched as the Doctor ignored her. "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think it's horrific." His eyes darted to Chloe, who gave the smallest of nods.

"Rose, give us a hand. Chloe give them one last check," he pointed to the orange cones. Chloe nodded. She went round each one making sure everything looked how it should. She waited for a moment for the Doctor to re-appear. "I could have done that," she spoke folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, but I need you out here," he grinned before turning towards the TARDIS. "What's the line doing?" he hollered through to Rose.

" It's all right, it's holding," Roses' voice replied.

"That's it Chloe, keep gently adjusting the setting until we get a point." The two worked together making sure everything worked correctly.

"Rose?" the Doctor shouted after a period.

The Doctor's voice breaks the moment.

Their was a slight pause before Rose replied. "The scanner's working - it says "delta one six".

Chloe bounced around with excitement, running from one cone to the next.

"Come on you beauty!" the Doctor bounced from one foot to the other while laughing widely. Chloe came to stand next to her father as a blue spark danced from one cone to the next. In the middle one of the ghosts formed. Chloe grinned at their success. It had worked. The Doctor suddenly reached into his pocket pulling out two pairs of what looked like 3D paper glasses. The paper kind with red and blue lenses. Without saying a word, he passed a pair to Chloe. They both put them on and starred at the creature. Chloe smiled, this made a lot more sense now. The Doctor leant down to play with the dial, adjusting it ever so slightly. "It's fading," Chloe said.

"Quick!" the Doctor shouted running to collect the cones. Chloe helped before running in to the TARDIS. The Doctor placed the cones down just inside the door before he threw off his jacket, running widely around the consol.

"I said so! Those ghosts have been FORCED into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-Y!" The Doctor pulled up a lever and before Chloe had a chance to laugh at her father's choice of words, the TARDIS shuddered causing her to fall backwards. The Doctor and Rose landed on the seat of the TARDIS while Chloe hit the metal floor. She shook herself before realising no harm had been done. She scrambled to her feet.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked, she nodded her reply. He smiled back her as he began working on the controls. Chloe stepped forward pressing at one of the controls.

"I like that.'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And THEN, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me." Chloe laughed at the way he could rattle on like that.

In barely a whisper Rose spoke. "My mum's still on board,"

Chloe's head span around to where Jackie sat perched on the higher shelf on the TARDIS.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you!" Jackie spoke.

"No, no, no! She is not coming with us," Chloe barked. "I've had to put up with Rose and Mickey and all other things, but I am not, NOT putting up with her."

"Don't worry Chlo', she'll be gone as quickly as possible."

"Oi!" Jackie spoke climbing down the ladder.

"But we have more important things then returning a lost pet to concern ourselves with at the moment," The Doctor spoke. Chloe almost growled under her breath as she walked around towards her father. She came to stand next to him as she peered at the screen he was watching. 10 or so military dressed men stood with guns pointed directly at the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still!" he began marching towards the door. "Chloe stay with these two."

'Dad, I swear, if you leave me here, I will find the nearest planet with the most horrific creatures and leave Jackie there,' she telepathically told him. The Doctor turned back towards her. Chloe stood almost on his toes, her eyes deadly serious looking straight at him. "On second thought," the Doctor began. "Rose in here, look after Jackie." Chloe grinned before grabbing her jacket as the Doctor had done.

"I'm not looking after my mum!"

"Well, you brought her."

"I was kidnapped," Jackie called after them.

"Doctor! They've got guns," Rose spoke coming to stand between him and the door.

"And I haven't. That makes me the better person, don't you think?" he grinned. Chloe grinned. He gently moved Rose to the side. "They can shoot me and Chloe dead but we'll have the moral high ground, hey Chlo'?"

"Yep indeed Alonzay!"

The Doctor grabbed the door handle and the pair stepped threw. Suddenly Chloe was faced with a sea of military men, guns pointed right at them. The time travellers exchanged a look before both raising their hands. A distinctive click sounded, of the safety being released on each and every gun.

Their was a pause on the air. Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly anxious as she stood there. But she knew her dad would definitely not have let her come out if he felt this situation was really, truly dangerous."

Suddenly a woman with curly thick hair burst into the room, heading straight for the Doctor and Chloe.

"Oh...! Oh, how marvellous," she spoke clapping her hands together. "Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!"

Chloe frowned in slight confusion as all the soldiers lowered their weapons and clapped along with her. The pair lowered their arms realising they where no longer going to be shot.

"Um. Thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm... the Doctor. This is Chloe."

" Oh, I should say! Hurray!" spoke the woman clapping again.

"You... you've heard of me, then?"

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would BE here. The Doctor. Little Chloe. AND the TARDIS...!"

"LITTLE!" Chloe barked. The Doctor gave her sideways look as if to say, 'not the time.' Chloe still frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Their was another clap of applause at the woman's words.

Overcome, she starts the applause again. The Doctor, clearly enjoying this just a little bit, gestures for silence. The Doctor waved is hands trying to cut off the clapping. Chloe found it all rather annoying.

"And... and... and you are?" he asked.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone."

"He's got me hasn't he?" Chloe piped in.

"No, no. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern isn't it, right?"

The Doctor stared at her.

"There's no point hiding anything. Not from us," the woman smiled. "So where is she?"

"... Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all," the Doctor said opening the TARDIS door and feeling around. He pulled Jackie out. "But here she is: Rose Tyler."

Chloe almost frowned at first wondering if he had accidentally pulled Jackie out. But then she knew her father better then that. Everything he did was for a good reason. "Hmm. She's NOT the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that," he said making a chatting motion with him hand. . Jackie glared at him causing the woman to laugh. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do."

Chloe found it hard to keep her face straight.

"I'm 40!" Jackie barked. Chloe almost had to turn away to stop her from laughing.

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad... anyway! Lead on. Alonzay. But not too fast. Her ankle's going."

The woman nodded before turning around. The Doctor, Chloe and Jackie followed behind.

Yvonne turns to lead the way. The Doctor and Jackie follows.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going," Jackie hissed at the Doctor.

The gang headed down a corridor with the woman leading. "It was only a matter of time until you found us. And at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood," she said pushing open some doors. Chloe saw a large room with boxes and crates. She began to notice things. Things that didn't add up.

That's a Jathar Sunglider.

" Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago."

" What, did it crash?" the Doctor asked.

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us! Now if you'd like to come with me. "

Chloe frowned deeply. She looked at her father for a reaction, but his face was just still.

"The Torchwood Institute has a motto: "if it's alien, it's ours". Anything that comes from the sky - we strip it down, and we use it. For the good of the British Empire. "

"For the good of the what?" asked Jackie.

"The British Empire."

" There ISN'T a British Empire."

" Not yet. Ah, excuse me…" the woman spoke taking a large weapon from one of the soldiers. "Now, if you wouldn't mind... do you recognise this, Doctor?"

"Particle gun!" Chloe spoke. The Doctor nodded.

" Good, isn't it?" Jackie reached to touch it but the woman wrenched it away.

"Took us eight years to get it to work.…"

The Doctors eyes narrowed even more. "It's the twenty-first century. You can't HAVE particle guns."

" We must defend our border against the alien." The woman handed the gun back to the waiting soldier. "Thank you... Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's VERY important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person.

Chloe really, really didn't like this person. If her father hadn't been stood there she would have probably done something quite nasty by now.

"Have you got anyone called Allonzo?" the Doctor suddenly asked. This broke Chloe's mood, almost bringing a smile to her face.

" No, I don't think so. Is that important? "

"I suppose not. What was your name?" the Doctor walked passed her towards more of the technology laid around the room. Chloe followed and watched as he picked up a large black object.

'This is all wrong,' Chloe spoke to her father in her mind.

'Very wrong!' he replied.

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman. Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

The Doctor threw it back in the box barely caring as he walked off in a different direction again. Chloe spotted something and walked off in a slightly different dirrection from her father. She began lifting something up, only to have a soldier grab her wrist away. She stuck her tongue out before scampering back to her father side.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping," Jackie spoke to Yvonne.

" All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit. Not the general publics," Yvonne spoke.

Chloe watched as the Doctor starred through a magnifying glass.

"So, what about these ghosts?" he asked.

"Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er... what you might call a side effect."

" Of what?" Chloe asked.

" All in good. There is an itinerary, trust me."

Chloe suddenly saw the distinctive blue TARDIS being driven past on her truck. She lifted her eyesbrows.

" Oi! Where're you taking that?"

"If it's alien, it's ours," Yvonne spoke with a smile. Chloe couldn't believe the cheek.

" You'll never get inside it," the Doctor spoke very nonchalant. Chloe grinned at him.

" Hm! Et cetera," she replied.

Chloe turned her head to see Rose peering just out of a crack in the door. She watched as the Doctor gave Rose a tiny little nod.

"This way now people. We must stick to the itinerary," Yvonne spoke.

"All those times I've been on Earth, I'VE never heard of you," the Doctor spoke as they headed down a corridor.

" But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

"1879... that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." Chloe remembered back to the werewolf incident, a shiver running down her back. She smiled at how exciting it had all been.

" That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf," Yvonne replied.

"Ooo enemies of the crown. Do we have our pictures on the wall," Chloe grinned, the Doctor grinned back at her.

" I think he makes half of it up," Jackie spoke.

Yvonne ignored them. " Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. And fighting the alien horde."

"But if me and Chloe are the enemy, does that mean that we're prisoners?"

"Oh yes."

They rounded a corner and Chloe found herself staring at a large black door.

"But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." She opened the door into a large room. Chloe's eyes where drawn instantly to an extremely large, floating, gold ball. "Now, what do you make of that?"

"You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir," spoke a voice. Chloe hadn't noticed the man as she was starring at the ball.

"Yeah…" said the Doctor in the same daze as Chloe.

" What IS that thing?" Jackie asked.

" We got no idea," Yvonne replied.

"But what's wrong with it?"

" What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" the man asked.

" I dunno... just feels weird," Jackie noted.

The Doctor darted forward and ran up the steps leading towards the sphere.

The Doctor darts forwards and up the steps leading up to the sphere.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone," Yvonne spoke." Makes you wanna run and hide. Like it's forbidden."

"I dunno, it's not like it's forbidden. Jackie's right. It's more like it's completely…wrong!" Chloe noted.

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable," the man spoke. Chloe watched as the Doctor pulled his 3D glasses out again. Chloe reached into her pocket and copied him. She lifted them up to her eyes. She saw what the Doctor saw. He turned towards her and she gave him a nod.

"But - according to our instruments - the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And - has no atomic mass," the man continued his speech.

"But I can see it!" Jackie replied.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent."

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne spoke.

"This is a Void Ship."

"And what is that? "

Chloe could see the worry on his face.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void." He came to sit on the bottom step. The man and Yvonne crowded around him, but Chloe wanted to keep her distance from this sphere. To be totally honest it made her feel horrible.

"And what's 'the Void'?" the man asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions - billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that - nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

Chloe's hearts started beating faster. She shifted from one foot to another.

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" the man asked.

" To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it," Yvonne spoke smugly.

The Doctor turned to look at her. "Oh yes."

Chloe couldn't stand the pounding in her head anymore. Every part of her body felt wrong. Without even thinking her feet took her out of the room. She felt sick to her stomach, her whole body shaking. She felt dreadful. She placed a hand on the wall, leaning her head forward. Her breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Chloe!" shouted a concerned voice. "Chloe!" the Doctor spoke again as he ran out of the room and spotted the girl slightly down the corridor. He covered the distance to her quickly and then stopped right next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The soldiers where on their heel quickly with Yvonne and the man their too. Jackie tried to move closer but the soldiers stopped her.

"Is she alright," the man asked.

"Give her some space," the Doctor said, crouching down so he could make eye contact with Chloe.

"That thing," she said, still breathing hard. "I haven't felt like that in…ages. It was like I'm…" she looked up at all the people around, then back to her father.

'Tell me,' he spoke in her mind. Her eyes connected with his again.

'…I've felt it before. Like total fear. Like I was going to loose everything.'

The Doctor nodded. Chloe straightened up and the Doctor stood too.

"Now that's all sorted, what I want to know is how do we get in there," Yvonne spoke.

"We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?" the Doctor spoke standing up quickly.

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake," the man spoke.

"Show me," the Doctor said striding off, his hand holding onto Chloe's. "No Doctor," she spoke. And quickly he turned on his heal and walked back towards the gang releasing he'd gone the wrong way.

Chloe and the Doctor where slightly ahead of everyone, enough so that they could speak in peace. Every one and a while Yvonne would shout a direction.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes looking concerned now.

"The further away from that thing the better I feel."

"Good," the Doctor spoke. "We're going to get this sorted," he spoke.

"Yeah. Stop these ghostys, send that thing back and then get these Torchwood people to un-arrest us," she grinned. The Doctor smiled back, glad to see she was fine.

They went up in a lift to the top of the building. Soon they found herself in a room, not unlike an office. The soldiers waited behind, not following in. Yvonne walked towards the blank white wall straight ahead.

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world." The Doctor ran his hand over the wall.

"Not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

"How did you even find it?" he asked Yvonne.

"Well, we were getting warning signs for years. A radar black-spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it. "

" You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" he reached for his 3D specs once again. This time Chloe let the Doctor do his work as she looked around the room they where in.

"Enough," she replied walking away. Chloe came back to stand next to her father.

"So?"

"It's definitely not active at the moment," he spoke. "But what they're doing…it's causing lots of problems."

"And we're going to stop it?" she asked with a grin."Of course!" he grinned his reply.

" Hold on a minute... we're in Canary Wharf! Must be! This building, it's Canary Wharf," Chloe could hear Jackie saying. The Doctor and Chloe turned and headed towards Jackie and Yvonne.

"Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood. "

The Doctor walked up to Yvonne, looking for more answers. He leant his arm against the wall. "So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through. Six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, "oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?" Nah, you think "let's make it BIGGER!" His voice was sarcastic and full of anger.

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes"

"Cancel it," spoke the Doctor, deadly serious as she walked past him.

"I don't think so.

Anger flared in the Doctor's voice. Chloe took a step back, almost scared herself by him.

" I'm warning you, cancel it."

" Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

" Let me show you," he said heading around the glass pain that stretched from floor to ceiling. Chloe watched as his sonic screwdriver wired to life. He pointed at the glass. "Sphere comes through."

With a click of the screwdriver the glass splinters and cracks outwards. Chloe watched as the lines began to grow as the Doctor spoke. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and…"

With the lightest of fingers he gently pushed the glass causing it to shatter completely.

" Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful," Yvonne grinned. Chloe stepped forward, angry that she would be so stupid as to ignore the greatest man in the universes' comment.

"Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute," Yvonne shouted to her staff.

"Are you stupid," Chloe spoke marching straight towards Yvonne, her mind on fire with rage. The Doctor saw the change in his daughter. He knew her quick temper. "You can't just ignore him, you're going to destroy Earth," Chloe was right next to Yvonne now. She produced Jimbo from her pocket and the creature blinked awake. Suddenly two soldiers stepped forward, grabbing an arm of Chloe's each. Another one snatched the small creature from her hand.

"Stop!" the Doctor shouted rushing to protect his daughter. Another soldier stood in his way. Chloe struggled for a moment. Yvonne began to walk away. He was torn between helping Chloe and stopping Yvonne. Noticing the girl had stopped struggling (but was still wearing a face of thunder) he chased after Yvonne. "Ms Hartman, I am asking you - please, don't do it."

" We have done this a thousand times."

" Then stop at a thousand!"

" We are in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breech, but equally they can CLOSE it."

Chloe watched as the two starred at each other for a moment.

"Okay," the Doctor said lightly. The Doctor walked towards an office chair and sat down. "Let me go," Chloe shrieked throwing her arms down. She was quite shocked when they let go. She rubbed her arms before heading over to the Doctor.

" Sorry?"

" Never mind! As you were."

"What, is that it? "

" No! Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

'You just threatened her with a toy!' the Doctor spoke in his mind. 'Not one of your brightest moves.'

Chloe ignored him and sat on the desk next to him, her arms folded in annoyance.

'And your going to just let her do this. Not one of YOUR brightest moves.

" Ghost Shift in twenty seconds," spoke one of the people working in the office.

" Mm! Can't WAIT to see it!" the Doctor spoke.

" You can't stop us, Doctor," Yvonne replied suspiciously.

"No, absolutely not!" he turned to Jackie. "Pull up a chair, Rose! Come and watch the fireworks." Jackie came to stand by the Doctor.

" Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine... eight…"

Chloe watched as Yvonne became more and more uneasy. The Doctor raised and eyebrow very slightly.

"Seven... six... five... four... three... two…" And like that, Chloe saw Yvonne break.

"Stop the shift. I said stop. "

"Thank you.," the Doctor replied gratefully. Chloe let out a breath of air. He amazed her sometimes.

" I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything. "

The Doctor spoke very seriousness. "I'm glad to be of help."

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess."

"Chloe's usually the one causing a mess!" he stated with a grin. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Can I have Jimbo back now?" she asked. Yvonne looked confused. "The small creature you took off her," the Doctor spoke for her. "It's kind of her pet. Completely harmless."

"Might be some use," Yvonne spoke. "He'll probably get stripped down and studied.""NO!" Chloe barked.

"Look, I'll help you. Just…let her have that stupid little thing or I'll never hear the end of it!" the Doctor's eyes begged.

Yvonne nodded and the soldier handed back the small creature. Chloe grinned as the small creature scurried up her arm and onto her shoulder before making a leap into her pocket.

"This way," Yvonne spoke. She lead them into a smaller office room and fired up a laptop. Chloe sat in one of the chairs next to her father. The Doctor lifted his feat to they rested on the table as Chloe began spinning the chair, round and round. propelling herself by pushing on the table.

"Right, you are going to tell me everything you know," Yvonne spoke to the Doctor.

"Everything," he confirmed.

"Have you ever seen these ghost before?"

"Nope," he said. "But what we're seeing aren't really what they are. They're a footprint."

"So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?"

" Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a canon ball. Chloe will you please stop doing that," he said. Chloe stopped spinning and let out a sigh.

" Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor," spoke a voice through the laptop. Chloe recognised it as the man from the room with the sphere. The Doctor looked at Chloe and then back at Yvonne. He sat forward as Yvonne spun the laptop around. On the screen was a picture of Rose and the man.

"She one of yours?" asked Yvonne.

The Doctor shook his head. "Never seen her before in my life."

"Good! Then we can have her shot," Yvonne replied. Chloe raised her eyebrows.

" Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry," spoke Rose as she waved. "Hello!" Chloe and the Doctor waved back.

" Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?" Yvonne asked pointing towards Jackie.

" I'm her mother."

" Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne

"He kidnapped me."

"Can you have her shut?" Chloe asked with a grin.

" Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother…"

"You two are charming," Jackie spoke.

" I've got a reputation to uphold!" the Doctor grinned.

There was a strange sound suddenly drumming through the room. Yvonne stood up. "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." The people in the room ignored her. Chloe frowned, not liking the new change. "Who started the program? But- I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?

Yvonne pointed to one of the levers as it began rising up.

"Step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy - stop what you're doing, RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!"

Two scientists rushed over to the levers and tried to push them down. "Stop the levers!"

" What's SHE doing?" the Doctor said approaching one of the people sat at a desk. Chloe watched as the girl typed frantically at the keypad. Two Bluetooth sets sleeping in her ears.

Yvonne walked up to the same girl. "Addy? Step away from the desk." Chloe saw the Doctor click his fingers in front of her face but the girl gave no reaction. "Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

"She can't hear you," the Doctor told Yvonne. "They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift."

The lights around the room brightened as the wall glowed. "It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before," the Doctor spoke. And then it clicked in Chloe's mind. The parallel world. The ear pieces controlling people. The Doctor pulled his sonic screw driver from his pocket and stood behind ht girl. "Sorry. I'm so sorry," he spoke to the girl. A whir of the screwdriver deactivated the earpieces. The girl screamed, as did the others in the room, before slumping onto the desk.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asked.

"They're dead.," the Doctor spoke. Chloe lowered her gaze, she knew the Doctor had to do it.

"You killed them," Jackie uttered.

"Oh someone else did that long before I got here," he said turning to the screen.

" But you killed them!"

" Jackie, I haven't got time for this," he spoke. "Chloe that computer, over there. Chloe nodded and ran towards one of the other computers. She moved the dead mans hand from the keyboard before typing in a few controls.

" What're those ear-pieces?" Yvonne asked as Chloe continued tapping frantically at the keyboard.

"Don't," the Doctor snapped.

" But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?"

The Doctor moved to the computer behind Chloe, then Chloe moved to the computer behind the Doctor.

" Trust me, leave them alone."

" But what are they?" Chloe looked up to see her pull one free of the girls ear. A piece of brain trailed after it "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!" She dropped it to the ground.

" What about the Ghost Shift?" the Doctor spoke.

" Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

"It's not working," Chloe friend in frustration.

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system!"

" Who's THEY?" Yvonne asked.

The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Chloe felt Jimbo wriggle in her pocket. She pulled him free as he flashed to life.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it."

Chloe saw the creature bleep, and at the exact same moment the time travellers rushed off in the same direction.

"Jackie, stay here!" the Doctor shouted. The two ran, following the signal with Yvonne following.

The two kept running. "This way," the Doctor shouted, correcting Chloe. She nodded and followed.

Yvonne stopped two passing soldiers. "You two come with us," she ordered.

" Yes, ma'am."

The group kept running, searching for the answer. They reached an area, curtained off by white, not quite see threw tarpaulin.

"What's down here?" the Doctor asked.

" I don't... I dunno, I think it's building work. It's just renovations," Yvonne replied. Jimbo was going frantic now.

" You should go back," the Doctor told Yvonne and then turned to Chloe. Chloe shook her head before he could even speak. he saw the determination in her eyes.

" Think again," Yvonne spoke. "What is it? What's down here?" as the group ducked through the curtain.

"Ear-pieces, ear-pods, this world is colliding with another. And I think I know which one," he spoke.

Chloe starred as the figures appeared behind the plastic. She could see the shape now. their true form. Not the greyish ghosts. No these where a lot clearer. Her hearts began to race with fear.

"What are they?" Yvonne whispered.

" They came through first." Chloe watched as they where surrounded by the creatures. " The advance guard, the Doctor added. Chloe watched as the figures pierced their hands through the plastic, sliding it down so it sliced through it. She saw the full, clear figures now.

"Cybermen!" the Doctor shouted. Soldiers began firing at the creatures causing Chloe to press her hands to her ears. She felt the Doctor move her arms so they where pinned behind her head.

"Keep your arms like this," he spoke. "Do exactly what they say!" She nodded to her father as he pulled her arms up in the same way.

"Walk this way," the electronic voice spoke. The group where marched out of the area. Chloe looked around slightly, trying to see if there was anyway to get away. She looked to her father to see if he had any plan.

'What do we do?' she asked in her mind.

'We sit tight Chloe. For now we sit tight. If we try and escape, they'll kill us.'

They where marched back up to the room where the gap to the void was.

" Get away from the machines - do what they say, don't fight them!" the Doctor hollered to the frightened people in the room. The Cybermen didn't care, lifting their wrists as small gun like objects appeared out of their sleeves.

"Don't shoot!" hollered the Doctor but in vein. The red light blasted through the air and shot two people dead.

" What are they?" Jackie asked terrified.

" We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

One of the Cyberman threw his hand to his chest and lever began to rise.

"Online," spoke a computer.

" Here come the ghosts," the Doctor spoke as the light brightened even more. Chloe almost had to shut her eyes from the intensity.

" These Zybermen," spoke Jackie, "what've they got to do with the ghosts? "

" Do you never listen?" Chloe shouted in annoyance.

"A footprint doesn't look like a boot!" the Doctor stated.

" Achieving full transfer," spoke a Cyberman.

" They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen," the Doctor informed them. "Millions of them. Right across the world.

Appearing from the light, row upon row of cyber men. Chloe stepped back, almost behind her father.

" They're invading the whole planet," Yvonne spoke.

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not an invasion, it's too late for that. It's a victory."

Chloe and the others turned to hear a computer repeat. "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

Looking at her father as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He turned towards a Cyberman.

"What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's WAY beyond you. How did you create that sphere?"

"The sphere is not ours," it replied.

" ... What?" both the Doctor and Chloe spoke at once.

" The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown!"

" Then what's inside it...?" the Doctor spoke.

" Rose is down there," Jackie hollered.

The Doctor looked at Chloe. Chloe looked at the Doctor. She saw his fear…what could possibly be worse then cyber man.

To be continued…

Merry Christmas x


	12. Doomsday

Jackie turned to the Doctor." What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?"

"I don't know," he replied abruptly as he leant against the wall. Jackie's face broke with her emotion. Tears began as she sobbed at the realisation that her own daughter, could be…Chloe watched as the Doctor walked towards her, his words softening.

The Doctor is leaning against a wall. "I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my word."

Chloe turned as a Cyberman walked towards Yvonne who was sat at her desk. "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender," the metal creature spoke.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority," she replied.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths."

Chloe watched as the Doctor lifted his 3D spec to his eyes.

'It's the same.' he spoke in his mind. Chloe's eyes met his. Chloe walked towards her father as the Cyberman began speaking.

"This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us. I ordered surrender."

"Do you really think they will just lay down and surrender," Chloe spoke.

" They're not taking instructions," the Doctor added. "Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children. Of course they're gonna fight," he spat the words. The Cyberman ignored the Doctor and Chloe.

"Dalek's and Cybermen, not a good day for earth," Chloe spoke.

Jackie turned to the time travellers. "Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead? "

"Phone," the Doctor ordered startling both Chloe and Jackie.

" What did you-?" Jackie began but the Doctor cut her off.

" Phone!" he ordered again. Jackie quickly but cautiously handed the phone to the Doctor, so that the Cybermen wouldn't notice. Chloe watched the Doctor dial Rose. She saw the worry on his face as he listened to it dial. There was a long moment of anxious waiting.

"She's answered, she's alive," the Doctor spoke. "Why haven't they killed her?" he suddenly added. Chloe starred at her father, unsure of the question and the answer.

" Well, don't complain!" Jackie spoke.

" They must need her for something," the Doctor realised. "I agree," Chloe spoke.

" The Genesis Ark?" the Doctor spoke listening to the phone. Chloe stood silently waiting for instructors, information…anything! He turned taking his 3D glasses and looked at the laptop again.

" Lost her. "

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel," began one of the Daleks. Chloe turned towards her father, he stepped protectively in front of the girl as they watched Yvonne being grabbed by a Dalek. More and more Dalek's began marching towards them. Chloe grabbed hold of her fathers arm, who in returned grabbed her hand.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" Yvonne screamed. Chloe felt a fiercely tight grip on her shoulder. The cold feel of metal seemed to seep through her jacket. The Doctor's hand gripped her tighter and they where held by the Cybermen. Chloe feared she was going to be separated from her father.

" This ones increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information."

"You promised me! You gave me your word!" Jackie screamed as she was dragged away. "I'll think of something!" the Doctor cried. As Jackie disappeared Chloe suddenly felt her hand slipping from her fathers as the Cyberman began pulling her away. "Dad!" she cried. "No, not her! Don't you dare take her!" the Doctor cried in rage. The Cyberman stopped.

"Stop. Maybe she will be useful in getting him to speak!" "I swear, you touch a hair on her head you will wish you where never born!" the Doctor spat as he struggled against his captor.

"Will you co-operate?" the Cyberman asked. "Yes!" the Doctor spoke quickly. "Yes I will if you release her right now."

There was a pause for a moment."Release her!" spoke the Cyberman. Chloe felt the grip of the Cyberman instantly go. The Doctor was freed as well. Chloe stood firm not wanting to show how scared she was. She slowly walked towards him before she fell into his arms. He held her close before eosin his grip on her. "Come on," the Doctor spoke softly pulling her towards the window to sit. The Cyberman stood away from them, not paying attention for a moment. "Guess I'm still a scared little girl," Chloe said embarrassed about the way she reacted. "It's okay to be scared," the Doctor said lifting her chin with his two fingers and smile on his face. "You're never scared," she spoke.

"I'm always scared," he replied. "Scared of loosing you.""But you never show it!"

"Chloe you are brave, very brave. You have a lot to give this universe, and being a little bit scared sometimes doesn't make you any less of person. It makes you very much alive. Look at them," he said looking towards the Dalek's. "If you don't want to be scared or hurt…then you just end up like them. Because to not be hurt, means to not to love or feel brave." He looked at the girl as she listened to his words. "I'm so very proud of you Chloe." Chloe grinned at her father.

"You are proof," the Cyberman spoke intercepting the conversation.

"Of what?" the Doctor asked.

"That emotions destroy you."

" Yeah, I am," he said rubbing Chloe's hand. Chloe inhaled deeply, gathering herself together. "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

Chloe looked over to where the Doctor was looking. A group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appear out of thin air. One of them shouted to the others as they shot at the Daleks, destroying them instantly. Chloe and the Doctor dived out of the way. The two huddled in the corner as one of the black suited people shot the last Dalek, its head exploding in a firework display of sparks. Chloe grinned as it's head rolled onto the floor. "What a shot!" she spoke.

"Doctor - good to see you again," spoke a familiar voice. Chloe watched as the man took his helmet off.

"Jake?" the Doctor spoke wide eyed. Chloe stood confused, looking at something totally impossible.

"Hey spud," Jack said walking up to them. he ruffled the girls hair. "Oi!" she growled as Jake laughed.

" The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we," Jake explained. The Doctor looked at Jake concerned. Chloe looked to her father.

"Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications," Jake began ordering. The Doctor pulled out his glasses once more. "Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!" Jake continued. The group split off, that just left the Doctor, Chloe and Jake. "You can't just- just- just HOP from one world to another. You CAN'T!" Spoke the Doctor.

" We just did. With these," Jake replied throwing a large chain necklace like device, with a yellow button attached to it.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology," the Doctor spoke.

" We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?" Jake asked

"NO!" the Doctor screamed. Chloe felt Jake place a hand on her shoulder and watched as he pressed the yellow button. It was over too quickly to react. She felt and odd sensation through her body. Suddenly she found herself in the same room, but it was different. she realised what Jake had done. She pulled her shoulder from his grip and stepped towards her father.

"Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control," Jake explained.

" We've gotta get back. Rose is in danger. And her mother," the Doctor spoke urgently.

"That'd be Jackie," spoke a different voice. Chloe's head snapped around to look at Pete.

"My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are!"

The Doctor ran towards him as Chloe watched.

" Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've gotta get back. Right now!" the Doctor spoke.

" No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once!"

"I'm listening," he spoke. she could hear anger and frustration in his voice and yet it was deadly calm. He walked towards one of the walls, placing his hand against it as Pete began to speak.

" When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued. Said they were living. We should HELP them," Jake interjected.

" And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished."

" When was this?" the Doctor asked.

" Three years ago."

"How come it's taken them so long?" Chloe asked.

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once," the Doctor explained.

" Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff," Pete spoke.

"Oh, where is the Mickey-boy?"

" He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

Chloe laughed at this comment. She followed them as they walked the length of the room "She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" the Doctor spoke.

" She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man."

The group stopped at the window.

" Look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age'."

" Who's the President now?" asked the Doctor.

"A woman called Harriet Jones," he replied.

The Doctor shared a look.

" I'd keep an eye on her," the Doctor told Pete.

" But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

" No!"

" It's the breach."

" I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere…" Chloe nodded at her fathers comments.

" Daleks?"

" Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTH worlds will fall into the Void.

"But you can stop it - the famous Doctor...? You can seal the breach?"

" Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth."

" That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only."

"Hm... Pete Tyler... I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone... There is a chance... back on my world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

" My wife died."

" Her husband died. Good match."

'Dad?' Chloe asked in her mind.

'Chloe…I know what you're thinking. Just because there is a parallel universe doesn't mean there is one with…her!'

Chloe fell silent in her mind.

" There's more important things at stake. Doctor... help us," Pete pleaded.

"What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

"Yes," spoke Pete.

"Yes," spoke Chloe.

" Maybe that's all I need," he turned to Chloe with a broad grin. Off we go, then!" The Doctor placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Pete nodded at Jake who did the same to him. Jake pressed the button and soon they where back in the universe that Chloe knew. The Doctor quickly grabbed his phone.

" First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?" he spoke.

" You two, guard to door," Jake ordered two of the guards.

"Yes sir," Chloe spoke pretending to march off with the guards. The Doctor grabbed her collar, while his other hand pinned the phone to his ear. "Yeah, really not the right time Chloe!" he spoke. Chloe grinned at the Doctor who grinned in returned.

"Jackie, you're alive! Listen-"

"Listen, tell me - where are you? Yeah, which one? Is there any- any sort of sign? Anything to identify it? Yeah, that helps...North corner, staircase 3. Just keep low, we're trying our best. I've gotta go, I'm sorry.

The Doctor placed the phone down and turned to Pete. "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife."

"I was at the wedding," the Doctor spoke.

"Yeah and you got her name wrong," Chloe grinned.

"Chlo', give me a hand," the Doctor spoke moving towards Jake. He took the gun off Jake.

"How can we get this to work against polycarbide?" he questioned his daughter.

"Maybe if we can open up the bonding chamber on it," she replied with a grin.

"Genius child! All mine," he grinned.

" What's polycarbide?" asked Jake.

" Skin of a Dalek," Chloe replied as she began taking the thing apart. The two worked quickly stripped the gun before rewiring it."I think that should do," the Doctor spoke as he replaced the side of it. "Excellent team work," he said lifting his hand for a high five. Chloe slapped her hand against his.

"Right," the Doctor spoke.

'I'm not leaving you,' Chloe spoke in her mind.

'Stop reading my mind,' the Doctor replied.

'I know what you're going to do and I'm coming with you.'

'I'm not letting them hurt you, you're safer here.'

"We've had this argument a thousand times," Chloe spoke allowed.

"And why don't you let me win this one," he replied leaning closer to his daughters face. "Oh all right! Go grab some paper and a pencil."

Jake and Pete looked confused at the half conversation..

Chloe searched for some paper, and built a tiny little flag out of it, exactly as her fathers mind had wanted it.

"Good work," the Doctor replied. "I rebuild a gun and you praise me for building this," she said waving it in his face. he took it from her and grinned. "I've told the others the plan. are you sure…"

"Yes!" she replied.

"Okay, let's go," the Doctor spoke. The Doctor gave Pete one last nod before they headed back into the warren of corridors. Chloe felt her heart beats rising. 'I'm brave!' she spoke in her mind.

'And I'm proud,' the Doctor said invading her thoughts.

The Doctor stopped her just before they turned a corridor. He nodded at her. Leaning forward slightly her stuck the flag out, waving it before stepping around the corner.

"Sorry," he spoke. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

Chloe stepped out behind him. she watched as the group of Cyberman held their fist at them, ready to shoot.

" Do you surrender?"

"I surrender. Unto you. A very good idea,"

Chloe watched as the Doctor stood nose to nose with the Cyberman. "I extend a truce. Work with me and we can defeat the Dalek's. Together," he spoke. "I am listening," spoke the Cyberman, The Doctor explained the plan to the Cyberman. "This is acceptable," the Cyberman spoke. "But any attempt to fool us will result in your instant deletion."

"I understand," the Doctor spoke. He turned to Chloe.

"This way," he smiled raising his eyebrows.

"That was so cool," Chloe said trotting alongside the Doctor.

"It was foolish," he spoke. "But cool!"

The Doctor grinned at the girl. "This way," he spoke putting his 3D specs on. They turned a corner and Chloe could hear Rose's voice drifting down the hallway.

"You will be EXTERMINATED!" Chloe heard a Dalek say as they moved around a corner.

" Oh now, hold on, wait a minute," spoke the Doctor.

" Alert, alert - you are the Doctor!"

"Bright little Dalek's aren't they," Chloe spoke walking into the room with a step of confidence. Chloe smiled at Rose and Mickey.

" Sensors report they are unarmed."

" That's me. Always."

"And he's kind of my dad so I have to do what he says. that and I agree with his whole…no weapons ethos," Chloe grinned.

" Then you are powerless."

" Not me," spoke the Doctor as he took his specs of with a flourish. "Never! I have taught my daughter, never use weapons to fight. How are you?" he asked Rose.

"Oh, same old, you know," Rose beamed.

"Good! And Mickity-McMickey!"

The two exchanged a fist bash.

"Nice to see ya," the Doctor spoke.

" And you, boss. Shot stuff!"

"I'll have you know I've grown 3 inches," Chloe spoke with the poshest accent she could, her hands behind her back as she swung on her heals.

" Social interaction will cease!" the Dalek spoke.

"What? So no game of twister," Chloe pretended to act hurt.

" How did you survive the Time War?" the Dalek asked. Chloe froze to the spot.

"By fighting. On the front line," he replied. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot - ran away!"

" We had to survive."

" The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about YOU?"

" Doctor, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they-" Rose spoke.

"I am Dalek Thay."

" Dalek Sek."

" Dalek Jast."

" Dalek Caan."

Chloe had heard the names once before. Just once. Not from her father, he would never tell her much about the war. He just told her he would never allow it again. No, she had heard the names from whispers around the universe. On her travels.

" So THAT'S it! At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend," the Doctor spoke.

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

" A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

Chloe thought of how these four Dalek's had been part of what destroyed the world that she could have known.

" But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey asked.

" I don't know. Never seen it before."

"But it's... Time Lord."

" Both sides had secrets," he replied. He turned to the Dalek's. "What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy," the Dalek spoke.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

Rose looked to the Doctor. "They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up."

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything... ever... from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

" The Doctor will open the Ark!" the Dalek spoke. He laughed loudly at the request.

"The Doctor will not."

" You have no way of resisting."

"What you going to do? Kill me?"

Chloe watched as the other three Dalek's began to surround her. "Dad?" the Doctor looked over."No, we shall kill her!"

"Don't do it Dad!" Chloe cried.

"Now, that is a bad threat," the Doctor spoke. "I may be unarmed her spoke. but when you play that game, I am always going to win. You see, there is always this," he said pulling his sonic screwdriver for his pocket.

He takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

" A sonic probe?" asked the Dalek.

" That's 'screwdriver'."

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do - it is VERY good at opening doors."

Chloe watched as the Doctor's screwdriver whirred to life and instantly the door exploded. Jake came bursting through the door with an army of Cyberman firing guns at the Dalek's.

Chloe ducked to the floor. Smoke, flashes of light and rubble began flooding the room. She scrambled across the floor, heading as quickly as she could to the door.

" Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" cried the Cyberman.

" Alert! Casing impact, casing impact!"

Chloe was the first to reach the door.

" Rose, get out!" cried the Doctor. Rose scrambled to the door only to stumble. Chloe watched, helpless. Pete grabbed at Rose as the pair reached the door she helped Rose to her feet.

Chloe watched as Mickey began firing a gun he had found on the floor just as the Doctor made it to the door.

" Mickey, come on!" Rose cried.

"Get out of there Mickey," Chloe hollered.

" Adapt to weaponry!" cried a Dalek.

" Fire power restored!" replied another. Chloe watched as one of the Dalek's took out their first Cyberman and realised the battle had switched in the Dalek's favour. She turned to see Jake next to her as Mickey tumbled to the floor. She barely noticed his hand brush against the Gensis Ark as more of the people flooded through the door. The door locked with the Cybermen and Dalek's inside.

"Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!" spoke the Doctor taking control. Chloe nodded and followed right behind him.

"I touched it!" Mickey spoke. "I touched the ark, I activated it!"

" I just fell, I didn't mean it!"

" Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" Chloe almost laughed as she watched the Doctor kiss him on the head. " Now, run!" he added.

They turned a corner to see Jackie confronted by a Cyberman.

"No, but you can't! Please-" she cried. Pete lifted the gun and shot straight at the Cyberman, killing it instantly.

"Pete!" cried Jackie.

" Hello, Jacks."

" I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" she cried.

" I'm not a ghost."

" But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

The Doctor stepped forward trying to explain. It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

" Oh, you can shut up."

And so the Doctor did as he was told for once. He looked at Chloe and shrugged awkwardly.

'Sometimes explanations aren't the answer.' he spoke in his head.

"Oh... you look old."

"You don't." Pete replied.

"How can you be standing there?"

" Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"Chloe yawned at the conversations.

'I have better things to do then listen to this,' she told the Doctor in her head.

" There was never anyone else."

The Doctor, Chloe and Mickey smirked.

" Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

" Brought HER up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

" Yeah."

" In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

" I don't care about that…" she paused for a moment. "How rich?"

'Can we stop this yet?' Chloe asked her father/

'No.'

"Very."

'Yet?' she asked again.

" I don't care about that. How very?" The group smiled.

" Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both." Jackie nodded but Chloe could see he was fighting it. fighting the feelings.

"You know, it's just sort of…" she saw him give in. "Oh, come here." The two ran towards each other, hugging the other one tightly. Jackie began to cry. The Doctor turned towards Chloe and looked at her. There was no sarcastic comment…just a very sincere smile. He smiled at his daughter.

"Come on," the Doctor spoke. "I'm sorry but we have a battle to win yet." He led the team up the stairs and back to the room where Chloe had last seen the TARDIS. They all stopped at the door as the Doctor dived into a full scale battle. Chloe watched anxiously as he moved towards a box, beams of weapon fire, flying over his head. He quickly grabbed the large black magnacamps before heading back towards the door.

" Override roof mechanism," spoke one of the Daleks. The group watched as the roof above opened.

" El-ev-ate,"

"What are they doing?" Chloe wondered aloud.

" Why'd they need to get outside?" Rose added.

" Time Lord science- WHAT Time Lord science? What is it?"

One of the Dalek's rose towards the ceiling and into the air. Before Chloe could see anymore the Doctor shut the door. He got to his feet and began running again. The others followed. "We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

" That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all," Jackie spoke panting heavily.

" We could always take the lift…" Jake said popping his head out. They all stopped for a moment, all looking slightly embarrassed for a moment that non of them had suggested it before they piled in the lift.

The doors shut and then there was a tense silence as the numbers increased.

'Time lord science,' Chloe thought in her mind over and over.

As the numbers stopped and the doors open the Doctor was the first to exit. Chloe got pushed to the back as the others scrambled to get out. She saw the group gather by the window. she weaved between two people so she could see out. Her eyes went wide as the Ark opened and a new Dalek appeared, it began to spin slowly then faster as more Dalek's spilled out.

" Time Lord science... it's bigger on the inside," he cried.

" Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Rose asked.

" It's a prison ship," he replied.

" How many Daleks?"

" Millions."

"Millions of Dalek's invading earth," Chloe spoke pressing her forehead against the glass.

Pete stepped away from the window." I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this," he said holding out one of the yellow buttoned necklaces.

" But they're destroying the City!" she cried

" I'd forgotten you could argue," he spoke affectionately before he looped the necklaces over hr head. "It's not just London, it's the whole world." Pete placed her hands on her cheeks making her look at him. "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turned from the window with his 3D specs on and smiled a big grin.

" Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" Chloe grinned at him taking her hands off the window. "Chloe you know what to do," he spoke.

"Let's slam it down and close off both universes."

" Reboot systems," spoke a computer.

Rose stood watching the pair. " But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen-?"

"They're part of the problem. And THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose laughed nervously.

" Well? Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"I know what's with the glasses," Chloe spoke.

"I know you know clever clogs," the Doctor mocked causing his daughter to laugh." Anybody else other then smarty pants here?"

Rose grinned and asked. "What is it with the glasses?"

" I can SEE! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He pulled the glasses off and placed them on Rose's face.

"I've been through it. Do you see?"

Chloe saw Rose reach out trying to catch something they couldn't see. But Chloe knew what it was. The small green dots surrounding them.

" Reboot in three minutes," the computer cried.

" Void stuff," the Doctor spoke doing a funny little dance.

" Like um... background radiation!" Rose replied.

" That's it. Look at the others," he spoke.

" The only one who hasn't been through the Void - your mother. First time she's looked normal in her life."

Rose and Chloe laughed as Jackie retorted "Oi!"

The Doctor began to rush towards the clear white area where the laser had been fired into the void.

" The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

" PULLING them all in," Rose spoke.

"Pulling them all in!" Chloe grinned.

" Sorry... what's- what's the Void?"

"The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell'," the Doctor explained.

" So... you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell," Mickey grinned as he turned to Jake. "Man, I told you he was good."

"It's where they belong," Chloe spoke her face hardening with anger.

" But it's... like you said, we've ALL got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world," Rose spoke.

"We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

" That's why you've gotta go," the Doctor spoke.

" Reboot in two minutes," the Computer spoke. Rose starred at the Doctor as did Chloe.

" Back to Pete's world.. Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World'. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side," he informed her.

" And then you close it. For good?" Pete spoke.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

" But you stay on THIS side...?" Rose asked worried.

" But you'll get pulled in," Mickey noted. The Doctor starred at Rose for a second as Chloe saw the answer. The Doctor turned and dashed for the magnaclamps he had brought up.

"That's why... I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life."

" I'm supposed to go," she spoke.

" Yeah."

" To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

" Yeah."

He turned and headed towards another computer.

" Forever." Rose laughed. "That's not gonna happen."

" We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too. ALL of us," Pete spoke.

" No, I'm not leaving him!"

" I'm not going without her," Jackie spoke.

"Oh, my God. We're GOING."

" I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her.

" You've GOT to," Rose spoke to her mum

" Well, that's tough!" Jackie replied.

" Mum…"

" Reboot in one minute," the computer spoke.

" I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum."

Chloe turned to the Doctor who was watching with sadness in his eyes he'd pulled a chain from his pocket. He had begun walking towards Rose.

"But not anymore. 'Cos now he's got me," she spoke just as he looped it over her head.

" What're you-?" she spoke as Pete activated the button and the group disappeared. Chloe stood there in shock for a moment. The Doctor's head dipped for a moment before her turned towards her.

"I could have done that to you," he spoke.

"I know," Chloe replied. "I should have."

He took another button from his pocket holding it in his hand.

"Chloe, I'm giving you the choice. I'm giving you the choice because…because."

"I understand," she spoke walking towards him and taking the necklace from him. she starred at him for a moment.

"Please," he spoke in a whisper. She shook her head gently. "I can't, I can't be alone.""You understand the risk," he said."It's worth it."

Suddenly Rose reappeared behind them. "I think this is the on switch…" she spoke.

"You two," he spoke. "You two will never know how alike you are sometimes."

He strode towards Rose holding her arms.

" Once the breach collapses, that's IT. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

" I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."

The Doctor starred for a moment before her realised her.

" So what can I do to help?" she asked.

" Systems rebooted. Open access."

" Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up."

"The Cybermen and heading up here," Chloe spoke watching a computer," the Doctor ran towards his daughter. "How many floors down," he spoke looking at the screen.

"Just one," she replied.

" Levers operational," spoke the computer.

" That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!" Rose grinned.

The Doctor picked up the magnaclamps and headed towards Rose.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!"

" Which one's Shiver?" Rose asked.

" Oh, I'm Shake," the Doctor beamed.

"What does that make me?" Chloe asked.

"A pain in the backside!" he said rubbing her head fondly. "All this going on around us and you still have time to joke," Chloe spoke. "Guess I'm like my daughter then," he grinned. He attached the clamps to the wall.

"Press the red button," he spoke to Rose. "You're with me little one," he spoke pulling her close to him. He placed her hands on the clamps.

" When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?"

"So are they," spoke Rose looking out towards the window. Chloe followed her gaze as. Just beyond the pain of glass she saw the Dalek's watching.

" Let's do it!" spoke the Doctor. He pushed the levers before quickly stepping next to Chloe. he hooked his arms under hers before grabbing hold of the clamps, giving her extra support.

" Online," spoke the computer. A bright white light filled the room as the wind started to rush past her. Chloe felt her feat lift from the floor, her whole body being pulled towards the wall. The Doctor's arms gripped her tightly as they both held onto the clap. Chloe glimpsed over at Rose who was being pulled off her feet too. She heard a crack as the window broke as Dalek's and Cyberman began to stream past them, falling into the void."The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" cried the Doctor.

"Wahoo!" cried Chloe.

Chloe suddenly saw the leaver near Rose slip back to it's off position. "Offline," cried the computer.

" Turn it on!" the Doctor cried to Rose. Rose reached as far as she could trying to grab the leaver whilst keeping hold of the clamp. Chloe watched in disappear as Rose fell towards it. Rose pulled hard on the leaving.

" I've gotta get it upright!"

Chloe willed Rose on as she struggled with the leaver until she finally managed to push it upright.

"Online and locked," the computer sole.

Suddenly the suction of the void increased again. Chloe felt her legs rising once more.

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor cried in desperation.

Chloe felt exhausted holding on for so long but nothing was worse then what was unfolding in front of her eyes. She saw as Rose tried to hold onto the thin lever but she had no grip.

""HOLD ON!" the Doctor cried again.

Chloe watched with terror in her eyes, her and her father powerless to help as Rose let out a cry as her fingers slipped. Her body began hurling towards void. "ROSE!" the Doctor cried.

"No,' came a tiny desperate cry from Chloe's mouth her body filled with pain. "NO!" Rose began falling further towards the void and there was nothing they could do. Suddenly in a flash, Pete appeared, grabbing Rose tight before disappearing with her as soon as he arrived. And in that brief second Chloe saw Roses eyes. They where locked on her father, the love she had for him and the pain she knew of loosing him. Chloe felt numb the next few moments passing without her even noticing. Suddenly her feat where on the ground and the void was closed. The Doctor's hold loosened on her as he stepped towards the wall. He didn't look at her, just walked forward. Chloe stood watching, not moving an inch as he stood right next to it. He rested his head on the wall and then his hands. Chloe didn't know how to feel. Empty, full of anger, scared. The Doctor stood there for a few moments as Chloe just starred at him. Slowly he turned from the wall and back towards her. She starred slightly at the floor unable to meet his eyes until he was right in front of her. He took his hands from his pockets and lifted her chin with his two fingers like he'd done many times before. Their eyes met and they sadness in each others. He moved his hand down to hers and held it tight before taking her towards the door. They walked in silence for a moment before Chloe stopped. She pulled her hand from his.

"I…"she spoke for the first time. She felt her cheeks wet.

"I…" she began again. The Doctor watched as the small young lady fought with her emotions. The tears began flowing down her cheeks more freely now. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger flow through her as she lunged at the wall, kicking it with all she had. She threw her fist repeatedly at it before she just fell on it sobbing.

"She's not dead Chloe," spoke the Doctor from behind her."Why did you do this?" she said turning with anger. "I was happier without some stupid…" she sobbed loudly again.

"She's very much alive," he said stepped forward, his hands still in his pockets, his forehead dipped towards her.

"Why did you bring her into our lives? We where better off without her!" she cried in anger. The Doctor paused for a moment.

"Where we?" we asked honestly. Chloe starred at him, her teeth gritted in rage. "She's not dead," he spoke once more.

"I DON'T CARE!" she cried before running down the corridor. She just kept running, unsure of where to stop. she didn't even know if the Doctor was following. She didn't want him to be, and yet she did/ Eventually her feet took her back to the TARDIS. it stood tall amongst the wooden crates, surrounded by weapon burns but there was not a scratch upon it.

She went towards the door pushing it open and headed up to the seat by the controls. She sat starring at the controls. Some time passed and the sound of the door startled her out of her daydreaming. She looked up towards the Doctor before starring back down at the floor. She heard his feet moving towards the controls. Suddenly his feet where right next to her, and he crouched down so that there eyes met once again.

"Chloe," he spoke softly. "If I could go back in time right now, and stop us from ever meeting her. Would you want me too?"

"You can't," she began.

"But if I could," he spoke. Chloe held his gaze for a moment before she shook her head.

"No," she said in a whisper. The Doctor dipped his head and then looked back up at his daughter with a smile on his face.

"I spent so long not wanting her around, bugging her but then she just became part of our lives. It took me a long time to see what…what she meant to you," she spoke through tears. "And what she meant to me," Chloe's voice was almost a whisper now. "I don't want her to be gone," Chloe said as she pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly as she cried against her legs. The Doctor stood slowly and sat next to his daughter, placing a hand on her back. "I'm sorry," she said leaning into him, holding him. He pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry too Chloe. But I wouldn't change it either. She helped me. she helped us both. The hardest part of life is saying goodbye, but would you give up all those moments you had with someone just so you didn't have the pain at the end."

Chloe shook her head against his chest.

"I just don't want to keep hurting," she cried.

"I know," he spoke. "I know."

He held his daughter for a while until he crying stopped. The Doctor looked down at his daughter seeing the exhausted girl had drifted off to sleep. He gently moved her so she was lying on the seat before he draped his coat over her frame. He moved towards the controls and sparked the TARDIS to life. He kept a watch over the girl as he moved around the controls. When he stopped working he moved towards the girl, crouching down once more.

"Chloe," he whispered stroking her face. The girl stirred staring at her father. "Hi," she said with a smile on her face. The Doctor smiled back. "Hi! Would you like to say goodbye?" he asked. Chloe looked at her father puzzled. She sat up slowly, moving the coat to the side.

"We can't…"

"Come here," he said taking her hand.

The two stood, hand in hand and suddenly Chloe blinked and she wasn't in the TARDIS. Her body knew she was there, inside the small box but all she could see was a beach and…Rose.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor spoke. Chloe felt her breath quickening. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova."

He suddenly laughed. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye.

"You look like a ghost's," Rose spoke.

" Hold on…" he spoke. He lifted the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

" Can I t-?" Rose stepped forward.

"Just an image. No touch," he spoke.

" Can't you come through properly?" she asked.

" The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

" So?" she half joked.

" Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

" We're in Norway," she replied.

" Norway. Right."

" About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"Dalek?"

" Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'. Translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'."

Chloe laughed followed by Rose and the Doctor.

"How long have we got?"

" About few minutes…"

"I can't think of what to say!"

"You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?"

" There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey... and the baby."

" You're not...?"

" No. It's mum," Rose smiled.

" She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way."

" And what about you? Are you...?"

" Yeah, I'm- I'm back working in the shop."

" Oh, good for you."

" Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead."

" Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

" Am I ever gonna see you again?"

" You can't.".

"Rose," Chloe spoke a tear flowed down her cheek realising she needed to say it now. "I'm sorry for how I behaved sometimes. I was just scared. I was scared of loosing my Dad. I was scared of change. You've taught me so much. I just want to say….Thank you," she spoke her eyes filled with tears.

Chloe looked up at her Dad and then back at Rose.

"I understand Chloe and thank you.""Goodbye Rose Tyler," Chloe spoke in a whisper.

"Goodbye Chloe," Rose replied.. Chloe spoke before stepping out of the spot which transmitted the beam. She walked down and back to the seat. She starred at the floor. She knew she needed to give the Doctor. She sat far enough away to give him privacy she couldn't hear what he was saying from her position, just see his eyes. they told her everything she needed to know. A moment passed and then he saw his head dip. She realised the signal had gone. The Doctor looked to Chloe for a moment and she saw the single tear role down his cheek. Once again they where alone, together.


End file.
